Helado
by LiraWM
Summary: Nunca fue tan díficil de conseguir y saborear: KakashiAnko, KakaAnko
1. Capítulo 1

-No, definitivamente no puedes.

-Si, definitivamente si puedo.

-¡No PUEDES!

-¡Sí PUEDO!

Un par de ojos azules miró fijamente a los dueños de estas dos voces, tratando de tener una comida decente sin las voces fastidiosas de dos adultos discutiendo de… ¿De qué estaban discutiendo? Ni si quiera se acordaba de porque la discusión empezó. Mirando a todos lados salvo a los Jounins que seguían gritándose pero ahora cada uno con kunai en mano. Tratando de buscar una explicación a esto pero fallando en el intento, una presencia familiar llegó al mismo sitio donde él estaba.

-Buenos días Naruto

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.

Sakura tomó asiento a lado de Naruto y ordenó su usual ramen vegetariano. Después de todo seguía estando a dieta porque Ino le acababa de "robar" la nueva falda que estaba a punto de comprar, la próxima vez ella compraría la blusa que Ino soñaba desde que empezó el verano. Sakura la conseguiría primero porque ella si tenía dinero y además Ino tenía demasiado pecho para entrar en ella. Mientras esperaba por su orden ella volteó a ver lo que estaba viendo Naruto _Geez… ¿Siguen con eso? ¿Por qué no le paran ya? __Se está haciendo fastidioso. _

-Te lo dije, eres incapaz de hacerlo sin hacerte daño.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo y sin una sola gota de dolor.

Naruto suspiró y ordenó otro tazón de ramen con carne de cerdo, esto sencillamente estaba más allá del fastido y la peor parte es que no podía recordar porque la discusión empezó. Lo que apenas podía recordar es que todo fue culpa de la abuela.

2 semanas antes

Tsunade estaba caminado hacia su usual bar cuando Naruto la vio acercarse, él corrió hacia ella para decirle hola y sorprendentemente ella le respondió con buen humor y hasta le sonrió. En un principio Naruto pensó que era una trampa y parpadeo varias veces sin creerlo, buscando con su mano izquierda un kunai de su bolsa trasera pero desistió cuando la mujer no hizo nada más.

-¿Por qué tan de buenas, abuela?.-parpadeando aun.

-Por nada en particular.-tratando de ignorar la parte de "abuela" y siguió sonriendo.

Naruto cerró sus ojos con incredulidad y se dio unos pasos hacia la mujer para verificar de más cerca si todo lo que su mente había captado estaba bien.

-Nee… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con la abuela?.- dando círculos alrededor de Tsunade y verificando si ella era la real, tocando ciertas partes que… pues no deberían ser tocadas por nadie en su sano juicio, bueno salvo quizás por Dan.

Tsunade parpadeo al principio, después la ira se hizo presente y para finalizar… ¡SLAP! Obviamente esto mandó a Naruto volando dos cuadras lejos de Tsunade. Masajeando su mejilla y las otras partes de su cuerpo que fueron dañadas, Naruto la siguió al bar confirmando su presencia en dicho lugar. En la puerta estaba Shizune con Ton Ton en sus brazos, ella le saludó y le preguntó si de casualidad había visto a Tsunade, él solo se limitó a señalar el bar con el índice. La ninja suspiró y después le sonrió al genin, Naruto se estaba impacientando, ¿Por qué todos parecían tan felices el día de hoy?

-Hey… ¿Shizune-san? ¿Por qué la abuela se ve tan feliz el día de hoy?

Shizune parpadeo un par de veces y volvió a sonreir, dandonle una palmada en la cabeza.

-Por nada en particular.

Ahora era official, Naruto estaba furioso ¿Por qué todos le daban ese tipo de respuesta tan barata? En vez de dejar a la ninja entrar al bar, el la miró con furia y la detuvo.

-¡Oy! Servidora de la abuela, dime ¿Por qué la abuela está tan feliz o haré de Ton Ton una cena placentera?.- apuntando con un kunai al cerdito que estaba en las manos de la joven, quien intentaba lo mejor esconderse y safarse de las manos de ella.

Shizune suspiró un poco pero continuó sonriendo. Afirmando con su cabeza le indicó con su mano derecha que se acercara un poco.

-Es solo que… Tsunade-sama está a punto de ganar la primera apuesta en toda su vida.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos sin creerse ni una sola palabra, la ninja con un gesto firme lo arrastró al bar donde Tsunade momentos antes había entrado. Había pocas mesas, cada una con 6 sillas. El gerente estaba en la barra al fondo acompañado por otras 5 personas. Naruto los reconoció inmediatamente por sus características particulares, primero estaba el tío fumador con su la típica nube arriba de él, después estaba la kunoichi que parecía estar más que obsesionada con el color rojo, luego estaba la maestra peligrosa, violenta, extraña, con redes de pescar por ropa y de cabello morado. Le seguía su sensei con la nariz metida en su adorado libro y al final estaba Tsunada sonriendo ampliamente.

Naruto estaba a punto de caminar hacia ellos cuando Shizune lo detuvo, mirandola extrañado ella colocó su índice en sus labios como señal de silencio y sonriendo le indicó una mesa no muy lejana de la barra para que ambos se sentaran. Ambos caminaron silenciosamente hacia esa mesa para no llamar la atención, afortunadamente la mesa estaba ubicada de tal forma que ellos podían verlos y escucharlos con claridad sin ser descubiertos. Los adultos estaban un tanto silenciosos, solo bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas hasta que Tsunade decidió romper el silencio.

-Dime Kakashi ¿Qué volumen estás leyendo ahora?

El nombrado dejó de leer para mirarla sobre las páginas de su libro con un poco de interés, solo un poco. El resto del grupo miraron a Tsunade con sospecha ¿Hacia dónde quería llegar? Ella nunca había aprobado que su compañero sannin se pasará su vida escribiendo novelas pornográficas en vez de entrenar, trabajar o lo que sea salvo eso. Tsunade ignoró olímpicamente sus miradas y continuó mirando fijamente al ninja pelo gris, quien ya había regresado a su lectura.

-Volumen 6.-dándole vuelta a la pagina, ignorando completamente a la 5 Hokage.

-¿Ya llegaste a la parte donde la enfermera y el doctor tienen un encuentro en el escritorio?

Todos en el bar incluyendo a Ton Ton y el gerente, miraron estupefactos y aterrados a la Hokage con excepción de Shizune que seguía sonriendo. ¿Acaso habían oido lo que ella acababa de decir? O ¿Había sido consecuencia del alcohol fluyendo en sus venas? Kakashi paró completamente su "estudio" y miró a la mujer confundido pero con un gran interés. _¿Acaba de decir lo que imagino que dijo?_

-En realidad encuentro más interesante el volumen 3. En particular la parte de buceo en la piscina.- sonrió la rubia maléficamente y tomando otro trago de su sake frío.

Asuma dejó caer su cigarro en la barra _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ Mirando a Kurenai y comprobando que estaba igual que él, boca abierta y dispuesta a recibir cuantas moscas Konoha pudiera engendrar. Anko tenía un ligero rubor alrededor de sus mejillas pero con la boca igual de abierta. Todos en Konoha sabían que Kakashi era un pervertido y no sentía el más mínimo pudor en admitirlo. Pero… ¿La Hokage? Una de los tres legendarios sannins ¿leyendo esas mierdas de libros y compartiendo sus contenido tan abiertamente al público? No, no a cualquier público. ¿A Kakashi?

Tsunade siguió bebiendo y sonriendo placidamente, de vez en cuando mirando de soslayo a Kakashi, quien no había apartado su mirada de incredulidad de ella.

-¡Oh por favor! No esperaría que el Hokage solo se la pasará haciendo papeleo e investigaciones todo el tiempo ¿verdad?.- dando otro sorbo a su sake.- Además he sido compañera de ese idiota pervertido por más años de los que has vivido.-señalando al ninja copia con su índice derecho.

Anko estaba un poco furiosa pero también decepcionada ¡¿Cómo había sido posible que la Hokage hubiera caído tan bajo como Kakashi al leer semejantes cosas?! Ni siquiera merecían el título de libro. Anko cerró su boca y su mano derecha se convirtió en un puño. Tsunade percibió esto y sonrió aun más. _Esta funcionando._

-Entonces ¿No piensas lo mismo eh… Kakashi-kun?.-guiñandole el ojo y ordenando otra botella de sake al gerente estupefacto que tenía enfrente.

El cantinero reaccionó inmediatamente y fue a la parte posterior de la barra para agarrar otro contenedor de sake, mientras tanto el puño de Anko se estaba tornando rojo y se sacudía ligeramente con un poco de ira. Tsunade continuó mirando a Kakashi que seguía con la misma expresión de antes, total desconcierto. El gerente/cantinero regresó con otra botella llena del sagrado néctar para Tsunade quien lo disfrutó inmensamente de un solo sorbo.

-Son buenos debo admitirlo, pero es **duro **tratar de parar una vez que empezaste. Pero soy mujer así que puedo parar cuando yo desee.-lamiendo la comisura de sus labios, atrayendo completamente la atención del ninja pelo gris con este movimiento.

-No como alguien que conozco.

La tensión del ambiente fue rota por estas últimas palabras, ahora la atención estaba puesta sobre el origen de esta palabras, la sonriente kunoichi de pelo violeta. Anko miró a Kakashi con enojo y con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios se mofó de él. Kakashi consiguió recuperar la compostura y comenzó a respirar normalmente, resumiendo su lectura. Asuma sacó otro cigarrillo de su chaleco, mientras que Kurenai estaba mirando directamente a su amiga, esperando pacientemente su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Lo ven? De vuelta a su mundo de fantasía del cual no se puede escapar, no importa que.-dando un sorbo pequeño a su batido de vodka con caramelo.- Aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-Puedo controlar perfectamente mis hábitos de lectura para tu información, Anko.-sin despegar el ojo del libro e ignorándola completamente.

-¡Oh sí! Se nota.- señalando al libro abierto frente a su nariz.

Kakashi la miro por encima de su libro con su ojo perezoso, Anko estaba sonriendo y esperando su respuesta. Este solo suspiró y tomó con su mano derecha la copa de vino tinto que tenía enfrente, balanceándola ligeramente.

-Si puedo.-meneando la copa, sin dejar de leer.

-Entonces ¿Por qué el libro sigue abierto, eh? Kakashi.

Tsunade notó como Kakashi frunció el cejo y que se estaba impacientando un poco por las palabras desafiantes y fastidiosas de la kunoichi.

-No tengo porque dar explicaciones a alguien que no puede controlar sus hábitos alimenticios, sobre todo en el departamento de lo dulce como el dango.-tomando un sorbo de su bebida, tan rápido que solo Tsunade percibió dicho movimiento.

-Y esto viene de alguien que solo ve las palabras Icha Icha e inmediatamente alquila su alma por un pedazo de esa mierda.-sujetando fuertemente su vaso con la mano izquierda.

-Al menos no me pongo hiperactivo cada vez que como dulces.-cerrando su libro de golpe.

-Al menos no me pongo caliente cada vez que leo cosas como esas.- levantándose y dejando su bebida en la barra.

-Al menos no engordare por leer mis libros.-mirándola fijamente sin levantarse.

-Al menos no me quedaré ciega por comer dulces.

-Desde luego que no me quedaré ciego por esto.-guardando el libro en su chaleco.

-Estas a medio camino ya.-señalando el único ojo visible del shinobi.- Ninja perezoso y pervertido quien no puede vivir una semana sin sus apreciados libros.

-Ciertamente que puedo vivir sin ellos, pero en tu caso estarías muerta sin una sola gota de azúcar fluyendo en tus venas en un solo día.

-Me las puedo arreglar al contrario tuyo.

-Lo dudo mucho, amante del Dango.

-¡Si puedo! Bicho porno.

-No puedes, Dulce adicta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**N/A**: Bueno primero que nada este es mi primer fanfic en 3 años y segundo esto es una traducción del fic original que tengo. Estoy haciendo esto porque bueno perdí la idea para los capítulos siguientes y tengo la esperanza de que traduciéndolo me ayude a recordar ¿por qué escribí esto? y ¿cuál es el final original? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, traté de ser lo más fiel a la pieza original pero bueno es casi imposible hacerlo ¿verdad? En fin solo traduciéndolo para que más personas lo puedan leer y espero que esta pareja se propague y se vayan estos bloqueos de inspiración

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Episodio: Ambos personajes se preguntan porque perdieron la compostura y ambos reciben una sorpresa que no saben si considerarla buena o mala.


	2. Capítulo 2

_¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mis libros? No es que le hubiera hecho algo malo, entonces ¿Por qué se pone __**tan**__ de malas conmigo solo por un poco de lectura para adultos? Es solo un libro, no es que estuviera hechizándola o haciendo un bizarro genjutsu en ella por solo leerlo ¿verdad?_

Estos eran los tipos de pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza del jounin copia mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento, después de todo esa tarde había sido bastante estresante e impredecible, muy fuera de la usual noche de "Bebida con los amigos". Él absolutamente no esperaba eso, bueno en realidad no esperaba que nada sucediera para empezar. Esos días en que Asuma le había alentado a continuar socializando, más presionado que alentado en realidad, donde la tardes marchaban de manera lenta y tranquila. Asuma siempre estaba contando historias de los buenos tiempos y como su equipo se iba desarrollando, Kurenai puntualizaba las posibilidades de hacer a los equipos más fuertes cambiando ciertos factores en sus entrenamientos y en cuanto a Anko siempre estaba comiendo dulces tantos como su boca o bolsillo pudieran conseguir, ya que como no tenía su propio equipo no se sentía con ánimos de participar en este tipo de conversación. Mientras que él, bueno… siempre estaba leyendo sus novelas mientras esperaba que algo interesante pasará, pero esto había sido más de lo esperado.

Asuma fue él que los paró antes de que se cortaran sus cuellos, bueno no tan drástico pero la discusión si había sido bastante fuerte. Lo sorprendente fue que él, Hatake Kakashi, hubiera perdido el control contra una niña como ella, ni siquiera Naruto había conseguido que Kakashi se alterara. Bueno para ser justos Naruto era su estudiante y no su equivalente así que en cualquier momento que él quisiera le podría dar su merecido al niño rubio, segundo Naruto nunca de los nunca en sus cinco sentidos se burlaría de la apreciada obsesión de su mentor hacia los libros de contenido explicito del sanin Jiraiya y por último aunque Naruto tuviera una voz molesta, la voz de Anko era más chirriante. Si esas razones no eran lo suficientes para explicar su falta de paciencia momentos antes entonces no sabía cuales eran validas.

Kakashi suspiró y continuó caminando por las calles, manos en los bolsillos y con su ojo perezoso mirando a todo y nada al mismo tiempo. En cualquier minuto estaría de vuelta a en su departamento donde seguro podría disfrutar un poco de calma y continuaría leyendo su amado Icha-Icha. Este pensamiento lo tranquilizó bastante mientras seguía desplazándose por las calles de la ciudad. Mientras escalaba las escaleras empezó a buscar su llave y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bolsillo que debería. Kakashi se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos, buscando en los otros bolsillos sin lograr ningún resultado. Tratando de no perder la calma, Kakashi rehizo su día en su mente para ver sí así podía descubrir por qué la llave no estaba en el bolsillo que debería.

Esa mañana había ido a visitar la tumba de Obito, después entrenó el resto de la mañana con su equipo, en la tarde fue a comer con Asuma, después con Tsunade-sama para dar el reporte completo del progreso de su equipo y finalmente había llegado al bar acordado. Nada en particular entonces ¿Por qué la llave no estaba ahí? Kakashi trató de concentrarse en más detalles del día pero nada más aparecía en su cabeza que pudiera explicar la ausencia de dicha llave. Podría tratar de entrar por la ventana de su cuarto pero eso estúpido, en el momento que cualquiera, incluyendolo, intentara entrar por su ventana ella o él sería aniquilado. Después de todo él había colocado esas trampas, ni siquiera Tsunade-sama podría esquivarlas sin obtener al menos un rasguño. Sobre el resto del departamento, mismo problema, él sería gravemente lastimado y no tenía humor de esquivar trampas y mucho menos llegar molido el día siguiente a la oficina y todo por su estúpida paranoia.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y el sueño estaba empezando a apoderarse de él, sino encontraba un lugar para descansar se vería obligado a aceptar la invitación del suelo frío fuera de su departamento. Evidentemente su casa estaba fuera de las opciones a considerar, tomando nota de quitar algunas trampas solo por si se volvía a repetir la situación. Podría preguntarle a Asuma pero o bien podría estar profundamente dormido o en compañía de Kurenai. Iruka podría ser una posibilidad pero después recordó que él, Genma y otros jounin de quienes no podía recordar sus nombres, fueron de patrullaje en las afueras de la villa. Tsunade-sama se reíria primero y luego lo mandaría directo a una banca del parque por ser tan idiota y después al día siguiente matarlo por haberla despertado por esa estupidez. Y en cuanto a Gai, bueno… primero Kakashi vendería su alma al espíritu de la muerte dos veces antes de pasar la noche con el duende verde, rey del espíritu de la juventud.

No había opción disponible por el momento y estúpidamente había dejado su cartera en su departamento, solo había llevado lo suficiente para pagar su copa de vino y unas botanas. Sin dinero y sin donde pasar la noche Kakashi pensó que mejor hacerse a la idea de ir al parque pero después una idea apareció en su cabeza. Su piel se erizo pero era eso o morir de hipotermia, al menos valía la pena intentarlo. Tragando saliva y rascándose su plateada cabellera comenzó a descender para entrarse en la oscuridad de nuevo. Tendría que convencer a Anko que le dejará pasar la noche con ella.

---

Anko comió el tercer paquete de dango de la noche con glotonería e ira combinadas. _¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Diciéndome que me voy a poner gorda por mis queridos y adorados ángeles. Bueno es cierto que tienen demasiadas calorías pero ¿Qué demonios? Entreno y pateo mi pobre trasero cada día para que los exámenes chunnin sean perfectos. Me merezco un regalo después de eso ¿no? Además mi hábito es más normal y aceptable que su hábito de leer pornografía en público._ Pensaba la kunoichi mientras daba tremendo mordisco al cuarto paquete de dango.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua, había sido demasiado dulce por una noche. Tomándosela en un sorbo y frotando su estómago sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡qué forma tan placentera de calmar su mal humor! Era cierto también que comía demasiado dulce, pero era mejor eso que dejar que todos sufrieran su mal humor constantemente. El dulce la calmaba cada vez que ella perdía el control lo cual era muy frecuente. Entonces ¿Por qué todo mundo se quejaba de su forma tan descontrolada de comer? Después de todo eso era lo que la detenía de matar a medio mundo que se ponía en su camino en "esos días". La gente siempre se queja de los demás pero nunca se fijan en ellos mismos.

Anko se acercó a la ventana de su sala, contemplando la luz de la luna entrar e iluminar la habitación y fijando su mirada en el exterior. La ciudad estaba calmada, como siempre, llena de luces para los amantes de la noche. También estaba ese placido olor que la envolvía en un mundo de fantasías donde todo estaba bien y que con solo desearlo lo suficiente todo podría ser verdadero. Sonriendo tontamente ante este absurdo pensamiento la ninja se dejó caer en su sillón morado. Como amaba ese color, tan adecuado a ella, aparentemente calmado pero letal si lo subestimabas, como ella. Esa fue la útlma enseñanza que recibió, nunca subestimes al enemigo.

Tocando suavemente su cuello con su mano derecha, buscando con sus dedos el sello que le fue "otorgado" como recordatorio permanente de sus días como estudiante y seguidora de Orochimaru. Detestaba recordar esas cosas y mirando a través de la ventana, se tranquilizó al contemplar el cielo nocturno. _Cálmate… está débil y no podrá hacer más técnicas en ti o nadie por el momento_. Recordado lo que el equipo ANBU había dicho después de haber encontrado al tercer Hokage muerto. Les comentaron el estado deplorable en el cual Orochimaru estaba cuando dejó la villa, ambos brazos inutilizados y con una expresión de dolor remarcada en cada facción de su pálido rostro. Esto hizo sonreír a la ninja un poco sin embargo había sido muy injusto el precio que tuvo que pagar la villa para logar que Orochimaru quedará en ese estado, el tercer Hokage se había ido.

Anko suspiró pesadamente mientras se levantaba para tomar otro vaso de agua de la cocina. Nuevamente lo sorbió de un solo trago, tratando de disipar las sensaciones de culpa que la atormentaban en las noches. _Si hubiera sido más fuerte, quizás él no hubiera muerto. _Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, reprimiendo estos pensamientos. No había sido su culpa, tenía que recordar eso diario, esa era la tarea que le había encargado el tercero antes de partir. Sonriendo tontamente y tomando el último bocado de dango de la mesa, lo deboró con revosante alegría mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se encaminaba al baño para lavare los dientes. Ya estaba poniendo la pasta sobre las cerdas cuando sintió algo extraño en el bolsillo derecho de su atuendo. Con habilidad la sacó de su ropa y empezó a analizar lo que sea que se hubiera introducido en su bolsillo sin su previo consentimiento para darse cuenta que no era nada más que una inofensiva llave. Anko frunció el cejo y trato de recordar como había llegado dicho objeto a ese lugar.

Recordó que después de la "amena" discusión que tuvo con el ninja copia y después de haber dejado el lugar, se topóo con dicha llave a unos cuantos metros de la salida del bar. Recogiéndola empezó a preguntar a las personas cercanas a ella si les pertenecía para luego recibir respuestas negativas, decidió guardarla en su bolsillo y averiguar de quien era el día siguiente o simplemente dejarla en las oficinas de objetos perdidos. Observándola con minuciosidad y cepillándose los dientes durante el proceso, Anko comenzó a indagar sobre el dueño de dicha llave. _Debe ser alguien práctico, no tiene ningún llavero_. La contempló por última vez y la volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. _La dejaré mejor en la oficina de Tsunade mañana temprano. _

Escupiendo los restos de pasta en el fregadero y limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios con una toalla, Anko se encaminó a su habitación apagando las luces en el camino. Tomando el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de algo inusual. Y antes de que pudiera pensar que ocurría escucho un ligero toque en su puerta. Parpadeó varias veces antes de volver a escuchar esos sonidos pero ahora un poco más fuertes y constantes. Con habilidad alcanzó un kunai con su mano derecha, mientras se movía con sigilo hacia la puerta. Era demasiado tarde ¿quién sería a esa hora? La última vez que había abierto la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces le había costado una horrible cicatriz en la espalda. Entonces en vez de hacer la estúpida pregunta que acostumbran los civiles ¿Quién esta ahí? y esperando a ser asesinado, ella abrió la puerta de par en par y lanzó directamente el kunai a cualquiera que se encontraba del otro lado. Para su sorpresa, el kunai fue detenido en pleno aire con un solo y simple movimiento. Anko parpadeo dos veces primero en confusión y después la ira se apoderó de ella.

-Ey Anko ¡qué bonita forma de recibir a los visitantes! ¿No te parece?

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Aquí está como prometí el capítulo dos, repito está la versión en Inglés la cual va mucho más avanzada por si desean darle un vistazo. Aunque en un principio pensé que esto sería más sencillo veo que no ya que hay cosas que están hechas para el Inglés y otras en Español, pero bueno hago lo mejor que puedo. Repito hago esto porque estoy buscando inspiración para el capítulo 23 de Gelato y porque si puedo apoyar a esta pareja de más maneras ¡lo haré! Cuídense y nos vemos luego.

_LiraWM_

Siguiente episodio: Anko se pregunta que hace el bicho porno en la puerta de su departamento y que pretente, mientras que Kakashi se pregunta si realmente fue una buena idea haberse metido a la boca del lobo tan voluntariamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Kakashi se mantuvo ahí sonriendo, jugando con el kunai que segundos antes había intentado asesinarlo. Anko se limitaba a observar sus movimientos, en caso de que él tratará algo gracioso con ella. _¿Qué esta haciendo este payaso en mi puerta a esta hora? _Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible sin dejar de sonreír. La kunoichi dio dos pasos adelante y con su mano derecha le quitó el kunai con gran destreza y lo puso de vuelta en su abrigo, en el lugar donde debería estar. Cruzándose de brazos Anko frunció el cejo _¿Qué? ¡Di algo bicho porno!_ Kakashi notó su impaciencia y sonrió aun más.

-No es algo muy cortés lanzar un kunai a un invitado en tu puerta ¿verdad Anko?

Anko se limito a mantener su posición y perforar con sus ojos cafés claros al único ojo visible del intruso, sin embargo este seguía sonriendo tontamente.

-También no es muy cortés que digamos tocar una puerta, en especial la de una dama, a las 2 de la mañana Kakashi.

_¿Qué? Dama ¿¡Dónde!? _Kakashi rió para si, sabía que aunque hubiera sido muy divertido en otra ocasión comentar esto en voz alta, en este momento era lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho, además necesitaba un favor de ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era contener esos impulsos sarcásticos y cínicos por la noche, además lo peor que le podrías decir a una mujer fuerte como Anko era ese tipo de cosas. Sin olvidar que él planeaba vivir más años, lo cual no sería posible si le hubiera hechado leña al fuego con semejante idiotez, mejor mantenerse a salvo de una posible muerte dolorosa por ahora.

-Bueno, no había necesidad de lanzarme un kunai Anko. Después de todo toqué la puerta y si realmente hubiera sido un enemigo simplemente hubiera entrado por otros médios y no por la puerta ¿No lo crees?

Anko rechinó sus dientes y mordió ligeramente el interior de sus mejillas, tenía un punto_._

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Yo?-señalándose con su índice derecho y poniendo cara inocente.- ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo?

-Mmm... no lo sé… quizás porque… ¡¡¡SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA Y ESTAS EN MI PUERTA!!!

Kakashi se cubrió ambos oídos con sus manos, tratando de evitar el quedarse sordo por el grito. _Geez ¿Qué le sucede a sus hormonas?_ Kakashi suspiró mientras ella terminaba de gritar y tomando un respiro se decidió. _Bueno ahora o nunca_. Mirándola intensamente y dando un paso firme hacia ella sonrió bajo de su mascara. Anko retrocedió un paso de forma automática y así evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él, quien muy de repente se había puesto serio y la miraba de una cierta forma que la hacía sentirse incomoda, cosa inusual en ella. Anko sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espina _¿Qué demonios? _Ella intento mirar a otro lado, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Era complicado esto cuando lo único que podía ver ahora era él, quien seguía mirandola con esa mirada, la misma que ella le daba a sus deliciosos dulces antes de comerlos después de haber pasado un periodo de abstinencia de 2 horas.

-Anko…-hablando despacio y suavemente, colocando su mano izquierda en la pared del departamento de Anko.

Una ligera sensación de calor invadió sus mejillas y extrañamente sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, pero sin inmutarse la kunoichi continuó mirándolo ferozmente.

-¿Sí?-soltó de súbito con el poco de coraje que le quedaba en su cuerpo, intentando sonar firme muy a pesar de haberse dejado atrapar en dicha posición.

Kakashi sonrió y con cautela acortó la distancia entre ellos, acercando su rostro al de ella. Las mejillas de Anko cambiaron de un tenue rosa a un rojo muy vivo. Su mano derecha estaba buscando frenéticamente un kunai guardado en su bolsillo trasero, tenía que detener esta locura. Sintiendo este movimiento, Kakashi con su mano derecha y con destreza se deslizó hacia la cintura de Anko y con firmeza la jaló hacia sí. Ahora la cara de la kunoichi estaba presionada en su pecho, su respiración se vio más complicada, sin olvidar que sus pulmones se estaban llenando de la esencia del shinobi. Tomando esta oportunidad de confusión, Kakashi soltó momentáneamente a la kunoichi y con un sigiloso movimiento tomó el kunai que había intentado coger la kunoichi segundos antes. Todo fue tan rápido que ella no notó que le habían tocado el trasero.

-¿Buscabas esto?-separándose ligeramente para enseñarle el kunai.

Anko trató de quejarse pero Kakashi se limitó a poner su dedo índice en los labios de ella para silenciarla.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre el lanzar armas letales a los invitados eh?-guardando dicha arma en su bolsillo trasero.

-¿Invitado?-fue lo único que atinóo a decir a pesar de la situación, parpadeando en confusión mientras trataba de calmarse por la súbita cercanía del shinobi.

Kakashi asintió y sonrió abiertamente, aun con la máscara Anko podía ver claramente su expresión remarcada en toda la tela. Kakashi acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella pero en el camino se desvió hacia su oreja derecha. La kunoichi trató lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse serena, tratando de ignorar la esencia que ahora la penetraba con mayor fuerza. Tomando un gran respiro para calmarse pero encontrandolo inútil, el aire estaba lleno de él, su loción para ser más precisos. Una vez llegado a su destino final, Kakashi rozó ligeramente el lóbulo derecho de ella con la punta de su nariz cubierta con la máscara antes de susurrar.

-¿Me dejarías para la noche **contigo?**

Anko pensó que se iba a desmayar en ese preciso momento, esto era demasiado para ella. Cerrando sus ojos, tratando de pensar claramente por un momento recordó su entrenamiento de ninja, como uno debería mantenerse calmado y sereno hasta en lo peores momentos. Pero ninguna de esas técnicas parecía aparecer en su mente para ayudarla con esta situación ¡No había entrenamientos para algo así! Había entrenado para mantenerse serena en situaciones donde tus compañeros, inclusive uno mismo, eran sometidos torturas extremas. Incluso la técnica de los ojos de perrito se les había entrenado pero ¡Por favor! Esto era ridículo. Anko abrió sus ojos lentamente, él había cesado cualquier tipo de movimiento pero seguía sobre de ella. Kakashi percibió que ella estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo, así que esta vez su brazo derecho la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a jalar cerca de él. Para prevenir cualquier espacatoria por parte de ella y para darle un pequeño recordatorio de quien estaba al mando.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?-haciéndole cosquillas con sus labios en el lóbulo derecho.-Te prometo que seré bueno...-humedeciendo sus labios y rozando con ellos su oreja.-¡Claro! Si tú quieres que lo sea…

Cualquier indicio de autocontrol que poseía la kunoichi desapareció en el mismo instante donde sus labios húmedos rozaron su oreja derecha. No pudo hacer nada más que soltar un ligero gemido, que instantáneamente silenció al morderse su lengua. Sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, la había escuchado. Su orgullo ahora estaba en juego, no podía dejarse llevar por algo tan sencillo y primitivo como esto, mucho menos con un hombre como Kakashi. Si guerra era lo que quería, bien… guerra tendría. Después de todo ella seguía siendo mujer, una muy poderosa con grandes armas a usar en contra de cualquier gusano, en especial los que tenían cierta manía con la pornografía. _Veamos que tanto has aprendido de tus libros._ Sonriendo malévolamente, deslizó su mano derecha hasta alcanzar la espalda de Kakashi y escalándo con suavidad hasta llegar a su cuello, haciendo una pequeña parada en ciertos puntos de presión. Esto interrumpió evidentemente la concentración del shinobi _¿Qué demonios?_ La mano de la kunoichi empezó a dar un ligero masaje en su cuello, si poderlo reprimir él dejó un quejido salir de sus labios. Anko no podía estar más feliz, su truco estaba dando excelentes resultados.

Kakashi intentó lo mejor que pudo conseguir un poco de calma, pero en ese preciso instante Anko presionó su pecho contra él, dejándolo sentir los dos atributos de los cuales estaba más orgullosa. Horrorizado y complacido, miro con pánico a la kunoichi que solo le sonreía y seguía presionándose contra él. _¿Va en serio? ¡¿Lo quiere aquí y ahora?! _Su respuesta llegó segundos después cuando presionó con más fuerza sus senos contra él pero ahora acompañado de su rodilla derecha rozando su pantalón. Intentando desesperadamente conseguir un poco de equilibrio y usando solo su mano izquierda apoyada en la pared, se vio obligado a soltarla de la cintura y usar la mano derecha de apoyo también, aprisionando a Anko debajo de el. Kakashi cerró su ojo visible y no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse llevar.

Anko le miró de soslayo y no pudo evitar el sonreír complacida. Esto había sido muy fácil, _ahora para el golpe final._

-Kakashi.- susurrando en su oído izquierdo.

-¿Mmm?- sin abrir sus ojos y temblando ligeramente.

-Creo que…-dando besos ligeros en su quijada sobre la mascara.-Esto es _tuyo…_

La kunoichi tomó la mano derecha de Kakashi con la suya y la colocó sobre su seno derecho, el shinobi dejo escapar un gruñido en el instante que hizo contacto su palma, tratando lo mejor que podía de contenerse y no hacerla suya en ese momento. _Tan suave… tan cálida… tan… ¡¿metálica?!_ Kakashi abrió de par en par sus ojos para contemplar lo que fuera que estaba sujetando su mano derecha, era nada menos que su llave. Sintió como una cascada de agua helada daba un golpe directo en la boca de su estómago. Saliendo de la impresión pudo ver que la kunoichi estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras que con su mano él intentaba cerciorarse de que era cierto lo que acababa de pasar y que en realidad si era la llave. Confundido y buscando una explicación, miró a la kunoichi que seguía sonriendo.

-La encontré en el bar, tal vez la tiraste cuando intentabas golpearme con tu estúpido libro en la cabeza.-explicó sin dejar de sonreír y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.- Es tuya ¿verdad?

Kakashi observó a la llave con incredulidad, por supuesto que era de él pero… ¿Qué responder? Sí y adiós al posible revolcón de la noche o No y ser asesinado una vez que ella se enteré de la verdad. _Tomaré el riesgo._ Sonriendo abrió su boca para responder pero Anko se limitó a picarle en el pecho con su índice y sonreírle aun más.

-Excelente, ahora necesito dormir y tu también. Hoy fue un **largo** día.-estirando ambos brazos y bostezando abiertamente.-Entonces, nos vemos mañana.-metiéndose a su apartamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Kakashi se quedó ahí unos segundos inmóvil, parpadeando aun en confusión y cuando por fin la realidad le pegó lo único que su mente pudo pensar fue. _¿Qué DEMONIOS acaba de pasar aquí?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: **Hola hola hehehehe espero que les haya gustado esta parte M, pues por si no lo sabían esta historia es M y como estas partes vienen muchas peores XD así que estén listos para lo peor ¿de acuerdo? Cuídense y muchas gracias por los reviews, significan mucho para mí así que... ¡SIGAN MANDANDO!

_LiraWM_

Siguiente episodio: ¿Qué hacer una vez pasado esto? ¿Seguir igual o aumentar la potencia?


	4. Capítulo 4

Kakashi despertó la mañana siguiente sintiéndose todavía un poco fuera de lugar por lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas. La almohada aun estaba húmeda por el duchazo de "emergencia" que tomó el mismo instante que llegó a su departamento, después de todo había sido demasiada emoción por un día. Abriendo su ojo gris oscuro con pereza se enfocó en el cielo matutino que se colaba por la ventana. _Ya casi son las 8._ Suspirando se levantó con desgane y empezó a buscar su camisa junto con su máscara mientras dejaba escapar un profundo bostezo. Frunciendo el cejo se estiró cual gato y una vez ya puesta la máscara, se encamino a su baño, le urgía un poco de higiene dental. Desafortunadamente este simple desplazamiento hizo que su "compañero" se despertara, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa puesto que solo apenas había dado dos pasos.

-Oh… ¡Vamos! Tienes que estar bromeando.-mirando directamente al repentino "despertar" matutino. Suspirando y con rapidez se introdujo al baño, murmurando cosas como "estúpida Anko, estúpida debilidad masculina" para después hacerse cargo de algo más de su usual rutina matutina.

---

Anko asesinó literalmente el reloj despertador que tenía a su derecha, sumiendo por completo el botón de silencio. Maldiciendo por debajo de su almohada decidió abrir por fin sus ojos. Estirándose sin dejar la cama, trató lo mejor que su voluntad le permitió en no dormirse nuevamente. Levantándose con pereza desconectó el reloj alarma, aunque no había punto en hacerlo. Al parecer tendría que comprar otro de nuevo, el suyo ya marcaba 88:88. _Malditas cosas económicas, te maldigo cosa estúpida._ Separándose de su cama con disgusto, se encaminó hasta llegar al baño. Tomando su cepillo y la pasta dental, se hizo cargo de lo primero en su lista... desaparecer cualquier residuo de olor de ultratumba de su boca.

Masajeando su cabeza con una mano y rascando su pantorrilla izquierda con su pie derecho, escupió los restos de pasta en el lavabo y después de enjuagarse decidió mirarse por primera vez en el espejo. La ninja bostezó descaradamente a su compañera de enfrente que inmediatamente la imitó y mientras se quitaba la ropa de noche y abrió el grifo de la regadera, se contempló por última vez antes de meterse a la ducha. Mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo, al momento de contacto de sus dedos en ciertas zonas, su mente comenzó a recordar los incidentes que habían ocurrido en la puerta de su departamento y sin poder contenerlo sonrió. _Eso fue tan fácil y tan… divertido_. Estaba a punto de decir otra palabra cuando inmediatamente silenció a su mente antes de que siquiera la pensara, lo que menos necesitaba era pensar de esa forma con _**él**_.

Sin embargo ¿cómo podía evitarlo? Después de todo él había sido el que inició todo, ella simplemente se estaba tratando de proteger del bicho porno. Pero entre más lo pensaba, su mente indagaba más acerca de lo que había pasado y de lo que pudo haber pasado si ella no hubiese hecho nada para detener lo que sea que él estaba pensando en hacerle. Cerrando el grifo comprobó que no tenía más jabón sobre el cuerpo y el cabello, tomó su toalla y se secó el cuerpo mientras caminaba hasta su armario para después cambiarse. Mientras preparaba su desayuno su mente volvió a revivir memorias recientes y no pudo evitar el pensar en una cosa, la misma que la atormentó desde que se acostó hacía apenas unas horas ¿Qué iba a hacer con él una vez que se vieran? Después de lo que había pasado ¿Qué se suponía que uno debía hacer? _No es la gran cosa, después de todo __**nada**__ paso. _La kunoichi parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta del especial énfasis que había hecho su mente en esa parte de su pensamiento, sin pensarlo dos veces envió este tipo de pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente para luego sellarlos ahí por tiempo indefinido. Tenía demasiadas cosas que atender en la oficina como para empezar a pensar en _**él**_ de esa manera.

---

Kakashi estaba caminando lentamente como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no estaba leyendo su novela mientras se movía, ya había atendido _**esos**_ asuntos en su departamento como para repetirlo mientras paseaba. Soltando un suspiro y viendo que faltaba poco para llegar al mismo sitio que sus pies le llevaban cada mañana, la tumba de Obito. Deteniéndose por completo frente al monumento, se quedó observando fijamente a la misma piedra que aunque pasaran los años, no tenía ningún indicio de cambio como él. Lamentando los mismos sentimientos que lo acosaban cada vez que veía ese monumento negro en la distancia, trató lo mejor de no perder la razón. En todas las ocasiones que veía ese sitio su mente lo torturaba con escenas de la muerte de su compañero una y otra vez.

Tomando un gran respiro y calmando sus instintos depresivos saludo a su compañero y deseándole lo mejor, se encamino hacia la oficina de la quinta Hokage. Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, así como el verificar el nuevo horario para su equipo. _Creo que tengo que enseñarles otra vez como se debe trabajar en equipo._ Quejándose por debajo y caminando con desgane dejó de lado sus pensamientos oscuros para llenarlos con los más recientes, en especifico los de la noche pasada. Quitando el hecho de que tuvo que hacerse cargo de un levantamiento inesperado esa mañana, se sentía bastante complacido que ella supiera como lidiar con los hombres. Era extraño que alguien que criticara tanto sus libros pornográficos pudiera cambiar una situación contraproducente a su favor, si que era extraña y lo más extraño era que le agradaba esa parte en particular. Sonriendo bajo su máscara continuó su camino. _Esto se esta poniendo...__ interesante_.

---

Anko llegó a la oficina antes de lo esperado, no había nadie en el recinto así que decidió ponerse cómoda mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran. Sentándose en la silla enorme y acolchonada de Hibiki, la ninja sonrió de oreja a oreja, era extraño poderse sentar en una silla tan grande como esa sin ser torturada y/o asesinada por el dueño segundos después. Una idea traviesa le cruzó por la cabeza y como niña pequeña empezó a dar vueltas sobre su mismo eje con la silla rotatoria de su jefe, girando lo suficiente para despertar la adrenalina en sus venas y hacerla sentirse viva. Se detuvo antes de que su desayuno saliera por donde entró, tomó una pausa para relajar su cuerpo en ese cómodo mueble y se percató de algo que había ignorado hasta el momento, el olor matutino de la oficina. Usualmente esto la traía sin cuidado pero cuando pudo percibir en esta esencia algo distinto, sintió la necesidad de averiguar más al respecto.

La oficina siempre a estas horas olía al café barato que la Hokage les "otorgaba" con un poco de canela. Por supuesto ahora lo que le llamaba más la atención era el nuevo intruso, la razón de su existencia y causa de su alegría, azúcar. Levantándose con ansiedad de la silla de piel negra y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la kunoichi se embarcó en la búsqueda del origen de semejante placer. Sabía que provenía del segundo piso, que era temprano y lo más seguro es que estuviera alucinando, pero su cerebro exigía azúcar o algo similar. Sin importar cual fuera el costo, saltó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta toparse con Genma. Él como de costumbre sujetaba un senbon entre sus labios. Anko lo evadió a tiempo para evitar un accidente mayor para después disculparse y saludarlo con la mano, él hubiera hecho lo mismo sino hubiese traído una taza de café negro sin azúcar en su mano izquierda y unos papeles en la derecha.

Sin prestar más atención al tópico continuó su travesía a la cafetería, una vez comprobando que no estaba cerrada se introdujo con sigilo. Ya dentro la ninja pensó que había muerto y llegado al cielo, ahí estaba su maquina preferida saturada de golosinas brillando bajo la luz tenue del sol que se colaba por unas ventanas en la parte superior de la habitación. Sintiendo deseos de correr y besar a la maquina expendedora en ese momento, prefirió dejar eso para sus propias fantasías. Lo menos que necesitaba es que la gente pensará que era más rara de lo que ya era. Encogiéndose de hombros buscó en su bolsillo derecho su billetera mientras rogaba y suplicaba a todos los cielos y dioses que la maquina sirviera, sino alguien saldría severamente dañado y ese alguien era alguien rubio con dos coletas y un diamante en medio de su frente.

Sonriendo maléficamente y deleitandose con los dulces ángeles que le sonreían alegremente desde dentro pidiendo fervientemente un rescate, mismo que ella estaba dispuesta a brindarles. Con billetera en mano y lista para vaciar la maquina que tenía de frente, la operación rescate se vio interrumpida cuando sintió algo aproximándose a gran velocidad hacia ella. Instintivamente brincó hacia la izquierda y con un giro sutil sobre su eje buscó el origen del atacante. Mientras examinaba el lugar, su mano derecha empezó a buscar fervientemente el kunai que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo trasero cuando sus dedos le confirmaron lo que su mente sospechó, Anko sintió la ira invadirle sus sentidos. _¡MALDITO SEAS KAKASHI!_

En menos de un segundo ella sacó el otro kunai que cargaba por si las dudas en el otro bolsillo, en caso de que lo perdiera o que un atrevido pervertido te lo robará como era tal el caso. Rodando sobre el suelo y maldiciendo nuevamente al ninja copia, se deslizó hasta quedar debajo de una mesa cercana. Buscando frenéticamente el origen del ataque, tratando de descifrar cual sería el próximo ataque hasta que su ojo izquierdo percibió que había un ligero movimiento cerca de la maquina de refrescos. Sonriendo y apuntando a un punto vital del atacante, sin importarle quien fuera, lanzó el kunai pero lo único que topó su arma fue la fría pared. Harta de tanto juego infantil, juntó ambas manos y cuando ya iba en el cuarto sello sintió una presencia detrás suyo mientras el delgado filo de un kunai rozaba su delicado cuello.

-Creo que ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a la forma tan peculiar que tienes para saludar a los demás, Anko.

-.-.-.-.-.-

---

**A/N:** Este es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia, así que no crean que los que siguen estarán más pequeños, todo lo contrario mis amigos. Tuve que hacer esto porque sentí en ese momento cuando lo escribí que ahí tenía que acabar este capítulo. Lamento que sea tan corto pero así esta el original y decidí que no era correcto cambiarlo, después de todo es traducción. Espero que les haya gustado, no es tan bueno como los anteriores pero lo hice por una razón, en el siguiente capítulo lo verán. Mientras tanto se aceptan reviews hehehehe ustedes son más generosos que los fans en inglés XD creo que le daré preferencia al español mejor XD.

_LiraWM_

Siguiente episodio: Un encuentro matutino fuera de lo normal con ciertas jugarretas entre dos jounins y un nuevo suceso que cambiará por siempre la relación entre estos dos ninjas tan testarudos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Kakashi estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que se divertía haciendo esto. Provocando a la pobre de Anko, poniéndola siempre al límite, siempre intentando aniquilarlo en cada ocasión que se encontraban y como siempre fallando miserablemente en el intento. Anko solo se mantuvo inmóvil, tratando lo mejor de no perder el equilibrio y caer directo al suelo. Girando su cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con su atacante y confirmando lo que su nariz ya le había dicho, era Kakashi. Lo había olfateado en el instante que se había colocado detrás de su espalda, pero necesitaba estar segura. Maldiciendo por debajo y esperando paciente su siguiente movimiento, lo cual ya era raro, su paciencia era menor a su autocontrol en el departamento dulce. Kakashi solo sonrió, guardó el kunai en su bolsillo trasero y se levantó. Le ofreció su mano izquierda para ayudarla a levantarse, misma que ella rechazo. Prefería levantarse por si misma, siempre.

-Días, Hatake.-sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa, evitando tener contacto visual con él.

Ella aun seguía confundida por lo sucedido en la madrugada y ahora no era exactamente el momento perfecto para discutir su "situación". Acomodándose su abrigo y cabello, decidió continuar lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que fuera interrumpida tan "amenamente". Buscando en su bolsillo su billetera y encontrando que no nada, trató de no entrar en pánico. Buscando fervientemente el objeto obtuvo el mismo resultado, nada. _Pero si solo… _En ese momento el deseo de aniquilar a cierta persona en la habitación invadió sus venas. Recordó que era más posible que ella muriera en combate que perder su billetera por tan solo un poco de movimiento matutino.

-Dámela, depravado y retrasado mental.-caminando directamente hasta donde estaba Kakashi, quien se mantuvo ahí sonriendo

Señalándose a si mismo nuevamente con la mejor cara de inocencia que sus facciones podía mostrar. De verdad que estaba disfrutando su pequeña venganza, después de todo ella había sido la culpable de que tuviera esa condición miserable cuando llegó a su departamento y cuando despertó.

-¿Darte _**qué**_ Anko?.- sin dejar de sonreír y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Sabes perfectamente que quiero.- posicionándose frente de él y extendiéndole su mano derecha

Kakashi parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír más ampliamente. _Perfecto._ Tomando su mano derecha con la suya, la aproximó a su rostro. Un tenue rubor apareció en las mejillas de la kunoichi, quien solo intentaba recordar como se respiraba y concentrarse en no caer en el juego. Kakashi inclinó su cabeza un poco para rozar con sus labios la mano de la kunoichi. Aprovechando su desconcierto, la mano izquierda de él tomo el lugar de la derecha, a diferencia de su compañera, esta estaba sujetando algo. Anko seguía muy confundida para percibir esto hasta que sintió un peso extra en su mano derecha y ambas manos del shinobi sujetando firmemente su mano derecha. Por el peso adicional pudo notar que eran dos objetos, uno era su billetera y el otro…

-A juzgar por tu rostro, me doy cuenta que no era lo que esperabas pero…-soltando su mano y acercando su rostro al oído izquierdo de la kunoichi muy lentamente.- Podemos _arreglar_ eso después.-mordisqueando suavemente su oído sobre la tela de su máscara para después desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

Anko se mantuvo ahí, petrificada, con monzon de de emociones galopándose en su interior, chocando una con otra al mismo tiempo. Primero se ruborizó, su cara tomo un tono de rojo brillante que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una cereza. Seguía temblando hasta que una sombra apareció frente a sus ojos. Cerrando sus puños con fuerza e ignorando por completo que tenía un kunai en su mano derecha junto a su cartera, se lastimó en este arranque de ira el cuál no le importó. No fue hasta que unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el piso de duela que se dio cuenta de su grave error. Tomando una servilleta de una mesa cercana, limpió su billetera y arma con ella. Tomando otra limpió el suelo y su mano. Una vez terminado guardó ambas cosas en su lugar y tiró los pañuelos deshechables en el cesto de basura más cercano. Su mano aun seguía sangrando ligeramente, maldiciendo se encamino a la enfermería pero con un firme pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, un contraataque.

---

Kakashi llegó con tiempo de sobra a la oficina de Tsunade y sorprendentemente en un excelente humor, de por sí era raro que su puntualidad ahora con una sonrisa superable solo por la del alien verde de la juventud, era la combinación más inusual que se había visto en la oficina. Inclusive Asuma se vio perturbado por esto y no pudo evitar preguntarle a que se debía ese cambio de actitud, a lo cual Kakashi se limitó a responder que por fin había volteado la mesa a su favor en una situación muy injusta. Por supuesto que su amigo barbón no entendió ni una sola sílaba de lo que había dicho y por más que intento sacarle más información, su amigo ya había desaparecido en el fondo del corredor. Después de todo es Kakashi de quien estábamos hablando, todo era ambigüedad con él.

Shizune lo recibió con su clásica sonrisa y lo dejo pasar. La enorme silla de la quinta Hokage le estaba dando la espalda y por lo que pudo percibir el shinobi por la reclinación y la calma que se sentía en el lugar, Tsunade probablemente se estaba durmiendo mientras contemplaba el cielo matutino. Unos segundos después Shizune se aproximó a la Hokage y con un ligero codazo la despertó para después salir corriendo antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar a la rubia, obviamente esta última dio tal respingo que le dio un ligero sobresalto al shinobi y con una mirada de ira hacia la ninja medica Tsunade se arreglo el pelo y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su primera cita del día. Para su sorpresa era nada menos que el más impuntual de la aldea, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa Tsunade parpadeo varias veces sin creerlo y cuando por fin la realidad sacudió su cabeza sonrió de manera placentera, la misma forma en que ella le había sonreído la noche anterior.

-Entonces Kakashi, ¿Qué tal todo?.- sin dejar de sonreír y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Acerca ¿de qué? Tsunade-sama

-Oh… nada en particular.

Tsunade le miro por varios segundos, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. Se notaba que estaba más tranquilo de lo usual pero lo que más le llamó la atención a la rubia era la pequeña sonrisa escondida en la esquina de los labios del shinobi, aunque su máscara lo ocultara, la Hokage percibió esto con claridad. Ese tipo de sonrisa solo la tenía después de haber leído una de sus novelas y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde estaba ese libro naranja? Mirando sus bolsillos y encontrando ningún rastro de ellos, frunció el cejo en confusión. ¿Qué sucedía ahí? y ¿Quién era ese sujeto que estaba frente a ella? Porque era seguro que no era Kakashi. Antes de lanzar la alarma prefirió asegurarse, no había nada más embarazoso y estúpido que herir de gravedad a una de las mejores armas de la aldea para luego tener que pedir disculpas por haber sido un malentendido. Sin saber si era apropiado preguntar lo que tenía en mente, se golpeo mentalmente. Ella era la Hokage, podía preguntar lo que quisiese cuantas veces quisiera.

-¿Dónde esta tu libro, Hatake?

Dudo un momento ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? pero prefirió contestar, no quería hacer enojar a la Hokage tan temprano.

-No me sentí con ánimos de cargarlo el día de hoy.

La rubia pensó que le iba a dar un infarto en ese mismo instante ¿Acaso le había escuchado correctamente? O ¿seguía todavía bajo los efectos de su pereza matutina? Quizás todo esto era un malentendido, quizás había sido el sake, pero según ella recordaba no había tomado tanto la noche pasada en el bar. Estaba a punto de llamara a los ANBU para que asesinaran a este impostor cuando su mente conectó los puntos. Feliz y no por sus libros, puntual por la mañana y sin señal del maldito libro naranja en su bolsillo. Sonrió con cierta malicia y placer que hasta el mismo Kakashi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda baja. Él estaba ya buscando un kunai en su bolsillo, solo por si la persona frente a él se convirtiera en una bestia superdotada y lo matara. Notando su tensión, ella soltó una carcajada.

Ahora entendía aun menos, primero le había analizado después le había preguntado de su libro y ahora ¡¿se reía?! _Las cosas se ponen cada vez más raras desde que ella aceptó el puesto._ Tsunade trató de calmarse un poco, sofocando su risa y cuando por fin lo logró con habilidad tomó el reporte matutino que le había dejado Shizune en su escritorio para luego leerlo y musitar para si "ya veo" y "así que fue eso". Kakashi espero pacientemente por la respuesta de la Hokage mientras su mente divagaba en que es lo que haría con Anko una vez que saliera de su reunión con la Hokage. Seguramente ella le planearía algo para desquitarse por lo sucedido en la mañana así que él tenía que ser más astuto. Su mente fue traída bruscamente a la realidad cuando Tsunade se aclaró la garganta, clara señal de que lo había pillado distraído.

-Lo siento.

-Da igual. Bueno dice aquí que tú equipo esta teniendo problemas cuando trabajan juntos.

_Dígame algo que no sepa_. Masajeando la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano derecha y tratando no lucir impaciente frente a la Hokage.

Tsunade leyó nuevamente el reporte y suspiró. Ella estaba a punto de dictar el mismo procedimiento que se seguía en situaciones como esa cuando en su mente apareció una mejor idea. Analizando su pensamiento, la situación y los varios puntos de vista volvió a sonreír placidamente, haciendo que Kakashi sintiera escalofríos nuevamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo. _Ciertamente no me gusta esa sonrisa._

-En vista de que el problema se ha ido prolongando más de lo necesario y de que necesitamos que todos los equipos, en especial el tuyo, se mantengan unidos. Ordenó que la señorita Mitarashi supervise tu trabajo. Así podremos darnos una idea de lo que está ocurriendo y que podemos hacer para ayudar a tu equipo.

Kakashi dejó de escuchar el resto del discurso cuando el apellido de Anko se pronunció. _Acaba de asignar a Anko para __**¡¿supervisarme?!**_ Cómicamente el ninja abrió la boca listo para quejarse pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Kakashi se sentía listo para brincar por la ventana y dejarse asesinar por cualquiera que quisiera el trabajo y conociendo sus antecedentes, había muchos en esa lista. Pero era eso o formar parte de esta locura a la que ella llamaba "misión". Para su desgracia su parte racional lo mantuvo en su posición y rogando que todo hubiera sido un malentendido espero la siguiente orden de la Hokage.

-Te puedes retirar Kakashi, tu equipo te espera. Y no te molestes en buscar a Anko, Shizune ya está en camino para informarle a ella personalmente de la nueva misión.

-Disculpe Hokage pero…

En esta ocasión ella se limitó a mirarlo con la misma que le dedicaba a cualquiera que la intentará contradecir, su mirada asesina la cual hasta a Jiraiya llegaba asustar. Y eso fue lo único que Kakashi necesitaba saber, no cambiaría de forma de pensar no importara lo que él le dijera. Kakashi caminó con desgane y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies, encaminándose hacia su maldición y lamentándose en el proceso. _Y justo cuando las cosas iban a mi favor._

---

Anko mintió lo mejor que pudo a la enfermera, todo para no decirle que se había lastimado ella en un arranque de ira. La enfermera estaba musitando algo acerca de la falta de precaución de los ninjas del presente mientras le vendaba la mano derecha firmemente para parar la sangre. Anko estaba soñando despierta, pensando como podía desquitarse con Kakashi y que es lo que haría para que él se arrepintiera por haberse metido con ella. Fue cuando Shizune apareció en la puerta de la enfermería, Anko la saludo con su mano izquierda y la invitó a sentarse a su lado a lo cual Shizune rechazó amablemente diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer y no tenía tiempo para distraerse. Así que Anko dejó que ella explicará la razón de porque estaba ahí.

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que te informara de tu siguiente misión.

_¿Ya tan pronto?_ Masticando un poco la goma de mascar sabor uva que había robado del tazón de dulces de la enfermería.

-Dice que tienes que supervisar el entrenamiento de un equipo, al parecer no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo? No se me da mucho eso de la supervisión. Mejor manden a Iruka, creo que estará más que complacido en aceptar el trabajo.-mascando mientras pensaba que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que supervisar a un montón de mocosos que no sabían ni idea de lo que era trabajo en equipo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer como planear su contraataque.

-Tsunade-sama específicamente pidió que fueras tú o sino…

Anko explotó la pequeña pompa de goma de mascar que había hecho con su colmillo izquierdo, mirando directamente a la ninja medica que tenía frente con un ojo inquisitivo.

-O sino ¿qué?

Shizune sonrió.-Hará que se remuevan la maquina expendedora del edificio.

La goma de mascar fue a parar en la superficie del suelo, la enfermera que ya había terminado de vendar la mano derecha de Anko se levantó del lugar y con un papel recogió la goma de mascar y la tiró en el cesto de basura. Reprobando completamente el acto vandálico de la kunoichi de pelo morado. Anko se mantuvo ahí helada por las noticias que acaba de recibir, sin duda alguna si ella rechazaba la misión habría severas consecuencias para ella y no quería ni pensar en que pasaría si la maquina ya no estuviera en el lugar. No tenía otra alternativa más que aceptar esa misión tan estúpida. Suspirando, tomó el pergamino que Shizune estaba sosteniendo con ambas manos. ¿De dónde había salido dicho documento? Ciertamente Anko no tenía idea de cómo hacía eso, pero tenía una ligera impresión de que Shizune sabía que ella no rechazaría la misión.

-¿Quién es el encargado del equipo perdedor?.-musitó la kunoichi de pelo violeta mientras abría el pergamino con su mano izquierda para verificar la misión y lo que debía hacer.

-Hatake Kakashi.

El pergamino cayó al suelo sobre el mismo lugar donde había caído su goma de mascar segundos antes, mirando a Shizune con asombro y confusión combinados esperó que los ojos negros de su compañera médica le dijeran todo lo contrario a lo que acababa de oír. Sin embargo pudo comprobar que no era broma, la ninja médica seguía calmada y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Esas son las órdenes, estas dentro o…

Anko tragó saliva, esto si era mierda seria. La enfermera refunfuño cuando vio el pergamino en el suelo y musitó algo de "malos hábitos engendran malos hijos" y salió de la enfermería con paso firme y nariz en alto. Anko la ignoró por completo y dejo un pesado suspiro salir por la comisura de sus labios, levantándose y acomodándose el cabello recogió el pergamino del suelo y lo enrollo para luego caminar hasta donde estaba Shizune.

-Bueno… no es que tenga mucha opción ¿verdad?

Shizune solo sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza. Anko sopló con desgane y guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo para después sonreírle a la otra kunoichi.

-Y ¿Cuándo se supone que empieza esto?

-Todo esta en el pergamino.-señalando el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de Anko-. Me tengo que ir, papeleo que hacer.

Y con eso Shizune desapareció justo como Kakashi había hecho momentos antes. Anko sacó el pergamino nuevamente y lo abrió, pero esta vez si lo leyó. Decía que ella debería encontrarse con el equipo en media hora en las puertas principales de la aldea. Tenía que darse prisa si quería alcanzarlos, tendría que empacar y arreglar ciertos asuntos antes de partir. Leyendo los nombres del equipo no pudo evitar el sonreír maléficamente. _Es hora de pagar… Kakashi. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Bueno aquí estoy viendo que a muchos les está gustando como va apuntando la historia jejeje y espérense que aun hay más. Solo espero que estén de humor para muchos altos y bajos, porque este fic tiene muchos cambios inesperados así como ciertas dotaciones de pay de Limón ;) Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews, de verdad que ayudan a que trabaje más rápido.

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Episodio: Una misión tonta y sin chiste, nada en especial. Pero todo puede ser distintito si dos adultos traen algo en mente para cambiar un poco la dinámica del juego.


	6. Capítulo 6

Anko llego sin aliento pero temprano al lugar asignado, se escondió en la parte alta de un árbol mientras esperaba que apareciera el grupo. El primero en llegar fue la niña de pelo rosa, Anko dio un vistazo al pergamino que le entregó Shizune esa mañana y leyó el nombre de la niña en la lista y por las descripciones su nombre era Sakura. Anko la miró con gran interés, la niña parecía estar en buen humor mientras jugaba con su corto cabello, verificaba su inventario. _No es que vayamos a usar esa clase de herramientas en esta misión, pero por si acaso._ Anko sonrió, ella siempre le habían agradado las personas que estaban listas para cualquier clase de circunstancia que llegará a suceder.

El sonido de pasos rompió la concentración de Anko y miro hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido. Era el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, la kunoichi miró el pergamino para verificar sus habilidades y estrategias. _No tan sorprendente como Itachi pero servirá._ Ella miró al niño en ropas azules, él solo se estuvo ahí con su mochila lista y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos blancos. Sakura se le acercó para saludarlo, él solo murmuró un desinteresado "bien" mientras divisaba el horizonte. Finalmente el último miembro del equipo apareció… el ruido mocoso naranja. Anko sonrió mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos azules, no necesitaba mirar el pergamino para saber quién era, después de todo él había sido el único que se había burlado de ella en los exámenes chunnin.

Naruto estaba saludando a Sakura mientras frotaba su estómago para después eructar. Sakura gritó algo acerca de "no frente a las damas" y después le pego en el rostro, mandándolo unos cuantos metros del grupo. Sasuke mantuvo posición y miraba la escena desinteresando para luego murmurar "maduren". _Qué interesante colección de mocosos tienes aquí, Kakashi._ Y hablando del rey de Roma él no parecía estar por ningún lado. Esperaron unos 20 minutos cuando Naruto empezó a gritar "¡DE NUEVO!"

Anko ya sabía que Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde a todo y compadeció al equipo. _No hay duda de porque estos necesitan mi vigilancia. _Anko suspiró y lamento el no haber conseguido más dulce para el camino. _Si hubiera sabido que este idiota iba a llegar tan tarde, no hubiera corrido como loca para llegar aquí temprano._ Cerrando sus ojos intento descansar pero otro par de pisadas la despertaron. _Vaya, ya era hora._ El susodicho apareció con su mochila en su espalda y con su libro pervertido en su mano izquierda. Anko gruño un poco pero se calmó, necesitaba estar en cubierta para que pudiera tener éxito en su misión.

-Llegas tarde… ¡OTRA VEZ!.- exclamó el mocoso rubio, desafiando a Kakashi con su puño derecho.

-Disculpen, es que vi un cachorrito muriéndose de hambre y decidí invitarle el desayuno.- masajeando su nuca y sin dejar de leer su libro pornográfico.

_¡Ay por favor! Cachorro mi trasero._ Anko mantuvo su posición mientras miraba la escena con incredulidad hasta que se dio cuenta que Kakashi había dirigido su vista hacia ella por una fracción de segundo. Anko sonrió y le devolvió la mirada. _Nada menos del genio Jounin de Konoha, sin embargo…._

-Entonces… Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuál es nuestra misión del día?.- preguntó Sakura mientras estiraba sus brazos y miraba fijamente a su mentor.

Kakashi le miró después a su libro, suspirando puso su apreciado libro en su bolsillo.

-Bueno parece que hay unos problemas con los granjeros cerca de la aldea, nuestra misión es encontrar qué es lo que esta pasando y ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que soliciten.- Masajeado su frente y mirando directamente hacia cierto árbol. Naruto parpadeo varias veces para después cruzarse de brazos.

-No voy a ordeñar ninguna vaca ¿entendido?- Apuntando directamente a su mentor.

-De acuerdo, entonces recogerás sus excrementos.

La mandíbula de Naruto casi tocaba el piso mientras que Sakura reía por debajo al igual que cierta kunoichi escondida en los árboles, inclusive Sasuke sonrió ligeramente.

-¡ARG PERO…! KAKASHI-SENSEI!

-Bien ahora, vámonos. Todos.- Haciendo especial énfasis en la última parte mientras miraba hacia la posición de Anko sonriendo.

Anko sonrió y se mantuvo escondida hasta que empezaron todos a caminar, entonces brincó al árbol más cercano en silencio y al siguiente. El equipo caminaba en formación cuadrática, al frente estaban Naruto y Sasuke, detrás de ellos Sakura y por último Kakashi. En Jounin sacó su libro y continuó su lectura mientras Anko los seguía con sigilo. De vez en cuando Kakashi miraba hacia su posición y suspiraba resignado. Sakura notó esto y pregunto al respecto, él estaba tentado a decirles acerca de la misión de supervisión y persuadirlos de ayudarle con esto pero sabía que si Anko caía, él lo haría con ella.

Cada cinco minutos Naruto preguntaba de la hora del almuerzo, Sakura le daba un golpe en cada ocasión mientras que Sasuke continuaba el paso y murmuraba "idiota". Normalmente Kakashi solo los miraría y continuaría su "investigación", pero ahora estaba bajo la mira y cada movimiento que él hiciera iba a ser reportado con la Hokage. Entonces en vez de ignorarlos como de costumbre, decidió comportarse como el mentor que suponía que tenía que ser.

-Almorzaremos una vez que lleguemos ahí, Naruto. Solo se un poco más paciente, no falta mucho.

Naruto gritó en desaprobación y miró hacia el frente, tratando de divisar si realmente se estaban acercando a su objetivo. Kakashi trató de continuar leyendo pero era imposible, cada vez que intentaba concentrarse había un comentario estúpido por parte del rubio acerca de cualquier cosa que se hubiera topado en su camino, sino era eso era Sakura preguntándole cualquier cosa a Sasuke. Guardando su libro en su bolsillo izquierdo, Kakashi decidió tener un poco de diversión con su vigilante. Anko los seguía de cerca y lo más silenciosa que podía cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi bajaba el paso un poco. Anko paró en seco y miro más de cerca su figura, sonriendo buscó un kunai en su bolsillo trasero. _No esta vez, Kakashi._ Lanzando el kunai al árbol detrás de ella, divisó unas hebras de cabello plateado flotando en el aire.

-Sabes, dejar a tu equipo con un clon de sombra no es exactamente lo que se llama un buen mentor.- Resumió sus saltos para alcanzar al resto del equipo.

Kakashi apareció a su derecha y la siguió. _Es buena_

-Bueno… estás evaluando el por qué no se llevan bien, no mis habilidades como mentor.-Saltando a lado de ella para luego sonreírle cínicamente.

Anko puso los ojos en blanco y continuo saltando, en realidad se estaba aburriendo así que un poco de compañía no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad? Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y concentrándose únicamente en no perder al equipo de vista. De vez en cuando Anko miraba hacia la posición de Kakashi quién parecía completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ella se estaba aburriendo nuevamente y decidió romper el silencio incomodo.

-¿En qué piensas?- mirandolo fijamente.

-No creo que quieras saber.

-Si pregunté es porque quiero saber, zopenco.

Él le miro buscando cualquier clase de malicia, quizás una trampa o a lo mejor un kunai en escondido en su espalda. Pero ella solo estaba brincando normal, ambas manos libres de un elemento potencialmente dañino y con una mirada solo con curiosidad y nada más. El sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en ese pequeño arreglo de esta mañana.

Ella casi se cae del árbol que apenas había pisado, ruborizándose un poco por el simple recuerdo del incidente. Anko sacudió su cabeza para evadir esos pensamientos que amenazaban con invadir su cabeza y trató de continuar su paso como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando completamente lo que él había dicho. Ella estaba a punto de gritar "pervertido" o "bicho porno" cuando se dio cuenta que esto podría ayudarle con su plan, en lugar de eso brincó hasta llegar cerca de él. Kakashi pensó que estaba a punto de asesinarlo por haberse atrevido a decir eso, pero en vez de eso continuo brincando cerca de él como si nada. Él la miró con sospecha y con una ceja levantada. _Trama algo_. Anko miró al equipo que estaba bastante atrás y paró en seco, al igual que él. Ella solo permaneció ahí, esperando que el equipo los alcanzara con ambas brazos cruzados.

Kakashi le miró, esperando cualquier cosa que sucediera. Estaba actuando raro, más de lo normal, ya que ni siquiera le gritó por su descaró. Él espero a que le dijera o aventará algo, pero nada sucedió. Estuvieron así en silencio, mirando el camino mientras esperaban al equipo. Anko tomo asiento y columpió un poco sus piernas, haciéndolas mover de manera aleatoria, él no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que mirarla jugar. La ninja sacó un kunai y lo miro con gran interés, empezó a jugar con él y limpiar sus uñas con el. Lamiendo sus labios lentamente mientras abría su abrigo para poner el arma dentro y dejando abierto el abrigo. Con su mano derecha se abanico mientras murmuraba "caliente". Kakashi miraba fijamente a su pecho descubierto y ahí estaban sus ropas "casuales", la camiseta hecha de redes de pescar que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Anko mordió su labio inferior y estiro su espalda haciendo que el abrigo se abriera aun más. Kakashi se quedo sin aliento e intento mirar hacia otra dirección pero fallando miserablemente en el proceso, lo tenía preso.

Anko subió ambas piernas para luego sentarse al estilo indio, dejando una vista bastante interesante al ninja que no hacía otra cosa más que mirarla fijamente. Arqueando su espalda aun más para dejar el abrigo abrirse completamente, descubriendo todo lo que tenía escondido por debajo. Kakashi estaba temblando un poco, ya que le estaba costando tomar todo su autocontrol para evadir la tentación tan obvia, pero cada segundo se complicaba más el asunto.

-Clima estúpido.-quitándose el abrigo y jalando su pierna izquierda hasta su pecho, dejándolo ver el paquete completo sin tapujos ni censura.

Kakashi estaba seguro que faltaba poco para que se desmayara de la impresión, sin embargo se mantuvo ahí en asombro y estupefacción por la vista tan panorámica de ella, temblando aun más y tratando lo mejor que podía su súbito "despertar".

-Entonces…- mordiéndose el índice derecho.- ¿De qué era ese arreglo que mencionaste?-. Lamiendo el dedo recién mordido.

-¡LLEGAMOS!

Anko miro al lugar de origen del grito y vio al equipo llegar justo a donde ellos estaban, se puso de pie y se puso su abrigo. Mientras se arreglaba ella miro hacia Kakashi que se mantenía ahí incrédulo, caminando a lado de él para luego susurrarle "quizás después" y así desapareció entre la arboleda. Kakashi tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de tomar su lugar con el equipo, Naruto estaba saltando de la emoción mientras corría directamente hacia las puertas frontales de la pequeña aldea que estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Sakura suspiró y siguió sus pasos, mientras que Sasuke permaneció inmóvil a lado de Kakashi, esperando sus órdenes. Kakashi trató de caminar de la manera más natural posible considerando su condición, siguiendo a los dos miembros del equipo que ya estaban en la granja principal. Sasuke suspiro resignado y camino hacia las puertas principales. Mientras tanto una cierta kunoichi estaba riendo histéricamente en la punta de un árbol después de ver el poder que tenía sobre el ninja copia técnicas. Después de varios minutos y con dolor de estómago, los siguió sigilosamente.

Kakashi preguntó a un señor que si conocía el encargado del lugar, este le señalo la casa de la derecha y le dijo quién vivía ahí. Kakashi se aproximó a l lugar y toco varias veces antes de que alguien le abriera la puerta. Era una mujer mayor, a mitad de sus cincuentas, bastante grande y fornida para una mujer normal. El shinobi se presentó como el encargado que había contratado, Ella le miro con mirada inquisidora para después dejarlo pasar. Naruto y compañía lo siguieron.

-Mi nombre es Lilly Summers y soy la cabeza de este lugar-. Sentándose en un sillón grande y rojo de piel que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

Los ninjas mantuvieron posición, mirando directamente a la señora. Naruto estaba a punto de romper en risa con la incoherencia del nombre con la apariencia de la señora, pero fue silenciado por Sakura con una mano.

-Verán… han habido ciertos problemas aquí, pero podemos discutir eso después. ¿Tienen hambre?

Naruto casi se traga la mano de Sakura al tratar de responder y por este gesto fue golpeado hasta una pulpa por la ira incontrolable de la otra Sakura, Sasuke solo suspiró para luego asentir. Lilly sonrió y los condujo hasta el comedor.

-Bueno déjenme traerles algo para comer, siéntense donde les guste. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted guapo?- guiñándole a Kakashi.

-Si, señorita Summers-. Rascándose su nuca.- ¿Podría usar su baño?

-.-.-.-.-

**Lira W.M:** Bueno por fin me decide continuar esta historia, ya se que no es la continuación en sí pero he estado perdiendo la idea y mi inspiración así que aquí me tienen traduciendo este fic para ver si así al menos puedo recordar lo que me motivo a escribir esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y suscripciones realmente ayudan, y si, sigo viva y no, no me doy aires de grandeza. Simplemente me ocupo o me da pereza o las dos :P Así que no se desesperen que es más fácil traducir que pensar en la idea original =)


	7. Capítulo 7

Una vez descansada su "ansiedad" y maldiciendo su debilidad ante la piel expuesta del sexo opuesto, Kakashi se dirigió al comedor. Naruto estaba mordiendo casi todo lo que la mesa tuviera encima que fuera comestible, mientras que Sakura intentaba controlarse para no pegarle a Naruto por esta clase de comportamiento, en cuando a Sasuke el solo le dirigió una mirada y continuó su alimento una vez confirmado que su mentor estaba bien.

Lilly le saludo y pidió que se sentara a lado suyo, él solo asintió y tomo asiento. Había varias clases de comida en la mesa, la mayoría estaban cubiertos de toda clase de vegetales. Kakashi miró de reojo al niño rubio y confirmó lo que ya sabía, el niño ya se había comido toda la carne posible con gran alegría sin tocar ni por error algún vegetal.

-Oye… Naruto.-El susodicho levantó la mirada ante el llamado con la mitad de una rebanada de res en su boca, esperando lo que fuera que su mentor fuera a decirle. Kakashi tomó el tazón más cercano, el cuál estaba repleto de ensalada verde, y vertió todo el contenido en el plato de su estudiante. Naruto estaba a punto de protestar sin embargo el trozo de res entre sus dientes no se lo permitió y como resultado tuvo un pequeño sofocamiento.

-Más te vale comerte esto si quieres vivir al menos para convertirte en Chunnin.- tomando un par de palillos y eligiendo su propia comida del día.

Después de muchas propuestas por parte de Naruto hacia su maestro, quejas de Sakura y uno que otro murmullo de Sasuke, el almuerzo terminó. Kakashi le dirigió una mirada a su contratista y espero pacientemente por la razón de su presencia ahí. Lilly sonrió y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno no es gran problema, pero es algo que no podemos resolverlo nosotros. Quizás eran ustedes muy jóvenes para recordarlo-. Mirando a los tres niños y después a su mentor.- Pero este lugar solía ser el lugar perfecto para conspirar contra la aldea escondida de la Hoja. Cuando construimos nuestras granjas no esperábamos tener demasiada población, así que solo limpiamos el lugar para unas cuantas familias. Pero como ustedes ya habrán notado, ya no somos tan pequeños ¿eh? con orgullo.

-Hemos estado encontrando unas cuantas sobras de las batallas pasadas, ustedes saben algunas armas, explosivos con caracteres indescifrables y cosas que ustedes están ya familiarizados. Nuestro principal problema es que no podemos expandir nuestro territorio porque los aldeanos están preocupados que se topen con estos objetos y se lastimen con ellos. Es por esto que le pedí a la Hokage que mandará un equipo para limpiar este campo de esas desagradables trampas.

Kakashi echo un vistazo a la señora para después a sus estudiantes y suspiró. _Una misión de limpieza, bueno… es una buena oportunidad para actualizarme con mi libro._ Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y miró una vez más a la directora.

-Señorita Summers ¿podría mostrarnos el primer lugar donde encontraron las trampas por favor?

-Por supuesto, pero primero déjenme enseñarles sus habitaciones, para que ya no tengan que cargar esas grandes y pesadas mochilas.

Naruto aulló en aprobación y corrió hasta posarse a lado de la señora, esperando impacientemente el tour. La casa estaba hecha enteramente de madera y constaba de tres pisos: el primero estaba dedicado a la sala, la cocina, un medio baño y un comedor. El segundo piso tenía cuatro puertas, cada una tenía una habitación detrás. Mientras que el tercer piso parecía ser el ático, pero resulto ser una sala de juegos.

Lilly les comentó que estaba de acuerdo que usaran esa habitación siempre y cuando no fuera a altas horas de la noche. Ella les mostró sus cuartos respectivo, la primera puerta a la izquierda resultó ser el cuarto de Sakura, frente a ella era el cuarto de los "pequeños caballeros", al final a la derecha estaba la habitación de la dueña de la casa y frente a ella pertenecía a Kakashi.

Las tres habitaciones parecían iguales pero con distribución diferente. Cada habitación contaba con un baño completo, una litera, un armario, una pequeña cajonera pegada a la litera y un escritorio esquinado con una lámpara sobre esta. De igual forma cada cuarto tenía un balcón con dos sillas y una mesa de café.

Kakashi se adentró en su habitación y dejó su mochila a lado del armario. Abrió la puerta del balcón para luego salir y contemplar el panorama. _Como adoro la hospitalidad campirana. _Echó un vistazo hacia el bosque de donde habían provenido y sonrió. _Te invitaría a mi habitación si no estuvieras en misión. _Cerrando la puerta del balcón detrás de él y dirigiéndose al primer piso para esperar a su equipo.

---

Anko los observó con envidia y arrepentimiento de que tuviera que estar oculta en vez de tener una buena comida y una calida cama en donde dormir. Suspiró y maldijo la forma avariciosa de hacer las nuevas misiones por parte de Tsunade, bueno era una misión de supervisión así que no necesitaba el gran presupuesto para esto, pero no tener suficiente dinero para rentar un cuarto de hotel era demasiado. Golpeó el árbol en donde ella se encontraba resignada empezó a buscar un lugar en donde acampar y arreglar sus cosas para la misión.

Una vez que el campamento estaba listo, encendió una pequeña fogata en donde colocó una tetera provista de agua. Hojeando el pergamino que Shizune le había entregado esa misma mañana, lo releyó ahora con más cuidado. El equipo de Kakashi tenía que limpiar el campo de cualquier posible peligro para los civiles, nada difícil la misión pero la mayoría de las misiones de este tipo tomaban por lo menos de dos a tres días. De soslayo la kunoichi miró la tetera, su miserable tazón de ramen instantáneo y maldijo una vez más. Tendría que sufrir de pésima comida y noches frías dos días seguidos. Nuevamente golpeó el árbol más cercano con su puño derecho, esta vez sin embargo si le dolió.

---

Lilly estaba esperando en la puerta principal con un sombrero vaquero sobre su cabellera, estaba usando un par de jeans con una playera de manga corta y botas de color café. Naruto fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Sasuke para finalizar con Sakura quien le preguntó donde podría conseguir un sombrero así en la zona. Kakashi solo puso los ojos en blanco y masculló la misma cosa que Sasuke y Naruto pensaban "Mujeres".

Lilly los condujo hasta la calle principal de la ciudad, donde había toda clase de tiendas, hoteles, restaurantes y bares a todo lo largo. Todos los miraban con gran curiosidad y murmullaban a sus espaldas. Kakashi estaba acostumbrado a esto y no le pareció importarle, después de todo, sus ropas eran totalmente diferentes a las que los ciudadanos usaban.

Naruto sonreía mientras caminaban y corría a cada restaurante por el que pasaban, Sakura solo miraba a las vitrinas de las tiendas y Sasuke solo pateaban suavemente una pequeña roca que encontraron sus pies unos metros atrás. Después de unos minutos, llegaron al final de la calle en donde había varias casas y edificios en construcción, no parecía que hubiera alguien en esa zona y Kakashi sabía de sobra porque. Sin siquiera utilizar su sharingan él podía notar que el lugar estaba plagado de trampas de los viejos enemigos de Konoha.

-Aquí es-. Señalando el resto del camino, el cual naturalmente estaba vacío.

El equipo en breves segundos ya habían cubierto la zona con la mirada, buscando las trampas y como desactivarlas.

-Bueno, estaré atendiendo unos asuntos en la oficina del alcalde, pero si necesitan algo siéntense libres de preguntarle a quien sea. Nos vemos en la cena-. Despidiéndose con un saludo y encaminándose de vuelta al pueblo.

Kakashi la miró y después a sus estudiantes, con una mirada fugaz verificó que nadie estaba observándolos y sin más sacó el pergamino que le había entregado Tsunade esa mañana. Decía claramente que tenían estrictamente prohibido el uso de cualquier clase de jutsu, todo para evitar cualquier clase de escándalo con los granjeros. También las armas tenían que ser usadas con extrema cautela y por ninguna circunstancia debían hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con Konoha. Kakashi guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo trasero y con un simple gesto el equipo lo siguió al árbol más cercano.

-Bien para completer esta mission necesitamos ser cautelosos, el uso de las armas estará limitado a kunais, shurinkens y cable, nada más. También está prohibido el uso de cualquier tipo de jutsu para evitar atraer demasiada atención mientras trabajamos y sí Naruto… eso incluye tu Sexy Jutsu.

Kakashi contempló el horizonte y suspiro. Esto va a tomar tiempo con estas restricciones. Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando su único ojo visible, intentó concentrarse. Estaba a punto de separar al equipo y ordenarles que destruyeran las trampas ellos mismos cuando sintió una presencia familiar. Maldiciendo por debajo recordó la cosa esa de la "supervisión" sobre su equipo.

-Bueno debido a que tenemos recursos limitados tendremos que hacer esto juntos. Primero empezaremos con las trampas de movimiento y después las trampas de piso. Si encuentran cualquier tipo de arma manténgala para ustedes ya que no tenemos un lugar para disponer de ellas aquí.

El equipo asintió en unísono y cada uno sacó un kunai para cada respectiva mano, Kakashi hizo lo mismo. Entonces les ordenó que lo siguieran y en una línea recta se internaron al bosque profundo nuevamente.

---

Anko estaba comiendo el resto de su golosina mientras observaba el progreso del equipo, era un poco difícil desactivar trampas sin ninguna clase de jutsu o habilidades especiales como el sharingan, pero era por el bien de Konoha y la villa de los granjeros. Anko mordió el palito de madera donde solía haber dango y espero pacientemente que algo sucediera.

Las misiones de supervisión siempre le aburrían hasta la muerte, ella estaba hecha para actuar no para observar, pero esa maquina expendidota valía todo este sacrificio. Además no se sentía en ánimos para trabajar, Hibiki siempre la estaba mandando y poniéndole papeleo que no tenía ni idea para que servía. Además la maquina para sacar copias estaba descompuesta así que tenía que caminar dos cuadras para sacar las dichosas copias con un lento y viejo hombre que cada vez que lo veía, la confundía con su adorado nieto.

Admitía que ella no utilizaba ropa muy femenina que digamos, pero ella era más del lado simple y práctico que lo colorido e inútil que la mayoría de las ropas que las mujeres ninja usaban. Pero esa no era razón suficiente para confundirla con un hombre, después de todo tenía dos, no muy grandes pero visibles, razones para ser diferenciada como mujer.

Se preguntó porque casi todos las trataban como un hombre más que la ninja que era. Había tenido unas cuantas experiencias desagradables con su atuendo, como los comentarios que algunos hombres le decían que ganas de vomitar no le faltaban. También le hablaban como si fuera su compañero de juergas y le desagradaba tener que enterarse de historias o comentarios de sus compañeros hombres acerca de las chicas con las que habían estado. Y en ocasiones le pedían consejo como si fuera una clase de fenómeno hecho para filtrar información de las mujeres a ellos.

Intentó en muchas ocasiones recordarles que ella era una mujer al final de cuentas y que no necesitaba oir esa clase de cosas, lamentablemente siempre la ignoraban. De vez en cuando deseaba ser más femenina como su mejor amiga Kurenai, pero no tenía esperanza, siempre se picaba los ojos cada vez que intentaba utilizar rimel. Y aunque admitía que en ocasiones le gustaba ser tratada como hombre para que así tuviera sus mismas oportunidades, deseaba secretamente que alguien la mirara como algo más que una ninja dispuesta a matar.

Un escalofrío la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Contempló por última vez el equipo número siete, los cuales ya se dirigían a la casa de la señora. De un brinco bajo de la copa del árbol donde estaba y notó que algunas trampas bastante desagradables, capaces de matar a cualquier ciudadano antes de siquiera poder gritar auxilio que pasará por ahí, habían sido desactivadas. Anko caminó despacio hasta su campamento, aun pensando en lo que le había tomado casi toda la tarde. Dejando que el frío de la noche la acompañara y le calara los huesos, desordenando su cabello. Se alejo caminando y lamentando entre diente que tendría que comer de nuevo comida instantánea y dormir en el frío suelo en vez de tener una cena magnifica y una cama confortable

---

Lilly les estaba esperando en la puerta de su hogar con una sonrisa amplia impresa en sus labios, les saludó desde la distancia y les invitó a pasar, dejando un olor delicioso escapar por la puerta una vez abierta. Estaban muriéndose de hambre y antes de cualquier cosa agradecieron a la señora por la cena y empezaron a comer. Kakashi por un breve segundo miro a través de la ventana, buscando con su ojo negro la presencia de su compañera. Él sabía de sobra que estaba bajando la temperatura afuera y que en este tipo de misiones ella tendría que comer cosas no del todo agradables como parte de su menú. Contempló su plato que estaba repleto de comida humeando y sintió una ligera punzada de culpa, sin embargo no hizo nada más que preguntarse si ella estaría bien.

Al finalizar la cena todos subieron al tercer piso y jugaron un poco en la mesa de billar, intentando lo mejor que podían no sacarle el ojo a alguien más con el taco o pegarle a alguien en el pie con las bolas que constantemente caían de la mesa. Sin novedad alguna Sasuke resultó ser un buen jugador, Sakura aplaudía sus jugadas junto con Lilly. Naruto solo alcanzó a gritar que hacia trampa porque usaba su sharingan y pedía otro intento. Sakura solo le golpeo en la nuca con el taco y recordándole en voz baja las condiciones de la misión.

Kakashi por otro lado estaba leyendo su libro en la esquina de la habitación, sobre un banquillo. Sin embargo por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarse, todos esos sonidos le interrumpian cada vez que llegaba a una situación "estimulante" así que sin dudarlo se despidió de todos y se encaminó a su habitación.

Encendió la lámpara del escritorio y cerró la puerta con el pie para después ponerle el seguro. De un brinco se instaló en la cama superior de la litera y se puso en posición cómoda para continuar su lectura, sin embargo encontró más interesante el techo que su amado libro. Este estaba hecho de madera como el resto de la casa, con unas cuantas grietas en toda la superficie, cruzándose entre sí en formas romboides, como si fueran nudos de una red de pescar, juntándose unos con otros. Suspirando con enojo puso su libro sobre su almohada y se irguió para luego sentarse de forma india mientras miraba hacia fuera desde la ventana de su balcón. No estaba de humor para dormir, ni para leer así que solo se le vino a la cabeza una tercera opción para terminar bien el día. Y sin más brincó de la cama para abrir el balcón y con un último brinco se interno en el campo, dirigiéndose al bosque.

---

Anko sorbió la última gota de su tazón de ramen instantáneo y tiró el envase vacío a una pila de basura que se estaba acumulando a lado de ella. Se mantuvo ahí mirando las flamas bailar sobre los leños que había recogido minutos atrás. Bostezando a boca abierta continuo observando el fuego moverse, hipnotizada por sus movimientos. Sonriendo recordó el porque el fuego siempre le había gustado, siempre que lo veía buenos recuerdos brotaban en su memoria, recuerdos como misiones exitosas del pasado.

Cerrando ambos ojos se dejo llevar, escuchando solo el crepitar de las llamas. Estaba a punto de caer en un sueño cuando se levantó sin ningún rastro de cansancio en sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó tres kunais hacia el oeste, esperando que algo sucediera y para su sorpresa sus músculos se relajaron. Tomando asiento nuevamente en el lugar donde había estado antes, cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Sintió un par de pisadas frente ella y abrió los ojos para mirar al dueño de las pisadas.

-¡Ey! ¿Te importaría si te acompaño?

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Pues ya ven que sigo viva y continuo con esto porque sino jamás voy a acabar y la verdad ya es justo y necesario que termine con esto ¿verdad? En fin muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, reviews y suscripciones la verdad significan que al menos estoy haciendo algo bien.

LiraWM

Siguiente Episodio: Una cosa lleva a la otra y después de una posición incómoda ambos deciden darle una oportunidad a los deseos reprimidos.


	8. Capítulo 8

Anko sonrió y miró directamente hacia su invitado de la noche. Él se mantuvo ahí con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, su único ojo visible cerrado y con lo que parecía ser el rastro de una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

-Me acompañarías aunque dijera que no.

Kakashi dio dos pasos y se sentó frente al fuego en estilo indio. Abrió su ojo y miró directamente a Anko quien se limitaba a mirar la fogata, abrazando sus piernas e intentando conseguir un poco de calor humano sobre ella. Se preguntó si ella estaba bien pero ella solo se mantuvo ahí, sin temblar un poco o siquiera mostrando alguna señal de frío en ella. _Testaruda como siempre._ Anko sintió que él aun la seguía mirando, sintiéndose un poco incómoda ella le devolvió la mirada con un velo de enojo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué miras bicho porno?

Kakashi parpadeó dos veces, lo estaba retando de nuevo con la mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco y la miró nuevamente. _¿Sigues con eso? Bueno… si tanto insistes._ Kakashi sonrió y tomo una larga vara que estaba cerca de él con su mano derecha y picoteó la leña ardiente que crepitaba gracias al fuego que bailaba encima de ella, sin apartar la vista de Anko.

-Ah nada que no me hayas enseñado ya.-respondió con singular alegría, sin dejar de picotear la madera.

Anko se sonrojó instantáneamente y con ambas manos intento cubrirse lo mejor que su abrigo le pudo ofrecer. Desvió la mirada hacia un árbol que tenía a su derecha, tratando de conseguir un poco de autocontrol y mirando de reojo vez en cuando a Kakashi. Él sin embargo se mantuvo ahí contemplándola y sonriendo con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su mandíbula y su mano derecha jugueteando con la vara.

Kakashi se enderezó cuando notó que ella tembló un poco y se reclinó hacia delante para verificar si sus sospechas eran correctas. Anko olvidó por completo su comentario y decidió que si él iba a estar ahí por un par de horas, mejor sería que sacará el mayor provecho de su compañía y se dejara de juegos absurdos.

Ella tembló un poco cuando una ligera brisa acaricio su espalda que estaba ligeramente descubierta, intentó jalar su abrigo hacia atrás pero se dio cuenta que si hacía eso, su pecho quedaría descubierto. Kakashi se rió entre dientes por este dilema y también de sus intentos de cubrirse del frío de la noche sin quedar expuesta.

Esta desistió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su tienda de campaña donde tomó una manta y se cubrió en totalidad hasta los pies con ella. Kakashi dejó escapar un "¡Awww!" al ver desaparecer su posible entretenimiento de la noche. Ella solo le sacó la lengua y le sonrió ampliamente mientras sus dedos de los pies jugueteaban. Kakashi supo que no tenía caso seguir con eso y prefirió relajarse e inclinarse hacia atrás para mirar la copa de los árboles.

El aire se sintió denso una vez que ambos guardaron silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Anko siempre había odiado el silencio, le recordaba sus días oscuros y esta noche no tenía ninguna intención de tener pesadillas. Miró a su compañero quien miraba fijamente el cielo estrellado, su mano izquierda dándole apoyo a su espalda y su mano derecha seguía jugueteando con la varita.

Anko estaba hipnotizada por los movimientos de su mano derecha, mirando como esta iba de atrás hacia delante, como si fuera lo más interesante que haya visto en su vida. Él estaba dibujando en la superficie una línea recta que se hacía más profunda cada vez que él pasaba la varita sobre esta misma, repitiendo esta acción cada dos segundos sin fallar.

Percibiendo su mirada, Kakashi se la devolvió. Sin embargo ella solo tenía ojos para su mano derecha, perdida en estos simples movimientos. Él también se estaba aburriendo así que decidió tener un poco de diversión antes de la hora de dormir.

La varita cambió de dirección hacia el este, luego al sur, oeste, norte y nuevamente al este. Anko miró un pequeño cuadrado sobre la tierra pero repentinamente la varita empezó a dibujar otras figuras, triángulos, círculos, estrellas y por último caracteres. Al principio estos no decían nada y cada carácter dibujado era más pequeño que el anterior, de pronto oraciones aparecieron sobre la tierra. Desde donde estaba Anko no podía saber que decían así que con cuidado se inclinó hacia delante, evadiendo el fuego, y se acerco un poco para ver más claramente.

-Este…

Anko solo agitó su mano derecha furiosamente hacia él, en señal de que se callara, mientras que continuaba acercándose aun más. Seguía siendo casi imposible leer lo que sea que fuera desde donde estaba así que se arrodillo y gateó, aproximándose al lugar donde las oraciones estaban "Si tu quieres tener una buena vista"

-¡Oye!

-¡Ahora no!.-ignorándolo nuevamente y leyendo la segunda oración para sí "Lo único que tienes que hacer es"

-Pero…

-¡Callate Kakashi! Estoy intentando leer.- acercándose aun más.

Su cabeza chocó contra algo pero no supo ni que era ni le importó, ella estaba a punto de finalizar la última parte así que lo demás podía irse al demonio. Sonrió y dio un último paso hacia delante hasta que pudo ver la última palabra "Acercarte" Anko parpadeo con incredulidad _¿Eso es todo? Todo esto ¡para nada!_

-¡Anko!

-¡¿Qué?!.- levantando su rostro lleno de enojo para mirarlo con furia sin embargo sus ojos se toparon con otra cosa en el trayecto.

Anko estaba a gatas mirando directamente a Kakashi, quien se encontraba sonriendo aun su cuerpo estaba recargado hacia atrás y relajado pero ahora ambas manos le daban el soporte a su cuerpo mientras intentaba lo mejor no caerse hacia atrás por el grado de inclinación tan pronunciado.

La ninja notó que su cabeza estaba muy cerca de sus pantalones para su propia seguridad y él le daba el acceso completo. Ella podía imaginarse como se veía la situación si alguien llegará en ese momento. Horrorizada ella intentó moverse pero su cuerpo en ese momento decidió no responderle.

Kakashi se enderezó y se inclinó hacia delante, juntando su protector de frente con él de ella. Ella se mantuvo ahí mirándolo directamente, ruborizándose de forma inmediata mientras que él se mantuvo así, mirándola y sonriendo.

-Sabes…- sujetándole suavemente el rostro con ambas manos y acercándola aun más a su rostro.- Usualmente no tengo ningún problema con las mujeres que les gusta ver esa parte en particular de mí-. Tocando su nariz con la de ella.- Pero si querías verlo de cerca-. Acercándose a su oreja derecha y acariciándola suavemente con sus labios cubiertos de tela.- simplemente pudiste-. Besando suavemente su oído, haciendo que la ninja gimiera débilmente-. Haberme preguntado.- propiciándole un mordisco sobre la tela al lóbulo.

Las manos de Anko dejaron de darle soporte ante la súbita explosión de emociones, dejándola caer sobre el pecho de Kakashi. Desde ahí levantó la mirada quien se la devolvió acompañada de una cálida sonrisa remarcada en los bordes de su máscara, sus manos sin apartarse de su rostro. Estaba confundida por la situación en que se había dejado meter, otra vez. De alguna manera se sentía bien lo que estaba sucediendo y en la posición en la que estaban, sintiendo el calor de sus manos a pesar de los guantes que siempre usaba. Ambos pechos presionándose uno contra el otro, moviéndose al compás de sus respiraciones agitadas. Ella pudo notar que estaba ansioso por la forma en la que respiraba pero se mantenía firme sin mover ningún músculo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Él respiró profundo para calmar su espíritu un poco y para poder encapsular su aroma, olía entre dulce y picante. _Probablemente por el ramen y el dango que de seguro fue lo que cenó._ Divisó que las piernas de ella estaban temblando por el esfuerzo de la incomoda posición, aunque adoraba la visión que tenía de su trasero en ese momento, decidió ayudarla a sentirse más cómoda.

Con ambas manos sujeto sus axilas y la jaló firmemente hacia si y con un movimiento simple la sentó sobre su regazo, ambas piernas a su izquierda. Su sonrisa se pronuncio aun más por la sensación de su trasero sobre su alegre compañero y pensó que podría mejorar la situación si la sentaba de otra manera.

Anko sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, su mente daba vueltas y su estómago estaba todo mezclado. Pensó que estaba a punto desmayarse cuando sintió la mano izquierda de este sobre su rodilla izquierda, la estaba masajeando. Esta sensación se robó de sus labios unos cuantos quejidos, aceptados por el sonriente ninja.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación cuando la mano empezó a escalar lentamente hasta la parte interna de su muslo, dibujando círculos mientras deslizaba hacia arriba su falda. Él estaba complacido por la expresión que el rostro de ella dibujaba, llena de placer. Podría permanecer ahí y hacer esto para siempre pero sabía más de sobra que ella aprendía rápido y que pronto se acostumbraría a la sensación. En vez de eso tomó su rodilla nuevamente y con un rápido movimiento la pasó hacia el otro lado, dejando que ambas piernas de la ninja lo rodearan por la cintura. _Mucho mejor. _Sujetando a Anko por detrás de su cintura y pegándola más hacia sus caderas.

Aunque ambos traían sus ropas puedas, ella pudo sentir como un bulto se presionaba contra su ropa intima. Se estaba humedeciendo y podía notar que él lo sabía. Anko miró hacia Kakashi, quien solo sonreía pero ahora la miraba diferente. Podía notar por la forma en que él presionaba sus caderas hacia ella de que estaba ansioso de hacerlo rápido y rudo con ella. Sonrió ya que ella estaba pensando lo mismo pero no estaba dispuesta a dárselo tan fácil. En vez de dejarlo hacer todo, ella se presionó contra él pero cada vez que ambas partes se tocaban, ella daba un pequeño giro encima de él.

Kakashi dejó escapar un gruñido de sus labios una vez que sintió este pequeño movimiento, cerró su ojo y dejó que la sensación lo embarcara. Él ya no empujaba a Anko hacia él, ella estaba haciendo ese trabajo y estaba muy complacido de que así fuera, ella hacia un mejor trabajo que él. Pero él quería sentir mucho más que eso, así que sus manos con sigilo se colocaron en su espalda, en dirección a su trasero sin embargo el abrigo de ella estaba en el camino. Kakashi miró a su compañera quien seguía brincando felizmente y se odio por lo que iba a hacer pero era necesario, la detuvo. Puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la forzó a mirarlo con su dedo pulgar derecho debajo de su barbilla.

Ella le miró de manera burlona pero decepcionada, Kakashi sintió un pequeño retortijón en su estómago después de haber visto la forma en que lo miró. Tenía que decirle que todo estaba bien, que la había detenido por una buena razón y que estaba disfrutando tanto como ella pero esa mirada lo había dejado sin palabras. La única cosa que pudo atinar a pensar era consolarla con sus brazos. Así que la abrazo, depositando el rostro de ella en su pecho. Le acarició el cabello de manera suave mientras miraba al horizonte, buscando respuestas para sus propios demonios. Todo estaba bien y se sentía aun mejor, entonces ¿por qué esa mirada le había dolido tanto?.

Anko sintió que estaba intranquilo, su respiración se había vuelto lenta y pausada. También en la forma en que tocaba su cabello era raro, se sentía bien pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba. Él había sido tan amable con él, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir mejor pero al mismo tiempo Anko pensó que no era posible que cualquiera la cuidara de cualquier forma. _Nadie hace esto sin razón alguna, nadie es amable porque se sienten con ganas de._ Intentó suprimir estos pensamientos, pero era muy difícil, eran como fantasmas del pasado. Miró a Kakashi quien continuaba mirando el horizonte pero una vez que sintió su mirada, se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?

Se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió como respuesta. Anko estaba cómoda justo como estaban, sostenida por otro ser humano, eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Descansó su cabeza una vez más en su pecho y aspiró su olor, familiarizándose con este. Kakashi siguió acariciando su cabello mientras sonreía, dejando que sus dedos nadaran entre las hebras violetas. Miró que un broche sostenía todo el largo de su cabello en su típica coleta de caballo puntiaguda. Lo miró de más cerca, tratando de ver la forma de soltarlo sin que sediera cuenta, pero esas cosas de mujeres siempre habían sido un misterio para él. Con dos dedos intentó desabrocharlo, pinchándose en el proceso. Anko se rió entre dientes por esto y lo dejo sufrir un poco más hasta que se harto y se deshizo del prendedor ella misma.

Una cascada violeta cayó sobre toda la espalda de Anko, un ligero aroma de lavanda invadió la nariz de Kakashi. El aroma lo invitó a jugar un más con el cabello, sumergiendo sus dedos entre los mechones y dejando que el aroma lo envolviera aun más. Ella sentía que se dormiría justo ahí sobre su regazo por este simple toque, la sensación aumentaba entre más le acariciaba el cabello. Sintiendo la emoción generándose una vez más dentro de sí, Anko decidió agradecerle a su manera. Kakashi parpadeo en incredulidad una vez que sintió el calor de ella esfumarse de su pecho, la miró con desconcierto. Ella solo se limitó a verlo con una sonrisa impresa en sus labios. Arqueando su ceja derecha demandando una respuesta, la cual obtuvo.

Con un simple movimiento ella bajó la máscara de este y le beso suavemente los labios, apenas acariandolos con los de ella. Kakashi helado por este acto inesperado, decidió no quejarse y dejarla hacer lo que sea que ella tuviera pensado en hacerle. Anko se mantuvo así por un par de segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que deseaba más así que le mordió su labio inferior con firmeza. El gritó en protesta pero fue silenciado después una vez que la lengua de la ninja acariciaba la suya en movimientos circulatorios. Ella notó un ligero sabor que todos los ninjas conocían muy bien, sangre. Kakashi no sabía si esto debía ser considerado raro o sexy, pero no le importó. Simplemente estaba disfrutando la combinación exótica de sabores de su propia sangre y los fluidos compartidos.

Ambas lenguas empezaron a danzar, chocando una con otra y peleando por espacio y poder sobre la otra. Anko fue la que rompió el beso, buscando aire a grandes bocanadas. Kakashi se rió para sí por esta acción.

-¿Tan pronto tuviste suficiente?.-mirándola divertido.

-No realmente, bicho porno-. Robándole otro beso con fuerza, hacienda que Kakashi cayera sobre su espalda.

Sin romper el beso, él se las ingenió para quitarle el abrigo y poder tocarle el trasero al fin, Anko estaba ocupada comiéndoselo entero así que no le importó, mientras que él se estaba dando un banquete con cada parte que sus manos tomaban. Ella jaló aun más la mascara para que así tuviera acceso a su cuello, mientras que masajeaba la nuca de Kakashi con su mano derecha. Mordió una vez más su labio inferior antes de bajarse lentamente con su lengua hasta el cuello expuesto. Kakashi gimió más alto en cada ocasión en la que ella le daba un beso húmedo, intentando controlarse pero dándose cuenta que esto había ido mucho más allá de su autocontrol.

Sus manos buscaron la bragueta de su chaleco, sin dejar de succionar cada parte expuesta de su cuello. Kakashi gimió su nombre cuando sintió su mano sobre su entrepierna, acariciando y masajeando cada centímetro de esta, poniéndolo más ansioso y hambriento por cada segundo que pasaba sin que ella lo tocará. En un acto desesperado de llevar la batuta en la situación, Kakashi tomó ambos pechos y con ambas manos las jaló hacía él. Ella se detuvo y gimió cada vez que él los jalaba y empujaba. De vez en cuando los exprimía firmemente, para recordarle que él seguía siendo más fuerte que ella. A ella le gustaba que la tocaran, sin embargo también le gustaba tocar, y pagándole con la misma moneda el estrujó su miembro quien ya estaba más que visible en ese momento.

Kakashi se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de gruñir tan fuerte de pura lujuria y placer, dolió lo que Anko le había hecho pero se había sentido muy bien una vez desvanecido el dolor. Él estaba sudando y sus manos ya no podían sujetar ambos senos de la joven. Se lamentó no tener el autocontrol suficiente para manejar esto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba complacido de que ella estuviera cumpliendo sus mayores fantasías. Ni siquiera en sus libros Icha Icha esta clase de "material" se escribía en sus páginas.

Ella ya había deshecho el cierre de su chaleco y estaba lista para atacar el cierre de sus pantalones, cuando él chilló un poco, tomó todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y puso su mano derecha en su frente, separando su rostro de su casi expuesto miembro, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Aquí no….- le apuntó con su índice izquierdo la tienda de campaña que Anko había montado esa misma tarde.

Anko siguió con la mirada su dedo, sonriendo y asintiendo se puso de pie. Kakashi ya se estaba levantando cuando Anko se inclinó hacia él y le robo otro beso apasionado, dejando a Kakashi sin aliento. Anko notó su falta de defensa y tomo ventaja de esto al deslizar su mano derecha sobre su miembro para acariciarlo más fuerte que antes. Un quejido fue sofocado en su boca, sonriendo rompió la conexión y el masaje. Anko se puso de pie de nuevo, mirando hacia Kakashi que seguía en el suelo sin aliento.

-¿Tan pronto tuviste suficiente?

Él se rió y se puso en pie, sin romper el contacto visual. Con un rápido movimiento la cargo en sus brazos y le susurró en el oído.

-No realmente, dulce adicta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **¡Ven! Si se cumplir mi palabra, no ha pasado ni una semana y ya subí el otro capítulo hehehe. Una porra para mí =P en fin fuera de eso, no me gusta mucho la traducción de porn freak = bicho porno y sweet's slave = dulce adicta pero es que la traducción literal está del asco, así que si tienen sugerencias serán muy bien apreciadas.

Cambiando de tema ahora en mi perfil de autor ya podrán darle clic a la escena de campamento, donde podrán ver como me imaginaba a la pareja en caso de que no me explique bien en el capítulo. En fin nos estamos viendo en la próxima, gracias por los reviews, visitas, favs, etc y espero que les haya gustado esta probadita de pay de limón =P

LiraWM

P.D: Cualquier sugerencia sobre la historia, dibujos, etc mandenme un review o PM


	9. Capítulo 9

La luz del amanecer despertó cierto perezoso ojo negro, este intento buscar refugio en la sombra más cercana pero no tenía caso… la mañana estaba ahí. Kakashi se rascó la nuca y bostezó mientras se masajeaba el ojo derecho con su desnuda mano derecha. Tomó un gran respiro y miró hacia su lado derecho. Anko estaba acostada boca abajo en una posición extraña con su boca ligeramente abierta, dejando unos ligeros rastros de saliva sobre su bata mientras roncaba suavemente. _Vaya marimacha_.

En otra ocasión esto lo hubiera encontrado desagradable para una mujer el comportarse así pero los eventos de la noche pasada cambiaron al parecer su punto de vista de ella. Se mantuvo ahí observándola mientras dormía, preguntándose si ella era la misma persona que había conocido hacia tiempo. Después de todo ella se veía inocente en ese estado, no como la usual ninja capaz de hacer un cascanueces bastante doloroso si algún tipo intentará algo gracioso con ella.

_Hablando de gracioso._ Kakashi levantó la vista hacia el techo de la tienda, dejando que recuerdos de la noche pasada lo llevaran a lo más profundo de su memoria. No había esperado eso para nada, él solo estaba escribiendo cuando ella gateó hacia él, frotando su miembro con su cabeza y empujándolo al borde la razón o la pasión. Por supuesto ambos habían elegido pasión pero ahora su cerebro le estaba pateando mentalmente.

Intentó ignorarlo al sacudir su cabeza pero el gran peso estaba sobre su pecho y no parecía desaparecerse o aligerarse un poco, Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado un par de horas antes. Aunque lo había disfrutado inmensamente ahora se preguntaba que hacer después. Él ya no podría estar cerca de ella sin sentir la necesidad de tomarla en ese preciso instante hasta que ella le rogará que parara, pero no estaba seguro si ella estaría dispuesta para una segunda ocasión. Después de todo era una mujer, un espécimen bastante impredecible. _Estoy __**bien**__ jodido_.

Kakashi envió estos pensamientos a la parte más profunda de su mente, pensaría en eso después. Buscando su máscara por todo el lugar, se asustó una vez que vislumbró una parte de ella, estaba debajo del expuesto pecho de Anko. Trago saliva y pensó en un plan para agarrarla sin despertarla pero todas sus ideas eran descartadas una vez que aparecían en su cabeza. Kakashi se estaba poniendo nervioso y por la posición del sol no tenía más de veinte minutos para cambiarse y correr a su habitación para que su equipo no sospechara nada.

Anko estaba murmurando algo que no alcanzó a entender ni le importó, él solo intentaba sacar su maldita máscara para que así pudiera cambiarse y correr, rogando porque sus alumnos siguieran dormidos. Anko giró un poco dejando la máscara libre y dejando su pecho completamente expuesto. Kakashi volvió a pasar saliva e intentó concentrarse lo mejor que pudo en conseguir solo la máscara pero sus ojos se desviaban de arriba abajo del cuerpo de ella.

Observó las marcas que le había dejado sobre sus pechos y ambos pezones seguían rojos por las constantes mordidas sobre ellos. Sacudió su cabeza y cerró sus ojos por un poco de clemencia y sin pensarlo jaló su máscara lo más rápido que pudo antes de tener cualquier otra clase de pensamientos en su cabeza, de nuevo. Se puso su máscara y buscó el resto de su ropa, intentando evitar la tentación que tenía a su derecha. Una vez que estaba completamente cambiado salió de la tienda y miró hacia atrás una vez más. Seguía murmurando y roncando, se introdujo nuevamente en la tienda y la cubrió con la manta que ambos compartieron la noche pasada. Sonriendo jaló su máscara hacia abajo y le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios.

-Nos vemos en un rato, dulce adicta-. Acariciando su cabello y saliendo de la tienda. Cerró la tienda detrás de él, sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco dejando esto dentro de la mochila de ella y con una nube de humo desapareció.

---

Naruto ya estaba comiendo su segunda ración de panqueques cuando Kakashi bajo las escaleras, este se estaba rascando su nuca y disculpándose por su retraso. Sakura le comentó que para ese entonces ya estaban más que acostumbrados a esto. Kakashi tomó asiento a lado de Naruto y espero a que Lilly apareciera. Ella estaba cocinando más panqueques en la sartén, le saludo desde la cocina con la espátula en su mano derecha y continúo preparando el desayuno para el grupo. Sasuke estaba desayunando en silencio y miraba de vez en cuando a su mentor, el cual no le prestó demasiada atención, en vez de eso tomó un tenedor y cuchillo y se sirvió un poco de leche en el vaso que tenía más cercano. Él sabía de sobra que cada vez que comía con su equipo ellos de seguro intentarían ver su rostro, pero él había usado esa máscara desde pequeño y estaba más que acostumbrado a comer tan rápido como pudiera para que nadie fuera capaz de ver su verdadero rostro. _Bueno… casi nadie._

Lilly apareció con una torre de quince panqueques y los colocó en el centro de la mesa. Kakashi tomó cinco de ellos, Sasuke tres y el resto fueron para Naruto. Sakura comentó algo de "estar a dieta" así que prefirió tomar un durazno del frutero del centro y observar a Sasuke comer. Kakashi tomó la miel frente de él y la vertió sobre sus panqueques. Tomó su cuchillo y tenedor y tan rápido como dijo "Buen provecho" todos los panqueques de su plato desaparecieron.

-¡Qué! ¡Otra vez!-. dijo Naruto mientras señalaba con su tenedor a su mentor, Sasuke y Sakura simplemente miraron a sus platos derrotados.

Todos terminaron sus alimentos y ayudaron con la limpieza. Sakura estaba lavando los trastes mientras que Sasuke limpiaba la mesa, Naruto barría el piso gracias a las migajas que él mismo hizo mientras comía y Kakashi ayudaba a Lilly con el almuerzo. Una vez que terminaron, todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones para alistarse. Kakashi se estaba lavando los dientes y mirando de vez en cuando hacia la ventana del balcón que daba una vista clara del bosque. Sonrió recordando donde y como ella estaba y que cosas ambos habían hecho en la noche. Dejó de pensar en eso cuando su mente empezó a traerle frescas memorias de la noche anterior, no tenía tiempo para otro recuerdo intenso en ese momento. En vez de eso Kakashi tomo un puñado de kunais de su mochila y los escondió en los bolsillos de su chaleco, dirigiéndose al primer piso y alcanzar a su equipo.

---

Anko despertó sintiéndose un poco mareada y desorientada. Se estiró debajo de la manta y bostezó muy ruidosamente. Ella estaba a punto de erguirse cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa sobre ella, asustándose buscó con la mirada su ropaje y preguntándose porque estaba desnuda. Anko miró de reojo una parte de su ropa interior y se inclinó hacia esta. Mientras se cambiaba sintió que su pecho dolía un poco, lo revisó y vio que tenía unas ligeras marcas sobre sus senos_. ¿Qué demonios?_ Y de pronto una fuerte ola de emociones le pegó directo al rostro. Ella estaba debajo de Kakashi, gimiendo mientras él la besaba mientras le succionaba ambos senos mientras susurraba su nombre y lo bien que sabía. Ella se sonrojó por el recuerdo y se escondió debajo de la manta, tratando de evitar esa clase de pensamientos.

Echó un vistazo sobre la manta buscando por la razón de su súbito sonrojo pero no encontró a nadie a lado de ella. Ella buscó el resto de su ropa, las cuales estaban regadas por toda la tienda. Anko suprimió todos los recuerdos que salían a flote cada vez que tocaba una parte que él le había puesto cierta atención en muchas formas. Se levantó toda cambiada y salió de la tienda. A diferencia de su tienda el lugar parecía normal, la fogata estaba dando sus últimas bocanadas. También percibió un ligero goteo de sangre cerca de la misma alfombra, la que le había sacado a Kakashi mientras lo besaba con intensidad. Se sonrojó un poco y se rascó su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que su cabello estaba suelto. Anko intentó recordar donde había puesto su broche y lo encontró a lado de donde su pequeña perversa aventura había iniciado.

Anko caminó hacia el lugar y se arrodillo para coger el broche. Suspiró y sonrió mientras recordaba porque el accesorio estaba ahí y porque estaba desnuda esa mañana. Se encaminó hacia el tronco caído que estaba cerca de su tienda y tomó asiento. Ella estaba mirando al broche, intentando recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior. Él si que era gentil con ella pero al mismo tiempo poseía destellos maléficos en sus ojos, lo podía saber por la forma en que le había mordisqueado sus senos, su ropa le hacia un ligero recordatorio cada vez que ella se movía. Anko se sujetó el cabello, se levanto y caminó hacia su mochila, sacó de esta una sartén y con un pequeño Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu le devolvió la vida a la fogata.

Mientras batía dos huevos en un pequeño tazón con un tenedor que sacó de su mochila, Anko se preguntó si todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada estaba bien. Sabía de sobra que se había sentido bastante bien en ese momento y se seguía sintiendo, pero ahora no sabía como lidiar con esto una vez que él no estaba. Levantó su mirada al cielo y recordó lo bueno que él había sido en eso. _Esas novelas porno deben enseñarles muy bien a los perdedores bichos porno a como hacerlo._ Vertió los huevos ya batidos sobre la sarten y espero a que se cocinaran. Ella estaba picoteando su comida con el tenedor mientras esperaba que se cocinara y al mismo tiempo fantaseando sobre el encuentro sexual que había tenido. Los huevos burbujearon un poco, trayendo a Anko de vuelta a la realidad. Se levantó y caminó hacia su mochila para buscar su plato y un cuchillo.

Mientras comía pensó acerca del ninja copia y como las cosas iban a ser después del incidente. No sabía si esto era cosa de una noche o si él quería que se repitiera tanto como ella. Por supuesto había sido fantástico y no había estado así de feliz en mucho tiempo. Amaba la forma en que decía su nombre, haciéndola sentir importante y deseada. La forma en que sus manos viajaban sobre su piel y la hacían temblar de emoción, sus labios demasiado suaves y tentadores para ser reales. Suspiró recordando su rostro y como ella le había jalado la máscara._ Diablos si que es irresistible… Así que ¿Cuál es el punto de usar esa estúpida máscara?_ Sonrió y tomó otro mordisco de su desayuno. Anko lo prefería de esa manera, esto significaba que no muchas personas lo veían sin la máscara y se sentía privilegiada por ser una de esas pocas.

Después de terminar su desayuno sintió los deseos de comer algo dulce. Limpió sus trastos con algo de agua que había traído el día anterior de un río cercano y una vez terminado buscó entre sus cosas la mejor cosa que había tenido el placer de degustar, después de Kakashi por supuesto, dangos. Sonriendo abrió su mochila buscando a sus queridos "hijos". Había víveres para el resto de la misión, el pergamino que le había dado Shizune, algunos productos de higiene personal, armas, sus dulces y un pedazo de pergamino. Ella sacó un paquete de tres dangos y el pequeño pedazo de papel, Anko mordió ligeramente la primera esfera que era rosa y desdobló el papel. Ella estaba a punto de ahogarse con el dulce una vez que terminó de leer lo que decía el pedazo de papel pero con unos cuantos golpes en el pecho logró sobrevivir.

Comió el resto de su golosina en silencio y puso el pedazo de papel en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sonrojada como una adolescente guardó el resto de sus cosas en su mochila, tomando algunas armas que eran para situaciones de peligro por si acaso. Tomó su mochila, depositándola en una esquina. Después dobló la manta y la colocó cerca de la mochila para luego salir de la tienda y cerrarla una vez fuera. Vertiendo un poco de agua sobre la fogata y limpiando su abrigo del polvo conjuró unos cuantos sellos. Un fácil genjutsu apareció alrededor de ella, un par de árboles como los del alrededor, escondieron el campamento de los ciudadanos cotidianos. Alejándose de su práctica ilusión ella buscó entre sus bolsillos el papel diminuto que había encontrado esa mañana.

-Estaré esperando que tu me "supervises" más seguido-. Anko sonrió y guardó la nota en su bolsillo derecho de su abrigo, encaminándose hacia donde el quipo número siete estaba.

---

El equipo número siete ya estaba desarmando la décima trampa cuando Anko apareció. Sakura y Naruto estaban usando unos cuantos kunais mientras que Sasuke estaba lanzando shurinkens y Kakashi utilizando un poco de cable evitaba que un árbol cayera sobre ellos. Kakashi sintió la presencia de Anko, aun sujetando el árbol la buscó con la mirada y sonrió. Anko tomó asiento en una rama del árbol más cercano al equipo y sonrió de vuelta. Kakashi continuó su labor y ordenó al equipo continuar con la siguiente trampa. Naruto saltó y tiró unos cuantos kunais a lo que aparentemente era una vara invisible, al mismo tiempo Sakura cortó un pequeño alambre y varias armas cayeron suelo inutilizadas. Sasuke recogió las armas junto con Kakashi y las tiraron sobre una pila debajo de un árbol cercano.

Anko notó que cuando Naruto y Sakura trabajaban juntos, se llevaban bastante bien, a pesar de las bromas tontas por parte del rubio que decía de vez en cuando para impresionarla. Sakura y Sasuke trabajaban igual de bien pero el coqueteo de ella sobre él hacía que esos dos no fueran tan efectivos. En cuanto a Naruto y Sasuke, bueno esa era otra historia. Anko sabía que eran un buen equipo y se preguntó ¿por qué demonios ella estaba ahí? Tenían peleas como cualquier otro equipo, pero nada de que alarmarse. _Tsunade se está pasando de mandona últimamente, me pregunto si será por la menopausia._ Rió entre dientes y espero que Tsunade jamás la escuchará decir eso, después de todo no solo era temperamental sino también una increíblemente fuerte Hokage.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Naruto fue el primero en señalar esto. Anko estaba hambrienta pero olvidó traer algo de comida consigo, maldijo su descuido y decidió solo observarlos mientras moría de hambre lentamente mientras que el equipo disfrutaba una comida casera y deliciosa. Kakashi tomo una bola de arroz de la canasta de picnic que Lilly les había prestado y se pregunto que estaría comiendo Anko en ese momento o siquiera si estaba comiendo. Sakura notó esto y codeó a Naruto para que también viera lo que ella veía, Sasuke ya estaba viendo esto. Los tres dejaron de comer y miraron directamente a su mentor, Kakashi sintió su súbito cambio y les devolvió la mirada.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-. masticando los restos de otra bola de arroz que ya se había introducido sin que sus pupilos se dieran cuenta.

-Nos hemos estado preguntando que le molesta, Kakashi-sensei-. Mordisqueando suavemente el para de palillos que estaba usando la joven ninja.

Kakashi tomó otra bola de arroz de la canasta y los miró directamente. Anko estaba escuchando todo lo que decían y se preguntó si él sería capaz de contarles lo que había sucedido entre ella y él.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-. ya sabiendo la respuesta pero dejándolos explicarse.

-Está más distraido de lo normal, Kakashi-sensei-. Señalandolo con su dedo índice. Sasuke y Naruto asintieron ante la respuesta de su compañera.

Kakashi aun los miraba y se dio cuenta que dejó sus emociones salieran de su mente por breves momentos. Estaba satisfecho que sus alumnos estaban mejorando sus habilidades de percepción pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba. Él no tenía intenciones de decirles acerca de sus asuntos personales, en vez de eso decidió comerse otra bola de arroz y tomar un poco de te verde. Kakashi sabía de sobra que sus estudiantes tenían más determinación que todos los genins en la historia de Konoha combinados, así que dejó su taza de té de lado y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno he estado pensando

Los tres se inclinaron hacia delante para escuchar cada palabra que su mentor fuera a decirles. Anko se estaba sintiendo un poco inquieta y asustada. _No se atrevería, ¿o sí? Kakashi_ estaba serio y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su único ojo visible cerrado y su cabeza inclinada ligeramente. Anko se estaba impacientando, por supuesto que ella sabía que era el maestro del departamento de la mentira pero que también actuaba de una manera que era imposible de predecir. Ella empezó a morderse sus uñas mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo. Kakashi abrió su ojo y miró de manera directa a cada uno de sus estudiantes. Los tres niños asintieron y esperaron, ellos solo estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.

-Estaba pensando…

_¡Oh vamos ya dilo maldita sea!_ Golpeando la rama en donde estaba sentada.

-Cuando va a salir la película Icha Icha.

Todos los que escucharon esto dejaron sus mandíbulas tocar el suelo, Naruto le aventó la bola de arroz que tenía en su mano derecha a su mentor quien la evadió con facilidad. Sakura hizo un puño con su mano derecha pero se reprimió las ganas de golpear a su profesor, no es que fuera a atinarle de todos modos. Kakashi rompió en risas por los rostros de su equipo y corrió evadiendo cada puñetazo y bola de arroz que Naruto le lanzaba. En otro lado cierta ninja recupero la postura y sonrió aliviada de que él no había comentado nada a sus estudiantes. Ella miró hacia donde estaba el equipo tomando el almuerzo cuando notó que solo Sasuke y Sakura eran los que habían mantenido posición, podía aun escuchar a Naruto gritarle a Kakashi y pegándole a todo menos al susodicho. Anko miró con tristeza las bolas de arroz regadas en el suelo, destruidas por el acto más descuidado del niño rubio. Suspiró y decidió comprarse algo en la ciudad una vez que terminará la misión, no estaba de humor para otra taza de ramen instantaneo.

Después de varios minutos de perseguir a su mentor, Naruto se rindió y regresó al punto donde estaba el resto del equipo. Kakashi ya estaba ahí, quien lo saludo con su usual ¡Hey! Naruto estuvo a punto de pegarle en el rostro cuando Kakashi le ordenó a él ayudar a los otros a limpiar las cosas y continuar la misión. Murmurando y gruñendo los tres niños limpiaron y continuaron con la misión. El estómago de Anko rugía mientras que ella miraba el equipo trabajar en las últimas trampas del campo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no había tenido ningún morisco de comida en un buen rato. Los huevos revueltos ya había desaparecido hacia mucho y ella estaba en el punto de comer cualquier cosa que apareciera frente a sus ojos. Ella pensó que ya estaba alucinando cuando vio una bola de arroz flotar frente a ella.

En un principio ella parpadeo pero viendo que no estaba alucinando intentó alcanzarlo con su mano derecha pero la bola de arroz la evadió, ella se inclinó hacia delante para agarrarla pero esta la volvió a esquivar. Anko se estaba empezando a enojar cuando la bola de arroz se volvió nuevamente y entonces notó un delgado alambre sujetando a la bola de arroz. Sacó un kunai de su abrigo para cortar la conexión pero tan pronto como su mano tocó el arma la bola de arroz desapareció.

-Fantástico… el hambre me está hacienda alucinar.

-¿Te parece?

Anko se sobresaltó una vez que vio la cabeza de Kakashi aparecer de la rama que estaba encima de ella. Él estaba ahí con una caña de pescar improvisada, sosteniendo la bola de arroz con un gancho y sonriendo abiertamente hacia ella. Ella estaba a punto de lanzarle el kunai que tenía en su mano derecha pero recordó que se estaba muriendo de hambre y no tenía tanta fuerza como para golpearlo de manera adecuada. Suspiró y se sentó sobre la rama, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿No deberías estar con tu equipo destruyendo trampas?

Kakashi saltó y aterrizó a lado de ella, aun sosteniendo la caña de pescar y la bola de arroz que se mecía en el aire. Los ojos de Anko siguieron los movimientos de la bola, su estómago haciendo ruidos extraños. Se ruborizó por el inapropiado comportamiento de su estómago y lo volvió a ignorar. Kakashi se rió entre dientes y tomó la bola de arroz con su mano derecha y se la ofreció. Anko parpadeo por esto en confusión mientras buscaba una seña de cualquier clase de trampa o de una mala broma. Él solo estaba ahí, ojo cerrado, sonriendo, mano izquierda con la caña de pescar y la derecha ofreciéndole el bocadillo.

-¿Cuál es el trato?-. frunciendo el cejo y cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

-No hay trato-. Abriendo su ojo pero sin dejar de sonreír y ofrecerle la bola de arroz.

-No planeo comer nada hasta que me digas que quieres a cambio-. Señalándolo con su índice derecho.

Kakashi engancho la bola de arroz y caminó hacia ella, ella sintió un ligero cosquilleo pasar sobre su espalda pero no retrocedió.

-Bueno… como no lo quieres-. Tomando la bola de arroz con su mano derecha.- Mejor no desperdiciarlo-. Usando su índice derecho jaló su máscara hacia abajo y metiéndose por completo la bola de arroz en su boca de un solo mordisco.

La mandíbula de Anko quedó completamente abierta, ira consumiendola. Kakashi masticaba con gran alegría mientras evadía todos los golpes que ella le intentaba dar. Ella se estaba cansando de golpear el aire y la falta de algo en su estómago la hicieron casi caer de la rama del árbol en donde los dos peleaban. Anko se sentó una vez más, soportando su espalda el tronco del árbol mientras respiraba pesadamente. Kakashi contempló que ella estaba casi en su limite, no tenía energía suficiente para hacerle otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo. Él se le acercó con calma y arrodillandose frente a ella y bajando su máscara, la beso. Anko estaba demasiado cansada para protestar, aun cuando tuviera las fuerzas no estaba segura que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Él mordió su labio inferior en forma de pregunta para ver si podía tener acceso total, permiso que ella le concedió. Ella estaba esperando su lengua explorar la suya una vez más, en vez de eso su mano fue llena con los restos de la bola de arroz que él había masticado segundos antes. Su lengua no paró hasta que puso cada grano de arroz en su boca. Una vez terminado, Kakashi se alejó y acomodó su máscara en su lugar.

-Buen provecho-. Y con una nube de humo él desapareció, dejando a una ruborizada Anko detrás con una boca llena de arroz. Por lo menos su problema de hambre ya estaba resuelto, ahora lo que le quedaba otro problema por resolver. Masticó con ira._ Fantástico… ahora lo necesito nuevamente para terminar lo que empezó._ Tragando el último bocado de la bola de arroz compartida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Tarde pero seguro y si aun es domingo en mi país =P y día de las madres por eso tardé un poco en subirlo hoy pero aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado y ahora si podrán entender la escena de Onigiri que dibujé hace un buen =) gracias por leerme y nos vemos en la siguiente.

LiraWM

Siguiente Episodio: Después de un día largo y cansado lo mejor es relajarse con una buena comida en un buen restaurante y ¿por qué no arriesgarse un poco ahí mismo?


	10. Capítulo 10

Kakashi reapareció donde su equipo estaba, ellos ya estaban recogiendo la vajilla que Lilly les había prestado para el día. Una vez que la canasta estaba lista continuaron con la misión, encargándose de las últimas trampas que estaban escondidos en la parte más profunda del bosque. No era necesario hacerlo, pero sintieron que era su labor desarmar todas las trampas para que en el futuro los granjeros no tuvieran ningún problema. Además Tsunade de seguro tendría sus traseros colgando de las paredes de su oficina si no hacían la misión de manera correcta. Kakashi se estaba fastidiando y estaba ansioso porque la noche llegara, después de todo su pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Anko lo había dejado con ganas de probar más de ella. Y por la forma en que el lugar lucía las trampas de seguro estarían listas para antes del atardecer. Kakashi estaba más que feliz de dejar la villa y arreglar otro encuentro con su supervisor.

_Hablando de... _Él miró hacia el árbol donde la había dejado con una semimasticada bola de arroz en una forma inusual en su boca. _Espero que no la haya asqueado, pero después de ESO de seguro lo dudo._ Se rió entre dientes recordando la pequeña maniobra de ella sobre su miembro con su boca. La simple mención lo hizo endurecerse, estaba agradecido que ninguno de sus estudiantes estuviera cerca y con un pesado suspiro maldijo el sol por no ponerse aun.

Naruto estaba brincando de árbol en árbol, asegurándose de que no habían dejado trampas. Lo seguían Sakura y Sasuke, cada uno con dos kunais uno en cada mano y tratando lo mejor de no caer en ninguna de estas trampas que estaban escondidas entre las ramas de los árboles. Las restricciones que Tsunade les había dado estaban molestando a Naruto, si solo tuvieran la oportunidad de usar las habilidades básicas, ellos quizás ya hubieran terminado antes de la hora del almuerzo. _Maldita esa vieja y su forma paranoica de hacer las misiones. _Pensó el rubio lanzando un kunai al árbol más cercano de su derecha y cortando un pequeño cable que sostenía tres cuerdas, cada una con un kunai envenenado en la punta.

Finalmente el atardecer llegó y Kakashi era el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta, no solo habían terminado la misión, ahora estaba libre para ponerse al día con Anko y hacerla pagar por ser demasiado tentadora. El equipo se encamino hacía la ciudad donde los ciudadanos le agradecieron y los despidieron desde sus puertas. Sakura estaba un poco decepcionada porque no había tenido la oportunidad de comprar el sombrero vaquero que quería y Naruto estaba a punto de llorar cuando olfateo los últimos residuos de comida de los ya cerrados restaurantes. Kakashi caminaba con pereza como acostumbraba pero con una clara sonrisa impresa en sus labios. Lilly los estaba esperando en el pórtico de su cada, meciéndose sobre su silla con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sonriendo. Los cuatro ninjas la saludaron y se detuvieron en el pórtico para que así pudieran informarle de su éxito en la misión.

-Señora Summers, hemos terminado de limpiar el campo. Usted y el resto de los pueblerinos ya pueden continuar su plan de expansión. Así que si no hay nada más en que ayudarles aquí, tomaremos nuestras pertenencias y dejaremos el pueblo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Te refieres ahora?-. gritó Naruto mirando de reojo al cielo estrellado.

Kakashi asintió y miró devuelta a Lilly, quien se mantuvo ahí meciéndose en su silla sonriendo. Kakashi estaba listo para caminar por la puerta frontal cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercándose a él, Lilly ya estaba a su lado cuando miro para ver de quien se trataba. Ella lo miraba directamente a su ojo perezoso y se inclino en gratitud, Kakashi sonrió y con un saludo entró a la casa. Él estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Sabiendo de que se trataba una gota de sudor se resbalo por su nuca y giro su cabeza lentamente para mirar a sus estudiantes. Si las miradas mataran Kakashi estaba seguro de que quedaría en deuda con el fantasma de la muerte. Naruto estaba en la puerta frontal con su puño derecho temblando de ira y Sakura estaba casi igual pero sin el puño. Kakashi suspiró y bajo los pocos peldaños que había subido.

-¿Ahora qué?

Naruto señalo la mesa y lo que estaba encima de ella que eran diferentes clases de comida, humeando su delicioso aroma y esperando ser comido. Kakashi miró la mesa y luego a sus estudiantes y nuevamente a la mesa. Frunció el cejo y dejo un pesado suspiro escapar de sus labios. No estaba de humor para lidiar con sus tres hambrientos estudiantes, y bueno… él sabía de sobra de lo que serían capaces de hacerle si intentaba interponerse entre una deliciosa comida y ellos. Kakashi estaba a punto de subir las escaleras y tomar sus cosas para el camino de vuelta a Konoha cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, ni siquiera necesito ver para saber que era la mano de Lilly. Suspiró y camino hacia la mesa y tomar asiento a lado de Naruto. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, molesto miro a sus estudiantes. No dejo que su enojo se mostrara en su rostro, en vez espero con una falsa paciencia su turno para tomar una pieza del pollo asado que estaba en el centro de la mesa. De esto es de lo que **no** tengo hambre.

---

Anko salió del bosque sonriendo por la buena respuesta que Kakashi le había dado hacía un par de horas. Estaba complacida de que siguiera interesada en ella tanto como ella en él. Anko camino por primera vez en la calle principal de la villa. Se suponía que tenía que estar escondida toda la misión, pero ahora esta ya había concluido y no estaba de humor para esconderse más. En vez de eso decidió tener una comida decente en 24 horas y después de eso tener un poco de diversión si por pura casualidad había un lugar donde divertirse para empezar. La nariz de Anko percibió un aroma inconfundible que hizo su hambre incrementar, no sabía que era ni le importaba. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron al origen del aroma. No estaba segura si era comestible pare empezar o que ingredientes tuviera, lo único que su nariz pudo reconocer era el aroma de azúcar derretida.

---

Kakashi terminó el ultimo mordisco del maíz dulce que Lilly hizo para ellos y suspiro una vez que notó que ya era demasiado tarde para dejar la aldea y llegar seguros a Konoha. Para un Jounin no significaba nada hacer ese viaje, era como el pan de cada día. Pero un grupo de cuatro atraía demasiada atención y su equipo, aunque ellos tenían más habilidades que varios genins de la villa, no estaba seguro que pudieran hacerlo en una pieza. Después de todo Orochimaru estaba detrás de Sasuke, y diablos que él sabía esto. Tsunade siempre estaba recordándole esto, además de cuidar muy bien al último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Él no necesitó decirles sobre el hecho de que tendrían que salir hasta el día siguiente en la mañana, de alguna manera sospechaba que había sido parte del plan de Naruto. Kakashi agradeció a Lilly por la comida y se levantó, caminando hasta la puerta principal. Si él iba a quedarse otra noche ahí, mejor tener algo útil y entretenido que hacer.

---

Anko estaba comiendo su tercer tazón de lo que fuera que el lugar le estaba sirviendo cuando sintió las miradas sucias sobre ella. Ella sabía que por la forma en que vestían las personas ahí que su ropaje llamaba demasiada atención ahí, especialmente de los "caballeros" en el bar, pero a ella le gustaba su ropaje justo como era así que los demás podían irse y joderse con su forma "decente" de vestirse y meterse en sus propios asuntos que en los de ella. Anko picoteo la superficie del tazón, era azúcar endurecida en el tope y debajo de este había sopa de pollo, vegetales y algo de curry. Era una forma extraña de mezclar y preparar pollo pero ella amaba la parte del azúcar. Con ambos palillos rompió la superficie y se la comió en dos pedazos. Sus dientes estaban teniendo problemas al masticar el dulce pero Anko ya estaba más que acostumbrada a mascar cosas duras. _Como él._ Tosiendo por el súbito truco sucio que su mente le había jugado ella agarró el vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa y lo bebió para amortiguar la tos.

Todas las personas la miraron con gran interés, ella estaba roja y tosiendo como un maniaco. Bebió toda el agua de su vaso y rogó por más, la mesera le pasó una jarra llena de agua fría. Anko la bebió en el segundo que la tuvo pero la tos no parecía desaparecer, ella se las ingenió para escupir el pedazo de dulce fuera de su garganta y después preguntó por el sanitario. Sorprendida la mesera le señalo la puerta del fondo del bar. Anko caminó hasta el baño, ignorando las miradas que la siguieron hasta que se metió en el cubículo. Se miró en el espejo, seguía roja y todo su cabello revuelto por la sofocación. Abrió la llave y con ambas manos se mojo el rostro, luego se miró nuevamente en el espejo, el sonrojo se estaba disipando pero sus mejillas seguían un poco rosas, así que se rocío nuevamente el rostro con agua fría. Se arreglo el cabello después de unas grandes bocanadas de aires y por fin salió del sanitario.

---

Kakashi salió fuera del bosque, profundamente decepcionado por no encontrarla en su campamento. _¿Dónde podrá estar?_ Caminando con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando a cualquier posible dirección donde ella podría estar. Intento olfatear su olor de lavanda pero todos los restaurante infestaban el lugar con sus propios olores. Kakashi sabía que ella probablemente estaría teniendo una comida decente en alguno de esos lugares pero la pregunta era ¿en cuál? Intento buscarla en los primeros dos de la calle principal pero no había señal de ella dentro. Kakashi estaba a punto de entrar al tercero cuando alcanzo a escuchar a un par de señoras grandes hablando. No le importó lo que esas dos decían hasta que sus oídos escucharon dos palabras claves "ruidosa" y "redes". Sonrió y usando sus habilidades de espía escuchó el resto de la conversación.

-No puedo creer cuanto una mujer puede comer.

-Se comió tres tazones, pero lo más extraño era su vestimenta.

-Si, traía redes en vez de una blusa debajo de su abrigo ¿Lo viste?

-¡¿Qué clase de mujer era esa?!

_La clase de mujer capaz de hacerlas ver sexy._ Kakashi vio la dirección de donde las dos señoras habían salido y sin dudarlo corrió hacia el restaurante.

---

Anko estaba limpiando unas cuantas gotas de agua que quedaron ocultas en su rostro, y una vez más todas las miradas sobre ella. Ella no le importo y caminó hasta su mesa. Sacó la silla y se sentó, mirando a su tazón, intentando ignorar todas esas miradas pero fallando en eso. Casi todos ahí verificaban cada movimiento que ella hiciera, con que mano tomaba los palillos, la forma en que respiraba, la forma en que se hacía adelante para comer. _¡Bola de acosadores!_ Mirándolos con despreció, ellos sintieron su ira y miraron hacia otra dirección. Anko sonrió y continuo con su comida que ya estaba un poco fría para cuando regresó. A ella esto no le importó y con un rápido movimiento pasó todo el contenido del tazón a su boca.

---

Kakashi entró, buscando a Anko en cualquier lugar que estuviera. Un mesero lo recibió, preguntándole si estaba solo o si estaba esperando a alguien, Kakashi comprobó de reojo un abrigo de color café claro y sonrió.

-¿Señor?

Kakashi parpadeo y se dio cuenta que había dejado al mesero esperando, se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia.- Alguien ya está esperando mi llegada-. _Bueno más o menos…_ se rascó su nuca y se acercó al lugar donde el abrigo café claro y una cabellera violeta permanecían. Anko le estaba dando la espalda y por la forma en que se movía él sabía que estaba comiendo. Estaba a punto de poner su mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho cuando ella se estiró con los palillos en su mano derecha. Dichos utensilios lo picotearon un poco debajo de su cintura, Kakashi entró en pánico y se hizo a la izquierda para evitar cualquier contacto mayor. Anko giró su cabeza a su izquierda confundida y vio un perturbado Kakashi. El permaneció ahí, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pero aun sorprendido por el picoteo de hace unos segundos. Kakashi tomó un gran respiro y señalo a la silla a lado de Anko, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Entonces, ¿qué tan bueno soy entrenando mi equipo?-. Tomando asiento y posando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa.

-Nada que no haya visto ya-. Picoteando el tazón con un palillo y mirándolo directamente a su ojo perezoso.

La mano izquierda de Kakashi estaba sosteniendo su rostro, mientras la observaba con gran interés. Anko empezó a sonrojarse por la atención que él le daba, miró al tazón y luego a su mano derecha, evadiendo el contacto visual. Kakashi sonrió por su ansiedad pero continuo mirándola, intentando conseguir que sus ojos se vieran. Ella estaba jugando con las sobras con sus palillos cuando sintió la mano de derecha de él posarse sobre su rodilla. Ella verificó que nadie alrededor los estuviera viendo, una vez que comprobó que todos los demás estaban en sus propios asuntos ella le devolvió una mirada muy furiosa.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-. Exigió con voz baja pero firme.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y continúo mirándola sin mover ni un solo centímetro su mano derecha. Anko se estaba poniendo histérica por la forma en que iba la situación, le miró y suplico con los ojos que parará. El solo sonrió sin apartar la vista, una pequeña chispa aparición en su ojo. _No… no se atrevería, no, ¡NO! _Ignorando sus súplicas la mano subió hasta alcanzar su muslo y tocó el material con el que estaban hechas sus redes. Anko tembló por su toque e intentó permanecer calmada, comprobando si alguien estaba viéndolos pero nadie parecía importarle.

-¿Intentas que nos agarren?-. Gimoteó en voz baja lanzándole una mirada mortal.

Anko intentó levantarse pero en ese mismo instante el se acercó, su mano derecha abandonando su muslo para posarse sobre su hombro derecho. Ella miro a su mano después al dueño de esta. Kakashi estaba sonriendo ampliamente, ella estaba a punto de preguntar que estaba pensando cuando su mano izquierda se colocó en la misma posición que su mano derecha había ocupado segundos antes. Anko estaba inmovilizada, capturada por una mano derecha que la sujetaba con firmeza sin ser tan severo, sintió un ligero apretón sobre su hombro señal de que ella estaba perdida.

-Vas a pagarme todas esas veces donde me prendiste y me dejaste desamparado, dulce adicta.

-Pero que-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración él ya estaba acariciando su muslo izquierdo firmemente sobre las redes, sus dedos viajaban todo el camino hasta arriba, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para masajearla más fuerte. Anko se estaba mordiendo sus mejillas por dentro, intentando que ningún ruido saliera de su boca, se sobresaltó cuando sintió su dedo índice acercándose a su entrepierna. Le miró con ojos suplicante pero él los rechazó y con una mirada maligna continúo tocando su muslo izquierdo. Anko estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió su dedo medio acariciando su entrada, presionándolo sobre la tela e intentando entrar a toda costa. Kakashi estaba intentando entrar con todo y tela, asegurándose de tocar cierto punto mientras miraba con gran deleite las graciosas pero sensuales expresiones que su compañera hacía para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de sus labios.

Su índice se unió al medio y ambos dedos empujaban la entrada, moviéndose de atrás hacia delante mientras dibujaban con gran acierto sus labios íntimos. Los dos dedos estaban presionando cada vez más fuerte mientras se deslizaban por toda la entrada. Kakashi sabía que aunque ella se estuviera humedeciendo, también se estaba acostumbrando al movimiento. Intentó que ambos dedos fueran en direcciones opuestas y presionaran a destiempo, pero ella ya no hacía nada más que morder suavemente su labio inferior mientras respiraba tranquilamente. Él quería verla vuelta loca y que le suplicara por más. Así que deslizó su dedo índice y apartó las bragas, dejando su intimidad expuesta debajo de la mesa. Anko sintió un corto circuito en su espalda una vez que sintió su dedo medio tocando su expuesto clit, se mordió más fuerte el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente de los bordes.

Kakashi estaba complacido después de ver su rostro hacer esas caras raras. Lo hizo sentir travieso y continúo tocando esa parte de ella pero en círculos y presionando de vez en cuando pero ella empezó a recuperar su respiración habitual. _Maldición si que es rápida_. Comprobando que estaba tomando el control de si misma una vez más. _Bueno… tú lo pediste_. Introdujo su índice, ella dio un grito ahogado y gimió suavemente. El verifico sus alrededores y comprobó que seguían sin ser advertidos, sonrió y continúo su pequeño juego. Anko se estaba acostumbrando cuando el dedo dentro de ella empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Ella intentó de todo para lucir calmada pero no tenía esperanza, el se la estaba tirando por así decirlo y no podía hacer nada más que disfrutarlo. Ella descansó su cabeza sobre la mesa, mirando a Kakashi quien seguía ahí, sin apartarle la vista mientras sonreía.

Su dedo la estaba acariciando lo más lejos que podía, haciendo unos cuantos giros cuando lo jalaba y presionándolo en sus paredes de vez en cuando. Ella estaba sudando y en ocasiones gimiendo suavemente, él no podía estar más complacido. Continuamente él verificaba que el resto de las personas no los estuvieran viendo, pero como sospechaba eran un poco ingenuos para entender que estaba pasando en la última mesa del lugar. Kakashi observó a la desesperanzada Anko y se le acercó a su oído.

-Esto esta lejos de terminarse, Anko-. Suspiró sobre el oído derecho de ella y en ese mismo instante introdujo su dedo medio a fondo para hacerle compañía al índice.

Los ojos de Anko casi se salían de su rostro de la sorpresa, intento con gran esfuerzo calmarse pero era inútil, necesitaba gritar. Sintiendo eso él la silenció con su mano derecha.

-¿Intentas que nos agarren?-. Imitándola continuo acariciando su intimidad.

Los dedos de Kakashi ya estaban bastante húmedos, pero los había dejado introducido de forma completa, después de todo quería hacerla venir en su mano. _Hora se sacar las armas grandes_. Sacó su mano izquierda a esto ella le miro confundida pero obtuvo su respuesta una vez que vio que él guante de este depositado en su regazo. _De esto hablaba_. Introduciendo ambos dedos ahora si con toda su extensión. Anko pensó que se iba a desmayar por el placer contenido que él le brindaba y en su desesperación mordió su mano derecha para sofocar sus gritos. Kakashi dejo salir un pequeño quejido y se acerco a su oído derecho una vez más.

-Esa clase de comportamiento necesita ser castigada.

Y con eso intento abrirla con sus dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola sacudirse en placer por el toque tan abrupto. Después de esto, subió sus dedos hasta donde podía, acariciando con las puntas e intentando buscar lo que no había podido la noche anterior por las constantes distracciones que había tenido. Kakashi sonrió maléficamente cuando encontró lo que buscaba y con un movimiento rápido empezó a tallar ese punto fuerte y rápido. Anko intentaba liberarse pero la mano derecha de Kakashi se lo impidió. Sintió que ella estaba a punto se ser partida por la mitad cuando sintió un crecimiento extraño dentro de ella. Kakashi sabía que por la mirada de ella y sus movimientos que no faltaba mucho para que terminará, así que utilizó el resto de su fuerza para hacerlo más rápido, ella le mordió la mano pero no le importó. Anko pensó que era imposible e increíble lo que le pasaba y sin pensarlo sintió como la súbita explosión de ella salía y se dejó llevar por la emoción. Sus músculos se relajaron y empezó a respirar de manera normal. Kakashi sacó su mano y sonrió triunfante por la sensación de su orgasmo en su mano. Minutos después un mesero se acercó a ellos y Kakashi estaba aliviado de que ella había terminado mucho antes.

-¿Algo más que podamos hacer por ustedes?-. Mirando a la ninja con preocupación.

-Solo un vaso de agua fría y la cuenta-. Respondió el ninja de pelo gris.

-¿Esta bien?-. Señalando a Anko.

-Ella solo tenía **demasiado** dentro de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Aquí sigo cumpliendo mi promesa hasta que mi palabra valga algo hehehe. Espero que les este gustando como va la historia y que sigan mandando sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc. a este fic =)

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Episodio: A pesar de este encuentro, Kakashi piensa que no es suficiente y le toca a él pasársela bien.


	11. Capítulo 11

Después de recuperar su aliento Anko se sentó de manera propia, evitando la mirada de Kakashi. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por el simple toque que él le había otorgado minutos antes. Anko miro a Kakashi, con el dejo de una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pero aun avergonzada. Kakashi sintió su ansiedad y con un simple gesto movió su mano derecha de la mesa al hombro derecho de ella y con un pequeño esfuerzo la jalo a un lado de sí. El mesero regreso con un vaso grande de agua fría y la cuenta, Anko estaba a punto de tomarla con su mano izquierda cuando Kakashi sacudió su hombro ligeramente. Ella lo miro una vez más, y ahí estaba sonriendo con su ojo cerrado.

-Yo invito-. Tomando su guante izquierdo de su regazo y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Empezó a buscar su cartera aun sujetando a la ninja muy cerca de él, haciéndola ruborizar suavemente.-Aquí está la traviesa-. Sacando la cartera y por la primera vez desde que él había llegado soltó a Anko de su encarcelamiento.

Anko sintió el rojo de sus mejillas difuminarse y con un gran respiro tomó control de vuelta de sus sentidos, ella ya estaba nuevamente normal para el momento en que Kakashi estaba sacando la cantidad exacta de dinero de su cartera y poniéndose el guante en su mano izquierda desnuda. Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente, él estaba a punto de seguirla cuando se dio cuenta que ella se dirigía al sanitario, se rió entre dientes. Anko cerró la puerta detrás de ella y suspiró de alegría, mirándose al espejo y verificando si todo parecía normal. Empezó a limpiarse los muslos por la "pequeña" diversión que había tenido momentos antes. Con unas toallas húmedas se las arreglo para borrar hasta el más pequeño indicio de su orgasmo, uso unas cuantas más para estar segura. Anko abrió el gripo y limpió su rostro una vez más y con unos cuantos arreglos ya estaba lista para salir y hacer pagar a cierto ninja por su imprudente pero placentera maniobra.

Kakashi ya estaba esperándola en la entrada para el momento en que ella salió del sanitario y con una mano le indicó que la siguiera. Ambos caminaban sobre la calle principal sin hablarse o mirarse y separados por medio metro de distancia. La mayoría de las personas los miraban con gran curiosidad, ella se sintió un poco nerviosa por toda la atención que ambos ninjas jalaban para sí. Anko miro de vuelta a casi todo que la viera mientras que Kakashi simplemente los ignoraba y continuaba a su paso lento. Ella estaba a punto de explotar en ira cuando su nariz capturo un olor que la hizo pararse en seco. Kakashi volteo a verla pero ya no estaba a su lado para cuando lo hizo, se sobresalto un poco por su súbita desaparición. La buscó en cualquier posible dirección hasta que la encontró con su nariz pegada sobre una vitrina de una dulcería, suspiró aliviado.

Anko estaba a punto de llorar de alegría cuando vio que sus pequeños ángeles brillando bajo las luces tenues de la tienda. Había de todas clases de dulces ahí, las típicas paletas, chocolates, casi cualquier sabor posible de chicle, gomitas, palitos de pan cubiertos de chocolate, dango… la lista continuaba y continuaba, Anko pensó que había muerto y había entrado al cielo de alguna manera. Corrió hacia la tienda y ordenó 100 gramos de cada cosa que tuvieran. El dueño la miro como si de un fugitivo de una institución mental se tratará pero le dio todo lo que pidió, después de todo era dinero. Kakashi entró a la tienda segundos después que Anko le dieron todas sus compras y estaba caminando hacia la puerta. Él no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar. Ambos jounins caminaban nuevamente la calle principal pero esta vez atraían más atención que antes, ya que ella ponía toda clase de dulces al mismo tiempo en su boca, tantos como esta permitiera. Kakashi dejó que una gota de sudor cayerá por su nuca y se distanció un poco de ella, temiendo que ella confundiera un brazo suyo por una paleta.

Ella estaba mascando un chicle de mora azul cuando sintió que su estómago dio una pequeña queja y se dio cuenta que era necesario dejar el resto de su tesoro para más tarde. Anko estaba haciendo unas pequeñas pompas con la goma de mascar, con cada pompa azul que hacía, Kakashi la miraba de reojo. Ella lo miró con una gran pompa entre sus labios, intentando descifrar el comportamiento de su compañero. Anko estaba confundida por las reacciones bipolares de él con ella, en un momento era todo un casanova y en el siguiente se comportaba de lo más calmado y casual, comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Estalló su poma por última vez y pateo suavemente una pequeña piedra que se toó con su pie derecho. Kakashi notó su súbito cambio de humor y la miró fijamente, verificando si todo estaba bien. Anko caminaba como sino viera nada en particular, aun pateando la piedra. El notó que sus ojos estaban ausentes, clara señal de que ella estaba pensando en algo que le estaba ocasionando pesar.

Kakashi verificó alrededor de ellos, el panorama se estaba desolando y vio de reojo el destello de la luna sobre ellos. Era luna llena y por su posición parecían ser casi las once, todos los lugares estaban cerrando sus puertas y apagando las luces. Kakashi sabía que era hora de regresar y agarrar un poco de sueño, pero la forma en que Anko se veía lo frenaba de sugerir esto. Ella aun seguía pateando la pequeña piedra que se había encontrado y con la misma expresión vacante. Kakashi sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarla, pero la pregunta era ¿qué hacer? El podría pensar en muchas maneras sin embargo rechazo cada una de estas. Kakashi se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando notó que ella había parado de andar, se dio la vuelta para mirarla pero ella estaba viendo la luna.

Anko sonrió después de ver la magnifica figura de la estrella blanca redonda en los cielos, sintió como su pecho se aligeraba y respirando profundo caminó hacia el bosque. Kakashi estaba más que confundido por el inesperado cambio de comportamiento pero decidió no discutir, aun en sus novelas Icha Icha las mujeres eran extrañas e impredecibles, así que decidió seguirla. Anko estaba brincando de rama en rama, oliendo todos los aromas que la noche le ofrecía. Anko se sintió más libre con cada árbol que dejaba atrás, dando algunos giros en el aire y aterrizando de manera grácil en el suelo. Kakashi observaba la extraña forma de trepar los árboles de ella y la siguió. _Debe ser el azúcar._ Pero no pudo evitar más que preguntarse porque diablos se veía grandiosa la forma en que hacía esas acrobacias sin romperse el cuello en el proceso.

Ambos llegaron a un campo abierto, había un lago que ocupaba la mayoría de la tierra libre y las ramas de los árboles eran tan largas y gruesas que casi escondían el lago del mapa. En su último brinco ella no apuntó correctamente, perdió el balance y su peso la jalo hacia abajo. Kakashi brincó tan rápido como pudo para atraparla, pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario una vez que la vio colgada de la rama con su mano derecha dándole soporte mientras el lago lucía debajo de sus pies. Brincó hacia la rama en donde Anko estaba y le ofreció su mano derecha para ayudarla subir, ella le miro y con una sonrisa maléfica aceptó la mano. Kakashi estaba intentando jalarla pero era demasiado pesada, se inclinó para agarrar más fuerza pero no pudo lograrlo. Kakashi la miro, buscando el porque no podía completar su rescate y vio que Anko estaba jalando su mano hacia ella con ambas manos. _¿Qué demo-_ La última cosa que recordó fue Anko jalándolo con un arranque violento, haciéndolo perder su equilibrio y cayendo directo a lago.

Anko permaneció ahí, aun colgando del árbol y riendo maniáticamente. Escaló y miró debajo de sus pies, vio unas ondas sobre la superficie del lago y unas cuantas burbujas saliendo del lugar donde Kakashi había caído. Su risa se empezó a debilitar una vez que se dio cuenta que él no estaba por ningún lado y su cabeza no salió a flote tan pronto como toco el agua. _¡Mierda!_ Anko saltó del árbol y convocando algo de chakra en sus pies, caminó sobre la superficie del lago. Estaba intentando buscar alguna señal de él pero la luz de la luna no era suficiente para ver algo. Anko estaba buscando en sus bolsillos por una bengala, esperando no haberla metido a fondo con su pequeña broma cuando una mano envolvió su tobillo derecho y la jaló hacia debajo de manera brusca, haciéndola perder el control de su chakra y sumergiéndola en el lago.

Anko abrió sus ojos en el agua y dio un grito ahogado, el agua llenó su boca instantáneamente. Intento cerrarla pero ya había tragado agua, estaba empezando ahogarse cuando pateó fuertemente y con algunos movimientos de manos nadó hacia la superficie. Tosiendo sacó el agua que casi le provoca la muerte, Anko empezó a respirar de manera normal cuando escuchó un chapoteo detrás de ella seguido de una carcajada.

-¡Tu bastardo enfermo!- Dándose la vuelta y pegandole en el pecho con su mano derecha.- Casi haces que me ahogue ¡imbécil!

Kakashi no intento siquiera evitar los golpes, estaba disfrutando su arranque de ira y como se veía toda empapada. Anko seguía mascullando algunas maldiciones y pegandole más fuerte en el pecho hasta que él la detuvo con su mano izquierda.

-No te alteres, después de todo **tú** fuiste la que casi provoca que mi cuello se rompiera en dos por la caída.

Anko murmuró algo debajo del agua y le pegó por última vez con su mano libre. Kakashi estaba sonriendo cuando vio algo flotando alrededor de ella, entró en pánico. Liberando su mano, él empezó a nadar en dirección opuesta. Anko parpadeo varias veces por la súbita acción de su compañero cuando vislumbro algo esférico flotando a lado de ella, después uno en forma cuadrada seguido de otro esférico. No estaba segura que estaba sucediendo hasta que los vio de cerca y se dio cuenta porque Kakashi había nadado lejos de ella y tan rápido.

-Mis bebés…- todos sus dulces estaban flotando alrededor de ella, intentó salvarlos con sus manos pero era demasiado tarde.- Arruinados…

Lágrimas aparecieron en la orilla de sus ojos, cerró sus parpados firmemente y tembló un poco con ambas manos cerrados. Una súbita ira invadió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces nado hacía la dirección que Kakashi había tomado momentos antes. Kakashi estaba rogando por misericordia mientras nadaba cuando se dio cuenta que tonto había sido, pateándose mentalmente por no darse cuentas antes, convocó algo de chakra a sus pies y empezó a correr sobre la superficie. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para su propio pellejo, Anko ya estaba corriendo hacia el y lo atrapo antes de que él siquiera diera dos pasos sobre el agua. Ella lo estaba moliendo a pulpa mientras Kakashi intentaba evadir los golpes lo mejor que podía con lo que su posición le ofrecía. Ella estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia en su rostro cuando su puño golpeo el agua en vez de su rostro. Sorprendida miró como él se sumergía con ella, Anko intentó liberarse pero él la tenía firmemente sujetada con sus manos. Asustada después de ver la mitad de su cuerpo debajo del agua, desesperanzada tomó un último aliento antes de sumergirse con él.

Aunque era oscuro y estaban debajo del agua, ella podía ver su sonrisa burlandose de ella. Anko intento borrar esa estúpida y torpe sonrisa con un puño pero sus manos estaban aun sujetadas firmemente por las suyas. Anko intentó liberarse pero Kakashi era mucho más fuerte que ella, lo miro furiosa. Kakashi tomo su mano derecha con la suya a su máscara, con su índice jaló la máscara hacia abajo, mostrando su rostro por tercera vez. Aunque ella ya sabía como era y estaba oscuro, dejo una pequeña bocanada de aire escaparse de sus labios. Kakashi tomó esta oportunidad y la jaló hacia si, chocando sus labios sobre los de ella y besándola salvajemente. En un principio Anko no supo que hacer después, seguía asombrada por la extraña forma del ninja copiador de obtener lo que quería, pero una vez que sintió su lengua acariciando sus labios, pidiendo permiso, todas sus dudas fueron borradas.

Ambos ninjas emergieron aun besándose hambrientos, peleando por espacio y poder sobre el otro. Kakashi rompió el beso, tratando de agarrar aire, Anko estaba jadeando mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en sus labios. Agua vertiéndose de su cabellera gris, su rostro brillaba con la luz de la luna y sus labios estaban rojos por las mordidas constantes sobre él. Ella se le acercó y sin preguntar tomó ventaja y lo beso profundamente, su lengua acariciando la suya y lamiendo cada centímetro de ella. Los gemidos de Kakashi fueron sofocados por su juguetona travesura, puso su brazo derecho en su cintura convocando una pequeña cantidad de chakra y ambos emergieron lentamente, dejando de la cintura hasta los dedos de los pies debajo del agua. Anko seguía aun besándolo, ignorando completamente el hecho de que ellos estaban flotando sobre el agua. Kakashi estaba acariciando su espalda y con un rápido movimiento tomó su abrigo y se lo quito del camino.

Él rompió el beso, posando ambas manos en su hombros y separando a Anko de su pecho. Kakashi la observó con detenimiento, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Anko se sonrojó por la forma que la miraba, intento echar un vistazo pero su mirada era demasiado penetrante y no pudo soportar la forma en que su ojo penetraba su alma. El notó su inquietud y con su pulgar derecho tomó su barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo directamente. Kakashi sonrió y la jaló cerca, robándole otro beso. Esta vez fue amable y acarició sus labios con los suyos, lamiendo en ocasiones su labio inferior pidiendo permiso y acariciando su espalda.

Anko puso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo cerca y dándole acceso total a su boca. Su lengua empezó a jugar con la de ella, mientras que sus manos viajaban a su trasero, masajeando cada centímetro de su piel suave y húmeda. Las redes le estaban complicando el acariciarla completamente, pero aun así le gustaba como se sentían en sus manos. Ella se veía sexy con su cabello todo alborotado, sus ropas todas empapadas y sin ese maldito abrigo que cubría toda su figura tentadora. Kakashi abrió su ojo para mirarla, ella estaba concentrada en darle placer con su lengua. El se rió entre dientes, haciendo que Anko abriera los ojos para mirarlo, él tomó ventaja de la confusión y le dio una nalgada.

La queja de Anko rompió el beso, el empezó a reírse suavemente y le dio otra nalgada. Ella se quejó de nuevo pero esta vez sus manos tomaron las de él de su trasero y detuvo la tercera nalgada.

-¡Basta! No soy una prostituta barata para que me des nalgadas cuando tu gustes, bicho porno-. Sosteniendo sus manos con todas sus fuerzas y evitando que le tocará el trasero nuevamente.

Kakashi dejo una gran risa escapar de sus labios y se acercó a ella, cerca de su oído derecha.

-Entonces te puedo castigar en otras formas-. Susurrando y mordiendo su lóbulo-. ¿verdad?-. Lamiendo el oído.

Anko sintió un escalofrío correr a lo largo de su espalda cuando él empezó a succionar su lóbulo y bajando lentamente con besos húmedos en su cuello. Ella se estaba mareando y sintió como toda su fuerza desvanecerse con cada lamida que le daba. Kakashi liberó sus manos y las colocó sobre la cintura de ella, subiendo lentamente hasta sus senos. Los sostuvo con sus palmas aun succionando su cuello y los oprimió suavemente, acariciando con sus pulgares sus pezones que estaban presionándose sobre la tela y sobre sus dedos. Anko gimió, rogando por más y cerrando sus ojos para dejar las sensaciones la ahogaran en pura éxtasi. Kakashi sonrió, acariciando más firme y rápido sus senos y pellizcando suavemente ambos pezones con sus pulgares e índices.

Su mano derecha dejó de masajear su seno izquierdo y bajo a su trasero para sujetarlo firmemente. Anko dejo un chillido escapar de sus labios una vez que sintió la mano de él debajo del agua masajeando su entrada, se sentía raro pero placentero al mismo tiempo. Ella separo ambas piernas un poco para darle un mejor acceso, Kakashi sonrió y le agradeció con una gran succión en su cuello. Él acarició su braga pero fue pronto fue decepcionado, esta vez no podría sentir que tan húmeda estaba por el agua de los alrededores que se mezclaba. Impaciente tiró de la prenda a un lado para introducir dos dedos dentro, haciendo que Anko se arqueara, separando el cuello de su boca.

Kakashi sonrió por las reacciones que su toque hacía en ella, aunque sus dedos apenas estaban a la mitad de su largo. Anko estaba gimiendo ligeramente y concentrándose en meter aire en sus pulmones. Él sabía que se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de nuevo y no se podía dar el lujo de que ella tomara autocontrol ahora. En ese preciso instante sacó los dos dedos y se inclinó hacia delante para tomar un pezón son su boca. Ella gruñó mientras él succionaba y mordía suavemente. Su mano derecha emergió y con ayuda de su izquierda, se quito el guante y regreso la mano a su posición designada.

Anko dejo un gran gemido escapar de su boca cuando sintió ambos dedos completos dentro de ella violando su ser. Ella choco sus caderas con las de él, enfatizando su excitación y acariciando su ya duro miembro. Kakashi succionó su seno fuerte en respuesta y le dejó hacer a ella cualquier cosa a su miembro, después de todo el tenía la batuta de la situación con su boca y su mano ayudándole a tomar control sobre ella. Anko se estaba cansando de ser tocada y dejándolo a él tener toda la diversión, entonces introdujo su mano derecha en sus pantalones y la otra estaba detrás de su cuello jugando con su pelo. Kakashi abrió su ojo en sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de ella haciendo un pequeño trabajo ahí debajo, él estaba a punto de quejarse cuando el dedo índice de ella toco la punta y la masajeo con la yema.

Le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en acariciarla, succionar su seno y seguir con el control de chakra, pero ella le seguía complicando las cosas. Kakashi sintió la urgencia de tomarla en ese momento aunque moría de ganas de seguir jugando con ella, pero su reserva se estaba agotando. Sostener dos personas en el agua y por las posiciones que mantenían se necesitaba mucha concentración, la misma que estaba perdiendo por la forma en que ella lo estaba tocando. Él dejo de succionar su seno para mirarla por última vez, ella le sonreía maléficamente. Si estaba a punto de tomarla, mejor dejar el lugar listo para su "introducción".

Kakashi puso su brazo derecho detrás de ella para jalarla asía sí, ella le miró sorprendida pero a él no le importó y la beso salvajemente. Con su mano derecha estaba tocando y acariciando cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance. Anko gimió en su boca y dejó de hacer la maniobra que le estaba haciendo a su miembro. Kakashi tomó esto como una oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y la sacó su mano de ella. Anko abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, pero este solo le sonrió. Ella entendió que es lo que él pensaba y le ayudó bajando sus pantalones debajo del agua con ambas manos, mientras él movía las bragas y redes con su mano derecha. La mano izquierda de él abandono su espalda y se colocó sobre su cadera, jalándola aun más cerca. Kakashi miró a Anko por última vez, ella asintió y con un ágil movimiento, se introdujo en ella por completo.

Él sabía que ya no era una virgen, pero se seguía sintiendo apretada alrededor de su miembro que estaba envuelto por sus paredes íntimas. Ella se sobresaltó un poco por la súbita penetración y dejó un suave grito salir. Kakashi no se movió ni un centímetro, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él. Anko sonrió y asintiendo ambos empezaron a moverse, golpeando ambas caderas. El estaba bombeando firmemente, mientras que ella se concentraba en no caerse de espaldas por la forma salvaje que la estaba penetrando. Anko empezó a gritar su nombre mientras él colocó su cabeza sobre sus senos, aun embistiéndola y jalándola cerca. Ella sintió como la punta de su miembro tocando su punto, haciéndola perder su autocontrol y gritando su nombre aun más fuerte y rápido. Kakashi sintió como la intimidad de ella se contraía, envolviendo firmemente su miembro y haciéndolo casi perder la cabeza.

Kakashi miró a su compañero, verificando que lo que sentía fuera correcto, sonriendo complacido por la forma en que ella estaba disfrutando esto. Él decidió era tiempo para que ambos terminaran, su chakra estaba a punto de acabarse. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo el impulso su miembro tan lejos como pudo, frotando su rostro contra su pecho y susurrando su nombre hasta que estos susurros se convirtieron en gritos de placer y con un golpe final, él llenó su intimidad con su orgasmo. Anko sintió una calidez espontánea viniendo de dentro de ella y ahogo un gemido, dejándose llevar por el puro éxtasis. Ambos aun unidos cayeron sobre sus espaldas y flotaron sobre el lago. La luna estaba en la cima del oscuro cielo, anunciando que ya era media noche.

-Bueno eso fue…

-¿Memorable?

-Estaba a punto de decir inusual pero prefiero tu versión-. Sonriendo maléficamente y mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Vaya ya se me había olvidado que yo había escrito esto hehehe un poco candente ¿no les parece? En fin muchas gracias por los reviews a todos los que me siguen leyendo y gracias por sus palabras de aliento, me sirven bastante. Bueno como ya ven todo Mayo estuve cumpliendo mi palabra y así seguirá hasta que acabe ¿de acuerdo? Nos leemos la próxima semana y espero que les haya gustado esta pieza de pay de limón.

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Capítulo: El regreso a la realidad tiene severas consecuencias y más cuando tienes rivales en el camino.


	12. Capítulo 12

Anko despertó sintiéndose un poco mareada y confundida. Bostezando ella miró sus alrededores y dándose cuenta que estaba dentro de su tienda. Se rascó la nuca, tratando de abrir los ojos completamente. _Me caería bien un baño_. Estiró sus brazos y se levantó, la manta cayó en su regazo y con un último estirón empezó a gatear a la entrada de la tienda.

-No gatearía fuera de la tienda si fuera tú.

Anko parpadeó dos veces antes de girar su cabeza y mirar hacia el origen de la voz. Kakashi estaba sentado estilo indio, la mitad de su cuerpo cubierto por la manta, con su codo derecho sobre su rodilla derecha, su mano izquierda en la otra rodilla y su mano derecha dándole soporte a su rostro. La estaba mirando, aparentemente divertido mientras sonreía. Anko no entendió a que se refería con su comentario, pero ella aun estaba somnolienta y bostezando, su mente no estaba completamente despierta.

-Aunque adoro la vista- señalándola con su dedo índice izquierdo

Un choque eléctrico disipo el más pequeño residuo de sueño en ella. Asustada tomó la manta con ambas manos, cubriéndose tan rápido como pudo y ruborizándose completamente. Kakashi rió ante la escena, ella simplemente era cómica. Anko le lanzó una mirada asesina, el continuó riendo casi cayéndose de espaldas. Anko intento recordar porque estaba desnuda y por qué él también lo estaba. Ignoró la risa molesta de su compañero y empezó a recordar que había pasado la noche anterior.

Después del incidente del lago, ambos empapados caminaron hasta su campamento y prendieron una fogata. Kakashi recomendó que ambos deberían quitarse las ropas y dejar que el fuego las secará. Anko entró en la tienda y se desvistió, usando la manta como túnica salió de la tienda con sus ropas húmedas en su mano derecha. Kakashi sonrió y le preguntó si tenía una manta más para él, ella asintió y señalo su mochila. Después de unos minutos, el salió de la tienda con sus ropas en una mano, la manta cubriendo su cuerpo y dejando su pecho expuesto. Anko se ruborizó y le sonrió maléficamente, tomó unos cuantos leños y con algo de cable que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo construyo un tendedero.

Ambos pusieron sus respectivas ropas sobre el cable, evadiendo cualquier contacto visual y sin dirigirse la palabra. Después de esto, ambos se sentaron frente a la fogata en direcciones opuestas. Se miraron brevemente, sin saber que decir para romper el silencio incómodo. Anko vio que Kakashi estaba bostezando abiertamente y su ojo se cerraba contra su voluntad. Preocupada se levantó y caminó hasta él, él la miró y asintió. Sin una palabra ambos se introdujeron a la tienda, decidiendo llamarla una noche y se durmieron.

Kakashi detuvo su carcajada, estaba analizando su súbito cambio de humor. Anko tenía una expresión seria y estaba evadiendo sus ojos.

No habían hablado de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y Anko estaba empezando a preocuparse. Por supuesto le gustaba la forma en que ambos compartían sus deseos más íntimos, le gustaba jugar y molestarlo hasta que ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de tirarse al otro hasta que este estuviera exhausto. Pero ahora sentía la culpa correr a través de sus venas. La conciencia de Anko estaba gritando a todo pulmón, quejándose y exigiendo una explicación. No estaba segura de cómo explicarse a sí sobre la manera que se sentía sobre el ninja copia, obviamente lo deseaba fervientemente cada minuto que pasaba lejos de él pero una vez que esta necesidad estaba satisfecha ¿qué quedaba?

Kakashi vio un dejo de pena y dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Preocupado intentó con mayor persistencia que lo viera solo con la mirada, pero ella estaba demasiado adentro de su cabeza que era casi imposible para él realizar esta tarea desde el lugar donde estaba. El gateó suavemente detrás de ella y con ambos brazos él la jaló hacia su pecho. Anko fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el súbito calor en su cintura y por el cosquilleo de una respiración sobre su cuello.

-¿Pasa algo?

Anko sonrió, sujetando las manos de él con las suyas y frotando su cabeza contra el pecho de él y luego musitó- Ya nada.

---

Para el momento en que Kakashi brincó hacia el segundo piso, escuchó que los chicos estaban haciendo mucho ruido en la habitación contigua. Cuidadosamente él quitó el seguro de la puerta del balcón y se escabulló en su habitación, sintiéndose como un adolescente volviendo de una fiesta revoltosa, metiéndose en la cama superior de su litera. Diez segundos pasaron cuando Sakura entró abruptamente ala habitación, haciendo que Kakashi diera un brinco en sorpresa. Estaba aliviado de que había regresado justo a tiempo. Escondiendo su nerviosismo, se dio la vuelta para que así pudiera ver directamente a su estudiante.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Qué?- contestó enojado, masajeando su cabeza e intentando fingir su cara matutina.

-¡Es Naruto!

Kakashi gruñó y se dio la vuelta al otro lado de su cama-¿Qué tiene?- mirando hacia la pared y pretendiendo que intentaba dormir de nuevo.

-¡Está peleando con Sasuke-kun!

Puso los ojos en blanco y jaló la sábana sobre su rostro. _Todo ese escándalo para nada_- Déjalos ser, son niños. Despiértame cuando algo relevante suceda.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi se estaba impacientando, él sabía que Sakura lo molestaría hasta el final de los tiempos si no la ayudaba. Intentó no verse tan enojado cuando se sentó estilo indio y rascándose la cabeza dio un brincó fuera de su cama. Sakura se quitó del camino y dejo que su maestro caminará hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Kakashi ni se molestó en tocar y entró directo. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, había plumas sobre todo el suelo, la litera estaba desalineada y ambos colchones sobre la pared. Naruto y Sasuke estaba en el centro de la habitación, desafiándose con la mirada con un kunai en sus puños derechos. Naruto estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente cuando Kakashi lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, Kakashi miró severamente a Sasuke, este puso su kunai en su bolsillo y miró a su maestro.

-Ni me molestaré en preguntar que paso aquí, solo limpien el desastre y estén preparados para pagar las consecuencias por su comportamiento imprudente- liberó la mano de Naruto y salió de la habitación. Kakashi los miró por última vez antes de meterse a su habitación, necesitaba un baño.

Mientras lavaba su cabello escuchó a Lilly abrir la puerta principal y cerrándola detrás de ella, Kakashi estaba agradecido de que ella no estuviera en la casa cuando la pelea empezó. Podía saber por los sonidos y las constantes quejas de Naruto que estaban a punto de terminar de limpiar la habitación, Sakura obviamente estaba ayudándolos y reprendiendo a Naruto por empezar la pelea. Aunque estaba claramente enojado por la destrucción que hicieron sus estudiantes en su habitación, Kakashi estaba sonriendo mientras dejaba el agua golpear suavemente su espalda. Estaba reproduciendo en su mente los eventos matutinos y sonrió. Kakashi estaba más que complacido por el hecho de que ella era capaz de mantener el paso en esta clase de "actividades". Aun sonriendo salió de la ducha y se secó mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Su nariz percibió el olor de huevos batidos con jamón proviniendo debajo y su estómago se agitó en emoción. Kakashi miraba su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de una marca roja sobre su cuello, escupió los residuos sobre el lavabo y se acercó al espejo. Riendo entre dientes buscó su máscara y cerro el grifo. _No me esperaba eso._ Acariciando su cuello con su mano derecha y poniéndose la máscara encima.

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, brazos cruzados mientras murmuraban. Kakashi tomó asiento a lado de Naruto, Saukra miraba a sus compañeros preocupada mientras Lilly estaba en la cocina friendo el jamón. Kakashi estaba sorprendentemente de buen humor y se aseguró de que ninguno de sus pupilos arruinara eso. Lilly apareció con una sarten en su mano izquierda y una espátula en la otra. Ella vertió algo de huevo sobre el plato de Kakashi, él asintió y sonrió para luego comer pacíficamente. La tensión entre Naruto y Sasuke se rompió cuando Lilly les sirvió generosamente huevos y jamón, Naruto parpadeo en sorpresa y sonrió olvidando el porque estaba enojado y comenzó a engullir lo que había en su plato.

La hora del desayuno paso suavemente, todos agradecieron a la señora por la comida y subieron para tomar sus pertenencias. Lilly estaba esperandolos en la puerta principal con algo en sus manos y para el momento en que todo el equipo se reunió en la sala. Lilly se acercó y les dio a cada uno una bolsa de papel repleta de dulces, todos le agradecieron su hospitalidad y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el equipo número siete estaba regresando a casa.

---

Anko cerró su mochila y verificó sus alrededores. Todo parecía estar bien, ella ya había limpiado el desastre que había hecho durante los tres días y sus respectivas noches. Ella sonrió fantaseando y con un último vistazo tomó su mochila y escaló el árbol más cercano. Anko estaba brincando de rama en rama, intentando alcanzar al resto del equipo. Ella los vio caminando el mismo circuito que tomaron dos días antes y en silencio los siguió.

---

Kakashi estaba soñando despierto cuando la sintió acercarse, estaba a punto de utilizar el mismo truco que había usado la primera vez que caminaron ese sendero cuando vislumbró las puertas principales de Konoha en el horizonte. Maldijo su suerte y caminó hacia la villa en silencio.

Naruto brincó con alegría cuando vislumbró el puesto Ichiraku desde la posición donde estaban, ignorando completamente a su equipo él corrió hasta el restaurante de ramen, dejando al resto del equipo en la puertas principales. Kakashi se excusó y con una nube de humo desapareció.

---

Tsunade estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando un toque en la puerta la trajo de vuelta de su tierra de sueños. Maldijo un poco y se preguntó como se había dejado convencer por un niño de doce años para ser el siguiente Hokage. Dio una vuelta en su silla y se puso de cara a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Kakashi entró, disculpándose mientras se rascaba su nuca y caminó hacia el escritorio de Tsunade. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a explicar como le había ido la misión. Tsunade estaba quedándose dormida por la aburrida explicación cuando otro golpe en la puerta la despertó.

-Adelante

Anko entró, sonriendo ampliamente mientras masticaba una varilla llena de dango. _Konoha claro que tiene el mejor dango del mundo._ Ella notó que Kakashi estaba ya ahí, engulló nerviosa la última pieza de su golosina e intentó verse casual enfrente de la Godaime. Tsunade notó esto y sonrió. Kakashi continuó su explicación, aburriendo nuevamente a la quinta Hokage. Tsunade estaba contenta de que Anko estuviera ahí, ahora tenía algo que la distrajera. Le gustaba ver a Anko desorientada, mirando de vez en cuando a su compañero mientras jugueteaba con los dedos nerviosamente.

Finalmente Kakashi terminó su reporte y era tiempo de Anko explicar el suyo. Le dijo a Tsunade que la debilidad del equipo residía en Sasuke, Anko explicó que los tres juntos trabajaban bien pero si los separaban en parejas el resultado podría resultar en un total desastre. Tsunade asintió y después de escribir algo en un papel los dejo salir.

Anko fue la primera en salir, seguida de Kakashi quien cerro la puerta detrás de él. Anko se sintió incomoda por la forma en que él la miraba, intentaba respirar normalmente y dio un paso hacia él con una mirada desafiante.

-Escucha yo-

-Kakashi, mi rival ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Escondiéndote de mí otra vez?

-Corriendo de ti mejor dicho- poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Gai se acercó, sonriendo ampliamente y golpeando "amistosamente" la espalda de Kakashi – Kakashi… si querías retarme en carreras simplemente me lo hubieras dicho – dándole otra palmada a Kakashi en la espalda.

Anko parpadeo en incredulidad y asombro por la amistad inusual que ambos compartían. Ella miró a Kakashi, quien solo permanecía ahí contemplando a Gai. Si él fuera capaz de lanzar dagas de sus ojos, Gai sería la primera persona en todo Konoha de recibir 100,000 dagas en un solo ataque y continuar sonriendo. Anko se estaba impacientando, necesitaba hablar con Kakashi a solas, ambos necesitaban conversar de lo que había pasado en el campo y que hacer ahora que ya eran íntimos.

-Escucha Gai, ¿me podrías prestar a Kakashi por un minuto?

Gai parpadeó pero sonrió aun más, si eso fuera posible. Pusó a lado a Kakashi y caminó hacia Anko.

-Anko ¡no sabía que estabas aquí! Disculpa mi descortesía. Es solo que eres tan pequeña que es casi imposible el verte.

Él continuo hablando de su estatura y como él podría ayudarla con un poco de entrenamiento. Ahora Anko estaba oficialmente enojada, su cuerpo estaba temblando y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Kakashi se asustó y verificó tenía algo en su bolsillo para protegerse contra su furia incontrolable. Ella estaba a punto de brincar y golpear a Gai directamente en el rostro cuando escuchó dos palabras clave en su discurso "gratis" y "dango".

-¿Dijiste dango gratis?- parpadeando sin creerselo al duende verde.

Gai asintió, sonriendo con su "buen niño" pose y dejando que un brillo blanco resplandeciera sobre sus dientes.

-¡Por supuesto Anko! Para crecer, necesitas entrenar y alimentarte propiamente. Pero la única cosa que puede motivarte a continuar esta larga y ruda travesía es el dulce. No solo deleita tu boca, también ilumina y hace crecer tu espíritu indomable, el espíritu de la juventud. Recuerda que no se puede ser grande por fuera si no eres grande por dentro.

_No se va a creer eso, ¿verdad? _Kakashi miró a Anko, quien observaba a Gai con ojos asombrados. Miro más de cerca y vio unos cuantos destellos brillar salir de los ojos de Anko. Ella seguia sonriendo, asintiendo ella abrazo el brazo derecho de Gai, yendo a la cabeza. Anko arrastró a un Gai que seguía hablando hasta la salida, dejando un perturbado y confundido Kakashi atrás.

---

Anko aun sonreía, aun caminando del abrazo derecho de Gai abrazandolo más fuerte e ignorando cualquier cosa que este dijera. No le importaba lo que él dijera sobre el espíritu de la juventud o de las formas de alimentarlo, lo único que le importaba era su comida gratuita. En el camino encontraron algunos compañeros que los vieron con gran interés, asombrados por la inusual pareja y que raro se veían ambos juntos. Algunos incluso susurraron a sus espaldas, pero Anko ignoró sus voces y continuó caminando mientras que Gai solo sonreía a cada persona que se cruzaban son su pose de niño bueno.

Llegaron al lugar favorito de Anko para comprar dangos. Kotetsu e Izumo estaban dentro de la tienda, hablando con un par de mujeres mientras comían calmadamente cuando vieron a Anko llegar del brazo de Gai. Se asombraron y dejaron un grito de horror escapar de sus labios, las jóvenes se asustaron y huyeron de los dos ninjas. Anko atraída por la súbita conmoción, se acercó para ver que sucedía y notó ambos ninjas aun en estado de shock y horrorizados por la forma en que las cosas se estaban poniendo alrededor de ellos.

-Hey ustedes dos, ¿no les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes?

Izumo fue el primero en salir del trance y asintió, Anko se sentó aun sosteniendo el brazo de Agi y mirando a Kotetsu quien seguía inexpresivo. Izumo le dio un codazo y con una mirada suspicaz miró a ambos Jounins en frente de él. Anko les miró pero luego ignoró sus miradas, tomó el menú y con una señal la mesera se les acercó.

-Quiero una orden de cada sabor y algo de té verde.

-¡Sí! Ese es el espíritu, el espíritu de la juventud-haciendo su pose de niño bueno pero sobre la banca.

Kotetsu miró a Izumo, quien solo observaba a los dos Jounin especiales con incredulidad. La mesera asintió y con un gesto le indicó a Gai que debía sentarse y no pararse sobre las sillas y con una gota de sudor en su frente se fue. Anko se cruzó de piernas y con un gran bostezo estiró sus brazos. Sintió la tensión y las miradas de sus compañeros, tomando un mondadientes de la mesa volteo a ver a los dos ninjas.

-Dime Izumo ¿algo Nuevo te ha pasado?

Izumo parpadeo dos veces y se aclaró la garganta.

-Nada especial, Anko-san

Mascullando masticó su mondadientes, esto se estaba tornando frustrante. Anko miró a Kotetsu, esperando que algo pasará pero él estaba aun impresionado por su llegada. La mesera regresó con la orden de Anko y antes de que siquiera ella pudiera decir Buen Provecho, dos bolas de dulce dango estaban danzando con en su boca. Gai la halagó por la forma feroz de comer, lo cual significaba que era una chica saludable. Izumo y Kotetsu solo la miraron comer, ambos sabiendo de que ella era capaz de hacer las cosas dulces desaparecer frente a sus ojos en menos de diez segundos. Anko lamió la última varita de su orden en su forma usual y perturbante y frotándose el estómago, sonrió malévolamente.

-Gracias Gai, realmente necesitaba esto.

-No hay problema. Cualquier cosa para mantener vivo el espíritu de juventud en mis camaradas.

Gai ya estaba en la caja pagando cuando Anko se levantó y estiró su espalda, se despidió de Kotetsu e Izumo y empezó a caminar fuera del lugar. Gai la siguió y ambos Jounins estaban caminando a través de las calles y con una voz ruidosa Gai le decía que bueno era ser y sentirse joven. Ella se estaba durmiendo por toda la comida en su estómago, Gai notó esto y sugirió sentarse en una banca cerca de ellos. _No debí haber comido tanto._ Ella agradeció que estuvieran debajo de un árbol y que Gai había dejado de hablar. Sintió la súbita urgencia de vomitar pero se contuvo. Aunque sabía que esto le hubiera ayudado a sentirse mucho mejor, era muy vergonzoso y señal de debilidad y ella ya no era una mujer débil.

Gai notó su rostro pálido y su pesada respiración, ella estaba sudando también y estaba abrazando su pecho con ambos brazos. – ¿Estas bien Anko? – Ya sabiendo la respuesta pero cuando el no obtuvo respuesta se alarmó. Gai checó con su mano derecha su frente y después de confirmar sus suposiciones tomó a Anko en brazos y desapareció.

---

Kakashi estaba caminando pacíficamente en las calles de Konoha, yendo a ningún lugar en particular y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Ya había escrito el reporte que Tsunade le había pedido llenar y comido en Ichiraku. El sol resplandecía brillantemente mofándose de Kakashi y haciéndolo odiar la vestimenta oscura de los Jounins. Jaló su chaleco un poco, intentando ventilar su pecho. Kakashi sabía que estaba a punto de morir de deshidratación si no hacía algo rápido para evitarlo, miró a su izquierda y encontró una salvación momentánea. Sonriendo se acercó a la barra y colocó ambos codos sobre esta. Estaba pensando en que elegir cuando sintió algo extraño en su espalda. Normalmente él tomaría una arma y vería los múltiples escenarios en su mente antes de siquiera girar su cabeza hacia su atacante, pero ahora estaba cansado física y mentalmente y el clima no ayudaba. En vez de eso giró su cabeza a su derecha y miro fijamente a lo que fuera que estuviera molestándolo. Vislumbro una cabellera violeta con su único ojo visible y sonrió.

-¡Hey! No pensé que te vería en bastante tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Un poco de tensión para darle un poco de sabor a la historia y al Helado =P Espero que les esté gustando como van las cosas =D Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida. Gracias por sus reviews.

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Episodio: Visita al hospital, farmacia y recuentro con amigos les da a ambos implicados puntos de vistas distintos sobre su situación.


	13. Capítulo 13

Anko sintió un calor abrazando su pecho, intentó moverse a la izquierda, buscando frescura y se dio cuenta de que era inutil, su pecho se sentía como si pesara una tonelada. Desesperada sacudió su cabeza pero no respondió su orden, Anko empezó a entrar en pánico. Cada músculo que intentaba mover, cada orden era respondida con silencio, incluso intentó ver su cuerpo pero era demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Sintió sus propios ojos cerrados y resistiéndose a abrirse al menos un poco, Anko intento lastimarse a si misma y romper esta clase de ilusión pero nada en su cuerpo parecía funcionar. Anko empezó a llorar o pensó que lo había hecho, su cuerpo estaba traicionando sus órdenes y confundiendo su mente. Ella sabía que tenía que estar calmada y relajada, vacilar era el peor enemigo que un ninja pudiese tener.

Después de recuperar la cordura se dio cuenta de que aunque no fuese posible mover nada de su cuerpo, ella aun podía usar sus otros sentidos. Tomo un gran respiro y percibió un vago olor a detergente. Después tomó otra bocanada de aire y confirmó el olor. Aunque su lengua no respondía, aun podía degustar su boca, desafortunadamente sabía agria. Calmada y respirando profundamente concentró toda su energía en una cosa, sentir cualquier cosa que las yemas de sus dedos sentían. Anko puso todos sus esfuerzos en mover un solo dedo, necesitaba confirmar su hipótesis y con todo su autocontrol movió el dedo índice derecho. Anko sintió algo suave y terso debajo de su dedo y después de conectar los puntos sonrió amargamente. _Fantástico... Estoy en una cama de hospital._

Maldiciendo su suerte empezó a pensar como y por qué estaba en ese lugar. Anko sabía que el hospital usualmente paralizaba a sus pacientes para nulificar cualquier dolor y también para prevenir que cualquiera escapara. Anko empezó a buscar cualquier pista en su cabeza cuando el eco de pisadas tomó toda su atención. Por la forma en que sonaban, alguien se acercaba. Anko intentó pretender que estaba dormida pero se pateo así misma mentalmente por su estupidez. _Estas paralizada ¿recuerdas tarada?__ La puerta se abrió y las pisadas ahora eran más nítidas, eran ligeras y apresuradas. También había algunos rasguños y murmullos. Anko sabía que era una enfermera y rogaba porque esta mujer no tuviera las intenciones de darle una inyección. Repentinamente la habitación quedó en silencio, Anko sintió una gota de sudor correr por su espalda. __Mierda…_

-¡Kai!- palmeando la frente de Anko

Anko abrió los ojos y miro hacia su piadoso salvador. Shizune le regresó la mirada, sonriendo cálidamente y sosteniendo sus notas en su pecho.

-Tardes Anko.

-Tardes- sentándose - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Intoxicación alimenticia – mirando a sus notas.

Anko sintió un pequeño retorcijón en su estómago, lo abrazó con ambas manos - ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Gai te trajo, parecía realmente preocupado – Dejando una gota de sudor deslizarse en su frente y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Flashback

Shizune estaba escribiendo unos datos que la secretaria le había dado cuando Gai apareció en la puerta principal, gritando y cargando alguien en sus brazos. Todo el personal de la habitación corrió hacía él. Shizune estaba intentando verificar que estaba sucediendo pero Gai seguía moviéndose de doctor en doctor, rogándoles que examinaran a la persona que estaba cargando. Las enfermeras le dijeron que bajara el volumen y que dejara de mover el paciente por todo el lugar. Pero Gai continuó corriendo a través de toda la rece3pción hasta que vio a Shizune y corrió hacía ella. Shizune reconoció las ropas y agradeció a los previos Hokages que Anko estuviera inconsciente, de otra manera Anko estaría rebanando el trasero de Gai por ser un bruto y por llevarla al hospital de esa forma tan imprudente.

Después de verificar la condición de Anko, Shizune intentó separar Anko de Gai pero él insistía en tomarla con él hasta la sala de operaciones. Shizune explicó que no era necesario operarla, pero él gritó que un espíritu luchador tan joven estaba en peligro y necesitaba tratamiento médico en ese preciso momento. Shizune se estaba impacientando y le pidió que la soltara, así podía atender a Anko. Pero Gai estaba musitando algo de "los espíritus luchadores jóvenes no mueren tan fácil" y con unos sellos de mano Shizune paralizó a Gai y tomó a Anko de él y la colocó en una camilla con la ayuda de dos enfermeras. Shizune también pidió que llevaran a Gai a la sala de espera y le dieran un tranquilizante pero después de pensarlo dos veces, ordenó que también le dieran un sedante.

Fin del Flashback

Shizune suspiró pesadamente y le dio las notas a Anko –Te podrás ir una vez que firmes esto y te cambies – Anko asintió y tomó los papeles junto con una pluma, los firmó y los devolvió. Shizune ya estaba caminado a la puerta cuando giró su cabeza y sonrió por última vez – Intenta algunos vegetales Anko, tus hábitos alimenticios son aun peor que los de Naruto – Anko tomó la almohada y se la tiró a Shizune, quien la esquivó y con una ligera reverencia se marchó. Anko se levantó y caminó hacia el armario, sacó sus ropas y cerró la puerta que Shizune felizmente había dejado abierta. Mientras se cambiaba Anko pensó que sin duda le debía una a Gai, no solo le había invitado a comer dangos también era tan atento como para llevarla personalmente al hospital y asegurarse de que la atendieras inmediatamente. _Te debo una, cabeza de tazón._

---

Kakashi miró una vez al atardecer, masticando la última pieza de la galleta que venía con su helado, estiró sus brazos y desdobló sus piernas. Acostándose y dejando que el pasto en su espalda acariciara su cuello, suspiró pesadamente.

-Hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

Kakashi asintió y miró a su derecha. Un par de ojos café le devolvió la mirada y una cálida sonrisa dibujada en un par de labios rojos. Kakashi se rascó su nuca y devolvió la mirada al atardecer.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Lo usual –encogiéndose de hombros – Entrenando con mi equipo, tomando unas misiones y haciendo mí investigación.

-¿Sigues leyendo esos libros sucios?

Kakashi rió entre dientes – Sip ¿qué me dices de ti?

-Lo usual… matando personas que aparecen en el libro bingo, protegiendo a la Hokage y haciendo mi investigación.

-¿Sigues con eso?

Ella asintió, sin apartar la vista del atardecer. Kakashi suspiró pesadamente y cerró su ojo – Tú sabes como pienso al respecto de eso ¿verdad?

Nuevamente ella asintió, ojos en el horizonte. Kakashi volteó su cabeza hacia ella, mirando sus ojos chocolate y analizando sus facciones. Ella notó su mirada y se la regresó pero ahora sonriendo. Kakashi conocía esa sonrisa lo suficiente para ser engañado con eso, él sabía más cosas de ella que cualquiera. Bueno… cualquiera que siguiera vivo. Kakashi con una mirada contempló los últimos brillos del sol desaparecer en el horizonte antes de estirarse. Sintió la mirada de ella en él pero hizo nada para detenerla, no que le importara mucho… se sentía a gusto con esto. Kakashi rasco su nuca y se levantó, ofreció su mano derecha a ella para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella ya estaba de pie y lista, esperando por él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí? – poniendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Un par de días, la Hokage me quiere cerca para que verifique los alrededores.

-Entiendo…-observando el cielo que empezaba a llenarse de estrellas- Bueno.. espero verte pronto Yugao-san.

-Igualmente Kakashi-senpai- sonriendo y desapareciendo con una nube de humo.

---

Anko rascó su cuello antes de caminar a través de la recepción. Ella vió a Gai sentado sobre un sillón, dando golpecitos al suelo con sus pies de forma impaciente y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella se rió por debajo y caminó lentamente hacia él. Gai se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba ella. Después de muchas disculpas y contestaciones, ambos salieron del edificio. Gai ofreció su brazo derecho para ayudar a Anko caminar, pero ella lo rechazo, diciendo que estaba bien ahora y podía llegar a su casa por su propia cuenta. Gai insistió acompañarla al menos, pero ella se negó. Necesitaba comprar la medicina que Shizune le había prescrito y también para pensar sobre unos "problemas plateados" en privado. Anko se disculpó y empezó a caminar hacia su departamento, no sin antes decirle que estaba agradecida y que le debía una comida y un favor.

Caminó lentamente en silencio, mirando de vez en cuando sus alrededores mientras las luces empezaban a iluminar su camino. Anko puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y suspiró profundamente, intentando esconder el océano de emociones que golpeaban su estómago vacío. Entró a la farmacia y dio la prescripción, el tipo del mostrador la leyó en voz alta y desapareció. Anko le dio la espalda al mueble y puso ambos codos sobre este, mirando la luz blanca del techo y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Sus ojos viajando a través de todos los anaqueles cuando un anunció captó su atención. Anko se acercó, para poder leerlo propiamente y se ruborizó después de leerlo.

-¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Anko dio un brinco y miró al tipo que sostenía la medicina con su mano izquierda. Ella mordió su labio otra vez, tratando de verse casual y caminó hacia la caja, ambas manos temblando. El tipo de la farmacia notó esto y miró al lugar donde ella estaba segundos antes y sonrió.

-Sabe, esas son realmente efectivas y están en un precio razonable. ¿Quisiera unas?

Aun sonrojada Anko asintió. Sonriendo el caminó hasta el anaquel, tomó un paquete y lo colocó en la bolsa que tenía la medicina de Anko y después de escribir el precio en la caja registradora le dijo el precio. Anko buscó su cartera sin mirar al tipo y le dio exactamente la cantidad que el pedía y salió corriendo de la tienda. Anko corrió tan rápido como sus habilidades ninja le permitían, no poniendo atención a sus alrededores, solo concentrándose en llegar tan pronto como fuera posible a su departamento y encontrar un refugio ahí. Dio la vuelta a la izquierda cuando chocó algo fuerte con alguien. Anko sobó su trasero mientras se levantaba, aun mareada por el impacto.

-Anko, ¡mira hacía donde corres! Me golpeaste bastante fuerte.

Anko levantó la mirada y vio a nadie más que su mejor amiga acariciando su cabeza y arreglándose las ropas.

-Ahora dime ¿por qué estabas corriendo como si fueras perseguida por un fantasma para que ni pusieras atención a donde ibas?

-Disculpame Kurenai.

Kurenai negó con su cabeza en desaprobación y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Ella vio el contenido de la bolsa de papel, que Anko sostenía con su mano derecha, regado sobre el piso. Se arrodilló y empezó a recogerlo cuando sus ojos rubí leyeron las señas sobre ellos. Anko entró en pánico cuando vio a su amiga leyendo las pequeñas cajas, Anko se echó hacia delante y se los quitó de las manos, intentando esconderlos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Kurenai ahora estaba de pie con su mano derecha sobre su cadera y con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios. Anko sintió como el sudor viajaba todo el camino de su espalda. Con su dedo índice derecho, Kuneai le ordenó a su amiga que se acercara. Anko obedeció, escondiendo su sonrojo y mirando al suelo. La especialista en ilusiones sonrió malévolamente y le dio una palmada al hombro de Anko.

-Ahora mi amiga, tú y yo tendremos una larga plática.

---

Kakashi estaba caminando de regreso a su departamento, contemplando el cielo nocturno e intentando ver las estrellas. La noche era clara, ninguna nube visible y el clima era perfecto para ir de campamento al bosque. Sonrió una vez que la palabra timbró varias campanas, y otras cosas, en él. Kakashi se preguntó como estaba ella y que le iba a decir antes de que el duende verde los interrumpiera. El ninja copia dio vuelta ala derecha en la siguiente manzana y su sonrisa desapareció. _Hablando del diablo_. Gai estaba caminando calmadamente, mirando a nada en particular y suspirando de vez en cuando. Kakashi intentó esconderse pero notó que no era necesario ya, Gai había pasado de largo, ignorándolo completamente. Kakashi no estaba seguro de encontrar esto reconfortante o perturbador, después de todo estar era la primera vez que el duende verde lo había ignorado por completo.

El ninja copia estaba a punto de agradecer a los Hokages por escuchar sus plegarias cuando recordó que en esa tarde Gai invitó a Anko por unos dangos. _Invitación que esa glotona no rechazó por cierto. _Frunciendo el cejo y cruzándose de brazos, Kakashi empezó a dibujar todos los posibles escenarios en su cabeza de lo que pudo haber pasado para dejar a Gai en esa condición. Se rascó el cabello, intentó figurar que había pasado, pero sabía que no tenía esperanza, Anko era una mujer bastante impredecible. Suspiró pesadamente y brincó sobre un poste de luz, buscando algún indicio de un leotardo verde y encontrándolo a dos manzanas. Kakashi brincó hacia el techo más cercano y empezó a seguir al fenómeno con cabello en forma de tazón con sigilo, mascullando y maldiciéndose a sí mismo. _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N:** Si, cumplí todo Mayo y ahora todo Junio hasta que esto se acabe hehehehe. En fin gracias por leerme hasta el momento y espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima semana.

LiraWM

Siguiente Episodio: Kurenai hostiga a Anko a revelar lo que paso en la misión, mientras que Kakashi hace lo mismo pero con Gai sobre su tarde.


	14. Capítulo 14

lmomom Anko cruzó sus piernas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en su regazo, empezó a dar golpecitos al suelo de madera con su pie derecho mientras balanceaba el izquierdo y pateaba suavemente uno de los cuatro postes de la mesa de Kurenai. Anko miró de soslayo la cocina y mordió su labio inferior suavemente, percibió el ligero aroma de canela y menta en el aire. Anko contempló el techo, buscando cualquier clase de distracción y empezó a balancearse en la silla, meciéndose de atrás hacia delante y tratando de parecer casual a pesar delas circunstancias en las que estaba. El agua hirviendo, el tintineo de utensililios metálicos sobre tazas de porcelana y ligeros pasos, eran los ruídos provenientes de la cocina que rompían el silencio de la habitación pero también incrementaban la tensión en el ambiente y el nerviosismo de Anko. _Apuesto que lo está haciendo a propósito._ Tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mano derecha. Vamos Kurenai, es solo té ¡por Hokage!

-Disculpa la tardanza, pero el té que Shizune te prescribió era un poco difícil de preparar.

Anko levantó su ceja derecha. _Si claro, pariente de Ibiki._ Kurenai colocó ambas tazas sobre la mesa y tomó asiento frente a Anko. Esta miró a la taza y la tomó con su mano derecha. El te era verde y olía a menta, pero su consistencia era demasiado densa para creer que fuera solo té. Anko miró a Kurenai quien ya estaba sorbiendo de su propia taza elegantemente e ignorando su mirada. Olfateándola Anko abrió la boca y dio un sorbo, su lengua se quejó instantáneamente y buscó refugio en su paladar. Degustada colocó la taza bruscamente sobre la mesa, pasando su lastimada lengua por todos los dientes.

-¡Amargo!

Mirando a su amiga, Kurenai se rió entre dientes y sorbió su té de canela- Es medicina ¿qué esperabas?

-Algo menos… asqueroso- tosiendo degustada y fulminando a la taza, esperando que esta explotara con solo su mirada.

-Bueno si comieras vegetales más seguido, no tendrías este problema ahora.

-Si si… ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en mi madre?- cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Desde que nos hicimos mejores amigas.

Anko gruñó pero sonrió después. Kurenai sorbió por última vez su taza antes de colocarla sobre la mesa, cruzándose de piernas se echó hacia delante mirando fijamente a las orbes café de su amiga. Mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior Anko dejó de sonreír y frunció el cejo. Kurenai sonrió complacida por esto.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada- balanceando su pierna derecha y ampliando su sonrisa.

Anko sintió como el sudor de su espalda incrementaba y se deslizaba a través de esta. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su piel, balanceando y pateando la mesa suavemente. Sus ojos mirando a todos lados salvo a su amiga, encontrando en su camino el librero en el cual Kurenai guardaba sus pergaminos.

-Entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar?-tomando su taza y dándole un sorbo, haciendo un gesto y sintiendo un escalofrío correr a través de todo su cuerpo.

-No lo sé- mirando sus uñas- Ha sido demasiado tiempo desde que no platicamos. Podemos hablar de tus misiones, de la investigación de ese jutsu que encontraste en esos pergaminos hace dos meses, del anticonceptivo que compraste en la farmacia.

Anko sintió como el té bajó por el lado equivocado en su garganta y tosió fuertemente. Golpeando su pecho con fiereza obtuvo compostura de nuevo y su rostro estaba quemando, no estaba segura si era por la sofocación o por la vergüenza. Anko miró a su amiga que se divertía y arregló su ropaje, tratando de parecer calmada.

-Ayuda a regularizar el periodo y calmar los cólicos en esos días.

-Ya veo…-asintiendo lentamente y jugando con sus dedos- No esperaras que me crea eso ¿verdad?

-¡Pero es cierto! Es un hecho probado que incluso-

-¡No estoy hablando de eso!

El estómago de Anko dio una vuelta ligera, el té estaba calmándolo y haciéndolo relajarse. La expresión de Kurenai estaba penetrando y haciendo que Anko se sintiera mal una vez más. La ninja de ojos rojizos suspiró pesadamente y sonrió.

-Se muy bien que ni siquiera Tsunade-sama puede ayudarte en esos días Anko, entonces ¿cuál es el punto en mentirme?

Avergonzada, Anko apartó la vista intentando esconder sus emociones, jugando con sus dedos y mordiendo ambos labios. Sonriendo, Kurenai se levanto y tomó ambas tazas hacia la cocina y las dejó en el lavabo. Miró a su amiga y lavó las tazas, esperando que Anko calmará sus demonios internos. Después de secar sus manos con un trapo blanco, Kurenai caminó hacia el comedor nuevamente pero esta vez ella se arrodillo frente a su amiga y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. Anko pestañeó en confusión y pensó en escapar, pero la mirada cálida de su amiga borró ese pensamiento. Aun desconcierta de lo que estaba pasando, Anko relajó su cuerpo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Eso es más tú- levantándose y caminando hacia el sillón blanco cerca de ella y sentándose en él- Ahora trae tu trasero sucio o tendré que arrastrarte hasta aquí- dando una palmadita al asiento desocupado.

Anko se levantó y puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas –Sabes, creo que he ejercido una mala influencia sobre tus modales.

---

Kakashi estaba cansado de cazar al maniático verde a través de las calles, no es que no fuera capaz de atraparlo, pero no estaba seguro si estaba bien solo aparecerse y tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer una vez que estuvieran cara a cara. Kakashi se detuvo sobre un poste de luz y masajeó su sien. Gai estaba hablando con una señora vieja, parecía que ella se había perdido y estaba pidiendo direcciones. El ninja copia estaba impacientándose, necesitaba al maniático a solas pero el Jounin verde se detenía cada minuto y se las arreglaba para ocuparse con favores que las personas, que se lo topaban, le pedían. Kakashi estaba a punto de tirar un kunai al cabeza de tazón, cuando este empezó a hablar con una ardilla. _¡Oh Vamos!_ Mirando que esto era lo más cercano a estar a solos y sin interrupción, él brincó desde su posición y aterrizó con elegancia frente del cejas pobladas.

-Hey Gai ¿Qué estas hacienda?- tratando de sonar casual y saludando con su mano derecha.

-¡Oh noches mi rival! Solo me detuvo aquí para ayudar e informar a este pequeño conciudadano y sus compañeros acerca de los peligros de jugar con notas explosivas- acariciando la cabeza de la ardilla.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Kakashi. Suprimiendo la urgencia de matar al amante de leotardos, fingió una sonrisa y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Ya veo… y ¿dónde está Anko? Pensé que estaba contigo.

-Se fue no hace mucho a su casa-poniendo a la ardilla sobre el suelo y despidiendose de esta con un saludo.

Kakashi frunció el cejo por un momento por este inusual comportamiento pero decidió ignorarlo, obtuvo lo que necesitaba así que no había caso de quedarse y mirar el desagradable show que su compañero estaba a punto de dar.

-Bueno mejor irme ya-dandose la vuelta.

-¡Espera!

Murmurando y frunciendo el cejo giró su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, con su ceja levantada. Gai caminó hasta posicionarse a la do de Kakashi quien permaneció ahí, mirándolo directamente con una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué la pregunta, eh Kakashi?- cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Necesito preguntarle algo acerca de la misión que ambos tuvimos- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Estas seguro que eso es todo?- levantando su ceja abundante ceja izquierda.

Kakashi asintió, tratando de contener la urgencia de brincar y rebanar el duende verde en dos. Después de analizar el rostro de su rival y acariciar su barba, Gai sonrió. Kakashi frunció el ceño, sin saber si esa sonrisa era una buena señal. Gai pasó su mano izquierda sobre su cabello, cepillando lo mejor que podía y acomodando su ropaje.

-Si eso es todo entonces – golpeando el aire con su puño derecho – ¡Entonces la debo ayudar! No tengas miedo mi pequeña solitaria y enferma amiga. Porque yo, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha vengadora del espíritu joven de la juventud y el amor, te defenderá de cualquier daño- haciendo su pose de niño bueno y dando un brincó al techo más cercano para luego desaparecer.

-No estoy seguro de que quiero entender que ha pasado aquí – parpadeando y mirando al edificio donde su compañero había desaparecido.

---

-¡Escupelo! ¿Con quién tuviste sexo?

-Nadie

-¿Cuándo paso?

-No paso

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ningun lado!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Parale!

-¿Lo tenía grande?

-¡¿Cómo lo voy a saber?!

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Basta!

-¿Tuviste un orgasmo?

-¡Callaté!

-¿Se vino dentro de ti, verdad?

-¡No!

-Es por eso que compraste la pastilla del día después ¿verdad?

-No la compré porque-

-¿Cuántas veces se vino dentro de ti?

-¡Ninguna!

-¿Te viniste junto con él?

-¡NO!

-¿O fuiste tu primero?

-¡Maldita sea Kurenai, cierra la boca!

-No hasta que me digas que paso.

-¡Nada paso!

-¿Fue con Genma?

-No, ¡es de Shizune!

-¿Iruka?

-No

-¿Ebisu?

-¡Ewww no!

-¿Hayate?

-Esta muerto

-¿Ibiki?

-¡JAMÁS!

-¿Gai?

-¡Qué!

-Entonces ¿fue con Gai?

-¡¡¡NO!!!

-¿Es verdad que él es un contorsionista?

-¡Cómo voy a saberlo! ¡No fue con Gai!

-¡Aha! Entonces admites que tuviste sexo ¿Con Izumo?

-No y parale, ¡me estas fastidiando!

-¿Kotetsu?

-¡¡¡Qué te calles!!!

-¿O ambos?

-¡SUFICIENTE!- tirandole una almohada roja a la cara de Kurenai y haciendola que se cayera de la cama donde ambas ninja estaban sentandas.

Kurenai rompió en risa y acarició su estómago. Anko la fulminó y le lanzó otra almohada, intentando sofocar su risa. Kurenai se levantó y se sentó a lado de ella, aun riendo. Anko sintió su ira correr a través de sus venas y tomó la almohada más cercana e intentó sofocar la risa para siempre, esto solo aumento la carcajada de su compañera. Después de muchos intentos de asesinato y fallando en el proceso, Anko tomó la sabana blanca que cubría la cama de Kurenai y se envolvió en ella. Kurenai miró fijamente a su amiga y se enderezó, acercandose a su amiga y dando una palmadita suave en su cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedes mantenerlo en secreto por siempre.

Anko esquivó su mirada, abrazándose a sí firmemente con la sábana mientras se hacía bolita. Kurenai sonrió y se acercó aun más, tomando el cabello de su amiga y empezó a jugar ocn él.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

No hubo respuesta

-El mundo no se va a acabar por solo un acostón.

Aun sin respeusta.

-O dos pero bueno ¡qué demonios! No es como si hubieras hecho algo innatural o imperdonable ¿verdad?

Un poco de movimiento.

-¿verdad?

Más movimiento.

-Es un ninja de Konoha ¿verdad?

Un pequeño asentimiento.

-¿Lo conozco?

Otro asentimiento.

-¿Qué tan bien?

-Bastante bien – murmuró y jaló la sábano que cubrió su rostro.

-¿Es cercano a mí?

-Sí.

Kurenai sintió un pinchazo en su estómago, se echó hacia delante para verificar a su amiga pero esta estaba en bolita aun, intentando ocultar su rostro nuevamente con la sábana.

-Anko… ¿es amigo mío?

Anko asintió y se intentó hacer aun más compacta, sacudiéndose un poco mientras se abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Es un amigo especial mío?

Nuevamente asintió. Kurenai sintió otro pinchazo en el estómago, las respuestas estaban haciéndola sentir nerviosa y las sacudidas de Anko le hizo dudar si era cierto lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Me ha hecho ruborizar alguna vez?

Silenció. Kurenai sintió como una gota de sudor viajó en su espalda. Una capa de enojo cubrió su rostro.

-Anko respondeme, ¿me ha hecho ruborizar antes?

Sin respuesta. Kurenai vio sus manos temblar, sin saber que estaba pasando o porque el silencio de su amiga la atormentaba demasiado.

-¡Contestame!

Silencio seguido de un asentimiento. Kurenai sintió un golpe en su estómago, ambas manos temblando y sus ojos cristalizados. Apretando sus puños en ira, Kurenai dejó una lágrima escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Fue con Asuma?

Anko abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Se levantó y miró a su amiga, quien temblaba en ira. Sintiendo pánico intentó alcanzar a su amiga con sus manos pero Kurenai se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada. Sintiendo un escalofrío correr por su espalda, intentó suprimir el miedo que estaba intentando poseer su alma.

-Fue con Asuma ¿verdad? – apretando sus puños y sus dientes y trayendo ambas manos a su pecho - ¡¿Verdad?!

-¡No espera Kurenai! Yo nunca-

-¡¡¡CALLATÉ!!! – empezando a hacer sellos con sus manos.

Anko brincó de su cama, aterrizando cerca de la puerta. Ella buscó por un kunai pero recordó que sus ropas estaban dobladas en la sala y ahora ella estaba usando una pijama extra que su amiga le había prestado. Mirando a su amiga ella notó que estaba a punto de terminar su jutsu y decidió hacer lo que mejor podía hacer en ese momento…

Confesar

-¡¡¡Fue con Kakashi!!!

Kurenai parpadeo dos veces, aun sorprendida pero detuvo sus manos y contempló a su amiga. Arqueando una ceja se aproximó a ella.

-¿Dónde?

-En la misión de limpieza que tuvo, hace tres días.

Kurenai se arrodilló en frente de ella, aun sorprendida ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Las ninja se miraron y después de una eternidad, sonrieron y se abrazaron. Rompieron en risas y aun abrazadas ambas cayeron sobre la cama de Kurenai. Después de recuperar el aire y calmando su dolor de estómago, ambos ninjas mirandose y sujetandose las manos.

-Disculpa por intentar matarte.

-No hay problema, disculpa por no haberte dicho antes.

-No hay problema.

Ambas ninjas suspiraron pesadamente y cerraron sus ojos.

-¿Anko?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Es bueno?

-Oh sí…

Kurenai sonrió con malicia – ¿Es atractivo?

Anko volteó su cabeza, mirando a su amiga y rió como niña pequeña – Lo suficiente como para dejarse condenar dos veces.

-¿Besa bien?

-Demasiado para ser verdad.

-¿Cuántas veces se acostaron?

-Dos, no espera… tres- contando con sus dedos y lamiendo su boca.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No recuerdo.

-¿En qué posiciones?

-Err… No se los nombres.

-¿A qué horas?

-No lo recuerdo.

-¿Tuviste orgasmos?

-Sí

-¿Él?

-Sí

-¿Dentro de ti?

-Sí pero yo-

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Ya cállate Kurenai

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Otro episodio, se que no ha pasado mucho pero bueno son cosas que siento que deben ir en esta historia. En fin bueno nos leemos en la siguiente semana, cuídense y gracias por leer esta historia.

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Episodio: Kakashi es forzado a recordar viejos tiempos mediante una pelea entre colegas mientras que Anko recuerda que tiene un evento muy importante que preparar y necesita un ayudante energético para esto y quien mejor que la bestia verde de Konoha.


	15. Capítulo 15

Kakashi despertó la siguiente mañana con un agudo dolor de cabeza, masajeó su sien y se sentó en el borde de su cama, intentando en no pisar su copia de Icha Icha Violence que estaba sobre el piso a lado de sus pantuflas amarillas. El ninja copia estiró ambos brazos en el aire y arqueó su cuerpo. Un pequeño crujido en su espalda le informó al ninja que su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto y listo para empezar el día, pero no sintió deseo de dejar el cuarto aun. Bostezando abiertamente y cubriendo su boca con su mano derecha se encaminó a la ventana, el amanecer estaba a punto de empezar. El ninja de cabellera plateada encontró esto desagradable, no solo no pudo dormir bien durante la noche, sino que tampoco pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando la noche pasada. Y nada era más desagradable para el genio de Konoha que no cumplir su misión.

Después de beber un vaso con agua y dos aspirinas, empezó a buscar su ropaje en el armario. El verano siempre era una pesadilla para los ninjas, estaba agradecido que el clima de Konoha fuera usualmente fresco y ventoso, una ironía para ser el país del fuego donde la aldea estaba escondida, pero en este día en particular si nariz percibió el olor húmedo en el aire y juzgando por como lucia, este día iba a ser muy caluroso. Cerrando la bragueta de su chaleco Kakashi verificó que cada objeto estaba en su lugar, estaba caminando a la puerta principal cuando el sonido de aleteo en su ventana captó su atención. Había un gorrión gris oscuro picoteando su ventana, Kakashi caminó hacia el pájaro y abrió la ventana. Inmediatamente el pequeño gorrión voló hacia el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi y permaneció ahí.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, Halla- dando una palmada en la cabeza del ave con cautela -¿Mismo lugar?

El ave graznó ligeramente y dio un brinco, volando en la habitación y finalmente aterrizando en el borde de la ventana. Kakashi sonrió y puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y la cerraba con una mano. Aun sonriendo el dio una palmada en su hombro indicando al ave que viniera pero el gorrión voló y aterrizó sobre la cabeza en vez, Kakashi suspiró. Intentando atrapar el ave con su mano izquierda y fallando miserablemente, se encogió de hombros y caminó fuera de su departamento, poniendo el cerrojo de la puerta detrás de él.

---

Anko sintió como la luz del amanecer quemaba sus parpados, se dio la vuelta, buscando refugió debajo de su almohada. Ella sabía que eran ya las 8am y que se suponía que debería estar en la torre con Ibiki, llenando papeles para el siguiente examen chuunin pero no estaba de humor para tratar con papeleo en ese momento. Ambas ninja se mantuvieron despiertas por varias horas y charlaron de todo y nada, hasta que decidieron que era hora de dormir. Anko decidió quedar en cama hasta el final de los tiempos o hasta que Tsunade mandara a alguien para encontrarla, cualquiera que pasará primero sonaba lo suficientemente bueno para tomar el riesgo. Anko palmeo la almohada sobre su cara y sonrió, el mero pensamiento de Tsunade gritandole a Kotetsu, Izumo o ambos de donde estaba Anko y porque no estaba ahí puso de humor a la ninja, después de todo, esos dos eran los lacayos favoritos de Tsunade. Incluso Asuma apostaba que algún día ellos usarían collar y cascabel con un moño sobre ellos.

Kurenai escuchó una sonrisa ahogada proveniente de su cuarto, ella sonrió y continuó preparando el desayuno. Anko intentó dormir una vez más pero su estómago gruño, ansioso de probar algo decente y saludable para comer por primera vez en 4 días. Murmurando Anko se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación, masajeando sus ojos. El desayuno ya estaba listo sobre la mesa, la nariz de Anko le dio la bienvenida al olor de la sopa miso y alegremente tomó asiento en la silla más cercana esperando a que su amiga llegara. Kurenai apareció con dos tazas en sus manos, ya cambiada y sonriendo tomó asiento a lado de su amiga.

-¡Buenos días Kurenai!

-Buenos días Anko – colocando la taza frente a su amiga - ¿Cómo está tu estómago?

-¡Ansioso para comer!- tomando un par de palillos del centro de la mesa – ¡Buen provecho!

Ambas comieron en silencio, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Anko notó que su amiga miraba constantemente al calendario, el cual estaba colgado sobre el refrigerador. Era el segundo sábado del mes, Anko sonrió sabiendo que eso significaba una sola cosa, día de pago. Masticando un pepinillo ella vio a su amiga esperando que ella notará también esto, pero sorprendentemente ella solo veía el calendario. Anko siguió su mirada, dándose cuenta que ella miraba tristemente el cuadrado, el onceavo. Anko parpadeo dos veces, sin saber que había de especial en ese día que mantuviera a Kurenai en ese estado. Tomando otro pepinillo de su plato y devorándolo en un segundo, ella bebió sin pensar el contenido de su taza. Su lengua se retorció en dolor.

-Me quieres muerta ¿verdad? – levantándose y amenazando a Kurenai con su dedo índice - ¿¡Qué demonios pusiste en mi té!?

Kurenai parpadeó en asombro, miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Tú medicina, zopenca.

Anko arqueó su ceja derecha, echando humo tomó asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Kurenai rió entre dientes y miró a su derecha, limpiando sus labios rojos con una servilleta se levantó, tomó los platos hacia el fregadero y los mojó. Anko tomó el último pepinillo de su plato, masticándolo con firmeza se levantó y copió a su amiga. Kurenai estaba secándose las manos con un trapo cuando Anko apareció en la cocina, la ninja de ojos rojos sonrió maléficamente y le lanzó una esponja a su amiga. Anko la atrapó sin problema y la miro con inquisición.

-Yo hice el desayuno, tu lavas los trastos ¡Ahora!

Anko dio un respingo y abrió el grifo, enjabonando sus manos. _Ahora estoy segura de que ella si es pariente de Ibiki._ Kurenai palmeo un hombro de su amiga y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Apresurate o Tsunade tendrá tu trasero colgando en su pared.

-Al menos ella tendrá algo sexy que mostra.

Kurenai pusó los ojos en blanco antes de abrir la puerta, revelando el usual panorama matutino.

-Saludos mi rojiza y juvenil vecina ¿quieres unirte a mi entrenamiento? – haciendo un par de lagartijas.

-Hoy no Gai, pero gracias por la oferta – cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Después de verificar que todo estaba en orden, Kurenai se alejó. Gai sacudió su cabeza y continuó sus ejercicios, el estaba a punto de empezar unos ejercicios de estiramiento cuando la puerta abruptamente se abrió, tumbándolo de boca. Anko miró a ambos lados y suspiró pesadamente, rascando su nuca e intentó meterse al departamento cuando noto algo verde y grande en el camino. Anko se inclinó y lo picoteó con la esponja que estaba sujetando.

-Oye Gai ¡Levántate!

Gai se levantó rápidamente y después de arreglar sus ropajes, sonrió – Saludos mi juvenil compañera ¿quieres unirte a mi entrenamiento?

-¡¿Dónde está Kurenai?!

-Se fue hace un minuto.

-Mierda – dando una patada con su pie derecho al suelo y mirando a su compañero verde y luego lo jalo del cuello - ¡Me tienes que ayudar!

Gai parpadeó en confusión pero asintió después. Anko lo libero y corrió dentro buscando su ropa, entró al baño y se cambió rápidamente. Después de unos ajustes menores ella salió corriendo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer – sujetando a Gai del brazo izquierdo y arrastrándolo hasta las escaleras.

---

Kakashi saltó del árbol donde estaba de pie y aterrizó suavemente sobre el pasto. Verificando sus alrededores olfateó el aire y observó los arbustos en frente de él. Mordiendo su pulgar derecho y haciendo unos sellos con las manos, tocó la tierra.

-Kyuichose No Jutsu

Un pequeño perro apareció frente al ninja, Kakashi sacó un kunai y se lo dio al perro miniatura. Este lo olfateo y brincó al árbol más cercano. Kakashi asintió y empezó a seguirlo. Después de dirigirse hacia el este por dos minutos, Kakashi se detuvo abruptamente sobre una rama. Moviendo su protector frontal y tomando dos kunai, el ninja copia espero pacientemente. Kakashi asintió hacia Pakkun y con una nube de humo el perro desapareció. Un sonido a su espalda le hizo brincar del árbol donde estaba de pie y concentrando algo de chakra en sus pies, caminó sobre el tronco. Corriendo hacia la punta de este, Kakashi hizo algunos sellos y antes de llegar al final del árbol, se dio la vuelta quitándose la máscara con su mano izquierda.

-Katon Housenka no Jutsu.

El árbol inmediatamente empezó a quemarse, Kakashi brincó tan alto como pudo, evadiendo el fuego. Una presencia se colocó en su espalda y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una fuerte patada lo mando directamente al suelo. El extraño aterrizó gracilmente a lado del cuerpo inconsciente del ninja copia, estaba a punto de tocar el rostro de Kakashi cuando una tomo su tobillo y lo detuvo.

-Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu

El cuerpo del extraño estaba ahora enterrado dejando solo su cabeza visible. Kakashi reapareció con una nube de humo y una sonrisa amplia impresa en sus labios.

-Estoy sorprendido de que hayas caido con eso, Yugao.

La cabeza de la ninja se transformó en un leño. Kakashi sintió el frío de un kunai presionando contra su cuello.

-Estoy sorprendida que tu pensarás que caería con eso, Kakashi-senpai.

Kakashi rió y dio una palmada - Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu

Horrorizada ella brinco lejos de su maestro, intentando evadir algún contacto con la tierra. Estaba a punto de brincar a un árbol cuando ocho mandíbulas emergieron de la tierra y la detuvieron. Kakashi dio la vuelta y se acercó a la ninja inmovilizada.

-Solo porque ya no soy parte del equipo ANBU, no me debes tomar a la lgiera- haciendo un pequeño seño y los perros desaparecieron.

Yugao arregló sus ropas, quitándose la tierra de esta. Ella miro a su antiguo maestro y encogiéndose de hombros sonrió.

-La próxima te atraparé, Kakashi-senpai.

Kakashi sonrió complacido, mirando a sus ojos café. De hecho había sido mucho tiempo desde entonces.

Flashback

Kakashi estaba de pie frente al escritorio del Hokage, el Sandaime que estaba fumando su pipa usual y mirando a través de la ventana. Kakashi espero pacientemente, verificando si había algo de peligro en los alrededores. El Sandaime dejó humo escapar de sus labios, aclarando su garganta se dio la vuelta sobre su silla giratoria.

-He escuchado grandes cosas de ti, Kakashi. Estoy impresionado que te las hayas arreglado para ser el jefe del pelotón en una semana desde que te promovimos como ANBU.

-Es todo gracias a mi antiguo profesor, Hokage-sama

-Ya veo – Tomando una gran bocanada de humo y exhalándola, mirando fijamente al ninja enmascarado – Dime Kakashi ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a enseñar?

-Nunca he pensado en eso, Hokage-sama. No estoy seguro de que sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Hehe tonterías, tu eres capaz de cumplir una misión rango S a la mitad del tiempo estimado y traer todo la brigada intacta. También tu superior me dijo algo que encontré interesante – tomando la pipa de su boca con su mano derecha y mirando a los hoyos negros de la máscara de gato que el ninja portaba.

-¿Y qué es eso, Hogake-sama?

El Sandaime rió y puso la pipa sobre su escritorio – Puedes distinguir las cosas que realmente importan.

---

-Se que ustedes probablemente hicieron esto en su entrenamiento genin, pero para estar seguro, aquí están las reglas. Tengo dos cascabeles y si ninguno de ustedes es capaz de quitármelos antes del atardecer, no habrá comida por un día. ¿Alguna queja o pregunta?

Una mano en alto captó la atención de Kakashi, el asintió en respuesta.

-Si somos capaces de obtener un cascabel, ¿qué pasará?

-Nada, habras completado la misión eso es todo. ¿Otra pregunta?

La misma mano se levantó, Kakashi frunció el cejo - ¿Sí?

-Si conseguimos los dos cascabeles ¿qué pasará?

-Dejaras al otro sin comida. Injusto y egoísta pero eso es todo. ¿Otra pregunta?

Por tercera vez la misma mano se levantó, Kakashi suspiró pesadamente – ¿Sí, Yugao?

-Si lo atrapamos ¿qué pasará?

Kakashi parpadeó en sorpresa, cruzándose de brazos sonrió – Los dejaré ver debajo de mi máscara.

Fin del flashback

Kakashi miró a su antigua estudiante y suspiró soñadoramente. El tiempo si que se iba rápido. Un graznido rompió el momento y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo un gorrión gris aterrizó sobre su cabeza. El ninja copia frunció el cejo y fulminó a la ninja que ahora estaba riendo ante la vista de antiguo maestro con un ave sobre su cabeza.

-Deberías enseñarle a ser más respetuosa con su dueño.

-No lo creo, se ve bien ahí – apuntando a la pequeña ave quien graznó con felicidad en respuesta – Agradece de que ya dejó de defecar en tu cabello.

-No tendría esa clase de problemas, si mi estudiante no hubiera tomado mi nombre tan literalmente al momento de escoger mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-Te gustó, admítelo.

Kakashi arqueó su ceja derecha, cruzandose de brazos. Halla brincó de su cabeza y aterrizó suavemente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Kakashi miró a la pequeña ave quien lo miro y con un suave picoteo a su nariz, el ninja sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón.

---

Anko arrastró a Gai a través de todas las tiendas que se aproximaban. Ella compró varias botellas de sake, algunas provisiones y también varias botanas. El Jounin verde era el que estaba cargando todas estas cosas, tratando de no caerse debido al peso. Anko murmuró algo y fue directamente a la siguiente tienda, escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta que traía consigo en su mano izquierda. Gai no entendió porque ella tenía tanta prisa ni porque compraba tanto. También cada compañero que encontraba, ella se les acercaba y les susurraba algo en su oído, este asentía y desaparecía. Gai estaba siguiendo a Anko a la siguiente tienda, cuando escuchó muchos gritos femeninos, confundido intento ver y verificar que estaba sucediendo pero las provisiones bloqueaban su visión. Hizo el esfuerzo inhumano para ver en donde se estaba metiendo pero sus censores ninja le fallaron, escuchó un último grito antes de colapsarse sobre el suelo.

Masageando su cabeza intentó tomar todas las cosas de vuelta en sus respectivas bolsas. Gai escuchó una señora aclarandose la garganta e instintivamente miró hacia arriba y vio a cinco señoras con sus manos en sus respectivas caderas. Confundido miro a sus alrededores y encontró la razón del escandalo. Había colores crema alrededor de él, las paredes estaban pintadas en rosa pálido y parecía que solo había mujeres en la tienda. Gai trago saliva cuando leyó el letrero colgado sobre el mostrador "Lencería para todos los tipos y gustos" Entrando en pánico intentó correr hacia fuera, pero las señoras lo tomaron de los codos y empezaron a golpearlo hasta hacerlo pulpa. El Jounin verde intento disculparse, pero las señoras no estaban escuchando. Anko, quien estaba viendo a un baby doll de seda rojo que estaba colgado en la vitrina, escuchó la conmoción y después de ver un leotardo verde sobre el piso dio una patada al suelo.

-¡Suficiente!

Las cinco señoras miraron a la ninja, quien las fulminaba con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Las señoras susurraron algo y continuaron con sus compras. Anko caminó hacia las sobras del experto en artes marciales, se agachó y le ofreció una mano.

-¿Estas bien? – ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, toma más que eso para apagar la llama del espíritu de la juventud dentro de mí – sonriendo y haciendo su pose marca.

Anko suspiró, aliviada se arrodilló y empezó a limpiar las cosas que ellos compraron y que estaban regadas sobre el suelo. Gai se arrodillo también y ambos empezaron a limpiar el desastre, después de unas disculpas Anko salió de la tienda seguida por Gai. Ambos ninja caminaron a través de la avenida principal, sin hablar solo concentrándose en caminar. Gai sintió que Anko estaba sumergida profundamente en sus pensamientos, sin saber si estaba bien la detuvo. Anko le miro y con una ceja levantada, abrazando firmemente la bolsa de papel en su pecho.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo soportar que uno de mis compañeros estén en gran dolor. Si algo está sucediendo, no importa cuan estúpido sea, puedes contar conmigo Anko-chan – sonriéndole e intentando hacer su pose característica pero fallando en el intento. Después de todo sus manos estaban ocupadas con las provisiones.

Anko se rio, se le acercó y lo ayudo con otra bolsa, tomándola con su mano libre y continuando la caminata. –¡Vamos torpe! Tenemos una fiesta que preparar.

---

Kakashi estaba sorprendentemente de buen humor, esa sesión de entrenamiento con Yugao le había traído más adrenalina que todas esas misiones que hizo en el mes pasado combinadas. No había nada más divertido para un antiguo miembro del ANBU que sentir la adrenalina correr a través de las venas, recordando que bien se sentía estar vivo. Kakashi vio al cielo claro y a las pocas nubes que estaban navegando suavemente, el verano estaba ahí. Kakashi miro de reojo a su derecha y vio una pequeña nube de humo blanco emergiendo de una tienda de flores. No estando seguro de que hacia, se introdujo a la tienda y una vez que vio al origen del humo estaba contento de que fuera tan curioso. Sigilosamente se escondió detrás de una estantería cubierta de margaritas e intento escuchar la conversación sin ser detectado.

-No lo sé, y ¿qué tal si no le gustan?

-Oh Asuma-sensei, por supuesto que las amará. No solo son de su color favorito, son tan exóticas y hermosas. También tienen un significado oculto.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, significa… "Tu eres la flama de mi corazón"

Incluso desde el lugar donde se escondía Kakashi, notó el rubor correr por las mejillas de Asuma. Ino estaba envolviendo las camelias en celofán con papel de china rosa, las envolvió con un listón blanco y se las dio a su maestro. Asuma se rascó la nuca y sacó su billetera, pagando lo que ella pedía Asuma salió de la tienda. Kakashi salió de su escondite y siguió a Asuma, el ninja barbudo estaba abrazando suavemente las flores, mientras contemplaba el cielo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Kakashi se escondió en el callejón más cercano y sonrió. _Se que pagaré por esto luego pero…_Kakashi saltó fuera del callejón, aterrizando frente a Asuma quien brincó asustado y soltó un grito.

-¡Imbecil! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, sacándome la mierda del susto?!

-Saludando a mi amigo, obviamente – sonriendo abrió su ojo – Oh… no debiste..

-¿De qué demonios hablas, cabeza de trapeador?

Kakashi se le acercó y señalo las flores – Eres un gran chico, pero ni estoy enfermo ni tampoco es mi cumpleaños y me traes flores, que considerado.

-Calla que no son para tí, tarado.

-Entonces, ¿para quién eh?

Asuma tragó saliva y apartó la vista. Kakashi sonrió maléficamente y se acercó aun más – Entonces ¿para quién oso amoroso? – picoteándole el pecho.

-Son-para-Kurenai- soltó rápidamente e intentó esconder su bochorno.

-Disculpa, no te esuché bien. ¿Para quién dijiste?

-Son de Kurenai – intentando esconder su rostro en su chaleco.

-Disculpa, pero esas bombas de percusión creo que me dejaron sordo el día de hoy. ¿Podrías repetirlo? Fuerte esta vez por favor.

-Para Kurenai, por la madre sagrada de la Hokage!!!

Todas las personas que los rodeaban miraron en dirección a Asuma. Kakashi cubrió sus orejas con sus manos, sonriendo miró a su ruborizado amigo – Ok ya te oí, no hace falta gritar oso.

-Imbecil – apartándose aun ruborizado.

-Aprendí del mejor. Entonces ¿a dónde vas? – siguiéndolo con las manos en sus bolsillos respectivos.

-A la casa de Kurenai, estoy ayudando a Anko con la fiesta.

Un relámpago golpeó la cabeza de Kakashi, sacudiendo sus pensamientos y dejándolo sin palabra. Encontró difícil respirar y estaba agradecido de que estaba usando una máscara o Asuma hubiera notado sus pálidas mejillas colorearse con un ligero rosa. Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y tomó un gran respiro.

-¿Qué fiesta?

Kakashi sintió la Mirada asesina sobre él y estaba más que seguro que Asuma estaría buscando sus cuchillos de chakra especial, si sus manos no estuvieran ocupadas con las flores. Kakashi sonrió y se rascó el cuello con su mano derecha, tratando de disculparse. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que escucharon una inconfundible risa cerca de ellos, segundos después Anko apareció frente a ellos con una varita casi terminada de dango en su mano derecha y cargando una pesada bolsa de papel seguido por la bestia verde de Konoha. Kakashi sintió como su estómago dio un brinco y rogó para que nadie notara esto, sus manos estaban empezando a ponerse sudorosas y su respiración se estaba alentando. Kakashi cerró su ojo, intentando recordar su entrenamiento imaginando como un ninja debería comportarse, húmedos recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza en vez. Sacudió su cabeza, abriendo su ojo y dándose cuenta que Asuma estaba ya estaba hablando con la amante de los dulces.

-Así que ya informaste a la mayoría de los jounins ¿verdad?

Anko asintió y mordió su dango alegremente – Sip, también ya tenemos la mayoría de las cosas para esta noche, verdad ¿cabeza de tazón?

Gai apareció detrás de una bolsa de papel que cubría su rostro y sonrió, intentando usar su mano derecha para hacer su usual pose. Asuma sonrió complacido y miro a Kakashi, quien estaba terriblemente callado. Anko no notó la presencia de Kakashi hasta que Asuma se hizo un lado, revelando la posición del ninja de cabellera plateada. Anko sintió su rostro arder suavemente, su ojo gris penetrando su mente. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y encontró difícil respirar normalmente, sus manos estaban sudando y sintió toda su fuerza dejar su cuerpo. Gai se acercó y con un ligero golpe sobre su hombro el encanto fue roto. Sin saber si agradecer o quejarse ella miró el jounin verde, quien la miraba preocupado. Anko sacudió su cabeza y con una sonrisa le dijo que todo estaba bien.

-Muy bien mis juveniles compañeros, Anko-chan y yo tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que Kurenai llegue. Bueno nos vemos esta noche, Asuma y por supuesto mi eterno rival.

Kakashi asintió y miro de vuelta a Anko, pero ella evadió la mirada, encontrando refugio en los ojos de Asuma. Ella se despidió con un gesto y miró de reojo a Kakashi antes de decir adiós, alcanzando a Gai. Ambos ninjas riendo dejaron un jounin considerado con un ninja bastante perturbado. _Anko-¡¿chan?!_

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado este episodio, gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Como ven sigo cumpliendo hasta que alcance la versión en ingles. Cualquier duda o sugerencia por aquí ando ¿vale?

_LiraWM_

Notas del capítulo

_Halla:_ es un nombre africano para niñas que significa "regalo inesperado". Los gorriones son originalmente de Europa y África es por eso que escogí ese nombre, conveniente :P

No estoy segura de cuando o como Yugao y Tenzo empezaron a ser los aprendices de Kakashi pero en el manga es bastante obvio que ambos fueron sus estudiantes. Y yo pienso que fuera del equipo 7, Yuga y Tenzo, nadie más tuvo el placer de ser el pupilo de Kakashi. No olviden que el equipo 7 fue el primero en pasar el examen del cascabel ¡eh!

Siguiente Episodio: Una fiesta tiene de todo: música, botana, regalos pero sobretodo sorpresas y más de alguien que muere de ganas por ganarle a su rival en algo que sabe que le dolerá.


	16. Capítulo 16

Anko estaba intentandono caerse de la silla donde estaba de pie, sus manos estaban llenas de globos y de coloridas tiras de papel. Gai estaba movimiento los muebles de Kurenai, esquinó las sillas y los sillones junto con la mesa, dejando suficiente espacio para los invitados para que pudieran bailar libremente. También trajo unas sillas de su departamento y las colocó cerca de las otras sillas. Anko sonrió complacida cuando vio que su obra maestra estaba terminada, había un gran letrero con letras estilizadas rojas que decían "Feliz cumpleaños Kurenai". Los globos eran rojos y blancos, también había colocado un pequeño aditamento, que había escogido en una tienda, para cuando Kurenai entrara a su casa este explotara y esparciera confeti rojo y blanco sobre toda ella y del lugar.

-Anko-chan, ya termine de colocar las sillas alrededor de la sala quince minutos antes del tiempo estimado, otro record roto por el poderoso de ¡yo!- señalandose mientras estiraba sus músculos y sonreía abiertamente.

Anko colocó su mano derecha sobre su cadera y sonrió. Encontró sorprendente el hecho que estaba divirtiendose mucho mientras arreglaba el lugar con Gai. Ambos ninja estaban tan ocupados tomando cosas fuera y dentro, corriendo por todo el lugar y asegurandose que todo estuviera en perfecto estado para su amiga. Anko se rascó su cuello, sintió su espalda algo tensa, pero el estrés valía el día. Gai estaba colocando una pequeña mesa de café, a lado de la mesa más grande, murmurando algo de que se oía como "para los regalos". Anko camino hasta el sillón más cercano, dejando su cuerpo hundirse en el confortable mueble. Como supuso Izumo y Kotetsu no tardaron en venir a buscarla bajo ordenes de Tsunade, ella les explicó la situación y ambos ninja dejaron el lugar no sin antes asegurarse que ellos vendrían con un gran presente para Kurenai y algunas botanas para la fiesta.

Anko cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesadez, todas esas compras y arreglos consumieron sus energías hasta cero. Gai estaba haciendo unos arreglos finales en el lugar cuando notó a su amiga durmiendo en el gran sillón, sonrió y miró a través de la ventana. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y a juzgar por lo que los otros ninja les habían dicho, Kurenai no volvería ahí hasta las ocho. Estaba seguro que Anko amaría tomar una siesta antes de la fiesta. Gai caminó en silencio hacia ella y con extremo cuidado la cargó en posición marital y la llevó a la habitación de Kurenai. Gentilmente colocó a la joven sobre la cama y con un último vistazo a su amiga cerró la puerta y dejó el departamento.

---

Kakashi estaba viendo a la pequeña grieta en su techo, con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y su pierna derecha doblada. Su mente estaba nadando a través de eventos recientes y se preguntó si todo lo que sentía era correcto. Parpadeó pesadamente y dejó un gran suspiro escaparse de sus labios, seguro que si las cosas estaban complicadas y confusas para él y no había nada que detestará más que no saber que hacer con las emociones que reventaban constantemente en su pecho. Kakashi era bien conocido por su habilidad de esconder sus emociones al punto de extinguirlas, por supuesto algunas veces estas emociones lo jalaban al punto de la locura pero era un ninja, uno muy bueno en realidad, no tenía permitido sentir nada y en el caso que lo hiciera estaba instruido a no mostrar a nadie que sentía en ese momento.

Torturado, el ninja copia cerró firmemente su ojo, desdoblando sus brazos y viendo hacia la pared. Había otra grieta en esta que seguía el mismo camino hasta la del techo, se preguntó si el departamento estaba a punto de colapsarse. Descartando el pensamiento enterró su rostro sobre la almohada e intento conciliar el sueño, rascando su cuello con su mano derecha. Su pecho se sintió pesado y encontró difícil respirar, pero el ninja de cabellera plateada estaba más que ansioso de encontrar un final a este estado. Más que confundido estaba frustrado de dejar todos esos años, de constante entrenamiento de cómo suprimir su lado humano, irse a la basura. Sudar y temblar era una clara señal de que estaba perdiendo su auto control, sin mencionar la falta de palabras en aquel momento.

Molesto golpeo su rostro contra la almohada, intentando pensar que estaba sucediendo y porque demonios su cerebro estaba hacienda esas vueltas mortales, haciéndolo sentir nauseabundo. La única cosa que Kakashi estaba seguro era que todo había sido culpa de ella. Si no fuera por su constante presencia y esas cosas raras que ella hacía cuando estaba cerca de él, el estaría feliz y pacíficamente descansando sobre su cama en su día libre, leyendo su libro Icha Icha Violence y tal vez acompañándolo con vino tinto. Estaría centrado y teniendo una tarde de fábula, a salvo y seguro de todo justo como su maestro le había enseñado. También no se sentiría esa desagradable sensación en donde el piso se mueve debajo de sus pies y la falta de aire en sus pulmones cada vez que la veía. Golpeando la almohada sobre su cara por última vez, Kakashi cerró su ojo y forzó el sueño venir a él.

---

Anko escuchó un silencioso golpe en su espalda, dio un gruñido y se dio la vuelta intentando ignorar lo que había oído. Otro suave golpe quebrando su tranquilidad, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta donde había escuchado el sonido. Sin poner atención a sus alrededores, abrió la puerta y simplemente gritó "¿Qué?" a la persona detrás de esta. Genma parpadeo asombrado y levantó una ceja, Anko sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y con un ligero saludo dejó entrar al ninja. Aun avergonzada señaló a una pequeña mesa a lado de la principal. Genma se encogió de hombros y dejó una caja grande y pesada sobre esta. Antes de siquiera decir algo, Genma sacó algunos cables de su chaleco y armando lo que parecía ser un estereo. Estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Anko miro hacia el reloj de la alacena y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7 de la noche. _Debo tomar una ducha antes de la fiesta_ bostezando abrió la puerta revelando a una sonriente Shizune detrás de esta.

-Hola Anko ¿lista para esta noche?

-No realmente, debo arreglarme antes de que llegue- rascándose la cabeza, dejando a la ninja entrar y señalando el sillón.

Shizune entró con una caja envuelta de papel plateado y con un moño rojo sobre esta en sus manos, colocó en regalo sobre la mesa de café y se puso donde Genma estaba. El la saludó con una sonrisa y le pidió que se sentara a lado de él. Anko sonrió cuando vio la escena, sintiendo una punzada de envidia corriendo a través de su estómago pero lo ignoró una vez que recordó lo que se suponía que debería estar haciendo ahora.

-Oigan chicos ¿no les importa quedarse aquí y recibir a los invitados cuando estoy fuera?

Ambos ninja la miraron y sacudieron sus cabezas, Anko sonrió y abrió la puerta – Gracias chicos, ya vuelvo. Sientanse cómodos pero no tanto ¡eh! – guiñándoles un ojo, cerró la puerta dejando a un par de ninja sonrojados en el departamento de Kurenai.

---

Kakashi golpeó la almohada en desesperación, furioso se dio la vuelta y encaró el techo sin esperanza. Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían, dándole la bienvenida a las luces artificiales. Suspirando se sentó sobre su cama y contempló el cielo nocturno, viendo como las estrellas se las ingeniaban para lucir a pesar de la luz artificial que brillaba contra ellas. Su reloj alarma indicaba que ya eran las 7:30, frunciendo el cejo se rascó su cabeza y se levantó. Buscando sus sandalias de ninja vislumbró una caja envuelta en papel cobalto con un moño blanco sobre esta encima de su escritorio. Kakashi se rascó su cuello y la tomó con su mano derecha.

Flashback

-Vas a ir ¿verdad?

-Tal vez.

-¡No, no me des el "tal vez" viejo! ¿Estas dentro o fuera?

Kakashi suspiró y miro a su amigo barbudo, distinguió una pequeña flama brillando en sus ojos. Kakashi no podía ni saber si se sentía a gusto ir o no, en una extraña manera sentía que se la debía a su amigo.

-¿Y bien? – acercandose a su amigo con su ceja derecha arqueada - ¿dentro o fuera?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y cerró su único ojo – Dentro.

Fin del Flashback

Kakashi colocó el regalo sobre el escritorio y caminó hacia su armario. Saco una toalla amarilla junto con sus combinadas pantuflas, poniendolas sobre la cama se desvistió y envolvió su cintura con la toalla. Camino hasta el baño y dejó el agua correr sobre su mano y aunque estaba más caliente de su gusto la dejo correr. Se miró al espejo y verifico su rostro, había dos círculos debajo de sus ojos enfatizando su falta de sueño. Una marca roja en su cuello atrajo su atención, se acercó para verificar la marca ya casi desvanecida y una vez que tenía una clara imagen de esta, dejó una pequeña sonrisa escaparse de sus labios. El vapor en su espalda lo devolvió a la realidad, viéndose por última vez en el espejo suspiro. _Es por Asuma y Kurenai, nada más._ Kakashi se introdujo a la ducha y dejó el agua correr a través de su espalda expuesta, intentando suprimir todos esos recordatorios que venían de vuelta cada vez que se veía las marcas en el cuello.

---

Anko estaba corriendo a través de la calle principal, intentando llegar al departamento de Kurenai antes de que ella llegara. Aunque Asuma se ofreció a retrasarla para asegurarse de que ella llegara a la hora estimada, Anko no estaba segura de que el hombre barbudo pudiera completar esta tarea, después de toda su apariencia de ninja rudo se convertía en gelatina cada vez que Kurenai estuviera cerca de él. Anko sonrió una vez que vislumbró el edificio en el que Gail y su amiga vivían. El departamento de Kurenai parecía deshabitado y Anko no podía hacer más que sonreír, sus órdenes fueron cumplidas. Olvidándose de lo cansada que estaba y que inapropiado era para ella brincar en su atuendo, dio un salto hacia el techo más cercano y después aterrizar en el piso donde estaba el departamento de Kurenai. Asegurándose de que su amiga no estuviera cerca, tocó la puerta tres veces en respuesta la puerta se abrió.

Aunque el lugar estaba en complete silencio y las luces estaban apagadas, aun podía sentir quien estaba en la habitación. En la esquina cerca del estereo estaban Genma y Shizune quienes le sonrieron y saludaron, a lado de la mesa de botanas estaban Iruka, Izumo y Kotetsu quienes también le saludaron con un cabeceo, no lejos de ellos estaba su superior Ibiki quien permaneció ahí con ambos brazos cruzados. Él frunció el cejo y Anko sintió un escalofrío correr a través de su espalda, esa mirada significaba una sola cosa, estaba en problemas severos una vez que volviera a sus labores habituales. Anko vio a su izquierda y ahí estaban Suzume charlando silenciosamente con Ebisu, y aunque era oscuro este estaba usando sus lentes oscuros. Una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo, estaba a punto de sacar un kunai cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la mano, ella sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo como planeaste Anko-chan

Anko asintió y colocó su regalo que estaba cargando en su brazo izquierdo a lado de los demás, orgullosa vio alrededor y se dio cuenta de que aunque la mayoría de la gente que había invitado no había llegado, al menos las que realmente importaban estaban ahí listos para la gran sorpresa. Todos la miraban, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero la única cosa que ella hizo fue asentir. Todos los ninja en la habitación sonrieron y asintieron, Anko dio un aplauso y formó unos sellos para que la habitación se sumergiera en completo silencio. Solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que llegara Kurenai, verificó con su mirada que todos estaban escondidos propiamente y que ninguno estuviera haciendo ruido. Vio a su derecha que Gai le estaba sonriendo abiertamente y su mano aun estaba sobre su hombro. Anko le sonrió y espero que el brillo de la sonrisa de su amigo no estropeara la sorpresa con esa luz.

Un par de pisadas se escucharon fuera, seguidas de la voz de Kurenai, Anko no sabía que es lo que decía pero no le importaba, sin embargo ya se estaba impacientando. Ella vio a sus compañeros, todos ellos veía la puerta principal expectantes para que ella entrara. Kurenai introdujo su llave y dio vuelta a la derecha, haciendo un pequeño sonido, abrió la puerta y con su mano derecha buscó el interruptor. Anko sonrió y aplaudió con ambas manos.

-Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu

Kurenai dio un salto atrás evadiendo la técnica de dragón de fuego y aterrizando sobre Asuma. Avergonzada ayudo a el hombre barbón a levantarse, aun sorprendida y miro a su departamento para luego entrar, dándose cuenta de todo y luego sonrió. Todos empezaron a gritar felicidades y aplaudieron, Kurenai aun sonrió más y camino directamente hacia la mente criminal detrás del plan.

-¿Sorprendida?

-No tanto como Asuma, cuando aterrizaste sobre él.

-No lo escucho quejarse.

-Idiota

Ambas ninja rompieron en risas y se abrazaron. Todos los invitados se acercaron y empezaron a abrazar a Kurenai, dandole sus cumplidos y deseandole lo major. Genma tomó esto como señal de empezar la fiesta y puso música. La habitación estaba llena de confeti, gracias al simple gentusu que Shizune había hecho, parecía que no iba a parar en un buen tiempo. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban charlando con Iruka, mientras servían sake al ponche de frutas que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Anko puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió más ampliamente. Ebisu estaba aun hablando con Suzume mientras bebían ponche sin adulterar. Ibiki con ambos brazos cruzados estaba hablando con Asuma, mientras que la niña del cumpleaños, ella estaba caminando a todas las posibles direcciones y admirando la decoración y la ilusión que Shizune había utilizado. Anko estaba a punto de ir a la puerta y cerrarla, cuando un pie se interpuso y le imposibilitó esto.

-¿Realmente pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta de esta reunión, Anko?

Anko sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Lo intenté, Hogake-sama.

-Por esta noche solo soy Tsunade-sama.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y se inclinaron en respeto a Tsunade, esta sonrió y caminó directamente a la mesa de botanas. Ella miro a los tres sorprendidos ninja que estaban cerca del ponche, Iruka le saludo y con un asentimiento ella les clavó su mirada a los otros dos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Denme mi sake!

Kotetsu e Izumo temblaron y rapidamente llenaron un vaso con ponche alcoholizado. Tsunade lo bebió en un solo trago y golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta.

-¡¿Llaman esto sake?!

Temblando ambos Jounin abrieron una botella de sake que sacaron debajo de la mesa y empezaron a servirle a la alcoholica Hokage. Todos en la habitación estaban con una gota de sudor de pena ajena y soltaron una risilla.

-No queda mucho camino antes de que esos dos tengan sus propios cascabeles en sus cuellos.

-No seas tan malo Asuma, solo están haciendo su trabajo – contestó la ninja rojiza con una tonta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¡¿Y se llaman a ustedes mismos jounin de la categoría más elevada?! Sirvanme una bebida decente por el bien de Konoha o sino ¡no habrá paga para ninguno de ustedes dos en los siguientes dos meses!

-¡Si, Tsunade-sama!

La habitación rompió en risas, mientras contemplaban la escena de la mesa de botanas. Anko echó un vistazo a todos lados y sonrió complacida, todo estaba bien y lo mejor era que Kurenai estaba disfrutando al máximo la fiesta. Otros jounin se unieron a la fiesta con regalos, botanas y bebidas, bebidas que Tsunade aceptó complacida y ordenó a sus dos lacayos mejorar sus habilidades como cantineros. Anko estaba a punto de tomar una galleta salada de la mesa cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo, girando su cabeza se encontró al ninja verde quien le ofrecía su mano derecha. Anko se encogió de hombros y aceptó la oferta y camino hacia el centro de la habitación. Ambos Jounin empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción movida que Genma les había concedido, sorprendentemente el duende verde resultó ser un buen bailarin.

Anko no estaba segura si estaba impresionada o asustada por los movimientos inusuales de su compañero, pero de una cosa si estaba segura, se estaba divirtiendo. Kurenai tomó la mano de Asuma y lo jaló hacia la pista de baile, Shizune miro esto y con una sonrisa persuasiva jaló a Genma consigo hacia el centro del lugar. Ebisu estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Suzume, pero ambos se sonrojaron demasiado y decidieron mejor solo ver las parejas bailar al ritmo de la música.

-Asi que aquí te escondias ¿eh Tsunade?

Anko vio al dueño de la voz y sonrio – Ahora la fiesta está completa.

Jiraiya miro a todos los ninjas y entró al lugar, Izumo estaba a punto de saludarlo en persona cuando Tsunade lo jaló del cuello y lo puso de nuevo a lado de Kotetsu.

-¿Y a donde crees que ibas eh?

-Dales un respiro Tsunade, se merecen un descanso de ti de vez en cuando.

Una vena en la frente de Tsunade hizo que Jiraiya también temblara junto con los otros dos ninja, temiendo por sus vidas, empezaron a servirle bebidas a la princesa de Konoha. Anko se estaba cansando de tantas vueltas y todos esos movimientos, estaba impresionada que Gai pudiera hacer todo eso y no sudar ni una gota. Incluso Shizune y Genma habían parado de bailar, los únicos que quedaba ahí era su amiga, Asuma y Gai. La ninja de pelo morado rogó a Gai para que se detuviera pero este estaba tan concentrado en bailar como una lagartija, moviéndose por todo el piso y girando como un maniático, de pronto el único bailando sobre el piso era Gai. Todos en la habitación lo miraban con ojos llenos de admiración y una que otra mandíbula abierta. Gai estaba en llamas y moviendose bastante bien. Anko no pudo evitar más que ovacionarlo y aplaudirle.

Gain finalizó su espectáculo con el rostro exhausto, todos en la habitación le aplaudieron inclusive el estoico Ibiki. Anko se le acercó con un vaso lleno de ponche, el jounin verde sonrió y lo bebió de un trago. Hizo su pose característica y aceptó todos los halagos provenientes del público. Estaba a punto de inclinarse en gratitud, cuando sus ojos captaron algo en la puerta que lo hizo sentirse glorioso. Con un simple brinco llegó hasta una silla cercana y con una mirada desafiante apunto a la puerta.

-¿Ves eso? Todos reconocen mi gran talento de baile. Eso empata el marcado de nuevo, mi eterno rival.

Anko sintió una gran patada en el estómago dejándola sin aliento, se dio la vuelta y vio en horror lo que estaba en la puerta. Ahí estaba Kakashi usando su usual atuendo pero a lado de él estaba una mujer de pelo morado sosteniendo una caja, la cual estaba envuelta en papel morado y con un moño blanco encima. Kakashi se adentró junto con la ninja, saludo a todos y camino directamente en dirección de Anko. Sintió como sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y empezó a temblar, la mirada de Kakashi estaba penetrando su alma de nuevo, Anko rogó y suplicó que este sufrimiento terminara pero él la seguía viendo impasible. Anko sintió como su último aliento dejó su cuerpo cuando estaba frente a ella, ella cerró los ojos firmemente esperando el golpe pero nada llegó. Dudando ella abrió su ojo derecho y encontró no solo que Kakashi ya no la miraba, ya ni siquiera estaba ahí. Buscándolo en todas direcciones lo encontró felicitando a Kurenai junto con la mujer de cabellera larga en la esquina más cercana. Anko sintió una puñalada fría retorciéndose en su estómago y por primera vez en muchos años sintió la urgencia de matar.

Kakashi abrazó a Kurenai y colocó su regalo a lado de los otros, después de saludar a sus amigos se dirigió al sillón más cercano. Yugao estaba viendo a todas direcciones, sintiendose incomoda por los múltiples extraños viendo su rostro expuesto. Sintiendo su inquietud, Kakashi dio una palmada a su cabeza de manera amistosa y sugirió que se sentara junto a él. Tsunade bebió su último sorbo de su bebida en un sorbo y vio a la pareja a esta pareja en la esquina, frunció el cejo y ordeno más sake a Izumo. Jiraiya notó esto y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreir.

-No como esperabas, supongo.

-Callaté, esto no se termina hasta que se termina.

Izumo estaba preparando a Tsunade una bebida, cuando Anko se acercó a la mesa y le ordenó un vaso lleno de lo que fuera que estuviera sirviendo. Los ninja le dijeron que era fuerte y también amargo, Anko sacudió su cabeza y los vio con una mirada desafiante.

-Solo denme su mejor tiro.

Izumo vio a su compañero y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Anko tomó el vaso rojo de clástico y empezó a beberlo sin siquiera pensar, sin dejar de separar su mirada de la esquina en donde Kakashi estaba sentado. Anko pidió otra bebida mientras miraba fijamente a la nuca de Kakashi, intentando penetrar su craneo con sus ojos. Kotetsu le dio otro vaso lleno de ponche y sake, la ninja lo bebió de lleno y sintió como sus mejillas ardían. Gai apareció a lado de ella y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella asintió aun mirando fijamente al ninja de cabellos plateados. Sintiendo la tensión el aire, Genma buscó por una canción que permitiera el aire fluir. Una vez que empezó la canción, Gai sintió una explosión de energía en sus pies. Viendo que su amiga estaba bebiendo demasiado, se le acercó y le ofreció su mano una vez más, Anko lo vio con una mirada inquisidora pero aceptó.

Ambos ninja caminaron al centro de la pista, atrayendo todas las miradas sobre ellos. Anko sintió como el mundo giraba a su alrededor._ Debe ser el sake. _Ella lanzó dagas de sus ojos a la misma esquina que veía momentos antes pero sin pensarlo se bebió la bebida que sostenía. Gai tomó la mano izquierda de ella con su derecha, después colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de ella, tomó el vaso que sostenía y lo lanzó a Kotetsu quien lo atrapó con gran habilidad. Gai sonrió y miro hacia la misma dirección que veía Anko.

-Ahora mi eterno rival, esta será la primera vez donde tú pierdas.

Kakashi vio a la pareja en la mitad de la habitación, Anko lo estaba fulminado con ambas mejillas rojas por la bebida, pero sosteniendo a Gai firmemente. Sabía que ella no era una bebedora y notó que esa noche ella había bebido más de lo que su límite permitía. Gai lo miraba también pero desafiante y con una indirecta de algo que parecía felicidad. Sin saber que estaba sucediendo, se movió del lugar para así poder percibir mejor la representación de manera propia. El jounin verde jaló a Anko contra sí y empezó a moverla por todo el espacio, enfatizando algunos movimientos de cabeza y haciéndola girar de vez en cuando. La música y los movimientos estaban tan sincronizando que inclusive Iruka pensó que esto lo habían practicado. Los violines de la canción estaban perforando todos los oídos presentes con notas llenas de ritmo y pasión.

Anko sintió como sus pies volaban sobre el piso, ni siquiera sentía que tocaba el piso bajo sus pies. Su mente también daba vueltas, su cuerpo respondía a los movimientos de Gai y sin saber que estaba haciendo, se entregó a su compañero. Gai la abrazó firmemente y con unos movimientos bruscos logró jalarla a él y a su rostro. La habitación estaba dando vueltas y Anko sintió como su estómago estaba a punto de dolerle. La audiencia entera estaba a la expectativa de su siguiente movimiento, Anko noto esto y entonces sintió el mareo tomando sobre su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda sujeta firmemente a la espalda de Gai aminoró esto. Convenientemente había una luz sobre ellos, haciendo más dramático el momento. Los violines seguían rasgando notas apasionantes, ella vio al mismo punto que había visto desde que él había llegado y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más un par de labios estaban presionados sobre los suyos.

-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** No se esperaban eso verdad hehehe que mala soy. Esto me inspiró por una canción de un anime que me gusta mucho y cuando la escuché no pude evitar usarla para este capítulo así que aquí esta el resultado. En fin gracias a todos los que leen esto y a los que dejan review mucho más, también respecto a lo de Yugao y Tenzo los puse como pupilos de Kakashi porque por ahí había leído algo de que Kakashi había sido lider de una escuadrilla y que Tenzo y Yugao eran parte de, así que me pareció interesante usarlos. Si no es oficial disculpen mi falta de información.

LiraWM

P.D: La canción es Chain de Yoko Kanno


	17. Capítulo 17

Anko siempre le habían gustado las sorpresas y el sorprender a las personas. Cuando ella solo era una niña, se las había ingeniado para sorprender a su maestro con cosas como serpientes, ratas o ranas sobre su escritorio. Era considerada una niña traviesa porque cada sorpresa que le diera a cualquiera tenía que ver con la cosa que más temía. Mientras la victima lloraba en horror, Anko rodaba sobre el piso riendo como una maniática, frotándose el estómago. Pero no todas las sorpresas que ella daba eran desagradables, cuando Anko sentía el deseo de decir gracias o solo porque lo sentía conveniente, ella hacía cualquier cosa necesaria para concederle el deseo a uno de sus pocos amigos en la academia. Esta clase de sorpresa involucraba varias cosas, desde el típico regalo de cumpleaños hasta encontrar una flor que solo crecía en el monumento de Hokage.

Anko encontraba placer en esto, estaba tan determinada en hacer las personas notar su gran habilidad de sorprender personas que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Encontraba placentero los rostros llenos de sorpresa alrededor de ella, además ser la ex estudiante de Orochimaru le facilitaba esto. Entonces cuando su mente se dio cuenta de que había sucedido, no pareció importarle. Todos los estaban viendo y nada había más agradable que ver sus rostros llenos de asombro debido a ella. Todos sus compañeros los miraban, bocas abiertas en sorpresa y con sus cuerpos inmovilizados de la impresión. Usualmente cualquier mujer hubiera solo bofeteado a su compañero atrevido, huir de la fiesta y encerrarse en su departamento, suplicando, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, para que el piso se la comiera viva en ese instante.

Pero Anko no le gustaba bofetear, era demasiado maricón para su propio gusto. Tampoco le gustaba correr, aunque era una de las ninja más ágiles en Konoha y no conocía el concepto de rogar. Sin mencionar que llorar y rogar al suelo que la comiera no estaba en su lista de "Como me gustaría morir de forma patética". En vez de eso se levantó, arreglo sus ropas y miro de vuelta a su audiencia. Todos estaban esperando algo más que sucediera y la única cosa que su mente torcida podía pensar fue inclinarse y sonreír complacida.

-Y es así como un tanto debe ser ejecutado mis amigos – jalando a Gai con ella, para que el también se inclinara.

Kurenai vio a la audiencia congelada y decidió ayudar a su amiga, empezó a aplaudir seguida de Asuma y el resto de la audiencia con la excepción de cierta persona con cabellos plateados que solo veía a los bailarines con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y fulminándolos con su mirada. Anko suspiró aliviada y caminó hacia el bar, aun escuchando los aplausos a su espalda. Kotetsu inmediatamente le sirvió otro vaso de la extraña bebida que estaba burbujeando en la mesa y la felicitó. Ella le agradeció y sorbió la bebida mientras tomaba asiento en la silla cerca de Iruka.

-¡Eso fue fantástico, Anko-san! No sabía que podías bailar tan bien.

-Hay muchas cosas que se hacer – bebiendo de su vaso y mirando a su compañero con ojo seductor – Te sorprenderías de que tan bien.

-Estoy seguro de que si se sorprendería.

Anko levanto una ceja y sorbió su bebida molesta, recargándose aun más en la silla y cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Te importaría que tome ese lugar de ahí Iruka?

-Para nada – dejándolo pasar para sentarse entre él y la ninja – Entonces ¿Cómo esta Naruto? No lo he visto desde que tuvieron esa misión de limpieza.

-Ha estado mejorando sus habilidades con el taijutsu ¿verdad Anko? – mirándola divertido.

Iruka arqueó una ceja y se inclinó hacia delante para que así pudiera ver a la ninja claramente. Anko asintió pero ignoró sus miradas, intento vera los ninjas que estaban bailando, sosteniendo su vaso firmemente.

-No sabía que habías formado parte también, Anko.

-Técnicamente ella solo estaba supervisando.

-¿Supervisando qué? Si no es muy entrometida mi pregunta.

-Estaba verificando mi habilidad de entrenar e integrar al equipo, junto con "otras" cosas.

Anko apretó los dedos alrededor del vaso, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿qué tal le fue?

-Sí Anko, ¿Qué también lleno el "puesto"?

Anko sintió una súbita explosión invadiendo su pecho. Primero vergüenza acompañada de un dejo de lujuria, sus mejillas eran prueba de eso. Segundo resentimiento, su pecho dolía y encontró difícil respirar. ¿Cómo se atrevía burlarse y usar eso en contra de ella? Y finalmente ira, el vaso se agrietó hasta que se rompió en su mano, lastimandola. Anko miró su mano y sintió nauseas, miró con odio al culpable de esto. Él solo la miraba con una mirada que Anko no supo descifrar, si era burla o preocupación y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Shizune fue la primera en llegar, tomó la mano ensangrentada de Anko y empezó a moldear algo de chakra sobre ella. Kurenai llegó después y empezó a recoger el vidrio junto con Iruka, revisando que su amiga estuviera bien. Y finalmente Gai apareció en escena con una entrada triunfante.

-¡Anko-chan! ¡Estás lastimada!

-¿De verdad? Gracias por la noticia, si no me hubieras dicho nunca me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Yo tengo toda la culpa, debí haber comprado vasos desechables en vez de normales. Por mi estupidez daré 500 vueltas alrededor de Konoha y 1,000 lagartijas y también limpiare el monumento de los Hokages con un cepillo de dientes y barreré la mansión de Tsunade-sama cada día y-

-¡Cállate Gai! Está bien, deja de torturarte con entupidos quehaceres.

-Habla por ti misma Shizune, él estaba a punto de decir que le daría a todos un masaje de pies diario por un mes – respondió una casi embriagada Tsunade.

Todos en el lugar rompieron en risas, aligerando la atmósfera. Genma subió el volumen del estereo, tocando algo de música electrónica. Iruka caminó hacia el bar y se deshizo del vidrio roto sobre una bolsa de plástico. Kurenai copio al chuunin y después caminó a la cocina por un trapo para limpiar el desastre. Anko vio los últimos rasgos de chakra llenar su mano, era una sensación agradable. El corte desapareció, sin dejar rastro de cicatriz o sangre sobre esta. Suspirando miró a la ninja medica y sonrió aliviada, agradeciéndole con un cabeceo. Shizune se levantó sonriendo y con una ligera reverencia regresó a su puesto junto con Genma.

Anko se recargó en su silla y dejó otro suspiro escapar de sus labios. Gai estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad una vez que comprobó que ella estaba bien, estaba a punto de llevarla a la pista de baile pero ella lo rechazó, diciendo que estaba muy cansada de bailar y que prefería quedarse donde estaba. Kurenai vino después con el trapo húmedo y se arrodilló frente a Anko, estaba a punto de empezar a limpiar cuando una mano enguantada la detuvo de esto. La ninja de ojos rojos vio al dueño de la mano con una mirada examinadora pero después de su persistencia ella le dio el trapo blanco al ninja y se levantó, dándole una palmada en la cabeza de Anko ella sonrió y caminó hacia donde Asuma estaba.

Anko observó con gran interés al ninja que estaba limpiando su desastre, él estaba tomando extrema precaución mientras recogía los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio sobre el piso. Encontró divertido como él estaba limpiando el suelo como sirvienta, empujando y jalando el trapo e intentando quitar la sangre derramada sobre la superficie. Viendo como se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de su mano enguantada, lo encontró irresistible y se rió.

-Gracias por encontrar mi miseria divertida.

-Te ofreciste así que no te quejes de eso, bicho porno. Además ha sido algo desde que no te he visto así – cruzándose de piernas e inclinándose hacia delante, descansando su mano derecha sobre su rodilla y su rostro sobre la izquierda.

-También ha sido algo desde que no te veo así – señalando su pecho expuesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Anko se sonrojó y se sentó propiamente. Kakashi dejó un ligero quejido escapar de sus labios cuando cerró el abrigo pero rió después, aun frotando el trapo sobre el piso. La ninja lo vio con gran interés y como el intentaba tomar todas las manchas del suelo, encontrándolo hipnotizador. Dejó un ligero suspiro escapar de sus labios, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa. Anko estaba feliz de que él aun le hablaba y jugaba con ella. No que encontró esto relevante, pero muy en el fondo de su cabeza que de una manera bizarra, extrañaba este juego. Haciendo tonterías y tentándose mutuamente hasta que el otro cayera directamente en la trampa y después reírse como un par de niños por ser tan tontos y hacer un desastre en el proceso.

Kakashi se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, poniendo el trapo sobre la barra camino de vuelta y se sentó a lado de la ninja. Miró la mano de Anko y arqueó su única ceja visible. Dándose cuenta de esto, Anko negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, tarado. Toma más que esto para tumbarme.

-Estoy consciente de ello – mirándola y sonriendo malévolamente.

Anko golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Kakashi con su mano derecha, el golpe hizo que su herida doliera un poco, haciendo que la kunoichi mordiera su labio inferior y al ninja de pelos plateados reír entre dientes. Ambos permanecieron ahí viendo al resto de los invitados bailar, platicar y beber. Kakashi buscó con su mirada a cierta ninja de pelo violeta en la habitación, encontrándola en el mismo puesto donde la había dejado pero esta ocasión ella hablaba con Ibiki. Ella estaba seria pero había un brillo en sus ojos, Kakashi notó esto y se dio cuenta que se la estaba pasando bien. Anko vio que su compañero viendo a la otra ninja y sintió un pinchazo en su estómago. Sin saber que hacía, Anko le dio un gentil codazo a Kakashi en las costillas, forzándolo a mirarla con su ceja levantada. Anko le sacó la lengua y sonrió juguetonamente, el ninja copia puso el ojo en blanco pero sonrió por debajo.

Más personas siguieron viniendo a la fiesta, dándole regalos a Kurenai y abrazándola firmemente. Asuma estaba intentando suprimir el deseo de matar a todos los hombres que la tocaban, mientras que Gai seguía bailando con toda la atención puesta sobre él. Iruka estaba ruborizado mientras bailaba con una tímida Ayame, Ebisu y Suzume seguían en la esquina hablando sobre algo que parecía ser técnicas de entrenamiento. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban intentando escapar del lugar donde los había atado Tsunade mientras les gritaba que si intentaban escapar los castigaría con la forma más dolorosa que ella conocía, Jiraiya solo se reía de la escena. Anko vio de reojo a Genma susurrándole algo a Shizune, algo que la había hecho ruborizarse. Anko pensó que sería tener una pareja, vio a su derecha y se preguntó que sucedía entre ellos.

La fiesta continuo bastante bien, la mayoría de los ninja al menos habían consumido tres vasos de la extraña cosa que Izumo y Kotetsu estaban sirviendo, incluso Shizune estaba sonriendo sugestivamente a Genma. Anko sintió como sus párpados pesaban una tonelada, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Aunque ambos ninja habían permanecido ahí sentados Izumo, el mesero oficial gracias a la proclamación de Tsunade, siguió sirviéndoles vasos llenos con el licor rojizo que habían creado. Anko estaba cabeceando, su mano dejó el vaso caer sobre el suelo y el sonido la despertó. Mirándola con curiosidad Kakashi puso su vaso ya vacío en la silla a lado de él y se dio la vuelta para ver de lleno a la ninja. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios estaban curveados en una sonrisa tonta, su cabeza daba giros ligeros y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados. Kakashi buscó a Yugao por el rabillo del ojo, la vio con mirada suplicante, ella asintió y continuó hablando al ninja especialista en torturas de la aldea. Kakashi jaló el brazo derecho de Anko y la ayudo a levantarse. Caminando lentamente se acercaron al punto donde Iruka, Ayame, Asuma y Kurenai estaban hablando.

-¡Oigan! ¿No les importa que me lleve a esta alcohólica de vuelta a su casa? Parece que no se siente bien.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando? – liberándose de Kakashi – ¡Estoy jodidamente bien! – yendo de puntitas y cayendo directo en el pecho de Asuma, sonrió – Upsss disculpa grandote… ahora entiendo porque a Kurenai le gustas mucho, tu pecho es muy suave.

Kurenai se sonrojó inmensamente y evadió la mirada de Asuma, Kakashi se rascó la nuca y jaló a Anko del pecho de su amigo y la sostuvo con su brazo derecho de nuevo – Vamonos niña grande, mejor te llevo a tu casa antes de causes más problemas.

-¿Edemas? No Kakashi, no he tenido hinchazones desde que tenía 8… bueno tal vez en esa ocasión donde estábamos en la tienda y tú-

Kakashi la silenció con su mano derecha y la jaló hacia si, se despidió de todos y con una nube de humo ambos desaparecieron. Anko sintió como su mundo estaba ahora brillando, los edificios parecían mucho más coloridos y vividos de lo que recordaba. Sintió la urgencia de escalarlos y abrazarlos, eran tan brillantes y tan acogedores para rechazar la invitación. Sintiéndose un poco torpe ella corrió a poste de luz más próximo y brincó, descendiendo sobre el elegantemente. Kakashi entró en pánico después de verla bailar sobre el poste de luz, sus movimientos eran demasiado atrevidos y pensó que en cualquier minuto ella caería. Se acercó con cautela, temiendo que ella lo notará y brincará a otro poste. Anko sintió el aire fresco golpearle el rostro y sin pensarlo empezó a cantar.

-69 ecuación hipersensual entre tus piernas, 69 el principio y el final que desenfrena –pateando y golpeando el aire mientras sacudía sus caderas – 69 satisfacción ¡Ohhhh! 69 palpitación. Engañando al corazón genital incitación que nos produce excitación.

Kakashi parpadeó en asombro, no realmente entendiendo que decía pero sus movimientos seguían siendo muy peligrosos para ella en esa condición. Anko saltó del poste y aterrizó cerca del ninja, caminando hacia él seductoramente.

-¡Ladies' Night! Agresor confidencial, placer sin tregua –tomó la mano de este y la jaló hacia su cintura – ¡Ladies' Night! Confundiendo eterno amor, con lo que sea.

Rompiendo el contacto, Anko corrió otra vez hacia el poste de luz pero esta vez ella giró alrededor de él, sosteniéndose con su mano derecha.

-¡Ladies' Night! Satisfacción ¡Ohhhh! ¡Ladies' Night! Palpitación ¡Ohhhh! Engañando al corazón, genital excitación que nos produce excitacióooooooooooooon – tropezándose con su pie y cayendo.

Kakashi corrió tan rápido que pudo, atrapando a la ninja con ambas manos y evitando que se diera un golpe directo en la cabeza. Kakashi la jaló cerca de sí y verificó que estuviera bien, ella estaba sonriendo y se acercó a la oreja derecha de él.

-69 – susurrando y respirando calidamente sobre su cuello para luego lamer su lóbulo de su oído.

Kakashi sintió como sus rodillas temblaron, su respiración se entrecortó y sus manos sudaron. Anko continuó lamiendo su oído sobre la tela, haciendo a Kakashi temblar en lujuria. Sintió como su mundo de pronto empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos cuando ella empezó a succionar su oído y dando suaves mordidas sobre esta. El ninja copia ya no estaba sujetando a su compañera, encontraba difícil estar de pie y mantener su ojo abierto. Anko se sostuvo y continuó succionando su oído con hambre, extrayendo suaves gemidos del ninja. Kakashi abrió su ojo totalmente cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella se presionaba contra él, frotando suavemente sus pantalones con una de sus rodillas. Entrando en pánico, intento romper el lazo pero ella lo estaba sujetando del cuello con su mano derecha, Kakashi se preguntó cuando su mano había llegado ahí. Tomando ventaja de su confusión, Anko deslizó su mano libre sobre su pecho hasta que llegó justo a donde quería, al bulto entre sus piernas.

Kakashi intentó soltarse de su prisión pero cualquier clase de autocontrol que tenía se fue en el mismo instante que ella con su mano frotó su miembro con todos los dedos. Kakashi gruñó cuando su mano empezó a violar su intimidad, rogando para que ella se detuviera le susurró su nombre. Anko sonrió satisfecha y continuó con el toque, pero esta vez ella empezó a presionar su dedo índice en la punta. Kakashi pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, ella lo tocaba en los puntos adecuados con la fuerza necesaria. Anko continuó con los besos pero esta vez puso algo de esfuerzo en tomar su oído completo en su boca, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando y susurrando lo sensual que él se veía así. El jounin de cabellera plateada se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que como sujetaban su miembro firmemente y jalándolo hacia ella, temiendo lo peor abrió su ojo y vio sus ojos llenos de deseo y sus labios impresos con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Quieres que te lo succione?

Él ninja juró que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, mirando a la ninja con incredulidad tragó saliva. Anko estaba más que satisfecha, después de ver su rostro poniéndose todo rojo y su ojo temblar en miedo. Sonriendo maléficamente ella jaló su miembro suavemente, haciendo al dueño de este soltar un quejido y murmurar el nombre de ella.

-¿Quieres?

Kakashi abrió su ojo lentamente, su cuerpo entero no estaba respondiendo a sus comandos, lo único que parecía cooperar era su mente. Le estaba gritando que la detuviera, que era un lugar público, que ella estaba más que ebria y que las consecuencias de tirarse una ninja ebria podrían ser desastrosas. Pero como supuso, su cerebro no podía controlar su cuerpo más y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que estaba haciendo, él asintió. Anko sonrió y mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de él.

-Entonces larguémonos de aquí.

Anko se apartó y brincó al techo más cercano, Kakashi recordó como respirar y puso a trabajar sus frenos de instinto animal. La ninja estaba golpeteando con su pie una teja con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esperando a que su compañero se decidiera. Él sintió su impaciencia y compartiendo la emoción brincó al mismo lugar que ella estaba ocupando, aterrizando suavemente a lado de ella. Anko sonrió y empezó a brincar a la siguiente casa, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tentar al ninja de cabellera plateada, manteniendo su deseo vivo. Llegaron antes de lo planeado, ella empezó a buscar sus llaves en su abrigo pero encontrando esto difícil con Kakashi masajeado sus hombros y respirando calidamente sobre su expuesto cuello. Encontrando al diablillo abrió la puerta, dejando a su compañero pasar junto con ella y cerrando la puerta de una patada.

Sin molestarse en encender las luces o cerrar bien la puerta, ella jaló hacia abajo su máscara y empezó a besarlo ansiosamente, mordiendo sus labios furiosamente e introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca. Kakashi respondió con hambre y se unió al juego al frotar su lengua con la de él, sosteniéndola del cuello con su mano derecha para que así no se moviera o cayera por la fuerza impregnada. Las manos de ella se deslizaron hacia abajo, tratando de bajar el cierre de su chaleco de jounin para luego encontrar que estaba atorado, se mordió el labio inferior molesta haciendolo sangrar. Anko succionó la sangre esparcida en la boca de él, sus manos aun intentando quitar el chaleco y encontrando imposible besar al ninja y desnudarlo al mismo tiempo, rompió el beso y abrió sus ojos para si verificar que estaba sucediendo. Kakashi vio a su compañera y su intento patético de abrir su bragueta, encontrándolo hilarante soltó una risa.

Frustrada contra el obstinado cierre ella empezó a jalarlo hacia ella, intentando deshacer el cierre. Kakashi continuo riendo suavemente después de ver como ella jalaba en vano el cierre contra ella y llevándolo a él con ella. Frunció el cejo en desesperación, su mano intentó jalarlo en cualquier posible dirección. Anko se estaba empezando a frustrar, se mordió el labio suavemente y empezó a pensar en formas de cómo quitarlo y por última vez jaló con fuerza el cierre junto con el dueño. Intentando no caer de espaldas por el peso del ninja sobre ella, dio un paso hacia atrás pero el sillón estaba en el camino y sintiendo el peligro Kakashi cambió de posiciones ahora el cayendo de espaldas sobre el sillón con Anko encima. Anko sacudió su cabeza y antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos sintió algo metálico en su mano derecha. Dudando miró hacia la cosa que estaba sosteniendo y se quedo sin aire, era parte del cierre del chaleco de Kakashi. Anko miró a su compañero intentando parecer inocente, ella le enseño esta parte metálica y Kakashi parpadeo dos veces antes de encogerse de hombros y reírse abiertamente.

Anko sonrió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, riendo y lanzando la cosa que tenía sobre el piso. Ambos siguieron riendo por un par de minutos hasta que sus estómagos empezaron a doler. Kakashi suspiró y acarició gentilmente su espalda, curiosa ella vio a su compañero y sonriendo dio un golpecito a su nariz con su dedo índice. El jounin sonrió y acarició el cabello de ella con su mano derecha, contemplando sus ojos chocolates y atrapando el olor a lavanda con un gran respiro. Anko sintió el sueño invadir su mente, ella estaba en calma y deseo que todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera un sueño. Ella frotó su rostro sobre el chaleco de este y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su pecho se ensanchaba y desinflaba con cada respiro que él tomaba. Kakashi encontró su expresión adorable, parecía un gato mimado ronroneando sobre el pecho de su dueño, la única cosa que le faltaba era una cola. Kakashi sonrió con el mero pensamiento de que Anko tuviera una cola de gato y encontrando muy difícil de resistir, la nalgueó. La ninja salió de su sopor y como un gato salvaje se sentó sobre la cintura de él, ambas manos en sus caderas y mirándolo de forma desafiante.

-¿Qué dije de las nalgadas?

-¿Qué lo debía hacer con más frecuencia? – contestó inocentemente con una sonrisa divertida y su ojo cerrado.

Frunciendo el cejo ella deslizó su mano derecha por detrás, alcanzando los pantalones de este. Kakashi abrió su ojo en sorpresa, sintiendo su miedo ella sonrió. El jounin sacudió su cabeza, suplicando con su ojo pero era muy tarde, Anko estaba apretando sus testículos y Kakashi gruño fuertemente, haciendo que la ninja sonriera aun más y con un movimiento rápido lo silenció con un beso. La lengua de ella viajo tan lejos como pudo, haciendo que Kakashi gimiera y se sacudiera en placer. Él estaba perdiendo su cabeza otra vez, el placer lo estaba venciendo y cada vez que intentaba ganar compostura, Anko se las ingeniaba para hacerlo pedir más. Anko viajó dando ligeros besos sobre el cuello pero el estúpido chaleco estaba en el camino, dejó de besarlo y forzó a Kakashi a verla. El jounin le vio serio y contempló la mirada de ella llena de frustración, ella le señaló el chaleco con su índice y el asintió. Anko arqueó su ceja y se mordió los labios preocupada, Kakashi sintió que la atmósfera que los rodeaba se disipaba y con una mirada llena de enojo fulminó a la ninja.

-¡Rómpelo!

Asustada por su respuesta pero complacida al mismo tiempo Anko puso ambas manos sobre el chaleco y con un movimiento rápido abrió el chaleco. Kakashi sintió como su pecho se aligeraba y sonriendo posó ambas manos sobre el rostro de ella. Anko sonrió y acarició su rostro contra sus manos, sintiendo como las manos enguantadas de él acariciaban su rostro y las yemas de sus dedos hacer círculos sobre sus mejillas. Gentilmente ella se acercó a su rostro y lo beso suavemente, separando los labios con los de ella y acariciando su lengua contra la de él. Anko dio besos ligeros nuevamente sobre su barbilla y en su cuello, encontrando ahora la playera en su camino ella empezó a jalarla con sus manos. Kakashi la ayudó al sentarse y levantar sus brazos. Sonriendo ella jaló la playera negra y una vez que estaba fuera la lanzó al suelo. Anko contempló su bien formado pecho y traviesamente tocó sus pezones. Kakashi rió entre dientes y tomó su rostro gentilmente con su mano derecha, forzándola a mirarlo. Dándole valor con su mirada, Anko respondió con un beso a su peso derecho.

Kakashi sonrió y dejó un suave quejido escapar de sus labios, acariciando su cabello y presionándola a su pecho. Hambrienta Anko empezó a lamer el pezón y aun insatisfecha empezó a succionarlo fuertemente. Kakashi empezó a sacudirse y a gemir más fuerte, la ninja sonrió y continuó succionando sonoramente. La mano izquierda de Kakashi se deslizó hasta llegar al cuello de ella y empezó a empujarla más cerca de su pecho. _Oh señor, si ella es buena en esto me pregunto…_ saliendo del trance el jounin sonrió. Kakashi jaló a su compañera y ella lo vio confundida y con una ceja arqueada. Kakashi pronunció más su sonrisa y acariciando su cabello se inclinó hacia ella, alcanzando su oído derecho empezó a lamerlo. Anko soltó un gemido lleno de éxtasis y cerró sus ojos, el jounin de cabellos plateados sonrió y continuó lamiendo su oído.

-¿Sabes? – sin dejar de lamer – Como que me debes algo.

Anko abrió sus ojos perezosamente y arqueó su ceja derecha - ¿Y que era?

-Oh nada tan importante, un trabajo pequeño.

-¿Trabajo?

-Job?

-Sí, un trabajo…-succionando su lóbulo y sonriendo malévolamente – un trabajo oral.

Anko parpadeó en sorpresa y se alejó del ninja. Kakashi seguía sonriendo como un niño al que le van a entregar un regalo de Navidad y Anko sabía quien era el regalo. Sonriendo él se le acercó y empezó a besar su oído de nuevo. Anko sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda y gimió suavemente.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – succionando su lóbulo cada vez más fuerte.

Anko sintió como su mente se desconectaba y sintió el deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella en ese momento. Kakashi percibió esto y sonrió aun más.

-¿Entonces?

Anko suspiró y se rascó el cuello con su mano derecha, lo separó de ella y lo forzó a mirarla – De acuerdo, pero esta vez no lo voy a tragar ¡eh!

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:**¡Hurrah por mí! Ahora si no tuve que estar traduciendo todo el mismo día hehehe arriba el tiempo libre en la oficina. Y como vieron el jugo de limón esta de vuelta, lo siento no se puede evitar, se necesita algo de diversión para cambiar el ambiente. Además esto es un fic M (estoy conciente de ello, no hace falta que me lo señalen) y pues se necesita algo picor aquí ¿no? Bueno supongo que no esperaban esto después de lo otro pero así se ponen las piezas en mi cabeza y pues no quiero cambiarlo porque se ve y lee adecuado en mi cabeza, lástima sino opinan igual.

Gracias otra vez por leer y dejar reviews  la verdad es que si ayudan y de mucho. Cualquier critica es bien recibida pero si quieren retroalimentación pues denme forma de cómo responder :P En fin nos vemos la próxima semana, cada vez es menos para que llegue el gran final =D

_LiraWM_

P.D: La canción es 69 (¡Duh!) de Zoe por si quieren escucharla completa, en realidad en la versión en inglés había utilizado Feel Good Inc de Gorillaz pero pues como que dejar la misma no me pareció conveniente =P

Siguiente Episodio: Una comida

P.D2: ¿Ya notaron que solo dejo "Siguiente Episodio" cuando quiero picarlos y no quiero arruinar sorpresas?


	18. Capítulo 18

Anko abrió sus ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar para solo encontrar el frío techo mirándola. Tomó un respiro profundo y miró de reojo a la ventana. No amanecía aun, las estrellas estaban brillando sus últimos rasgos de existencia antes de que el sol las ocultara del ojo humano. La ninja intentó erguirse pero un brazo pesado estaba alrededor de su cintura, evitando cualquier posible movimiento. Parpadeando pesadamente se rascó la nuca y dejó un suave bostezo escapar sus labios. Un leve escalofrío corrió en su pecho, frotándose los parpados miró a la causa de su impedimento y se dio cuenta que su pecho estaba expuesto. Buscando su sábana se dio cuenta que estaba envuelta alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante. _Fantástico, me conseguí un tipo que no solo le gusta leer porno sino también roba cobijas._

Gruñendo intentó alcanzar el pequeño trozo de abrigo que su compañero dejo sobre sus caderas con la mano izquierda, tratando de no despertar al perezoso Jounin quien estaba roncando ligeramente a su lado. Anko tragó saliva cuando sus dedos rozaron con los de Kakashi, el farfulló en respuesta y acurrucó su cabeza al costado derecho de ella, respirando calidamente sobre su seno izquierdo y haciéndola sonrojarse ligeramente. La ninja tomó un gran respiro y cerró sus ojos firmemente, concentrando toda su voluntad en alcanzar la manta y no ser presa de sus hormonas otra vez. Su mano saltó la de él sin problemas y sonrió una vez que sus dedos tocaron el cobertor. Jalándolo suavemente hacia ella, se la ingenió para cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo expuesto y sonriendo triunfantemente cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormirse nuevamente. Todo parecía bien hasta que un sonido molesto hizo que Anko abriera sus ojos nuevamente, maldiciendo jaló su almohada y la puso sobre su rostro, intentando ignorar el sonido perturbador. _Esto __**no**__ está pasando._

El brazo que estaba sujetándola firmemente se movió ligeramente, la cabeza de él se acurrucó aun más sobre ella, intentando buscar refugio debajo de su piel. Y aunque le gustaba la forma en que él estaba durmiendo tan inocentemente a su lado, sabía que si ese sonido se repetía el Jounin a su lado despertaría por completo y la dejaría, de nuevo. Para su desgracia el sonido se volvió a escuchar haciendo que su hipótesis se hiciera realidad y con un gentil movimiento el Jounin de cabellera plateada despertó, pero en vez de apartarse de ella, solo se irguió y le echó un vistazo.

-¿Quién toca?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que sabría?!- gruñendo debajo de su almohada y golpeando su cabeza sobre el colchón.

Kakashi se rascó su cuello y bostezó abiertamente. Los toques en la puerta se hicieron más frecuentes pero esta ocasión acompañados de una voz apagada, él se frotó su ojo normal con el dorso de su mano derecha y con la izquierda rascó su pecho para después mirar a su compañera.

-¿No se supone que deberías abrir la puerta?

-¡Ni de broma! Demasiado jodido temprano para dejar la cama.- dándose la vuelta, aun escondiendo su rostro debajo de la almohada y jalando la manta sobre ella.- Con suerte el bastardo parará antes de que realmente me encabrone.

Un fuerte golpe rompió las expectativas de Anko, maldiciendo la ninja saltó de su cama y empezó a buscar su ropa. Encontrando su bata de dormir y sus pantuflas regadas sobre el piso, se puso todo encima en menos de un segundo.

-¡Eso fue todo! ¡Voy a matarlo!- buscando su bolsa leal llena de kunai envenenados en su cajonera.

-No seas dramática, tal vez sea un misionero esparciendo la palabra de dios.

-En ese caso nadie extrañara su presencia.- colocando su bolsa de combate en su cadera y tomando un pergamino de su ropero.

Kakashi se rascó la nuca y suspiró pesadamente. Anko anudo su bata firmemente y salió de su habitación. Haciendo un estruendo y maldiciendo sacó un kunai de su bolsa y antes de pensar siquiera abrió la puerta y lanzó el kunai a cualquier cosa que estuviera detrás de ella. Para su sorpresa la persona del otro lado no era un misionero que estaba haciendo su labor de Domingo, ni siquiera el usual vendedor de enciclopedias que semanalmente la molestaba. Era lo que parecía ser una maceta resplandeciendo, frotando sus ojos y parpadeando en incredulidad se dio cuenta que no era una maceta, además ¿desde cuándo las macetas brillaban? Anko pestañeó en sorpresa cuando la maceta le sonrió. _Ok… oficialmente ya perdí la cabeza._

-Saludos mi retoño jovial lila ¿Cómo despertaste esta agradable mañana de Domingo?

_Desnuda y abrazada por un ardiente ninja_.- Fantástico hasta que llegaste a aporrear mi puerta.

-Mi más sinceras disculpas por despertarte tan temprano Anko-chan, solo estaba haciendo mi trote matutino cuando decidí venir y verificar que estuvieras bien.

Anko arqueó su ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos, reposando en el marco de la puerta.-Y no pudiste esperar un poco más para preguntarme eso ¿verdad cabeza de tazón?

-Disculpame Anko-chan, estaba realmente preocupado cuando desapareciste de la fiesta de Kurenai

-Estoy bien, bruto. Solo un poco mareada y borracha, pero bien.

-¡Genial! En ese caso deja te prepara un desayuno libre de grasa pero delicioso.- recogiendo una canasta de picnic que estaba escondida detrás de su espalda.

-¡No! Eso no es necesario Gai.- sacudiendo sus manos en desesperación y echando un vistazo a su departamento.- Además mi lugar está hecho un completo desastre.

-¡Tonterías! Es lo menos que podría hacer después de despertarte, lastimándote indirectamente pero sin intenciones tu delicada mano y dejándote caminar por tu cuenta a tu casa.

_No caminé a mi casa de regreso yo sola… __¡Espera! __¿Qué demonios estas pensando mujer?- _No fue gran problema, ¡de verdad! ¿Por qué no vienes cuando ya haya limpiado este desastre y haya arreglado algunas "cosas"? _Si como tener sexo sin parar con cierto Jounin de cabellera plateada, con cuadritos, cargado y con un gran trasero!-_ ¿Gai?

El Jounin verde estaba ya inspeccionando todo lo que lo rodeaba, los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, los sillones morados inclusive la mesa. Todo en la habitación gritaba su nombre, estaba todo en tonalidad de su color y con la misma simpleza que Anko intentaba expresar con su ropaje. Gai parpadeó en confusión cuando notó algo extraño en el suelo, esto claro que rompía la armonía del lugar. Anko se asustó y corrió hasta donde estaba Gai y lo jaló del cuello de su chaleco.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Salte de aquí con un demonio!

-Anko-chan ¿qué es esto?

Anko se ruborizó cuando él le mostró el chaleco verde destrozado y abrió la boca en horror cuando él se lo acercó a su nariz. La ninja saltó como un tigre salvaje y con un movimiento ágil ella le arrebató la prenda de las manos de Gai, aterrizando con habilidad sobre sus piernas para fulminar al duende verde con la mirada. Gai estaba a punto de celebrar su hazaña cuando sus ojos captaron un vistazo de algo azul marino debajo de su sillón. Se arrodillo para alcanzarlo, cuando Anko volvió a saltar pero esta vez aterrizando frente a él. Confundido el Jounin de ropaje verde se levanto y la miro fijamente, ella estaba sonriendo nerviosamente y tomando su brazo derecho con el de ella, ella empezó a guiarlo hacia la salida.

-De verdad Gai, ¡este no es el momento!- Jalandolo aun más .- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa una vez que esté arreglada? _Y Kakashi no esté aquí desnudo y… ¡oh ya cállate! _Además tú equipo está esperando y estoy segura de que no quieres que piensen que le estas copiando el mal hábito a Kakashi ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón.- sonriendo y haciendo su pose característica.- En ese caso, ¡nos vemos luego Anko-chan!-. Saliendo disparado del lugar y riéndose como un maniático, despertando a todo el vecindario en el proceso.

Una gota de sudor emergió de la frente de Anko mientras cerraba la puerta, recargando su espalda en ella una vez ya cerrada se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Anko levantó su cabeza y sonrió débilmente.- Cuando quieras.

-Entonces ¿qué quería la peste verde?

-Checar si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, ya sabes Gai y sus formas de hacer las cosas.

Kakashi arqueó su única ceja visible y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Estas segura de qué eso era todo?

-¿Qué más podía haber sido?-. poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando en sus pensamientos. _Hombres._

-No lo sé, tal vez para echar un vistazo para ver como te veías por la mañana.

Anko no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.- ¡Oh si claro! Me veo absolutamente radiante, en mi bata de dormir con mis sofisticadas pantuflas moradas.

-¿Qué? Te ves bien a mi parecer.

Un nítido carmesí llenó sus mejillas, ella sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y lo fulminó.- Oh cállate y dame algo de amor.

Una suave risa le contestó. Sonriendo la ninja se levantó y caminó hacia el marco de la puerta de su cuarto en donde cierto ninja de cabellera grisácea le esperaba, envuelto en su sábana y mirándola con ojo divertido. Ella colocó sus labios sobre los de él e introdujo su lengua en su boca, poniendo algo de esfuerzo en ello y haciéndolo gemir ligeramente en su boca. Anko se rió entre dientes y mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de tomó un poco de distancia.

-¿Amaneciste mandona hoy no?

-¿Hoy?- riendose más fuerte y golpeando juguetonamente con su puño el pecho de él.- Bicho porno, no tienes ni idea.

---

Kakashi abrió la puerta de su departamento aun sintiéndose algo torpe, sabiendo ya que no había sido los efectos secundarios de la fiesta de la noche anterior, sonriendo como niño malcriado colocó su llave sobre la mesa. Encaminándose a su baño, el Jounin empezó a desanudar sus sandalias, cuando ya estaba listo para bajar el cierre de su chaleco encontró que no estaba ahí. Kakashi parpadeó en confusión pero una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios. El Jounin plateado se quito su camisa y la tiró en el cesto de la esquina, después de desabrochar sus pantalones y repetir el mismo proceso abrió el grifo y empezó a llenar la tina con agua hirviendo. Mirándose al espejo se dio cuenta que había más marcas rojas sobre su cuerpo, haciendo un camino en dirección sur en una forma muy sugestiva. Un escalofrío corrió a través de su espalda cuando notó una gran marca rojiza cerca de su acompañante. _Hombre… si que sabe hacerlo, _riéndose para sí decidió pensar en eso después y meterse a la bañera.

El agua caliente hizo maravillas en él, relajando sus músculos y liberando su espalda de cualquier tipo de estrés que tuviera. Kakashi sintió como su cuerpo gimió de placer una vez que se introdujo a la bañera, tomando un gran respiro cerró sus ojos y se sumergió completamente. Algunos ruidos menores rompieron su relajación, pero no le importó, mientras el agua continuará así de caliente y refrescante lo demás podía irse al demonio. Los domingos usualmente eran un día calmado, la mayoría de los ninja en Konoha estaban relajándose o entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad. Kakashi siempre tomaba este día como el día perfecto para relajar su cuerpo y mente, también para llenar su reserva de chakra para que en su siguiente misión él de seguro haría un excelente trabajo y dejaría hechos pulpa a muchos contrincantes. El ninja copia se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido una ducha así, cuando un ligero golpe rompió su concentración.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo mentalmente, se enderezó y miró con furia a la pequeña venta a su derecha. Un segundo golpe obtuvo su atención, levantando una ceja quitó el pasador de la ventana y dejó entrar lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo semejante ruido. Sin sorprenderse un sonido de aleteo entro en la habitación, Kakashi suspiró pesadamente y espero pacientemente con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El ave aterrizó sobre su cabeza y lo picoteó gentilmente. Poniendo los ojos en blanco intentó asustarlo, pero el ave evadió estos intentos al aterrizar en su hombro. Rascándose el cuello, el ninja volteo a su izquierda.

-¿Ahora?

El ave dio un graznido en su oreja, Kakashi lo fulminó con desaprobación y el pequeño gorrión le picoteó su lóbulo en señal de disculpa. El Jounin puso sus ojos en blanco y se levantó, tomando la toalla blanca que estaba colgando de la pared y envolviendo su cintura con ella, salió del baño. Entrando a su habitación, el ninja copia abrió su armario y sacó algunas prendas junto con un nuevo chaleco Jounin. Kakashi se rascó la nuca y puso toda su ropa sobre la cama, cuando estaba listo para quitarse la toalla cuando recordó algo.

-¿Te importa?

Hala brincó de su hombro y voló hacia la sala. Kakashi estaba seguro de que si ese gorrión tuviera ojos como los humanos, probablemente hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco. El Jounin se rió por debajo por semejante tontería y cerró la puerta. Continuando su rutina, tomó su bolsa y puso algunos rollos, haciendo nota mental de pedir otros una vez que la volviera a ver. Kakashi parpadeó y abrió su puerta rápidamente, corriendo a su baño y tomando sus pantalones sucios empezó a buscar algo en el bolsillo. Sonrió una vez que sus dedos se colocaron sobre un objeto puntiagudo, con precaución lo sacó y sonrió. _Ella me arrancaría los brazos y me mataría a golpes con ellos si supiera que tomé esto._ En su palma brilló un clip largo y plateado con pequeñas piedras en él. Al final de este había una delicada libélula grabada con dos piedras lavandas por ojos. Sonriendo, colocó este en el bolsillo frontal de su chaleco. Kakashi caminó hacia su sala y miro fijamente a la pequeña ave que le esperaba sobre su sillón.

-Más te vale que se importante Hala, tuve una noche ruda ayer.

El gorrión grisáceo lo miro confundida y voló hacia su hombro, el jounin abrió la puerta y rió entre dientes. _No tienes idea que tan ruda fue. _

---

Anko rascó su cabeza y contempló sus alrededores, no tenía ni idea por donde empezar. Una vez que Kakashi había dejado su apartamento y que ella tomo un largo y bien merecido baño, le llegó un mensaje de Kurenai. La niña de ojos rojizos le pidió que viniera a su apartamento, aparentemente ella tenía algo serio que preguntarle. Si Anko hubiera sabido que la cosa seria era en realidad un favor y este se trataba de ayudarla a limpiar el lugar, ella solo hubiera jugado a la sorda y esperado hasta que su amiga aporreará su puerta personalmente y la hubiera arrastrado todo el camino hasta el apartamento. Anko suspiró pesadamente una vez que recogió los últimos vasos desechables de la habitación. Aparentemente más ninjas llegaron y los vasos que ella y Gai habían comprado no habían sido suficientes así que decidieron comprar más para los nuevos invitados.

Kurenai estaba barriendo el piso mientras Asuma estaba sacando las bolsas llenas de basura. Ellos estaban limpiando el desastre por una hora cuando Gai dio un paso dentro y ofreció su jovial e interminable fuerza para ayudarlos con la aventura y después de muchos "Cuidado con el sillón Anko" y "Eso va por acá" los cuatro ninjas terminaron de limpiar el lugar de Kurenai. Las ninja fueron a la cocina y empezó a preparar algunos refrigerios para los caballeros que estaban sentados en la sala. Anko coloco cuatro bebidas sobre una charola, la tomó con ambas manos y estaba caminando hacia la sala cuando un gesto gentil la detuvo. Anko parpadeó y miró al propietario de esa mano, encontrando la mirada fija de Kurenai y algo que parecía a una sonrisa pícara, la cual Anko en otro momento estuviera orgullosa sino fuera porque le estaba sonriendo a ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te fue?

-No se de lo que me estas hablando.- tratándose de librar, desafortunadamente Kurenai la sostenía con firmeza.

-No juegues a la tonta conmigo Anko, te conozco más de lo que desearías, solo quiero saber. ¿Lo volvieron a hacerlo?

Las mejillas de Anko se colorearon con un bermellón que incluso los rubíes morirían por esa tonalidad.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- riéndose infantilmente y soltando a su amiga.

-Ay, solo cállate.- fulminando a su amiga y caminando a la sala con la bandeja sobre sus manos.

Ambos ninja les agradecieron y bebieron la limonada alegremente. Gai empezó a farfullar acerca de una receta que su abuela había preparado cuando era niño, dijo que dicha bebida era capaz de restaurar los niveles de chakra. Asuma arqueó una ceja pero asintió cordialmente, estaba a punto de sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo cuando Kurenai lo fulminó con la mirada, en vez de eso se cruzó de brazos y gruño como un niño mimado. Anko puso los ojos en blanco pero se rió por debajo, aunque su amiga y el barbudo no admitieran que estaban junto, la interacción que ambos mantenían la sorprendía y le dejó pensando que si ella acaso tenía algo similar con el genio de Konoha. Ellos estaban hablando de las misiones que se aproximaban cuando el estómago de Anko emitió un gruñido potente, atrayendo toda la atención.

-¿Hambre amiguita?

-Ah cállate, oso gominola ¡No es mi culpa que tu dulce panquecito me haya llamado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tener un desayuno decente!- ignorando el sonrojo de ambos y las miradas asesinas que su amiga le dedicaba.

-Tener un estómago vacío no es saludable, Anko-chan. ¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

Otro gruñido silenció la contestación de la ninja de cabellos lilas, esta vez el sonido provenía de Asuma. El se rascó el cuello y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Creo que todos tenemos hambre ¿verdad? Bueno vamos a conseguir algo como premio por toda esta limpieza.

-Suena como un plan para mí ¿vienes Anko?

-¡Joder que sí!

-¿Qué me dices tú compadre?

-¡Por supuesto que iré! ¡Nada llena más de vitalidad que una buena comida después de tanto trabajo tan duro!- sonriendo y haciendo su posé clásica.

-Si como sea.- rascándose la barba.- Bien, entonces vámonos.

-¡Sí! ¡Choquemos nuestros cuerpos 500 veces así podremos disfrutar nuestros alimentos aun más!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

-Err… no, no hoy compadre.

---

Kakashi jadeó una vez que ejecutó su último jutsu, su aprendiz era bastante acertada en su puntería y sus jutsus eran más letales que la última vez que habían luchado seriamente. El Jounin limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano derecha, tomó asiento sobre el césped y reposó su espalda en el tronco más cercano. Respirando entrecortadamente verificó sus alrededores, estaba seguro de que había escapado de se ataque mortal justo a tiempo para correr y esconderse de ella, hasta que tuviera tiempo para planear otra estrategia y recuperar algo de chakra. Kakashi rascó su cuello y sacó un pergamino con su mano libre y empezó a analizarlo. No parecía nada especial, pero se suponía que no debía abrirlo hasta que consiguiera el último. Tomando un gran respiro se levantó y guardó el pergamino en su bolsa, junto con los otros dos. _Solo uno más… diablos como odio hacerme viejo._ Brincando hacia la punta del árbol y ejecutando algunos sellos de mano, colocó algunas etiquetas explosivas sobre el tronco y con un último vistazo desapareció en una bola de humo blanca.

Temprano esa tarde

-¿Que dijiste?

-Ya me oíste, Kakashi-sensei. Esta vez el que recolecte los 4 pergaminos, gana.

Kakashi se rascó el cuello y suspiró.- ¿No hay otra manera?

-No, si lo quieres tienes que luchar por él.

El Jounin de cabellera plateada se cruzo de brazos, mirando de reojo a la ninja. Ella le devolvía la mirada desafiante con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y sonriendo complacida. Rascando su cuello por última vez, asintió.

De vuelta al tiempo normal

Kakashi se detuvo en una rama, algo olía extraño. Subiendo su protector de frente y mirando a sus alrededores con su ojo sharingan continuó con su travesía, brincando de árbol en árbol. Un claro le informó que se estaba acercado, así que junto ambas manos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Un chucho café apareció a lado de Kakashi.

-¡Hey Kakashi!- saludó el perro mientras se rascaba las orejas con su pata delantera derecha.- ¿Quieres que te encuentre el último?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.- No esta vez Pakkun, necesito que me digas que contiene ese hedor.

-Muy bien.

El perro faldero se sentó en sus patas traseras y empezó a olfatear el aire, mientras tanto Kakashi sacó un kunai de su bolsa, vigilando los alrededores.

-Tiene vino blanco en él... también un poco de azafrán, también algo de clavo y canela. Hay otro aroma, pero es muy ligero para saber cual es.

-Especula.

-Vale, no hace falta ser tan rudo conmigo.

El perro volvió a olfatear pero en esta ocasión tomo una gran bocanada de aire, Kakashi estaba empezando a sentir su cabeza dar vueltas y los alrededores desvanecerse lentamente.

-Huele raro, como fresco y verde… algo como-

-¡Opio!

-¡Precisamente! ¡Hey espera ¿a donde diablos me llevas!?

Kakashi ignoró sus plegarias y empezó a brincar tan rápido como pudo, alejándose de ahí con el chucho en su mano derecha. Kakashi sintió como su cuerpo empezó a entumecerse, sus sentidos le estaban fallando. Si solo pudiera alcanzar aquel claro que estaba frente a ellos. ¡Que estúpido y descuidado fui! _¿¡Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que era láudano!?_ Brincó hasta el último árbol y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza se lanzó hacia el claro que había frente, estrellándose sobre el paso pero con cuidado de no aplastar el perro con él. Kakashi jadeó mientras soltaba al perro de su abrazo, el perro lo miró con gran preocupación pero prefirió dejarlo solo y con una bola de humo desapareció. El jounin tomó un gran respiro de aire limpio e intentó sentarse pero algo en su espalda le molestó. Rascándose la cabeza se movió a la izquierda y miró al lugar donde él estaba. Frunciendo el ceño, escarbó con sus dedos sobre el pasto y con un ágil movimiento sacó la razón de su incomodidad. Riéndose se volvió a acomodar y cerró sus ojos.

-Finalmente, el último.

---

Anko revisó el menú por cuarta vez, verificando si todo lo que había leído estaba correcto e intento encontrar algo bueno para sus propias demandas. El mesero estaba golpeando el suelo impacientemente con su pie derecho y penetrando con la mirada la cabeza de la Ninja. Kurenai estaba jugando con el salero, Asuma estaba haciendo círculos de humo y Gai contemplaba los colores brillantes de las paredes. Anko se rascó la cabeza y colocó el menú sobre la mesa, sus amigos la mirando expectantes. Ella sonrió y miró al mesero.

-Decidir tomar el Número 1 pero sin condimentos en él ¿vale?

-Como usted ordene señorita ¿algo más?

-Ah déjeme ver…-tomando el menú de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Ella está bien!- gritó Kurenai y le arrebató el menu de las manos de su amiga.- ¿Verdad?- amenazándola con la mirada.

Anko pasó saliva y se rascó el cuello.- Sí… solo un plato lleno de dangos con jarabe de chocolate sobre ellos, por favor.

-En un momento regreso con sus órdenes, si me permiten.

Todos los ninjas asintieron y se recargaron para sentirse más cómodos, mirando a todo lo que los rodeaba. Anko estaba intentando ver todo lo que el lugar tenía, era un lugar muy colorido y peculiar. En las paredes había toda clase de tapetes con diferentes dibujos sobre ellos. Anko sintió como su mente se derretía cuando encontró un póster con los tres dulces más deliciosos que había probado en su vida. Le estaban guiñando, tentándola a levantarse y lamer el póster en ese momento. Anko obedeció y caminó hasta la caja donde sus bebés esperaban, ignorando todas las preguntas y peticiones hechas por sus amigos ella se acercó aun más, evitando el golpear alguien con sus caderas. _Solo un poco más…_ Cuando alguien bloqueó su visión. Molesta intentó empujar a un lado al chistoso, cuando se dio cuenta que era una mujer de cabellera larga y lila cayendo delicadamente sobre su espalda.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

Asombrada, Anko parpadeó en confusión una vez que se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba, parecía amable y la analizaba con una mirada perpleja pero gentil a la vez. La ninja sintió como sus mejillas quemaban una vez que se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sobre el hombro de la extraña, lo quito instantáneamente y miró al suelo.

-Disculpa, solo estaba intentando…-jugando con sus dedos y evitando su mirada.

-Los malos hábitos nunca desaparecen ¿verdad Anko?

Sorprendida levantó la vista y encontró un ojo de gris oscuro mirándola, una mano enguantada la saludo junto con una sonrisa divertida escondida detrás de una máscara de azul marino.

-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **Uff finalmente me puse en cintura a escribir esto y darle de una buena vez final ¿verdad? En fin muchas a todos por continuar leyéndome y tener fe en mí jejeje significa mucho para mí. Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo Domingo igual el capítulo 19 =) ¿ok? Cuídense y suerte en todo.

¡Feliz inicio de año!

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Episodio: Conflictos y se rompe la tensión entre Anko y Kakashi, dejando a lugar solo desastre.


	19. Capítulo 19

El Jounin de cabellera plateada dio un paso más cerca y tomó el lado izquierdo de su antiguo estudiante. Anko estaba aun confundida y parpadeó en incredulidad, él estaba disfrutando que fácil había sido jalar los hilos y hacerla caer directa a cualquier tipo de trampa. Yugao notó el cambio de humor de su maestro y decidió guardar silencio, después de todo ella sabía que entre menos hablara mejor. Kakashi frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con su mano derecha y cerró su ojo, si que se estaba divirtiendo. Y por eso mismo decidió jugar un poco más.

-¿Estabas intentando comerte este pobre e indefenso afiche de ahí?.- señalándolo con su índice izquierdo mientras la miraba.

Anko se sonrojó ligeramente, ningún ojo normal hubiera percibido esto pero él no tenía un ojo normal. Ella evadió su mirada y coloco ambas manos sobre sus cadera.- ¿Y qué si si?

Él se encogió de hombros.- Adelante.- cruzándose de brazos y mirándola expectante.

Anko tragó saliva y miró al afiche que estaba a su lado, ella sabía que él estaba jugando con ella de nuevo y ella estúpidamente había caído en dicha reta. Estaba atrapada y si se hacía para atrás él no dejaría esto morir y la molestaría por el resto de su vida. Con su mano derecha quitó el afiche de la pared con disgusto, ahora que tenía una vista más cercana de las condiciones de este ya no se veía tan antojoso como antes. Volvió a tragar saliva y miró de reojo al Jounin antes de abrir su boca y acercarlo a ella. Sus dientes estaban a punto de hacer contacto cuando un grito agudo y sonoro llenó el lugar.

Los tres ninjas voltearon al lugar de donde había provenido el grito, en realidad todo el lugar había girado sus cabezas al origen de ese grito tan agudo e infantil, incluso un pequeño gato que estaba descansando sobre la barra. Confundida Anko bajó el poster y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo sintió un par de brazos sujetándola con firmeza.

-¡¡¡No te comas eso!!!

-¿Gai?.- parpadeando en sorpresa y mirando al Jounin verde.

-¡Anko-chan! Si tienes problemas de estreñimiento mejor usar pasas que papel couche

Anko se ruborizó e intentó esconder su rostro con el poster en su mano, Gai estaba aun sujetandola firmemente mientras seguía diciendo con voz alta consejos para sus "problemas digestivos". Anko deseo que en ese instante la tierra se rompiera en dos y se la tragara junto con Gai, pero pensándolo mejor él merecía morir lentamente por haberla hecho la bufona del restaurante. Asuma y Kurenai llegaron antes de que Anko sacara un kunai de su bolsa, Asuma intentó separar a Gai de Anko pero la bestia verde puso bastante resistencia y se mantuvo donde estaba. Kakashi frunció el cejo un poco pero se calmó después, notando esto Yugao sonrió complacida.

Con la ayuda de Kurenai se las arreglaron para separar a Gai de Anko, el gerente se acercó y preguntó si todo estaba bien. Kurenai se disculpó y con una reverencia arrastró a Anko con su mano izquierda y Asuma con la otra. Sin entender mucho, el hombre con barba se soltó para luego imitarla y arrastrar a Gai y Kakashi con sus brazos formidos, Yugao simplemente los siguió hasta la salida. Una vez que estaban fuera Kurenai y Asuma los soltaron, la ninja de ojos rojizos tomó un gran respiro antes de asesinar con la mirada a sus compañeros.

-Si se dan cuenta de que hemos sido expulsados del restaurante más famoso de Konoha ¿verdad?

Confundida Anko miró al letrero arriba del lugar y leyó "El tenedor dorado" y por los cristales había parejas pretenciosas mirándolos de reojo. La ninja no podía entender ¿por qué tanto escándalo? Solo era un restaurante, podían ir a otro y tener su almuerzo. Ella echó un vistazo a su amiga pero fuera del hecho de que estaba echando dagas por los ojos y discutiendo acaloradamente con Asuma acerca del comportamiento de todos, se sintió culpable muy dentro de sí ya que para su amiga al parecer el lugar significaba algo. Arreglando sus ropas, se acercó a la pareja y se aclaró la garganta. Asuma arqueó su ceja izquierda mientras que Kurenai colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Los otros tres la miraron con gran interés.

-Disculpen por arruinar la hora del almuerzo compadres.

Asuma abrió su boca en sorpresa lo cual ocasionó que el cigarrillo cayerá sobre el suelo, la más grosera y ruda ninja en Konoha ¿se estaba disculpando? Incluso Gai parecía anonadado. Kurenai relajó los músculos, dándole una palmada amigable en el hombro sonrió. Anko le devolvió el gesto por un breve segundo antes de sonreír a su manera distintiva y rascarse la nuca con su mano derecha. Kakashi reposó su espalda en el poste de luz más cercano, mirando a la ninja de cabellos purpuras con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Anko sintió su mirada pero la ignoró, intentando no ruborizarse frente a sus amigos. Asuma dobló una rodilla y recogió el cigarrillo del suelo y lo tiró en un cesto de basura cercano a ellos, para luego sacar otro de su chaleco y prendiéndolo en menos de un segundo y soltar un suspiro.

-Bien… Ahora ¿qué? Yo sigo teniendo hambre

Gai que estaba arreglando su cabello con un peine y mirando a sus dientes en su protector frontal, corrió hasta ellos y sonrió complacido.

-¡Yo se donde alegrarnos y restablecer nuestros jóvenes!

Kurenai arqueó una ceja mientras que Asuma lo veía con escepticismo. Kakashi simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente, mientras que Yugao permaneció en silencio observando los alrededores.

-No Gai, no vamos ir a robar la casa de tu madre.

-Eso sería una idea maravillosa Anko-chan si no fueramos tantos.- claramente no captando la idea, haciendo su pose clásica a su amiga.- Pero este lugar, les garantizo mis amigos, será perfecto para un grupo de espíritus joviales como los nuestros.

Anko puso los ojos en blanco y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, arqueando una ceja.- ¿Y ese lugar es?

Gai soltó una risilla y sonrió tan grande como su boca se lo permitió, cegando casi a todos por el brillo enorme que emanaba de sus dientes.- ¡Solo siganme, mis queridos amigos! ¡Si damos saltos llegaremos más pronto y además tornearemos nuestros muslos!

Incluso Kurenai dejó una gota de sudor escapar, Kakashi suspiró y miró de reojo a su alumna, sus labios se estaban curveando lentamente. Ahogando una risa se acercó a ella y la miró con severidad.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Si que sabes como arruinar la diversión de alguien, eh.- cruzándose de brazos y caminando detrás de Kakashi.

---

Anko frotó su estómago, sonriendo mientras masticaba un mondadientes se recostó en su silla. Sorprendentemente el lugar que Gai había elegido estaba delicioso, los precios estaban razonables y tenía bastantes tipos de platillos para servir, pero su especialidad era el takoyaki. La ninja notó la última banderilla sobre la mesa, mirando a los otros de reojo sonrió y se inclinó para agarrar la última bolita de pulpo. Sacando el mondadientes de su boca y encajandolo sobre la bola amarilla intentó jalarla pero la bola se rehuso en cooperar. Anko frunció el cejo e intentó más fuerte pero de alguna manera el takoyaki parecía pegado al plato. Negándose a ser vencida por una pequeña bola, Anko puso más empeño en jalarla por última vez. Sin embargo intentar poner el takoyaki en su boca no había sido en lo único que había tenido éxito.

-¡Anko!

La ninja vio como estrellas empezaron a bailar en frente de sus ojos, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos pero el brillo se rehusaba a desaparecer. Anko vio los rostros de todos un poco borrosos a través de los brillos. Ellos la veían preocupados, no entendía porque. Después de todo no era la primera vez que se había colapsado en el suelo, no era tan especial. Todo mundo se cae de vez en cuando, pero esta era la primera vez que el suelo la había recibido con delicadeza._¡Espera! ¡¿Qué demo-?! _Sintiendo pánico, se levantó y se dio cuenta que en realidad el suelo no la había recibido en una manera distinta ni había cambiado la forma tan suave en como había caído. Sobre el piso estaba Gai, aparentemente inconsciente en un ángulo extraño, Anko verificó el lugar donde él estaba y se dio cuenta que si él no hubiese interceptado la caída usando su cuerpo como escudo, ella estaría ahora en el hospital con una concusión por haberse roto el cráneo con una gran maceta que estaba a su lado.

-¿Estas bien, compadre?.- preguntó Asuma mientras se levantaba y se arrodillaba a lado del Jounin verde.

-No hay problema, mi querido amigo. Esto no es nada comparado como la vez que pelee contra un enorme peleador de sumo ebrio. ¡No hace falta preocuparse! Tomará más que esto para derribar a Maito Gai, ¡La bestia verde de Konoha!

Asuma sonrió aliviado y le ofreció una mano para ayudar al jounin verde a levantarse, asintiendo Gai aceptó la oferta pero cuando intentó usar su pierna derecha para levantarse, un gemido escapó de sus labios. Anko brincó de donde estaba y aterrizó a lado del jounin verde, asombrado Asuma empezó a verificar porque Gai no podía levantarse. Kurenai llamó al mesero y le pidió que si podía traer algo de hielo. Anko tomó la cabeza de Gai y la colocó sobre su regazo mientras miraba a Asuma esperando por el veredicto. Asuma palpó las piernas de Gai y cuando su mano frotó su tobillo, Gai dejó otro gruñido llenar el aire. Anko intento calmar a Gai peinando su cabello con su mano derecha, Asuma frunció el cejo y tiró el cigarrillo que estaba en su boca para luego levantarse.

-Torcido, justo como pensé.

El mesero apareció con una pequeña cubeta llena de hielo, Kurenai le agradeció y se arrodillo junto a Gai. Anko continuo susurrando cosas a Gai para calmarlo, mientras Kurenai frotó su tobillo con el hielo. Asuma echó un vistazo al Jounin de cabellera plateada y sin palabras Kakashi asintió y desapareció en una bola de humo. Yugao se acerco a las ninja y se arrodillo a lado de Anko. Sacando de su bolsa algunos vendajes y una caja transparente. Anko parpadeó en confusión cuando Yugao abrió la caja y con un gesto rápido abrió la boca de Gai y vertió el contenido en su boca. Anko parpadeó en sorpresa e intentó quejarse, pero en el mismo instante que Gai tragó el extraño polvo su cara se relajó. Un sonido familiar para los guerreros atrajo su atención, ahí estaba Kakashi sosteniendo una camilla con ambas manos.

-Damas por favor apártense.

Las tres ninja asintieron y se levantaron, dejando espacio a Kakashi y la camilla para que la pusiera a un lado del jounin verde. Gai abrió sus ojos y sonrió torpemente a su rival.

-Ey… mi querido pero eterno rival, ¿Qué tal esta Pakkun?

Ignorando el balbuceo del jounin verde, Asuma y Kakashi colocaron a Gai sobre la camilla con un rápido pero gentil gesto. Asintiendo ambos ninja levantaron la camilla y empezaron a salir del restaurante. Anko sacó su cartera de su abrigo y se la dio a Kurenai, antes de que la ninja de ojos rojizos pudiera decir, Anko estaba corriendo a la salida para seguir a los dos ninja. Kakashi vio un reflejo de violeta acercarse a ellos y en menos de un segundo Anko ya los había alcanzado. Gai continuaba balbuceando y mirando a sus alrededores, sonriendo a todo lo que se encontraba con sus ojos.

-¡Oh Anko-chan! ¡Te extrañé bastante! Sabes todo parece pálido y monótono sin tu grácil y sofisticado cabello en la pantalla.

Anko se ruborizó un poco, pero sacudió su cabeza luego, Gai estaba drogado obviamente y no sabía que diablos estaba diciendo. Gai sonrió más ampliamente y tomó la mano derecha de ella con la suya.

-Anko-chan eres hermosa, incluso ese humo blanco que mi querido amigo barbudo está emanando de su nariz es hermoso. Mi rival es hermoso ¡Todo es hermoso!

Anko rió nerviosamente, Gai sostuvo su mano firmemente y empezó a frotar su rostro con ella. Anko se ruborizó un poco, pero luego empezó a pensar en asesinarlo en ese momento pero nuevamente él no estaba en sus sentidos.

-Anko-chan ¡te amo! Se mi esposa.

Anko se heló, parpadeando en incredulidad intentó desvanecer el bermellón de sus mejillas al respirar profundamente.

-¿Qué dices mi dulce violeta con espíritu luchador?

Anko tragó saliva y una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca, apretando su mano suavemente con la suya sonrió.

-Después discutimos eso.

---

Shizune estaba viendo a su reporte seminal que las enfermeras le daban cada vez que daba una visita, cuando el trio llegó. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó y sin decir una palabra le quitó el cigarillo a Asuma y lo tiro en el basurero. El hombre barbudo estaba listo para quejarse cuando Anko se interpuso poniéndose hasta el frente.

-Guardatelo grandote.- mirándolo fijamente.- Hey Shizune, ven aquí un segundo.- tomando su mano y jalandola hasta que estuviera a lado de Gai.

Gai estaba sonriendo como un niño que había recibido una gran paleta, Kakashi simplemente miraba de reojo al ninja drogado y con un ligero asentimiento saludó a Shizune. La ninja medica sonrió y empezó a verificar a Gai, frunció el ceño un poco y empezó a presionar un dedo en su cabeza. Anko estaba a punto de decirle del tobillo torcido pero en ese momento Shizune caminó al escritorio y habló con la enfermera que estaba ahí. Antes de que ninguno de los tres jounin pudiera preguntar algo, tres enfermeras aparecieron y sin inmutarse tomaron la camilla de ellos y se alejaron de ahí, desapareciendo con pasos rápidos junto con las bromas infantiles que decía Gai. Anko suspiró aliviada y caminó al sillón más cercano de la habitación, aterrizando en él descansó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos. Sintió un par de miradas pero estaba exhausta para siquiera molestarse para responderles, en vez de eso se hizo bolita y decidió dormir un poco.

Kakashi estaba mirando a la ninja cuando una mano áspera sacudió su hombro ligeramente. Asuma sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda para luego dejar el hospital, el jounin de pelos plateado parpadeó en confusión pero se encogió de hombros y caminó al sillón donde Anko estaba durmiendo. Si iban a esperar a la bestia verde para que sanará, mejor hacerlo de manera cómoda. El tiempo pasó dolorosamente lento, de vez en cuando una enfermera aparecía y platicaba con la que estaba haciendo guardia en el escritorio. Kakashi había memorizado cuantos puntos y grietas el techo tenía, Anko roncaba suavemente a su lado, de alguna manera cuando estaba contando el 1,789 punto del techo por cuarta vez la cabeza de Anko aterrizó suavemente sobre regazo. Él sabía que la cosa más estúpida que un hombre podía hacer era despertar a una mujer de su siesta. Aunque ella tenía un insalubre, bizarro fanatismo de degustar la sangre de sus victimas y disfrutaba inmensamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de usar su creatividad en torturar a sus enemigos de la manera más dolorosa antes de asesinarlos con un solo golpe con una sonrisa malévola impresa sobre sus labios, seguía siendo una mujer… en algún sitio muy profundo dentro de ella, muy profundo.

El Jounin estaba a punto de contar las grietas del techo por la séptima vez cuando Shizune apareció con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Kakashi verificó si Anko aun seguía dormida cuando ella abrió sus ojos perezosamente y después de ver quien se acercaba, saltó emocionada.

-¿Cómo está?

Shizune sonrió calidamente y asintió suavemente, Anko suspiró y sonrió en su forma usual. Bostezando la ninja de pelo violeta miro al reloj en la pared y se llenó de horror, mirando seriamente al Jounin que estaba a su espalda y murmurando algo como "espera hasta que salgamos, bicho porno". Shizune continuó sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una pequeña hoja de papel. Anko parpadeó en confusión y tomó el papel, después de leerlo frunció el cejo y miro severamente a la otra ninja. Shizune permaneció ahí sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado pero ahora con ambas manos detrás. Rascando su cabeza Anko se dio la vuelta y encaró al perezoso ninja copia quien estaba contando los puntos del techo por décima vez. Kakashi parpadeó cuando una mano bloqueó su visión del 2,378 punto, frunciendo el cejo miró al dueño de la mano y arqueó su ceja derecha.

-Dame tu cartera.- sacudiendo su mano en frente de él.

Kakashi cerró su ojo pesadamente y arqueó aun más la ceja. Anko golpeó el suelo ligeramente con su pie derecho pero su mano se mantuvo ahí frígida y expectante. Viendo que no había punto en alegar, tomó su cartera de su bolsillo trasero y antes de que se la diera, ella se la arrebató y encaró a Shizune pero esta vez dándole cada moneda y billete que Kakashi guardaba en su cartera. Suspirando él se rascó la nuca y continuó su pequeño juego cuando algo volvió a bloquear su visión, un poco molesto bajó la vista. _Ahora ¿qué?_ Ahí estaba el rostro de Anko frunciendo el ceño y con lo que parecía una sonrisa malévola dibujada en sus labios. Antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, ella lo jaló del cuello de su chaleco y lo arrastró literalmente fuera del edificio, haciendo que cada enfermera y doctor en el hospital que estaban en la recepción los miraran confundidos y sorprendidos.

Ya era noche y los restaurantes estaban iluminando la ciudad con muchas luces de colores, sus aromas llenaban la atmósfera y las voces contentas de los niños y adultos rompían el silencio de la noche. Anko aun seguía jalando del ninja plateado cuando llegaron a su destino, su lugar favorito para comprar golosinas. Con un simple gesto colocó a Kakashi a su lado, parecía muy callado y dócil que nunca para luego darse cuenta que lo que estaba arrastrando todo el camino era un espantapájaros. Ella estaba lista para gritar cuando recordó algo, buscando frenéticamente en sus bolsillos y sonriendo de forma maniática sacó un pequeño objeto de piel. Con una risilla la abrió pero en ese instante alguien se la robó de sus manos. Confundida por la súbita desaparición ella miró al lugar a donde había huido el ladrón y lo único que captó fue un dejo de plata brillar debajo de las luces artificiales. Mascullando sus dientes y temblando en ira, Anko pateó el suelo.

-¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS KAKASHI!!!

---

Anko brincó al tope del ultimo edificio de la calle, mirando a cualquier possible dirección donde el ninja copia pudo haber escapado, soltó un suspiro._ ¿Dónde esta?_ El cielo nocturno se estaba haciendo cada vez más oscuro con cada segundo que pasaba y la mayoría de las personas en las calles estaban regresando a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que otros se introducían a tiendas y bares. Sintiéndose un poco cansada la kunoichi brincó sobre el depósito de agua del edificio contiguo y tomó asiento estilo indio, ahora tenía una perfecta vista de la aldea. Ella observó como parejas salían de los restaurantes, sujetándose de las manos y sonriendo mientras miraban al cielo nocturno, inadvertidos que estaban siendo observados por una ninja solitaria. Anko sintió como su estómago dio un pequeño giro y su pecho empezó a doler, sin saber porque decidió ver el cielo en vez de las personas, buscando refugio.

Era una vista clara, nada parecía arruinar el panorama. Una suave brisa heló su espalda, instintivamente se abrazó y arropó con su abrigo. La brisa fluyó alrededor de ella, haciendo que su cabello violeta bailara con él, ella respiró suavemente aun mirando el cielo nocturno. La aldea se estaba haciendo más oscura y calmada cada segundo que ella pasaba en ese lugar, pero no se sintió en humor para moverse. De hecho, no se sentía en humor de nada más solo estar ahí y mirar el tiempo pasar, junto con la brisa que ahora congelaba sus pies. Suavemente jaló sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó, intentando de conservar algo de calor en ella. Ignorando las voces de las voces alegres de las parejas y grupos de amigos debajo de sus pies, enterró su rostro sobre sus brazos e intentó bloquear su mente, fuera de la aldea, de la noche, de todo.

Flashback

-¿Por qué estas llorando?

Una Anko más joven frotó sus ojos furiosamente, intentando esconder las lágrimas frescas de sus ojos y sonando la nariz fuertemente.- ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Llorar es para los maricones!

-Oh… que niña tan grosera me he encontrado.

-¡Callate decrepito!.- frotando sus ojos por última vez para desafiarlo luego con la mirada.- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Él sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado, Anko instintivamente dio un paso atrás y empezó a buscar un arma en su bolsillo. El hombre rió por debajo y antes de que la pequeña niña pudiera hacer algo más, él le quitó el arma de sus manos y se la apuntó al cuello.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?.- dijo en voz baja y aguda en su oreja derecha, sonriendo de manera perturbante.

Los ojos de ella se secaron instantáneamente y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Anko sintió como los labios de este acariciaban su oído, su voz congelando su espalda, para su sorpresa no tembló. Sonriendo él se alejó de ella lo suficiente y colocó el kunai sobre las manos de la niña, con su mano derecha dio un golpe gentil en su cabello y acarició sus mejillas. El hombre se levantó y caminó un par de pasos antes de girar su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo.

-Ven… ya no serás lastimada.

---

Una Anko con unos años más estaba jadeando y sudando, arrastrándose en la oscuridad mientras buscaba algo para calmar el dolor. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se entorpecía, se colapsó sobre el suelo, su pecho dolía y sus manos temblaban frenéticamente. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor y su estómago daba vueltas como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Una puerta se abrió lentamente, ella intentó moverse pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al hombre en la puerta. Su boca estaba seca, ella intentó hablar pero lo único que salió fue un pequeño gemido. El hombre de la puerta rió entre dientes y caminó hasta su lado. Tragando saliva y concentrando toda su fuerza se irguió, los ojos de él perforaron su rostro y siguieron hasta su cuello, ella pudo sentir como sus ojos fríos quemaban su piel. Su cuello quemaba y la pequeña Anko calló sobre el piso de madera, sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, el dolor era demasiado para aguantar. Sintiendo su mente dar vueltas y su cuerpo retorcerse en dolor, ella lo miró de reojo por última vez.

-¿Por qué…?

El hombre rió, congelando la habitación con su risa cruel se arrodilló a su lado.- Eres solo un juguete con el cual me gusta jugar pero ahora ya.- acariciando su cabello.- no quiero nada.

Fin del flashback

Anko levantó su cabeza, cálidas lágrimas fluían de sus mejillas. Su pecho dolía y encontró difícil respirar. Anko enterró su rostro en sus brazos, tratando de borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. Tomó un gran y profundo respiro y levantó su rostro, encontrando el mismo cielo nocturno mirándola pero esta vez estaba dolorosamente callado. Dándose cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, se frotó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha y se levantó. Contemplando a la casi oscura y calmada aldea, ella brincó del edificio y caminó hacia su departamento.

Algunos hombres ebrios en las calles la miraron, intentando desnudarla con sus ojos. Normalmente la kunoichi les sacaría la pierda a golpes con una de las lecciones de tortura que Ibiki le había enseñado, pero no estaba de humor, en vez de eso metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y caminó en silencio. Las calles estaban casi oscuras y aunque ella normalmente no tenía un problema con esto, no le gustó en ese momento. Estaba muy calmado y fresco que le trajo memorias que ella pensaba que estaban muy dentro de su cabeza. Anko pateó suavemente una pequeña roca que encontró en el suelo y continuó su caminata, nadando muy profundo en su mente e intentando respirar calmadamente pero su pecho seguía doliendo.

Antes de que pudiera pensar y procesar como había llegado ahí, ella estaba viendo al monumento a los caídos en acción, el monumento de los Hokages brillaron debajo de la luna junto con la piedra negra frente a ella. Ella parpadeó en confusión, mirando a sus alrededores y suspirando se dio cuenta que sus propios pies le habían traicionado al traerla ahí. Soltando una risa irónica se rascó la nuca y decidió regresar, no tenía planes de deprimirse aun más al contemplar el nombre de sus padres sobre la piedra. Ella ya estaba caminando de regreso cuando una presencia la hizo detenerse, frunciendo el cejo la ninja cerró sus ojos cansados.

-No estoy de humor para escondidas sabes, solo sal ¿vale?

Una presencia apareció frente a ella, ella no necesitaba abrir sus ojos para saber quien era. Kakashi desdoblo sus brazos y se acercó, la ninja mantuvo la posición con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y sus ojos aun cerrados. El Jounin de cabellera plateada frunció el cejo, una vez que se dio cuenta que no lo estaba atacando, ni siquiera lo miraba, de hecho no le estaba haciendo nada… esto sorprendentemente le hizo preguntarse si estaba bien. No solo no lo había seguido después de que recuperó su billetera, tampoco pudo encontrarla una vez que se dio cuenta que no lo estaba persiguiendo como pensó que lo haría. Kakashi dejó de buscarla cuando notó que no tenía caso, en vez de eso decidió regresar a casa pero antes decidió darle una visita a la tumba de Obito, para su sorpresa la misma persona que estaba buscando momentos antes estaba justo frente a él.

-¿Te cansaste de buscarme?

Anko no respondió, en vez de eso levantó la vista y lo encaró con una mirada severa. Kakashi sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, sus ojos penetraban los suyo y de alguna manera se sintió intranquilo. Un silencio cayó sobre ellos y Kakashi encontró difícil el respirar. Tratando de mantenerse calmado continuó sonriendo mientras desviaba la mirada a la luna brillante sobre ellos. Sombras danzaban alrededor de ellos, pero el Jounin las ignoró y continuó viendo al astro blanco en el cielo.

-Si que se ve bien ¿no lo crees?

De nuevo la ninja no contestó, ella solo lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos café claros. Kakashi se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente, ella no reflejaba emoción alguna en sus ojos que observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, pero de alguna manera él sabía que ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención. Se acercó pero ella ni se movió, atreviéndose él colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de ella y lo apretó suavemente. La kunoichi lo retó con la mirada, pero él no se inmutó, en vez de eso mantuvo su posición mirándola a los ojos, intentando encontrar algo inusual. Aunque a ella no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba él de ella, no lo empujó lejos de ahí. Anko espero pacientemente por su siguiente movimiento, pero nunca llego. Encontrando esto irritante, Anko lo desafió otra vez y se soltó de su mano. El Jounin ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ahora era el turno de Kakashi para guarder silencio, Anko intentó analizarlo con la mirada pero su cuerpo y rostro no mostraban nada. ¿Cómo podría averiguar como es alguien que no muestra ninguna clase de emoción a otros? ¿Si quiera es humano? Claro ella también era una ninja, una muy talentosa. Pero inclusive ella con el entrenamiento de las emociones, no las había aniquilado del todo. Además el entrenamiento era para usarlo contra los enemigos, no para los amigos. No con los que uno realmente le importas… Anko lo miró severamente, aun esperando que algo pasara pero nada cambió. ¿Cómo él podía estar tan calmado y no decir nada? No es como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos ¿verdad? ¿Como podía mantener esa cara tan rígida después de haber cogido? Anko gruño y cerró sus dedos en puño con ira.

-Yo dije ¿qué quieres?.- acercándose para tener una visión más clara de su rostro.

Ahí estaba Kakashi con su cabellera plateada brillando debajo de la luz de la luna, la brisa sacudiendo su cabello suavemente y su ojo gris oscuro mirándola. Su máscara cubría la gran parte de su rostro pero aun así ella estaba muy cerca y podía ver sus labios, los cuales estaban inexpresivos. Anko frunció el seño y encajó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, lastimándose y haciendo pequeñas marcas sobre las palmas mientras la sangre coloreaba sus uñas. Aunque él podía oler la sangre esparcirse ligeramente en las manos de ella, no dijo nada. Enfurecida Anko con sus manos ensangrentadas lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.

-¡Dime!.- agitándolo con furia, sus ojos desafiándolo.- ¡¿Que es lo que QUIERES?!

Anko dejó de moverlo para escuchar su respuesta, su rostro estaba impasible y vacío como de costumbre. El Jounin estaba ahí, mirándola con pereza. La ninja sintió como sus manos temblaron de ira. Desesperada empezó a golpear su pecho, intentando que respondiera o hiciera algo, en vez de eso él la dejó hacer lo que sea que quisiera, lo golpeó con fuerza pero él no hizo nada para detenerla. Sus manos dolían, sintió como su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo y cada golpe que daba era más débil que el anterior. Los ojos de él continuaron atravesando los suyos, Anko no podía aguantar más y lo bofeteó. Su mano dolía y podía saber que esto si había lastimado al ninja. Kakashi frotó su mejilla izquierda con su mano izquierda, aun mirándola inexpresivo. Anko ahogó un grito. Kakashi acarició su rostro por última vez para luego darse la vuelta, poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón miró sobre su hombro izquierdo y echó un último vistazo a la ninja.

-No quiero nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** Ayyyy madres por fin acabé, otra vez dejé todo para el final y ya me estaba mareando de tanto traducir =P pero bueno aquí está el producto final jojojojo espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer. Sus comentarios son bien apreciados y cualquier cosa/duda/etc aquí voy a estar =D

LiraWM


	20. Capítulo 20

Anko cerró la puerta una vez que ella entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, colocando las llaves en su comedor. Se quitó el abrigo y caminó a su habitación. Tomando un gancho de su armario, guardó el atuendo dentro del mueble y tomando un par de pijamas de azul claro con sus pantuflas acolchonadas, se empezó a desvestir. Después de guardar el traje de redes y colocar sus sandalias de ninja en el armario, se puso su atuendo de noche y tomó un cepillo del tocador, cerrando el armario con una patada. La ninja se sentó en la esquina de su cama, deshizo su coleta de caballo y empezó a peinar su largo pelo violeta, tomando extrema precaución. Una vez que había terminado, Anko colocó el cepillo de vuelta a su lugar y con un gesto automático se hizo otra cola de caballo con su cabello. Anko caminó al baño y se cepillo los dientes sin mirarse siquiera al espejo, escupió las sobras y caminó hacia la cocina. Sirviéndose un poco de agua en un vaso, lo tomó en un solo trago y colocó el vaso en el lavabo.

Su hogar estaba igual que como lo había dejado, antes de irse a la casa de su amiga. Parecía que el incidente había ocurrido meses antes y no unas horas. Anko tomó asiento en su sillón individual y contempló a la luna que aparecía a través de su ventana. Las estrellas brillaban en su usual e interminable modo, haciendo pensar a la ninja si realmente estaban ahí o eran parte de su imaginación y si así fuera, ¿podrían considerarse como testigos? Y si pudieran ¿podrían ser capaces de explicarle que demonios había pasado? La ninja de cabellera violeta sacudió su cabeza, evitando pensar más a fondo en ese tema. Ya estaba hecho y dispuesto, él había decidido mantenerse en silencio y había cerrado su mente de ella, como había hecho con todos. Nada podía hacerse para ayudar la situación ¿verdad? De igual manera ella sabía desde el principio que él era así, sin emociones, despreocupado y reservado con sus pensamientos. Entonces no había punto en discutir eso ¿verdad? Era solo un juego, nada más. Para que molestarse en buscar algo más si solo era eso ¿verdad?

La ninja se levantó y se alejó de la sala, lista para apagar las luces y dar por terminado el día, cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había encendido las luces en primer lugar. Suspiró y caminó a su habitación, verificando los alrededores y buscando cualquier tipo de golosina para encontrar nada cerca de donde estaba, cerró la puerta de su pieza y se recostó boca arriba. Descansando su cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando al techo, encontró que ya no se sentía tan cansada. Sus ojos se rehusaban a cerrarse, contemplando con gran interés el techo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente alerta y respondia a la más insignificante orden. De reojo verificó su izquierda y encontro un tablón de notas llenas con sus sugerencias para los exámenes chuunin así como planos. Debajo de esto estaba su escritorio, lleno de libros y sus notas personales, su papelería de oficina junto con algunas armas regadas sobre la superficie. En la esquina de su escritorio estaba una prenda doblada, bloqueando su foto de ella abrazando a su mejor amiga enfrente de un local de Dango.

Anko se levantó y caminó al escritorio, confundida levantó la prenda y le dio vuelta para que la luz de la luna que atravesaba por su ventana pudiera revelar que es lo que estaba sujetando. Sus dedos dudaron al contemplar ya mejor la prenda, la cual momentos después calló sobre su cama. Era un chaleco verde arruinado. Anko cayó sobre sus rodillas y tembló ligeramente, ambas manos sobre el suelo y sus ojos temblando de miedo. Con atrevimiento su mano derecha escaló a su cama y recogió la prenda verde de la superficie y la jaló a su rostro. Sus ojos picaban y la ninja se frotó estos con la prenda, intentando calmarse en vano para luego notar que la prenda estaba húmeda. Confundida apartó la prenda y vio unas pequeñas manchas sobre esta, eran redondas y cálidas. Una gota calló sobre el chaleco y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la debilidad de sus ojos eran la causa de que la prenda estuviera arruinada.

Apretando sus puños en ira, estiró la prenda hasta que se rompió por la mitad. Sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con las próximas lágrimas tiró el chaleco y brinco a su cama, gritando en ira empezó a golpear la almohada con toda su fuerza. Plumas danzaron por toda la habitación, todo ya estaba más fuera de lugar que de costumbre. Anko continuó gritando y asesinando todo lo que sus ojos encontraran en el camino, lágrimas aun fluyendo de sus ojos. Ya estaba atacando su armario y lista para tirar su abrigo, cuando una pequeña nota de papel salió volando del bolsillo frontal de este. Confundida Anko se detuvo de su ataque de ira y observó la danza grácil de la pequeña pieza de papel. Esta aterrizó sobre su pie derecho, la ninja se agachó para recogerla. La analizó y la tiró una vez que termino.

Anko cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró sin esperanza. Sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba y le fue difícil respirar, se hizo bolita en el suelo. Abrazando sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos firmemente empezó a mecerse suavemente, balbuceando una canción de cuna, la misma que sabía de alguna manera que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeña. Su pecho se aligero un poco y su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, ambas mejillas rojas y con rastros de lágrimas secas. Así en esa posición encontró paz con su propia voz cantando hasta que calló en un sueño profundo. Su habitación quedó hecha un completo desastre, mientras que su dueño dormía sonoramente sobre el suelo, algunas cosas rosas mientras que otras fuera de su lugar. Pero no lejos de donde dormitaba la ninja, cerca de una de sus pantuflas descansaba una nota con un manuscrito elegante.

"Estaré esperando que tu me "supervises" más seguido"

---

Kakashi gruñó debajo de sus sábanas, intentando esconder su rostro de la luz del sol matutino. Siento el calor en su cabello y los rayos solares llenar su habitación, decidió rendirse y despertar aunque no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo. Buscando sus pantuflas amarillas y rascando su cuello con su mano derecha, Kakashi checó el tablón de notas arriba de su escritorio. Su calendario anunciaba que él se suponía que debía estar en la oficina de la Hokage en veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para una persona normal cambiarse, tomar un desayuno ligero y correr como maniático a la oficina. Pero el Jounin de cabellera plateada no era una persona normal, no le gustaba tener nada en su estómago hasta el medio día y correr como un maniático no era precisamente lo que pensó que sería una buena impresión de su parte a la gente de la aldea, no que le importara pero no estaba en su estilo.

Kakashi decidió tomar una ducha rápida, después de eso tal vez tomar una taza de café sin azúcar y darle una visita a Obito, solo para decir "hola" como siempre hacía. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, justo como le gustaba. El Jounin dejó el agua correr mientras se quitaba su atuendo para dormir, colocándolo en un cesto cerca de la ropa que había utilizado la noche anterior. Se quitó las pantuflas y se metió a la duche, dejando el agua empapar toda su cabellera platina y relajando su espalda. Kakashi tomó el jabón con su mano izquierda y talló sobre su cicatrizado pecho. Mientras se masajeaba el cabello con ambas manos con shampoo sin olor, Kakashi dejó su mente viajar unas cuantas horas antes. De hecho, su mente se preguntaba acerca de la semana pasada y sus respectivos días, muy profundo en sus pensamientos para notar que había detenido la tarea de tallarse cuando un suave golpe en la puerta principal lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kakashi parpadeó en confusión pero cuando el golpe se repitió agradeció que la espuma ocasionada por el jabón ya no estuviera y que su cuerpo ya estuviera listo, maldijo a quien sea que estuviera molestando su rutina matutina. Tomando un par de toallas y envolviendo su cintura y su rostro con ellas caminó a la puerta principal. Sintiendo el chakra emanando del otro lado, el Jounin puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta revelando una presencia imponente. Kakashi lo examinó con pereza y se cruzó de brazos, levantando ligeramente una ceja y tamborileando sus dedos. Asuma sonrió y tiró el cigarillo que tenía en su mano, él sabía que Kakashi estaba bastante molesto, aunque no mostrará señal alguna, entonces no había necesidad de incrementar más su mal humor al entrar a su departamento fumando.

-¡Hey compadre! ¿Listo para la reunión?

Kakashi lo miró sin creer su último comentario, el Jounin solo frunció el ceño y se quito para darle paso a su amigo barbudo. Asuma se rascó la nuca y entró. Ignorando a su amigo, Kakashi se metió a su habitación y empezó a cambiarse mientras Asuma tomó asiento en la silla más cercana a la puerta principal, buscando lo que fuera para mirar en el lugar, pero es Kakashi de quien se trataba. Fuera del nuevo volumen Icha Icha nada cambiaba en la habitación. Comprobando que Kakashi tardaría poco en ponerse la ropa y sus armas, Asuma decidió dar un pequeño tour al pequeño departamento, no es que no lo conociera para entonces, lo hizo solo para matar tiempo. El baño emanaba una ligera capa de vapor y esto lo encontró reconfortante, el hombre barbudo se adentró y le dio la bienvenida al cálido ambiente. Tomando un gran respiro decidió salir de la habitación cuando un brillo plateado atrapó su atención.

El jounin de cabellos plateados colocó el último pergamino en su chaleco y salió de su habitación, encontrando a nadie ahí, empezó a buscar a su muy entrometido amigo. Colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caminó a su baño, encontrando a su amigo barbudo arrodillado cerca de sus ropas y sosteniendo algo en su mano.

-No sabía que bateabas para ese lado, Asuma. Pobre Kurenai… me pregunto ¿qué hará ella una vez que se enteré que me robaste mis calzoncillos?

Asuma miró con desprecio al ninja de cabellos plateados para luego poner los ojos en blanco, ya habiendo visto que Kakashi estaba descansando su espalda en el marco de la puerta con su actitud despreocupada de siempre. Asuma se levantó, se puso a lado de su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro izquierdo, pero juzgando por el esfuerzo que utilizó en ese gesto de amistad, Kakashi decidió no empujar más la broma y preguntarle después que hacía su amigo entrometido hurgando su ropa sucia.

Dando el último vistazo a su departamento, ambos jounin salieron del edificio en silencio. Kakashi suspiró cuando entraron a la mansión de la Hokage, dándose cuenta que por ese día no podría visitar a Obito en la mañana. _Lo haré después, lo prometo. _Mientras nadaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya estaban frente a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Asuma le dio un codazo y resoplando frustrado, Kakashi tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Asuma brio la puerta y dejó a su amigo entrar primero. _Jeez ¿qué le pasa a este_? Pensó después de recordar que su amigo no había comentado nada en el camino, no que fuera muy parlante pero ni siquiera un comentario sarcástico en toda la mañana estaba asustando al pobre hombre barbón. Dándose cuenta de que todos estaban esperándolo, decidió pensar en eso después y tener una charla con él.

Tsunade estaba observándolos en su pose usual, ambos codos sobre el escritorio y con sus manos entrelazadas, ocultando su rostro con ellas. A pesar de todo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la llegada puntual del genio de Konoha. _Extraño._ Kakashi le devolvió la mirada desinteresado y con un pequeño vistazo saludó a los otros tres Jounins en la habitación. Genma, quien estaba a la izquierda, saludó a Kakashi con un pequeño asentimiento, Asuma tomó el lugar en medio de su amigo y Kurenai quien se ruborizó ligeramente y le saludó. Sorprendentemente Shizune estaba en su vestimenta Jounin a lado de Kurenai, seria y a la expectativa. Tsunade descruzó sus manos y se acomodó en su silla, suspirando les echó un vistazo a los ninja.

-Bien, empecemos.

---

Hay días donde alguien se desperierta sintiéndose que alcanzar el cielo no es tan loco o imposible, también hay días donde despiertas sintiéndote feliz y lleno de energía. Pero también hay días donde ni siquiera te quieres despertar, cuando sientes tu pecho tan pesado que siquiera moverte un centímetro dolerá, donde el sol parece que se burla de ti en la peor manera posible. En esos días donde todo parece tan jodido, sin salida y que todos los que te rodean son una bola de idiotas que con cada palabra que digan esta llena de mierda y de alguna manera hasta el más mínimo hola del tendero de la esquina se convirtiera en la peor grosería que tus oídos hayan escuchado. Todos son tan molestos y no sabes ni porque, pero quieres arrancarles la cabeza con los dientes. No quieres contacto humano y si interactúas que dios se apiade del alma de la persona que se atreva. Y hoy, era uno de esos días para Anko.

Después de limpiar su desastre y sintiéndose con ganas de apuñalar a cierta persona hasta la muerte, Anko salió del edificio y caminó por las calles principales. Asesinó con la mirada a cualquier cosa que se cruzó en su camino, inclusive a un perro vagabundo que se osó a cruzar caminos. Las pocas personas que estaban caminando en las calles a esa hora evadieron su presencia, sintiendo que estaban en peligro mortal y si que tenían razón. Anko llegó a su puesto favorito de Dango y sin decir una palabra obtuvo 200 gramos de su clase favorita y después de devorarlos de una mordida y escupiendo los palillos de su boca, se dirigió a la mansión de la Hokage. Aun tirando dagas por los ojos a cualquier cosa en movimiento, llegó a la oficina y empezó a verificar la inmensa pila de papeleo en su escritorio. _Fantástico._

La ninja estaba chencando la tercer aplicación de examen Chuunin cuando Ibiki entró a la oficina con una taza de humeante café en su mano derecha y un fólder en la izquierda. Anko ni siquiera lo miro, en vez de eso buscó un marcador rojo en su cajón. Quitandole la tapa, verificó otras pruebas. _Mierda… Jodido… Aun más jodido… Apesta… Diarrea… Más Diarrea… ¿Qué demonios es esto?_ Apuñalando los papeles con su marcador rojo y tirándolos al basurero cerca de su pie derecho. Obviamente esto captó la atención de Ibiki, pero la ninja estaba sumergida en su tarea que ni siquiera notó los ojos sobre ella. Anko estaba verificando lo que parecía digno de su ojo, jugando con la engrapadora con su mano derecha. Un golpe en la puerta rompió su concentración, maldiciendo y frunciendo el cejo se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- casi arrancando la pobre puerta con su mano derecha.

Izumo quedó aterrado y tragó saliva, temblando un poco e intentando recordar porque él estaba ahí en el primer lugar. Encontrando sabio responder a la ninja de pelos violetas se aclaró la garganta.- La Hokage quiere verte.

Anko lo miró amenazadoramente y arqueó una ceja, aun sosteniendo firmemente el picaporte con su mano derecha. Izumo sintió una gota de sudor correr por su espalda. Anko lo miró por última vez antes de soltar la puerta y salir de la habitación, casi atropellando a Kotetsu en el camino, quien estaba caminando en dirección a Izumo con una pila de papeles en sus manos, desafortunadamente los papeles volaron por todo el lugar. Anko estaba echando pestes todo el trayecto a la oficina de Tsunade, sin importar el decir hola o disculparse a cualquiera que interfiriera su camino. _Considérense suertudos por no arrancarles sus tripas con un clip._ La ninja escuchó un par de murmullos detrás de la puerta, sin molestarse en tocar entró en la oficina de Tsunade. Seis pares de ojos le miraron, sin dar un carajo, caminó hasta el frente donde estaba Tsunade y colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas fulminó con la mirada a la rubia.

Sin estar lo más mínimo sorprendida por la actitud de la otra ninja, Tsunade estiró sus manos y sonrió.- Días Anko.

La kunoichi frunció el cejo y golpeteó el suelo con su pie derecho, esperando cualquier cosa fuera del saludo matutino y fingiendo un poco de paciencia se cruzó de brazos. En otra ocasión Tsunade la hubiese ignorado y mandado por un calmante o una ducha fría, pero ahora necesitaba de su presencia. Además, si estaba planeando ganar contra Jiraiya, mejor tomar las cosas con calma y planear todos los posibles escenarios perfectamente. Anko estaba muy ocupada para mantenerse quieta y concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera apuñalar a la rubia de coletas para notar una mirada gris en su espalda. Tsunade notó esto y rió suavemente, haciendo que el enojo de Anko incrementara y con un gruñido la Hokage permaneció en silencio. Sintiendo la no existente paciencia de Anko llegar a su límite se dio la prisa antes de que alguien saliera herido.

-Hay una misión A para mañana. Hay que llevar un mensaje a Chichiatsu-sama el señor feudal del país del Pantano. Está clasificado A por el contenido del mensaje, también porque hay ciertos rumores de algunos ninjas fugitivos merodeando los alrededores.

Aun sintiéndose un poco molesta por haber sido sacada de su trabajo tan abruptamente, no pudo evitar sonreír maléficamente después de escuchar la palabra fugitivo en la oración. _Después de todo si tendré oportunidad de matar algo_.- Y ¿a qué hora debo salir? Hokage-sama

-Deben salir mañana a las 0600 por la puerta del norte.

Anko parpadeó en confusión, se estaba preguntando porque la Godaime había dicho deben cuando lo correcto sería decir debes, cuando una chispa de maldad salió en los ojos de la Hokage. Leyendo sus pensamientos, Tsunade concluyó.- Harás equipo con Kakashi para esta misión.

---

Después de quedar parcialmente sorda por los gritos y protestas que llegaron después de parte de la ninja de cabellos viletas, Tsunades se las arregló de alguna manera sin recordar siquiera como, de calmar a la ninja hasta que al menos fuera sacada del edificio. Después de eso ella podría destrozar lo que quisiera, pero no su oficina, Shizune acaba de limpiarla. Los únicos Jounin que habían quedado eran Asuma, Genma y Kakashi, Anko había sido literarlmente arrastrada de la oficina por Kurenai y viendo que su fuerza no era suficiente, Shizune le ayudó. Las quejas de Anko aun se podían oir hasta la oficina, a pesar de que ya no estaba en el edificio. Tsunade sabía que habían tenido un conflicto y que emparejarlo no parecía una buena idea, pero el precio de su apuesta era demasiado bueno para ser rechazado. Tsunade dio los últimos detalles de la misión a Kakashi antes de darle otras instrucciones a Asuma y Genma, para luego dejarlos ir.

La Godaime tomó la taza de té verde en su escritorio que sorprendentemente había sobrevivido el devastador arranque de la ninja especialista en serpientes. Dio un sorbo y suspiró aliviada de encontrar paz. Una ligera brisa entró en su habitación, acariciando su cabello y haciéndolo danzar. L quinta Hokage sonrió y dio un sorbo al té por última vez, antes de poner la taza sobre su escritorio y recargar su espalda en su silla reconfortante, giró su cabeza a la ventana abierta.

-Días ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- meciéndose en la silla con una sonrisa amplia impresa en sus labios.

Un ninja le saludo con una mirada seria con ambos cruzados sobre su pecho y su espalda reposando en el marco de la ventana, este frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que eso es hacer trampa, Tsunade.

Tsunade sonrió más ampliamente como un gato de Cheesire y dio un giro en su silla, dándole la espalda a su compañero y sonriendo ante la vista matutina de su otra ventana.

-Todo se vale en la guerra y las apuestas, Jiraiya.

-Es en el amor, Tsunade.- la corrigió

-Como sea.

---

Kurenai estaba intentando lo mejor calmar a su mejor amiga, pero nada de lo que hiciera o dijera ayudaba a relajar el humor de su amiga. Anko seguía echando pestes y quejándose de porque carazos ella tenía que trabajar con el cabeza hueca de Kakashi. Obviamente Kurenai sabía que habían tenido una pelea, pero aunque se estuviera muriéndo de ganas por saber porque ambos Jounin estaban molestos uno con el otro, sabía que era más sabio preguntar después y darle prioridad a la actitud psicopata de Anko. Shizune sugirió ir por un poco de dango, pero Anko replicó que había tenido eso de desayuno. Aun Shizune parecía sorprendida, Anko Mitarashi ¿rechazando una comida? Y no cualquier clase de comida, ¿su amado dango? Ahora Kurenai estaba más preocupada y curiosa de lo que le había pasado a su amiga, después de que habían roto caminos el día anterior.

De algun modo ambas ninja pudieron arrastrar a la otra a un café cerca de la mansión de la Hokage, ella sabían que era demasiado temprano para llevarla a tomar su almuerza así que en vez de eso prefirieron invitar a Anko una rebanada de lo que fuera que quisiera, incluso si eso implicaba comprar todos los pasteles. Eso era su última esperanza, sorprendentemente después de apuñalar una pared con un kunai, Anko aceptó aun fulminando a todo lo que se moviera cerca de ella. Las tres ninja entraron al establecimiento y tomaron asiento en la esquina. Anko tomó el lugar que daba la espalda a todo el establecimiento, frente a Kurenai. Shizune tomo asiento a lado derecho de Anko, por ende Anko no tendría la oportunidad de apuñalar al ninja copia si por pura casualidad el imbécil decidiera caminar por la calle. Anko empezó a jugar con el menú que estaba al centro de la mesa, cuando una mesera apareció.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Kurenai echó un vistazo a la otra ninja y sonrió.- Tres chocolates calientes y una rebanada de pay de chocolate con queso por favor.

-Que sean dos.- interrumpió la ninja de pelo violeta, aun jugando con el menú y sin voltear a ver a nadie.

La mesera asintió y con una sonrisa se alejó en dirección a la caja. Anko estaba picoteando la azucar con su dedo índice derecho cuando sintió dos pares de ojos mirarla, aun sintiéndose un poco molesta levantó el rostro y con una ceja arqueada masculló un simple "que" como respuesta. Normalmente cualquier persona se hubiera sentido mal con semejante respuesta, después de haber sido solo amable con la ninja pero Kurenai estaba más que acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de su amiga para verse afectada. De alguna manera durante esos años de tratar a su amiga, se las ingenió para ser inmune a su trato rudo porque sabía que muy en el fondo, Anko estaba actuando así porque había una razón de gran peso atrás de eso. La pregunta del millón de zeny era ¿Qué había pasado ayer para que Anko estuviera tan molesta?

La mesera regreso, sosteniendo una bandeja con tres tazas de humeante chocolate y dos platos, cada uno con una rebanada sobre este. Anko no dijo mucho antes de empezar a atacar las rebanadas con un tenedor, masticando brutalmente y sin cortesía alguna que inclusive la mesera la miró con horror. Shizune sonrió a la jovencita y le agradeció, tomando esto como señal de que se fuera, la mesera dejó a las tres ninja arreglar sus asuntos. Anko estaba lamiendo el último trozo de jarabe de chocolate del segundo plato, cuando sintió una mano calida darle un golpecito amigable en su hombro derecho. Anko miró al dueño de la mano y descubrió que era Kurenai penetrando sus ojos cafés y sin pensarlo Anko sonrió un poco. Relajándose Anko tomó su taza y la bebió calmadamente mientras miraba a las otras dos ninja, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa. Verificando que todo parecía bien, Shizune miró al reloj de la pared. Se excusó y tomó su cartera, dejando dinero suficiente para pagar por el chocolate y una de las rebanadas, y así salió del café. Anko estaba tomando el último sorbo de su taza cuando un par de ojos rojos la miraron, respondiendo con incredulidad arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

Kurenai continuó mirándola con una expresión seria pero gentil al mismo tiempo, la Yuuhi agitó su mano como señal de que se acercara. Confundida Anko se acercó y recargo su rostro en la palma derecha. Leyendo la expresión de su amiga, Anko suspiró.

-Más te vale empezar a ordenar todo el pay ahora porque esto va a tomar bastante tiempo.

---

Kakashi estaba caminando al monumento a los caídos cuando un firme golpe en su hombro le hizo detenerse. Después de que Tsunade los había dejado ir, Genma se excuso diciendo que tenía que tener sus cosas listas para su misión con Asuma el miércoles, Asuma sin embargo lo había seguido a él en vez de a su compañero de misión. El ninja de cabellos plateados pretendió que no lo había notado, pero cuando pensó que ya estaba solo para ir a dar una visita a Obito, Asuma salió de la nada y arruinó sus planes. Kakashi lo miró sobre su hombro, suspiró y después de darse cuenta que no era ninguna clase de ilusión y que su amigo en verdad estaba ahí sonriéndole malévolamente. No le vio punto en discutir o resistirse, Kakashi dejó que Asuma lo llevará al mismo lugar donde toda esta pesadilla había empezado, el mismo bar donde ellos y ellas frecuentaron la semana pasada.

---

Después de explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Kakashi, Anko se excusó con que tenía que hacer algunos deberes antes de regresar a su departamento y empezar a alistarse para la siguiente misión. Ahora que su mente estaba clara y en su lugar, se resignó en aceptar la misión y cumplirla lo mejor y más rápido posible. No pensaba de esto como la perfecta oportunidad para regresársela, ni siquiera para discutir con él y arreglar las cosas. Él era un Jounin, como él, hábil en misiones para rastreo y ya que ambos estaban yendo al país del Relámpago al menos no tendría problemas si se perdían. Además Tsunade entendía que Orochimaru estaba en la caza, entonces si necesitaba a poyo al menos tenía un excelente compañero con quien contar. Y aunque ambos se habían unido muy íntimamente el pasado martes y dos días antes, sabía que la misión ciertamente los tendría ocupados para pensar en ellos siquiera.

Anko dio vuelta a la derecha y fue recibida por la visión de un Jounin verde escapando con una muleta debajo de su hombro derecho tan rápido como su condición se lo permitía, seguida de su mini versión con otra muleta debajo de su brazo. Ambos con batas de hospital en vez de su leotardo verde. Parpadeando en confusión Anko intentó quitarse del camino y dejar a los dos pasar por ahí, pero el Jounin se detuvo en seco y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, él estaba sacudiendo la mano derecha de Anko vigorosamente. La mini versión se puso a su lado, mirando con incredulidad a su maestro pero una vez que vio a quien saludaba sonrió.

Anko seguía confundida, cuando un par de enfermeras llegaron y empezaron a quejarse con los dos ninja que había recién escapado. Gai estaba explicándoles que era muy joven y activo para ser cautivo de un hospital por tanto tiempo, también de ser limitado en su espíritu jovial así como el de su estudiante, tanto como para ser considerado un crimen. Una enfermera replicó que no le importaba y que era la primera vez que escuchaba una excusa tan patética y con una disculpa a la ninja de cabellos violetas, ambas enfermeras jalaron a los dos ninja de vuelta al hospital. Anko seguía sorpre3ndida pero luego una ligera risa escapó de sus labios, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba del día sonrió con sinceridad.

---

Asuma sabía que esto no tenía caso, aunque intentará con más insistencia preguntar a su amigo acerca de lo que sea que estuviera jodiendo su cabeza, el jounin de cabellos plateados solo respondía que era algo que necesitaba arreglar él mismo. El hombre barbudo estaba tomando su tercera ronda de sake frío, cuando noto que se estaba haciendo tarde y que el atardecer estaba a unos pocos minutos de manifestarse. Kakashi se levantó y sacó su cartera, colocando exactamente la cantidad necesaria sobre la mesa, con un gestó de mano se despidió de su amigo y desapareció en una bola de humo blanco. Asuma suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la caja, pagando por las bebidas agradeció al mesero y dejó el bar. Encontrando la primera estrella de la noche, se preguntó porque considera siquiera a Kakashi su amigo, si no confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo.

Poniendo su mano derecha en su bolsillo y encontrando un objeto duro bloqueando el camino, sacó lo que fuera que había lastimado sus dedos. Ahí estaba el broche plateado que había encontrado esa mañana, resplandeciendo solo para él. Lamentando no haberle preguntando a Kakashi al respecto, decidió mirarlo de más cerca. Estaba elegantemente adornado con una libélula a lo largo de este. Una mano delicada se colocó en su espalda, haciendo que Asuma diera un ligero brinco pero después se le dibujó una sonrisa al confirmar de quien era la mano. Kurenai le saludo con una sonrisa cálida, la misma que

-¿Qué haces con el broche de Anko?

Asuma parpadeó en confusión y miró de vuelta al broche que estaba sosteniendo. Entrando en pánico una vez que vio la mirada seria de la Yuuhi, él le explicó donde lo había conseguido y porque lo cargaba. Kurenai se calmó un poco y sonrió cálidamente a él una vez más, aun confundido Asuma le preguntó sin palabras porque se había contentado tan de pronto.

-Digamos que nuestros amigos tienen una historia graciosa que contar.

---

Anko despertó más temprano de lo que había planeado, siempre era lo mismo cuando tenía una misión el día siguiente. Sintiendo ansiedad combinada con inseguridad de la misión, siempre la mantenían despierta y alerta. Cambiándose a su ropaje usual y tomando su mochila salió de su departamento. La aldea aun estaba a oscuras y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellas, guiando su camino a la puerta del norte. Su estómago se sentía un poco raro, ella lo atribuyó al hambre y el nerviosismo de la nueva misión.

Ella estaba esperando ser la primera en llegar y dejar al ninja perezoso atrás, así pudiera tomar todo el crédito de la misión y si Tsunade preguntaba porque lo había dejado atrás, ella diría que había sido culpa de su impuntualidad. Sonriendo ante el mero pensamiento de que el gran genio de Konoha fuera castigado de una muy enojada Tsunada por su informalidad, le hizo olvidarse del camino y antes de que pudiera saber donde estaba, fue recibida por la imponente puerta del Norte. Sin embargo esta no estaba tan desierta como había esperado. Sintiendo un salto en su estómago, que volvió a culpar a la falta de alimento, frunció el ceño y pasó de largo. Entrándose al bosque del otro lado farfulló.

-Solo no te metas en mi jodido camino, bicho porno.

-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** Ok antes de que se me enojen y decepcionen, no subí el capítulo el domingo porque pasaron ciertos eventos. El sábado mi computadora por accidente le deje caer aceite de canola y tuve que limpiarla para luego dejarla reposar 48 hrs por miedo a que fuera a descomponerla el contacto con el líquido. Una vez que ya encendió el Internet en mi casa no funcionó todo el fin de semana y lo que va de la semana, hoy lo van a arreglar supuestamente. Así que hoy me dediqué enteramente a esto, cosa que no es buena porque tengo que trabajar U_U en fin espero que esto no me genere problemas. Espero que me entiendan y perdonen por no haberlo subido este domingo. Fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyéndolo y recomiéndelo, también ponganle review jejejeje =P mientras tanto hoy voy a trabajar en el 21 para que no me vuelva a pasar ò_ó

_LiraWM_

Siguiente Capítulo: Un encuentro típico para los ninjas, una noche de tormenta y unos secretos que estaban a flor de piel salen con las palabras exactas.


	21. Capítulo 21

La mañana llegó más temprano de lo que Anko esperaba, pero el hermoso sol que usualmente la despertaba en las mañanas de Junio estaba cubierto con nubes grises. Encontrando extraña la idea de que una mañana de verano estuviera tan nublada, la kunoichi alzó los hombros y continuó caminando silenciosamente. De vez en cuando revisaba atrás por si acaso su compañero se había perdido, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años. Insegura de por qué revisaba o por qué le importaba si él se perdiera, decidió dejar de pensar en sus cosas personales y enfocarse en la misión en la cual estaban involucrados los dos. Aún estando todavía en territorio de Konoha y estando tan cerca el país del fango, no podía evitar el preguntarse si la compañía de Kakashi era realmente necesaria. Ella sabía que él solía ser un ANBU, y por lo que le habían contado uno bastante bueno, pero ella no era ninguna novata. Entonces… ¿Cuál era el punto de enviarlos juntos, simplemente a entregar un mensaje a un señor feudal que era aliado de la aldea? ¿Acaso Tsunade no podía enviar un águila y ya?

Anko estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos para siquiera notar que Kakashi se había detenido en seco y ahora estaba revisando sus alrededores, completamente alerta. Su nariz identificando cada esencia que el lugar despedía y buscando con su mano derecha un kunai de su morral. Anko se preguntaba por qué era ella quien llevaba el estúpido mensaje en lugar de él, ¡El era el genio de Konoha! ¿Por qué no podía cargarlo él en su lugar? Asomándose sobre su hombro y encontrándolo bastante lejos de ella, se preguntó por qué se había detenido tan abruptamente. Se volteó y caminó hacia donde él estaba. La kunoichi dio dos pasos en su camino cuando escucho un sonido amortiguado detrás de ella, viniendo de los arbustos. Sin titubear sacó dos kunai de su morral y salto a la rama del árbol más cercando, evitando los tres shuriken que habían lanzado hacía donde ella se encontraba. Las armas se clavaron en el suelo y con eso Kakashi desapareció detrás de una nube de polvo blanco.

Mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente y pateándose mentalmente por ser tan tonta como para no haber notado el ataque antes, saltó al siguiente árbol, esperando a que su compañero apareciera. Pero no había ni pista de él._ Sí, claro… ¡Trabajo en equipo mi trasero!_ Sacando un kunai venenoso de su abrigo, lo dirigió hacia los arbustos de donde sabía venía el ataque. Una sombra saltó de ellos y arrojó dos shuriken hacia donde Anko estaba. Esquivándolos hábilmente siguió subiendo más alto en el árbol que estaba. Después de asomarse hacía la posición de su atacante, notó que había otro más. Encontrando la última rama saltó hacia adelante y aterrizó en la copa del siguiente árbol. No lejos de donde ella estaba, escuchó un tintineo, obviamente de una pelea de kunai contra kunai. Mordiendo la parte interior de sus cachetes, decidió obtener un poco de diversión con el perdedor que había tratado de acuchillarla y con una muerte rápida detener esta nimiedad, sonriendo malignamente.

Kakashi estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, mientras su clon de sombra desempeñaba un impecable trabajo distrayendo al más débil de los dos ladrones. A juzgar por sus movimientos y que no se ha dado cuenta que está peleando con un clon de sombra, es un vil Genin. Miró hacia donde sabía que su compañera estaba peleando, y suspiró. El otro ladrón no era un genin, pero como en un combate no puedes elegir contra cuál oponente vas a pelear, era mejor dejarlo así. La única cosa de la que el jounin de cabellera plateada se arrepentía es que ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho más que él. Y vaya que se la estaba pasando bien, saltando de árbol en árbol, esquivando esos patéticos ataques hasta encontrar el lugar que estaba buscando. Revelando un senbon envenenado de su leal abrigo, ella se arrodilló en la rama donde estaba y despiadadamente lo arrojó a la parte de atrás de su cuello. El ladrón hizo un sonido gutural y antes de que Anko pudiera registrar en su mente la cara de sufrimiento que tenía, cayó en pleno rostro al piso con un sonido apagado.

El jounin con cabellos de plata verificó por el rabillo del ojo. Después de analizar a su oponente y dándose cuenta de que se estaba cansando de esperar que descubriera que estaba peleando con una ilusión, salió de su escondite y con un simple corte rebanó su garganta de lado a lado. El asaltante genin trató de detener la sangre que brotaba de su cuello con ambas manos, pero era inútil. El jounin de pelo color plata había hecho un corte profundo y a juzgar por la pérdida de sangre del atacante, éste había fenecido. El asaltante cayó de rodillas y sacudiéndose levemente, dio de cara en el piso. Limpiando su kunai en el pasto, Kakashi se levantó y decidió buscar a su compañera pero se dio cuenta que ya no era necesario. Anko estaba parada en el árbol detrás suyo, esperando con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo de manera infantil.

Te estás oxidando, fanático del porno. ¿Más de un minuto para lidiar con un Genin? Claramente la edad no te sienta bien.

Kakashi giró su ojo en exasperación y puso su arma de vuelta en su morral, y metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo caminó hacía el camino que estaban siguiendo antes de ser "asaltados". Anko miró sobre su hombro y vio los dos cuerpos en el pasto, temblando suavemente y con un simple gesto aterrizó a lado del ninja copia. Kakashi diviso por encima de su hombro con su ojo y suspiró.

Eso no era necesario, Anko. - Viendo al cielo gris, evitando su mirada.

La kunoichi parpadeó confundida, ¿A qué se refería con ese comentario? Perpleja y sabiendo que él había encontrado su punto débil, aparte de su amor por los dulces, caminó hacia él. - ¿A qué te refieres?

Tú bien sabes a que me refiero. - aún ignorando su cara pero encontrándolo muy difícil, puesto que ella se había colocado casi enfrente de él.

Anko continuó parpadeando incrédula, ahora caminando de espaldas y mirando al jounin indiferente que tenía su vista puesta en el cielo gris. Notando claramente que estaba evitando su mirada, comenzó a golpear su barbilla con su dedo y se cuestionó a qué se refería. Seguía caminando de espaldas como si fuera una manera normal de transportarse, cuando su pie derecho topó con una roca y la hizo perder su balance. Kakashi sintió esto y con su mano derecha trató de detener su caída, ella la aceptó instantáneamente pero jaló de más, y encontrándose en una situación de "o tú o yo" alcanzó a enderezarse jalando a Kakashi con más fuerza aún, causando que cayera de cara al suelo. Mareado, el jounin plateado sacudió su cabeza y se arrodilló, quitándose el polvo de su uniforme vio fijamente a la kunoichi. Ella estaba sonriendo y sobando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Arreglando su máscara y sus ropas, se levantó.

Eso tampoco era necesario.- aún viéndola, frotándose la frente.

¡Oye! Eras tú o era yo, y decidí lo más obvio. - levantándose de hombros y sacándole la lengua.

El jounin de cabellos de plata demostró su enojo a través de su ojo una última vez, antes de suspirar profundamente y proseguir su jornada, no sin antes hacer notas mentales acerca de la situación y jurando que está era la última vez que ayudaba a alguien que prefería que él fuera la carnada.

Los dos caminaron silenciosamente el resto del camino, ignorando la presencia del otro. Aún cuando el sol estaba oculto detrás de las nubes, el clima comenzó a calentarse y antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta de la hora que era, el estómago de Anko anunció que era tiempo de desayunar con un rugido bastante alto. Kakashi volteó a ver a su compañera y giró sus ojos, pero estaba agradecido, ya que él tenía también hambre. Y sin dirigirse palabra alguna caminaron hacia un gran árbol y refugiándose bajo sus ramas se sentaron y sacaron sus propias comidas de sus mochilas. Anko estaba abriendo la caja de lunch que había cargado con ella, cuando un sonido particular llamó su atención, era el ruido que hace el papel celofán, y la mayoría de las veces eso significaba comida rápida siendo desenvuelta.

Anko volteó y vio a Kakashi con un leño en su mano derecha y una taza de ramen en su izquierda. Encontrándolo entretenido decidió observar lo que estaba haciendo. El jounin de cabello de plata se arrodilló y colocó el pedazo de madera en el piso y con un simple gesto, invocó un Katon Jutsu, sacó de su mochila una botella de agua y la abrió. Anko pensó que él sacaría una tetera de su mochila pero en lugar de eso sirvió el agua sobre el leño, el agua casi tocando el fuego y antes de que Anko pudiera gritar Idiota el agua se detuvo a medio camino y flotó sobre el fuego. Sorprendida, frotó sus ojos y volvió a mirar. El agua estaba flotando en forma de esfera sobre el fuego. _Debe ser un Suiton jutsu que copió de alguien más_. Y mientras contemplaba incrédulamente esa inusual pero original técnica para calentar el agua, se comió una de las salchichas de su lonchera.

El agua comenzó a hervir y Kakashi con algunos movimientos de sus manos sirvió el agua en la taza cerda del fuego, se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire. Anko seguía impresionada por la forma tan práctica del jounin para calentar agua sin usar implementos de cocina. Notando que su comida consistía en cosas que necesitaban calentarse, el volteó a verla y con un gesto de la mano resaltó lo evidente. Anko sonrió como una niña, saltó de la rama en la que estaba sentada, aterrizó cerca del pequeño fuego y, clavando sus salchichas con un kunai, comenzó a cocinarlas sobre el tronco en llamas. Kakashi olió que su comida estaba lista y dándole la espalda a la kunoichi se quitó la máscara y comenzó a comer. Ya se había terminado la mitad de su taza, cuando escuchó a Anko aclarar su garganta. Tragó y sin voltear le hizo saber que la escuchaba.

Tu bien sabes que ya la he visto.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros y continuó comiendo, sin prestar atención a los ojos que penetraban su nuca. Anko frunció el cejo y se sentó cruzada de piernas, masticando su salchicha cocinada. Mascando de manera notoria siguió mirando fijamente a su nuca pero al no encontrarle fruto, paró y dejo el asunto como estaba. Después de terminar su comida y guardando la caja en su mochila, bostezó. Encontrando algo cómodo el tronco del árbol apoyó su espalda en él y cerró los ojos, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como soporte y estirando sus piernas como un gato. Kakashi estaba recogiendo sus tiraderos con su máscara en su sitio, cuando notó que su compañera estaba tomando una pequeña siesta. Arqueando su ceja derecha en desacuerdo acomodó su mochila y camino hacía donde ella se encontraba, y revisando que no estuviera fingiendo, suspiró. Rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, regresó a donde estaba su mochila y sacó lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Su amado volumen de Icha Icha.

Tomando asiento a lado de su compañera y copiándola apoyando su espalda en el tronco, comenzó a leer. De vez en cuando ella gemía suavemente mientras dormía, lo cual ni tomó en cuenta y continúo su lectura. Una suave brisa pasó donde ellos estaban, haciendo que la kunoichi sintiera frío y acurrucándose a lado de él, apoyó su cabeza en el regazó de él. Sorprendido, volteó a ver a la ninja descansando encima de él, y encontrando difícil librarse de la situación dejó que hiciera lo que le diera la gana de momento. Estaba leyendo una parte especialmente candente de su novela cuando sintió el cabello de ella cepillar su sección media, y asustado se movió un poco a la derecha de tal forma que su cabeza reposara en un lugar decente y colocando su libro en el piso suspiro. _Grandioso, simplemente __**grandioso**_.

Anko abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrando la pierna izquierda de Kakashi soportando su cara. Su mente se preguntó cómo se las había apañado para terminar sobre el ninja copia, pero estaba demasiado somnolienta como para reflexionar en ello, en su lugar se enderezó y restregó sus ojos con sus manos. El jounin de pelo plateado se quedó como estaba, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y viendo el cielo de la tarde. Anko se levantó y estiró los brazos y con un ruidoso bostezo tomó su mochila y acomodó sus ropajes. Tomando esto como una señal, Kakashi se puso de pie, tomó su propia mochila y comenzó a seguir a la kunoichi violeta, de nuevo silenciosamente y sin verla directamente, a pesar de que estar enfrente de él.

Los dos shinobi caminaron silenciosamente mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte perezosamente, aún escondido detrás de la cortina de nubes grises. Anko se cuestionaba qué tan lejos quedaba el país del Pantano de donde ellos se encontraban. Nunca antes había visitado el lugar, al contrario de sus compañeros que al menos una vez en sus días de shinobi habían realizado una misión ahí. De acuerdo al testimonio de Kurenai y los demás, parecía que era un lugar agradable, y una vez más la kunoichi se preguntó por qué había sido obligada a trabajar con Kakashi cuando la mayoría de las misiones de rango A eran solitarias y consistían en asesinar gente o proteger a alguien importante, o al menos lo suficientemente paranoicos para pagar la enorme tarifa.

Anko dio un vistazo rápido a su derecha y notó el suave pero notorio cambio en sus alrededores. _Henos aquí_. Los árboles que los rodeaban estaban volviéndose más gruesos y verdes, además de que la tierra bajo sus pies era más café, el aire era húmedo y los animales actuaban de forma distinta a los que habían encontrado antes. Deteniéndose y mirando sobre su hombro derecho, mentalmente se despidió de su tierra natal. Ahora estaban oficialmente en territorio del país del Pantano. Kakashi notó su cambio de humor, era típico del shinobi que no tenía muchas misiones fuera de su lugar de origen, pero a pesar de que el recibía muchísimas misiones de este tipo y no era el tipo de los que sienten añoranza de su país, cada que salía tampoco podía evitar sentirse un poco mal.

La noche llegó silenciosa, acompañada de una suave brisa que acariciaba sus espaldas. Anko se preguntaba que tanto tendrían que viajar o si de casualidad tendrían la oportunidad de descansar y continuar con su viaje al día siguiente. Pero luego recordó que ésta era una misión de rango A, por lo cual no había oportunidad de darse esas comodidades. De hecho almorzar de forma tan similar a un picnic y reposar luego de ello no era en verdad lo que Tsunade llamaría un "buen desempeño" en una misión. Pero bueno, ella tenía la culpa. Después de todo, ella había forzado a Kakashi en su equipo, si no fuera por él, ella habría terminado su misión en 48 horas, pero no… el Godaime pensó que sería una broma muy chistosa jugar con ella y emparejarlos justo después de esa molesta pelea que habían tenido. Pero primero que nada… ¿Había sido realmente una pelea para empezar?

Anko se asomó por el rabillo del ojo para ubicar dónde estaba el ninja copia, a él no le parecía importar que ella lo estuviese mirando. De hecho, estaba ocupado viendo el cielo nocturno sobre ellos. La kunoichi se preguntaba por qué había empezado la "pelea", el hizo preguntas tontas y continuó jugando con ella. ¿Pero por qué se había enojado tanto, después de ese juego tonto? No era la primera vez que él se aprovechaba y la hacía sentir como tonta, ni mucho menos la primera vez que habían discutido. Entonces, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto cuando él le hablaba de esa manera? Había escuchado cosas peores antes, aparte de que él no había dicho nada malo, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué su último comentario la había lastimado tanto? Anko suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el tenebroso manto de la noche, seguramente las nubes lo hacían ver más tétrico. Torció el gesto hacía las nubes danzantes, cuando una gota de agua cayó en su cachete derecho. Limpiándolo, escucho a su compañero pararse en seco y adivinando su pensamiento, tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar por sus efectos personales.

Kakashi sacó la tienda de campaña, puesto que ella estaba cargando los sacos de dormir de ambos su responsabilidad era la de llevar el refugió de ambos shinobi, no era grande pero al menos los dos cabrían adecuadamente en él. La brisa se convirtió en un enorme viento que hizo temblar un poco a Anko. Kakashi desenvolvió la tienda y usando algunas rocas para evitar que se fuera volando con el viento, empezó a montar el sitio para la noche. Anko notó como se avecinaba una tormenta, y a pesar de que era inútil tratar de hacer sitio para una fogata, sabía que lo iban a necesitar para la mañana siguiente. Sacando de su morral un kunai, corrió al árbol más cercano y con un rápido pero letal brinco, una rama cayó junto a ella. Concentrando algo de chakra en su mano derecha, cortó la rama en 5 pedazos y luego los dividió por la mitad. Levantando los 10 leños que había hecho, corrió de vuelta a donde su compañero la estaba esperando.

El ninja copia revisó el campamento que había levantado hacía menos de un minuto, y verificando con certeza que la tormenta venía hacia ellos, recogió ambas mochilas y se adentró en la tienda. Arrepintiéndose de no haber traído algunas bengalas shinobi, acomodó los sacos de dormir en el piso. Anko entró segundos después, escapando de la lluvia y cargando la madera en sus brazos. Colocando los troncos a un lado de la puerta, cerró la tienda y escuchó cómo los sonidos de la tormenta llegaban, poco después de cerrar la puerta. Viendo lo mojado que estaba su abrigo, comenzó a desabotonarlo cuando se detuvo en seco. Kakashi la vio de reojo, preguntándose cuál era su problema y a pesar que estaba oscuro dentro, entendió perfectamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tu bien sabes que ya los he visto.

Anko parpadeó impactada, sintiendo sus cachetes quemarse al instante. Pero la parte que casi hace que le boten los ojos de la cabeza es que el estaba bromeando de nuevo con ella. Quizá para aligerar el ambiente tan mierda. Se rió un poco, se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó hacía su mochila.

Lo sé.- mirándolo con una divertida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Se quedaron así por lo que parecía habían sido horas, a pesar de ser meros segundos. Un relámpago rompió el contacto de sus ojos y aprovechando esta oportunidad, Anko apartó la mirada hacía su mochila y buscó algo que comer. Kakashi estaba más que acostumbrado a la oscuridad y subiendo su mochila a su regazo, empezó a buscar el encendedor que Asuma le había dado en su cumpleaños, todavía con la duda del por qué diantres Asuma le había dado eso, en lugar de un volumen de Icha Icha. El ninja copia sacó el encendedor y acarició suavemente la tapa, burlándose suavemente permitió que su mente regresar en el tiempo y recordar a su barbado amigo diciendo "puede que lo necesites próximamente" guiñiéndole y arrojándole humo por su nariz. El jounin de cabello plateado abrió el encendedor y con un rápido movimiento, la pequeña flama apareció.

El jounin de cabellos de plata sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y estaban todavía calientes gracias al show inesperado que acababa de recibir. Recordando que no era nada, que esto era algo que ya había visto antes y que no significaba nada, tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y se acostó recargando su espalda en la suavidad de su saco de dormir. Escuchó a su compañera hacer algunos ruidos, claramente estaba buscando las cosas que acababa de arrojarle. Kakashi giró su ojo y lo cerró poco después. Ella estaba gateando bastante no lejos de ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaba desnuda de arriba y arrastrándose como gatita junto a él. Abriendo su ojo en shock se acomodó de tal forma que ahora estaba viendo hacía una de las paredes de la tienda, respirando agitadamente trató de calmar su problema "masculino", pero ni siquiera el clima estaba ayudando.

Oye, ¿Fanático del porno?

El jounin de cabello plateado tragó saliva, y sin voltear su cabeza respiró profundamente. - ¿Sí?

¿Has visto mi camisa de manga larga? ¡No la encuentro por ningún lado!

Kakashi se volteó y vio a Anko sosteniendo una toalla frente a ella, cubriendo su expuesto pecho. Obviamente su ojo estaba acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de nuevo, y ahora no estaba seguro de bendecir o maldecir ese hecho. Manteniendo la calma e ignorándola por completo, se enderezó y comenzó a buscar la prenda para que así pudiera tener una noche de descanso normal y decente. Encontrándola cerca de los tobillos de ella, la tomo con su mano izquierda y se la ofreció a la kunoichi sin mirarla. Ella le agradeció y se comenzó a cambiar al instante. El jounin de cabellos de plata esperó a que ella terminara, de tal manera que pudiera volver a acostarse e intentar dormir. Anko acomodó la última parte de su camisa cuando se dio cuenta de algo, sus cosas estaban tiradas en toda la tienda.

Oye, fanático del porno-

Sabes que tengo nombre.- interrumpiéndola en media oración, pero sin voltear a verla en su posición de piernas cruzadas.

Anko suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. - Kakashi… ¿Me permites tu encendedor?

Kakashi parpadeó confundido, ¿Ella estaba usando su nombre y siendo gentil? Eso sí que era raro. No estando seguro si era su mente jugándole una mala pasada, sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la kunoichi detrás de él. Ella le agradeció y con un simple gesto, una diminuta flama brotó de su mano. La kunoichi comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que había tirado por todo el lugar, colocándolas encima de su saco de dormir. Kakashi la observó discretamente y notó el trabajo que le estaba costando, tomando con una mano las cosas que había tirado y con la otra usando el encendedor, y sin musitar otra palabra ni dudar le arrebató el encendedor. Sorprendida, la kunoichi volteó a verlo molesta pero pronto se dio cuenta de por qué lo había hecho, sonrió y continuó con su tarea. Doblando sus ropajes y poniendo en su lugar sus provisiones a un lado de su mochila.

Anko ya estaba metiendo todo en su mochila cuando el jounin notó una prenda verde arrojada en la orilla de la tienda, cerca de la entrada. Kakashi se arrastró a esa dirección y la tomó con una mano, revisando que era y dándose cuenta de que era su propio chaleco. Los recuerdos lo golpearon bruscamente y casi causan que tirara el encendedor. Anko cerró su mochila satisfecha cuando percibió que su compañero había callado de repente, volteo a verlo y buscó la razón de su cambio de humor cuando dio con el chaleco verde desgarrado en sus manos. La kunoichi tragó saliva y se sintió un poco avergonzada. Kakashi sintió los ojos de ella sobre él y levantó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada. Ella estaba jugando con sus dedos y mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente, clara señal de pena y timidez.

Anko estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Kakashi colocó el chaleco sobre las piernas de ella y apagó el encendedor, arropándose en su saco de dormir colocó el encendedor en su bolsillo y cerró su ojo. Anko suspiró y lo imitó, metiéndose en su propio saco cerró sus ojos. Pero aun sobre el hecho de que estaba cansada y necesitaba bastante reposar, no podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba. Estaba lloviendo afuera y los relámpagos constantes le hacían dudar si realmente estaban a salvo. Su pecho dolía y ocasionalmente volteaba a ver hacia donde su compañero estaba descansando. Tomando una bocanada de aire decidió sacar lo que la oprimía, de lo contrario no podría dormir por el resto de la noche. Aclarando su garganta giró y observo a su compañero flojo. Ignorando el hecho de que probablemente ya estaba dormido suspiró.

Estaba a punto de comprarte uno nuevo, porque tú sabes… yo destruí éste. - Riendo nerviosamente. - Siento haberlo roto.

Tengo dos más aparte de ése.

Ok…

El silencio cayó entre ellos, solamente interrumpido por la lluvia constante que caía sobre el refugio plástico que los protegía. Anko volvió a suspirar y volteó al techo, viendo como el agua se precipitaba hacía ellos.

Sabes… no pude entender a lo que te referías hace poco con la frase "eso no era necesario".

Kakashi dio una vuelta, de cara al techo. - Lo sé.

Tonto… - sacando su lengua y sonriendo.

Kakashi se rió un poco, y viéndola por el rabillo del ojo suspiró. - Me refería que usar un senbon envenenado no era necesario.

¿Por qué no? - volteándose de tal forma que ahora tenía de frente al ninja copia, arqueando su ceja derecha con curiosidad como si fuera una pequeña niña.

Encontrando eso gracioso Kakashi torció su boca para formar su característica sonrisa mientras seguía viendo hacia el techo, tosió y continuó. - usar un senbon envenenado está reservado para criminales de clase S y solamente a los ANBU se les permite usarlos. Aparte de que tu oponente era simplemente un ex-Chunnin, matarlo de ese modo no fue adecuado.

La kunoichi cerró los ojos momentáneamente asombrada por la explicación que él había dado, sin embargo no entendía el por qué tenía reservas acerca de matar a un ladronzuelo que había decidido meterse con ellos. Y por qué demonios había estado siendo rudo con ella, cuando él le cortó al genin la garganta despiadadamente. Estaba a punto de señalar esto pero, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, él continuó. - Cortarle la garganta a alguien es una de las formas más efectivas de matar a alguien, hace que la víctima sufra menos y sienta como si se estuviera relajando y durmiendo. Mientras que con el senbon envenenado no solamente la víctima se siente paralizada, sino que sus órganos se pudren hasta que muere.

Anko sabía lo que el veneno le hacía a sus víctimas, pero a como él lo había explicado se sentía un poco culpable de usar un arma tan letal contra un patético Chunnin. Kakashi la miró discretamente de nuevo y se preguntó si acaso la explicación que había dado era necesaria, pero después de ver el mismo brillo en sus ojos que aparecía cuando ella se decidía opto por pensar en que había hecho la decisión correcta. Después de un rato de escuchar la lluvia sobre sus cabezas y algunos rayos lejanos, los dos se sentían cansados más ninguno cerraba sus ojos. Anko se estaba aburriendo y viendo a su compañero mostró su curiosidad con su ceja derecha. - Oye Kakashi, ¿por qué renunciaste a ser un ANBU?

Agarrado desprevenido, el jounin de cabello plateado no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, y, volteando hacía la izquierda, viendo hacía su compañera, torció el gesto. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno, es que ser un ANBU es un trabajo de élite que la mayoría de los shinobi estaría orgulloso de realizar. - Sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza como apoyo.

No todos los shinobi sienten orgullo de hacer lo que un ANBU realiza.

Ahora fue el turno de que Anko fuera atrapada desprevenida. Frunciendo el entrecejo una vez más, se acercó gateando hacia su compañero con todo y su saco de dormir. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Kakashi miro su rostro, parecía una pequeña que estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad detrás de los cuentos de folklor que sus padres le habían contado años atrás. Suspirando se quedó mirando un poco antes de regresar a ver el techo y juntando sus cejas un poco, suficiente para que ella lo notara, continuó. - No todos los trabajos que realiza un ANBU son bonitos y agradables, muchas de las veces involucra asesinar a shinobi rebeldes y gente que tus superiores te exigen.

Pero sigues matando gente aún si eres un jounin.

Sí, lo sigo haciendo, pero ahora tengo la posibilidad de decidir si estoy dispuesto a hacerlo o no.

Anko vio la tensión escrita sobre toda su cara, pero no estaba dispuesta a detener la conversación ahí. Era la primera vez que él le daba su opinión, y no iba a permitirse desperdiciar la única oportunidad que había tenido en años de conocerlo para saber quién era el verdadero hombre detrás de la máscara, sin embargo aún existía el riesgo de fastidiarlo y volverlo aún más distante de lo que era. _Tomaré el riesgo_.

¿Qué pasó en ese entonces?

Kakashi se mostró un poco ofendido y la observo incómodamente con su penetrante ojo gris. Anko sintió como su pecho comenzaba a doler y se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, tratando de ver a todas partes menos a donde estaba él, encontrando consuelo en sus manos, pero después de escucharlo suspirar se permitió verlo. - Digamos que asesiné a alguien en contra de mi voluntad.

Anko suavizó su cara y lo miró con compasión. Kakashi sonrió débilmente y se quedó viéndola por un momento antes de volver a concentrarse en el techo. - Parece que la tormenta está a punto de acabar.

Anko no entendía el por qué del repentino cambio de tema, pero después de pensarlo dos veces sonrió, envolviéndose en su saco de dormir y suspirando.- Sipi, así parece.

Buenas noches, esclava de los dulces.

Anko frunció el entrecejo pero rió después, usando su mochila como almohada sonrió. - Buenas noches, fanático del porno.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** Si quieren saber que ha estado pasando conmigo, chequen mi diaro de dA (.com/journal/). Está en Inglés, pero básicamente dice que después de treintamil perscanses estoy de vuelta.

Siguiente Capítulo: Llegarán al país del Pantano (finalmente) y Anko se pregunta por qué esos patéticos shinobi los atacaron, sabiendo de antemano que no tenían oportunidad alguna. También más conflictos internos de ambos personajes.


	22. Capítulo 22

Kakashi abrió sus ojos sintiéndolos un poco más pesados que lo usual. Esperando que el sol estuviese quemando sus párpados a través del techo de la tienda de campaña, en su lugar encontró que había una sombra rodeándolo. Parpadeo varias veces, preguntándose por qué diantres estaba despierto si todavía no era de mañana. El Jounin de cabello plateado intento ignorar este hecho y proseguir con su sueño, pero algo en su entorno no se sentía correcto. Frunciendo el cejo un poco se enderezó y se quedó viendo a su compañera, la cual seguía durmiendo pacíficamente, aunque un poco incómoda. Kakashi sintió como si su pecho pesara una tonelada, notando lo difícil que era respirar. Trato de llenar sus pulmones con más aire pero aparentemente su máscara estaba bloqueando su acceso al aire. Confundido revisó a su compañera de nuevo y después de uno segundos se dio cuenta que en realidad la máscara no le estaba impidiendo respirar, si no que faltaba aire dentro de la tienda.

El ninja copia miró hacía todas las direcciones posibles. No había nada a su alrededor, más su fiel nariz decía lo contrario. Suavemente, Kakashi tomó su mochila, sacó su confiable morral y con un gentil apretón levantó a Anko. La kunoichi abrió sus ojos perezosamente, frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de hablar cuando él cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda. Anko entendió lo que estaba sucediendo e imitó a su compañero llevando su propia mochila al pecho. Con extrema precaución, los dos shinobi sacaron sus armas, pusieron sus mochilas en sus espaldas y con un simple gesto de afirmación ambos rompieron la tienda de campaña y saltaron hacia el escondite más cercano. Un kunai con un sello explosivo se clavó en el piso cerca de su refugio y voló lo que había quedado de la tienda. Los troncos que Anko había recogido apenas unas horas antes explotaron en millones de piezas junto con los arboles que los protegían del clima.

Anko escuchó la explosión y estaba agradecida por esta vez con el hecho de que Kakashi tuviera tan fino olfato. Sacando 6 kunai de su morral ella salto a la siguiente rama. Una ligera sacudida atrás de ella confirmó lo que estaba pensando en ese momento: antes de que tuviera oportunidad de saltar al otro árbol, un kunai dirigido a su tobillo derecho la hizo cambiar de dirección. Percatándose de que era difícil maniobrar con la ropa que traía puesta, puso un kunai en su boca e invocando un poco de su chakra a sus pies empezó a subir el árbol hasta la cima. Guardando los otros 5 kunai en su morral, aplaudio con sus manos y comenzó a hacer algunos sellos, volteándose para escupir justo hacia quienquiera que había interrumpido su hora de dormir un dragón vibrante de flamas. Lamentablemente la única cosa que logró incendiar la kunoichi fue el arbol que estaba escalando. De las nubes de humo, un shuriken emergió, apuntando a sus piernas. Anko dio un grito ahogado y saltó hacia el siguiente árbol, pero desafortunadamente, su apoyo en el actual no era el adecuado y el arma china logró hacerle una herida en su pantorrilla derecha.

Kakashi vio el fuego en el rabillo del ojo pero estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los veintr clavos dirigidos hacia sus puntos vitales. Brincando hacia atrás, encontró refugio en un arbol grueso. Escondiéndose en sus ramas levantó su banda ninja. Revisando los alrededores con su sharingan, se encontró de nuevo en peligro y saltó fuera de su escondite, aterrizando en el suelo. Comenzó a correr a través de los arbustos que cubrían la mayoría del lugar. Kakashi lanzó su kunai pero el arma solamente golpeó un tronco que su oponente dejó en su lugar al esquivar. Maldiciendo entre murmullos, trató de buscar otro árbol grueso de nuevo, pero confirmó que no tenía caso. Su atacante estaba apuntando hacía el desde las ramas, por lo que estaba en un grave peligro a menos que cambiara de posición. La única cosa que Kakashi necesitaría sería un agujero en su nuca. Aplaudiendo con ambas manos y teniendo especial cuidado que sus sellos no fueran descifrados, susurró el ninjutsu y evitando otro ataque por escasos segundos, se escondió bajo tierra.

A la Kunoichi le estaba costando mucho trabajo esquivar todas esas armas llenas con sólo Hokage-sama sabe qué clase de veneno, porque su cabello le estaba estorbando. En su lugar, Anko apartó el pelo de su cara con una mano y con la otra bloqueó los intentos de asesinato de quienquiera que estaba intentando ser masacrado por una kunoichi enfadada. _¡Demonios ! ¿¡Cómo es que Kurenai pelea con el pelo suelto!_ Quitando de nuevo su cabello rebelde de su rostro y evitando un corte mortal destinado a su cuello. Saltando a la siguiente rama se soltó el pelo y frunciendo el ceño, decidió invocar una serpiente blanca de buen tamaño hacía donde se encontraba su atacante. La serpiente hizo un sonido suave cuando golpeó directamente la cara del atacante. Tomando esto como una oportunidad, Anko sacó de su mochila su amado broche y en menos de dos segundos, su cabello estaba acomodado con su cola de caballo usual. Estaba encantada con el hecho de que ahora tenía una vista clara y de que había sido rápida con su pelo, porque tres senbon atinaron la rama en la que ella estaba parada una fracción de segundo después de que ella brincó de ahí. _Ahora Bastardo, espero que estés preparado para ser torturado en la forma más dolorosa que hayas conocido._

El jounin de cabello plateado trato de sacar de su mochila los pergaminos que cargaba para la misión, pero el ataque imparable desde las sombras hacía de esto una tarea casi imposible de realizar. Kakashi se estaba molestando y no tenía idea de hacía dónde estaba corriendo, los restos de su refugio nocturno parecían kilómetros atrás del lugar donde ahora estaba corriendo, y cada salto que hacía solamente lo hacía alejarse de ahí. De lo único que se alegraba es de que mientras había estado bajo tierra logró confirmar con su sharingan que solamente había un atacante que lo estaba siguiendo. Estaba a punto de ver su cara cuando un kunai explosivo cayó justo a un lado de donde él estaba, así que el jounin maldijo y salió de su escondite. Tratando otra vez de encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse hasta que estuviera seguro cómo y cuándo atacar, Kakashi intento subir a un árbol, pero el atacante estaba de nuevo tratando de acribillar su espalda, por lo que si trataba de saltar más alto que un metro quedaría totalmente expuesto. La única alternativa que tenía era persuadir al atacante de bajarse de las ramas. _Claro, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

Anko estaba quedándose sin kunais. Se maldijo a sí misma y se preguntó por qué seguía golpeando a los árboles en lugar de a su contrincante. No es como si él fuera más fuerte que ella, pues solamente se la pasaba lanzando armas envenenadas de manera inepta, pero fuera de ello, nada de que preocuparse. ¿Entonces por qué no era capaz de matar al gusano en menos de su tiempo record para hacerlo? Cada vez que intentaba matar al bastardo el se volvía más fuerte y rápido en evadir sus intentos de asesinato. La kunoichi frunció el ceño e intentó descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su mente estaba desfalleciendo. Inclusive en dos ocasiones interrumpió dos bostezos. Pero a pesar de que trataba de parecer dura, su cuerpo estaba entumeciéndose y cada segundo que pasaba sus reacciones iban siendo cada vez más lentas y torpes. Anko trató de pensar por qué su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo y estaba demasiado metida en sus reflexiones para darse cuenta que un alambre se había enredado en su pantorrilla derecha, abriendo su herida reciente y provocando su caída directo al suelo. La kunoichi maldijo su estupidez y trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar un par de pasos cerca de su cabeza. Logró abrir un poco su ojo derecho antes de recibir una poderosa patada en su estómago, desvaneciendo sus sentidos y escuchando cerca de sus oídos.

Ahora estamos a mano, ¡Perra!

Anko sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, trató de ignorarlo pero estaba cobrando más fuerza. Frunciendo el ceño tensó sus párpados, tomándose del estómago o por lo menos creyéndolo. Percibió una sensación cálida en su espalda acompañada de unos crujidos._ ¡Espera! ¿Crujidos?_ Anko trató de enderezarse, pero su estómago protestó y la mantuvo en su lugar. La kunoichi jadeo y con un suspiro profundo logró abrir su ojo derecho. Encontrando su entorno borroso y extraño, abrió su ojo izquierdo también. Concentrando y frunciendo su ceño de nuevo analizó sus alrededores. A su derecha como había sospechado había una fogata, chisporroteando alegremente hacía ella. Enfrente de ella había un escritorio, y sobre de él su mochila junto con otros papeles que le eran imposibles de identificar. A su izquierda estaba la puerta y una silla, ocupada en estos momentos. De nuevo frunció e instintiva más estúpidamente trato de alcanzar a la persona, logrando solamente tomar aire con su mano izquierda.

No hagas muchos esfuerzos, fuiste herida gravemente. Me sorprende que siquiera estés consciente, después de esa paliza.

Sintiéndose un poco orgullosa de la resistencia de su cuerpo, trató de sonreír, pero su cara estaba demasiado rígida, tanto que solamente pudo parpadear de nuevo. Confundida trató de enfocar pero su visión seguía borrosa. Su cabeza giró bruscamente, haciendo que casi vomitara sobre la cómoda sábana en la que estaba envuelta. La persona junto a ella se paro y se sentó en la cama muy cerca de ella. Anko sintió cómo una noble mano tocaba su frente, frotando y acariciando los pocos flecos de cabello que marcaban su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió en paz y somnolienta, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre. El simple toque del extraño la hacía sentir escalofríos pero a la vez, su pecho se sentía más ligero. La Kunoichi sonrió delicadamente y cerró sus ojos haciendo la nota mental de preguntarle su nombre al caballero que la había cuidado mientras convalecía, cuando estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Anko abrió sus ojos de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez su visión era clara, demasiado como para ignorarla, debido a que en ese momento la ventana a su derecha, la cual no había notado la primera vez que había revisado el cuarto, estaba abierta y dejaba pasar los rayos del sol de la mañana. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se acurrucó hacía su izquierda, tratando de encontrar refugio debajo de la sábana sin éxito. Gruñendo, torció el gesto, pateó la sábana y comenzó a golpear la almohada.

No creo que violentar a la pobre e inocente almohada ayude a parar al sol de despertarte completamente.

Sorprendida, gateó fuera de la sábana y fue recibida por una sonrisa burlona y un ojo gris curioso viendo sin ningún reparo su pecho. Sin embargo la kunoichi estaba demasiado desconcertada como para importarle, y en su lugar se sentó cruzando tanto sus piernas como sus brazos, éstos sobre su pecho, desafortunadamente para Kakashi. La kunoichi se rascó el cuello y esperó pacientemente a que el jounin dijera algo, pero viendo que solamente sonreía y la miraba directamente a sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta.

¿Dónde estamos?

Kakashi suspiró y evitó su mirada, encontrando más interesante la ventana detrás de la ninja. La kunoichi notó esto y se mostró enfadada, para después mirar sobre su hombro justo hacía donde su compañero estaba viendo, encontrando los ratos del sol de la mañana pasando a través de las ramas de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Anko, sin cambiar el gesto y con decisión se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Viendo claramente el paisaje, divisó varias casas construidas al lado de un lago esmeralda, dando la impresión de que flotaban sobre la superficie tranquila del cuerpo de agua verde. Había algunos barcos de madera deslizandose con majestuosidad, algunos niños saltando de sus ventanas para caer en el jardín de sus vecinos, vendedores que empacaban sus productos en sus pequeñas y rústicas embarcaciones, despidiéndose de sus parejas mientras portaban enormes sombreros de paja, remando suavemente a través de las aguas. Maravillada por la estructura de la ciudad, la kunoichi dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y, posando ambos codos en el marco de la ventana, observó el resto del fascinante pueblo. Tristemente, fue interrumpida por el sonido del llamado a la puerta.

Señor y señora Hatake, ¿Podemos pasar?

Anko estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando percibió dos cosas importantes de la pregunta: primero, la habían llamado señora, no señorita como debía ser, y segundo, mucho más escalofriante, ¿Habían usado el apellido del fanático del porno como suyo?_ ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_ Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta y arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos al gracioso que creyó una buena idea llamarla de ese modo, una prenda verde golpeó su cara. Anko estaba a punto de gritar por qué el ninja copia había hecho eso cuando se dio cuenta que él la estaba viendo con su cara más seria. Parpadeando en confusión se miró a sí misma y casi se desmayó al instante. Sonrojada, se puso rápidamente el camisón que el jounin de cabello plateado le había arrojado, se arropó velozmente en la cama, se escondió debajo de la sábana y le hizo una señal afirmativa a su compañero.

Adelante - dijo una kunoichi casi escondida, mientras cubría su pecho con la sábana.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando a un par de altos caballeros. Uno de ellos llevaba puesto una capa verde oscuro con una bufanda negra atada a su cuello, en su estilizada nariz portaba unos pequeños y redondos lentes oscuros, y soportando su peso un bastón para caminar con un orbe rojo en la parte de arriba. De complexión regular, peinado su largo pelo con una cola de caballo bien definida, algunas canas dando cuenta de su edad. A su lado otro hombre un poco más alto, más delgado que este último. También llevando una capa un poco más clara que la de su compañero, con una bufanda amarillo pálido usada como cinturón. Un anillo brillaba en su mano derecha al igual que una arracada en su oreja izquierda, su sonrisa sugiriéndole firmemente a Anko que él estaba más que feliz de verla. Ella puso su característico gesto e ignoró el hecho, esperando pacientemente que los hombres entraran y expusieran el motivo de su visita.

Debo disculparme por despertarla en su estado, señora Hatake, pero creemos que es pertinente nuestro apuro para pedirles un favor. - cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y mirando directamente a la kunoichi.

Anko torció ligeramente la sábana con su mano derecha, acentuando su expresión para luego arquear su ceja derecha. Llenando sus pulmones con un poco de aire y fingiendo paciencia intentó sonreír, fallando miserablemente y mostrando una mueca en su lugar. Kakashi sonrió pero tosió un poco, haciendo que la kunoichi se enterara que ellos estaban esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, así que gesticuló con la cabeza positivamente y guardo su furia para otro momento.

El hombre mayor le sonrió gentilmente y continuó. - Quisiéramos saber si de casualidad usted todavía conserva el mensaje en sus manos.

La repentina ráfaga de certidumbres y hechos golpeó bruscamente la cabeza de Anko, y hasta ahora comprendió el por qué estaba ahí y qué era lo que había sucedido. Su mente giró velozmente una vez más, llenando los espacios vacíos en su memoria con los hechos pasados que la noche de sueño le había hecho olvidar en cuestión de segundos. Anko sintió como su cuerpo se entumecía de nuevo y sus sentidos percibían el dolor en su estómago. Instintivamente rodeó su estómago con su mano derecha y tragó saliva. _Fallé…_ Kakashi notó el súbito cambio en su humor y regresó la mirada al par de caballeros un poco molesto con la pregunta insensible, pero decidió mantener la calma y esperar la explicación. Viendo que Anko seguía confundida cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó su espalda en uno de los cuatro postes que decoraban la cama.

Ella llevaba parte del mensaje.

Anko impactada volteó a verlo, parpadeando por la confusión y el shock, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Los caballeros también se veían sorprendidos y ahora estaban viendo fijamente al jounin de cabellera plateada con la misma expresión interrogante que ella. Viendo directamente al mayor de los hombres, Kakashi parpadeó calmadamente.

Yo tengo la otra parte del mensaje. - desabrochando su chaleco y sacando de él un pequeño pergamino sellado con una etiqueta azul con algunas letras escritas en ella.

El hombre mayor suspiró con alivio y le sonrió al jounin. Anko seguía sin tener idea de por qué él tenía algo así y por que la Hokage no le había dicho que el mensaje tenía dos partes. La kunoichi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el jounin de cabellos plateados la interrumpió. - Tsunade-sama pensó que sería una buena idea dividir el mensaje en dos, en caso de que fuéramos atacados o fueras capturada.

Anko estaba lista para quejarse de por qué la Hokage no le había confiado algo tan importante como ese detalle, pero luego de recordar los eventos recientes decidió callarse esta vez y escuchar lo que tenían que decir, después de todo, ella había fallado su misión. El caballero más entrado en edad tomó el mensaje de manos de Kakashi y lo guardó en su manga derecha. El hombre más joven sonrió y tiró una mirada tímida hacía la kunoichi, la cual estaba moviendo y apretando la sábana con ambas manos. El jounin de pelo plateado notó eso también y abrochando su chaleco de nuevo aclaró su garganta.

Si no le importa, Chichiatsu-sama, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con mi compañera para poder discutir este último desarrollo.

El hombre mayor sonrió y acomodó sus lentes en su nariz mientras veía el polvo que no existía en ellos. - Para nada, señor Hatake. Tome su tiempo y siéntase libre de usar el castillo como desee. Cuando esté listo, lo estaremos esperando en el cuarto de consejo. Si necesita algo, simplemente pídale a los sirvientes que se lo proporcionen. En cuanto a usted, señora Hatake, si siente alguna incomodidad, tenga la libertad de solicitar a nuestra doctora privada, la cual le ayudará con cualquier cosa que pueda requerir.

Anko asintió y volvió a ver sus manos, ignorando completamente el hecho de haber sido llamada de nuevo con ese apellido. El joven abrió la puerta y dejo que el señor feudal pasara primero y antes de cerrarla dirigió su mirada a la kunoichi de cabello morado. Sonrió, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano se despidió y desapareció detrás de la puerta de madera. Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada, Anko levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia el jounin que seguía parado y reposando en el poste de la cama, y después de sonreírle tristemente regresó su mirada hacía la ventana. Kakashi vio escrito en toda su cara la amargura y el dolor de la derrota, él sabía cómo se sentía, no que le gustara y menos que lo disfrutara, por lo que sabía que lo peor para un ninja tan insistente como Anko era fallar su misión, a pesar de que esta ya había terminado.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrió sus brazos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo directamente a los ojos cafés de la kunoichi violente. Anko ignoró su mirada y continuó viendo hacia los barcos cercanos que flotaban suavemente sobre el lago. Los dos se quedaron así durante algunos minutos, viendo y tratando de que el otro dejara de mirar hacía donde ellos querían, pero fallando en el proceso. La kunoichi suspiró pesadamente y se rindió a la mirada profunda del jounin, lo vio de vuelta y por la primera vez en muchos años acepto su derrota. Kakashi sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho debido a la mirada depresiva que ella le dirigía. Kakashi ignoró la repentina explosión de emoción, después de todo era su compañera, así que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era animarla aunque no fuera muy bueno haciéndolo. Sonriendo delicadamente debajo de su máscara, se rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello y sintiéndose algo incómodo y fuera de lugar se acercó a la kunoichi y la abarcó con un gran abrazo.

Tomada con la guardia baja, la kunoichi sintió como el aire dejó sus pulmones el mismo instante en que los brazos de él envolvieron su delicado cuerpo. Parecía como si hubiera olvidado como respirar, pensar y hablar. La única cosa que importaba en ese momento era él consolándola y curando sus heridas internas de la mejor manera que ella conocía. Recordando cómo respirar, la kunoichi respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con la esencia de él y encontrándola placentera cerró sus ojos y descansó la cabeza en su hombro. Ambos shinobi se quedaron así por un par de minutos más, simplemente inhalando el perfume del otro y tratando de olvidar todo lo que torturaba sus mentes. Anko sintió como su pecho se aligeraba un poco con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Kakashi seguía abrazándola con fuerza pero viéndola fijamente con su penetrante ojo gris. La kunoichi se sonrojó y evitó su mirada, se liberó del abrazó y carraspeó.

Entonces, ¿De que quieres hablar?

Kakashi parpadeó un par de veces y tomando eso como un signo de no obligar a la kunoichi hablar del tema, se rascó la barbilla con su índice derecho. - Bueno, nuestra tarea aún no está oficialmente terminada, así que no podemos regresar todavía.

¡Duh! Eso ya lo sé, no quiero que Tsunade-sama me corte el trasero y lo cuelgue en la pared por no haber completado la misión.

Al menos así tendría algo bueno que presumir para variar.

Anko volteó a ver al jounin de cabello plateado de manera incrédula y divisando una viva imagen de ella misma y su amiga, no pudo evitar carcajearse como maniática. Contagiado por su buen humor, Kakashi rió un poco y sonrió mientras veía a la kunoichi sobarse su estómago mientras golpeaba el colchón con su mano derecha abierta. Dejándola reír tanto como quisiera, Kakashi respiró hondamente y siguó sonriendo mientras observaba los gestos graciosos que su compañera realizaba. Anko se rascó el cuello y sonrió una última vez antes de estirarse y saltar de la cama. Caminando hacía su mochila llevando puesto nada más que la prenda que Kakashi le había provisto hacía unos momentos, recordando el por qué estaban ahí, peinó su cabello con su mano derecha mientras sacaba sus efectos personales de su mochila con la izquierda, y dirigiendo un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro le dijo a su compañero que lo escuchaba.

Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que los asaltantes vengan y traten de obtener la otra parte. Mientras tanto, tenemos que escoltar y proteger a la familia de Chichiatsu-sama.

Anko desempacó su fiel bata y estaba agradecida que aún estando un poco húmeda la metió en su mochila antes de ir a dormir. La kunoichi se preguntó por qué el ataque los tomó desprevenidos. No era natural y mucho menos posible que ellos fallaran todos sus ataques. Ahora que su mente estaba completamente despierta y alerta, la emboscada ni siquiera era lo suficientemente letal o peligrosa para que dos jounin especiales no pudieran arreglárselas por ellos mismos. Mordiendo el extremo plástico de su cepillo de dientes, dejó que su mente reflexionara sobre su último combate, tratando de encontrar algo extraño o incómodo en él. Recordaba que su cuerpo había estado más torpe de lo que normalmente estaba cuando había despertado recientemente, inclusive su mente se sentía desconectada y su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo a la velocidad a la que lo había entrenado. Anko frunció el cejo y mordió con más fuerza el cepillo. _A menos que... _

Hemos sido envenenados.

El cepillo dental de Anko cayó en el piso de madera, haciendo un ruido al impactar. Anko volteó y se quedó viendo incrédula al jounin. El solamente se levantó y arreglo sus ropas. - Nada de que preocuparnos, ya se nos proporcionó el antídoto. - Anko sintió como su pecho se aligeraba un poco y no pudo evitar el soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio de sus labios. Kakashi caminó hacia la puerta, tomando el picaporte con su mano izquierda volteo a ver a la kunoichi una última vez y sonrió. - Deberías cambiarte, no creo que Chichiatsu-sama esté muy complacido viéndote solamente llevar eso puesto.

La kunoichi expresó su impaciencia con los ojos y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y sonrió maliciosamente. - Oh, quizá el no, pero alguien más sí.- guiñiendole el ojo al ninja de cabello plateado, pero para su sorpresa no le causó gracia.

Simplemente cámbiate. - saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de manera discreta. La kunoichi se quedó perpleja. _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Anko no necesitaba saber dónde estaba el cuarto de consejo, porque al momento de abrir la puerta completamente vestida ahí estaba el mismo joven que la había visitado a ella y a Kakashi hacía algunas horas. La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos pero no se quejó en absoluto, en lugar de eso volteó hacia el hombre y analizó el propósito de estar ahí, esperando su llegada. Sintiendo algunas sospechas coloco ambas manos en las bolsas de su abrigo y esperó una explicación. Sin embargo, el hombre simplemente sonrió y con una ligero movimiento de su cabeza caminó hacía el final del corredor de madera. Tomando esto como un claro signo de seguirlo, Anko elevó sus hombros y caminó silenciosamente detrás de él, separada por un metro de distancia. Anko comenzó a tomar notas mentales del lugar y como era manejado, tenía la impresión que ella y su compañero iban a estar durante muchos días en ese edificio.

Kakashi estaba revisando en su morral cuales armas ocupaba reemplazar, además de las cosas que habían perdido la noche anterior cuando el joven llegó seguido de Anko. Por alguna extraña razón ese hecho insignificante le molestó un poco, pero decidió guardarlo en sus pensamientos para otro momento. Ahora lo único que importaba era que estaban a salvo y que no habían arruinado por completo la misión. Chichiatsu-sama le dio la bienvenida a los recién llegados y con un simple gesto de su mano les ordenó que se acercaran, sin embargo, Anko no se sentó en la elegante mesa redonda, sino que caminó hacia Kakashi y se posicionó a su derecha, los dos cerca del señor feudal pero no lo suficiente como para molestar a nadie. Kakashi la miró por el rabillo del ojo y agradeció que al menos no era el único fenómeno que no le gustaba meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Después de todo eran shinobi, no consejeros, y hacerse de demasiada confianza con alguien, aunque fueran aliados, estaba fuera de la cuestión.

El señor feudal aclaró su garganta y, arreglando su capa verde oscuro, sacó de su manga derecha el mensaje que Kakashi le había dado hace poco. El jounin cabellos de plata notó que Anko se sentía un poco incómoda al ver el pergamino que representaba la misión. Viéndola y tratando de comunicarle sus pensamientos, fue interrumpido por la fuerte tos que el viejo dio después de unos minutos de analizar el pedazo de información. Kakashi vio a sus alrededores, y confirmando que no había nadie cerca, asintió hacia el señor feudal. Rascando su cabeza y acomodando sus gafas en su puntiaguda nariz, Chichiatsu-sama dirigió su mirada hacia los dos shinobi expresando algo que Anko conocía perfectamente bien… disconformidad.

Debo confesar que me encuentro algo decepcionado. Parece que desde que Sarutobi-sama pereció la reputación de Konoha ha ido decayendo rápidamente. - Volteando hacía la kunoichi, ella se sintió con ánimos de quejarse pero en su lugar dirigió sus ojos hacia el piso, aún sintiendo la amargura de su falla. Chichiatsu acomodó de nuevo sus lentes con su índice derecho y concentrado en el mensaje enfrente de él, suspiró. - Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Hablé seriamente con mis consejeros y todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo que escena que usted nos detalló acerca de su encuentro durante el camino, señor Hatake, encaja perfectamente con el perfil de unos shinobi vándalos que han estado interfiriendo con nuestra pacífica tierra.

Anko se incomodó y dio una rápida revisada por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, preguntándose cuando había sucedido todo eso. _Debió haber pasado mientras estaba inconsciente._

Como decía, señor Hatake, no estamos seguros de quién esta detrás de esto y mucho menos de sus motivos. La única cosa que sabemos con certeza es cuándo van a aparecer. - Quitándose los lentes de la nariz y limpiándolos con un pequeño paño, salido de su manga izquierda, continuó. - Como ustedes saben, en dos días el festival del Vuelo del Dragón se llevará a cabo en nuestro país. Esto les dará la oportunidad perfecta de venir y reclamar la parte faltante del mensaje, permitiéndonos retribuirlos y obtener lo que es nuestro, sin embargo… ya que ustedes fallaron la asignatura de traer el mensaje aquí a salvo y completo. - Referenciando directamente a la kunoichi y haciendo que se pusiera tensa, por lo que Anko decidió morder su propia lengua, calmándose y recuperando su compostura. - Ustedes se quedarán aquí y solicitarán refuerzos para la próxima misión, la cual será realizada libre de cargo gracias a que fallaron la anterior. Creo que comprenden perfectamente mi razonamiento.

¿QUÉ? ¡No puede hablar en serio! Anko no estaba segura si lo había pensado o si en verdad lo había dicho. Y por la manera en que se veía Kakashi, el tampoco estaba muy complacido que digamos. Y con tanta razón, si Tsunade se entera, no solamente la tacaña va a arrancarnos el trasero, ¡Sino que nos agarrará a chingadazos con su silla! La kunoichi tragó saliva de sólo pensarlo y decidió intervenir en esta locura, sin embargo, su compañero fue más rápido que ella.

Entendemos perfectamente su razonamiento, Chichiatsu-sama, pero llamar por refuerzos no será necesario.

El señor feudal colocó sus lentes en su nariz y viéndose algo perturbado por ser contradicho, frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

Mire, Chichiatsu-sama, si pedimos asistencia no solamente van a atraer mucha atención del enemigo cuando estén llegando, sino que van a causar disturbios en el festival.

El señor feudal aún parecía incómodo pero su cara se relajó un poco. Comprendiendo completamente los argumentos del jounin se rascó la barbilla y se acomodó los lentes por la quinta vez en la media hora que lo habían conocido, y suspiro. - en ese caso, no solamente protegerán el mensaje y obtendrán la parte faltante, sino que también cuidarán a mi hijo Akihiko aquí presente.

Anko torció el gesto una vez más y movió sus ojos hacía el lugar donde el joven permanecía sonriéndole, aunque sin notar ese hecho hasta ahora. Arqueando su ceja derecha regresó la mirada hacia el señor feudal._ No puede estar hablando en serio…_ y confirmando que en lo absoluto suspiró. _Grandioso, justo lo que necesitaba… ser niñera de un príncipe adulador_.

-.-.-.-.-

Siguiente Episodio: Preparaciones para el festival del Vuelo del Dragón, preludio de la pelea y material más denso de estos dos shinobi testarudos. Además por qué Akihiko le sonríe tanto a la confundida pero ruda kunoichi que todos amamos.


	23. Capítulo 23

Una de las cosas en las que Anko estaba segura en esta vida, más que su amor por los dulces y por asesinar, era que no le agradaban los niños en absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando eran prácticos, tiernos e incapaces de hablar apropiadamente, ni mucho menos cuando todavía no nacían. Los niños la molestaban al extremo y esa era una de las mayores razones por las cuales no quería tener un equipo genin bajo su tutela. Los niños eran tontos y estúpidos, y algunas veces tan molestos que no podía creer que ella había sido uno de ellos anteriormente. Molestándola con estúpidas interrogantes acerca de la vida, del trabajo, de cualquier cosa, para su pesar. Incluso pensaba que su infancia era la peor faceta en toda su vida y si tuviera oportunidad de borrarla, lo haría con bastante placer. No tenía muchas memorias agradables de ella, de hecho no recordaba nada que le gustara cuando era niña. Así que ser asignada para cuidar a un bebe crecido que era capaz de hablar, caminar y ordenarle, no podía ser la más grandiosa idea que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido. _Alguien va a terminar seriamente lastimado_.

Anko seguía con la mirada fija en el príncipe con algo que parecía enojo. No solamente había echado a perder la misión, sino que ahora debía enmendar su fallo con algo que ni siquiera estaba segura que podría hacer bien, actuar de guardaespaldas no era su materia favorita en sus años en la academia. De hecho ni siquiera tenía confianza en que iba a poder hacer eso, cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser una shinobi dejó la aldea con su antiguo sensei, así que se perdió todas esas clases donde se supone que uno aprendía a cómo proteger a los inocentes y cómo tratarlos. Cuando regresó a la aldea, ya era demasiado madura como para estar en la academia, así que aprendió la filosofía ninja por sus propios medios. Aparte, no era el tipo de persona muy social, prefería elegir misiones que involucraban matar y sacar información a cuidar a gente lambiscona con dinero. Sin embargo, seguía siendo su culpa y por la manera en que el señor feudal se veía, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar el trabajo de niñera.

Kakashi estaba aliviado de que el señor feudal no los había reportado con Tsunade-sama, la última cosa que necesitaba era al quinto Hokage sobre sus traseros. No obstante esta era la primera misión en la que había fracasado parcialmente. Cierto era que todavía no terminaba, pero por alguna razón la amargura de la derrota todavía lo seguía incomodando. Trató de parecer calmado al escuchar el repentino anuncio de que el príncipe no se separaría de ellos durante el resto de la misión aunque no le agradaba ni un ápice la idea. Aún así prefería eso a ser reportado con Tsunade-sama. Kakashi volteó a ver a su compañera, y al verla tan desagradada como él, sonrió mentalmente. Al menos no estaba solo en esto y a juzgar por la apariencia del príncipe, esto no era precisamente un trabajo de niñera, sino simple protección de un miembro de la realeza que Kakashi esperaba no fuera tan consentido como la mayoría de los que había conocido antes.

-En ese caso dejo lo demás en sus manos, señor y señora Hatake. En este momento debo irme con mis consejeros y arreglar los últimos preparativos para el festival del Vuelo del Dragón. Cuiden de mi hijo y no permitan que nada le pase, ¿Entendido?

Los dos shinobi asintieron y con una leve sonrisa el señor feudal se levantó y, tomando su bastón con la mano derecha, salió de la habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta, Anko volteó a ver al jounin a un lado de ella y sin palabras los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y caminaron hacía donde el príncipe se encontraba. Sin embargo el ya estaba junto a ellos, aún sonriendo como antes y el brillo que despedían sus ojos le recordaban a Kakashi algo que conocía bastante bien, la misma expresión que Naruto usaba cada vez que tenía un plato de ramen frente a él. Suspirando y tratando de parecer impávido saludó al príncipe con ojos furiosos. Akihiko ni siquiera notó el gesto y con un movimiento infantil se colocó a sus espaldas y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ellos. Riéndose se acomodó en medio de la pareja y sonriendo revisó a ambos shinobi.

Ahora… ¿A dónde, mis queridos guardianes?

Kakashi sintió el deseo ferviente de asesinar chamacos molestos surgir de la cara de Anko, de hecho estaba tan tensa y enojada que incluso podía respirar la furia que brotaba de su interior. Ella estaba hecha un revoltijo de emociones y esta nueva asignación estaba segura que era lo último que ella necesitaba. Sabía perfectamente que eso no era el fuerte de Anko. Inclusive se preguntaba por qué ella era quien supervisaba los exámenes de los chunin cuando en primer lugar no le agradaban los niños. _Quizá porque le encanta hacer que se caguen de miedo_. El ninja copia sintió algo de movimiento: con un simple gesto su compañera quitó la mano del príncipe de su hombro y caminó dos pasos hacia enfrente, dirigiéndose a la puerta que el señor feudal había tomado momentos atrás. Ignorando a ambos hombres ella se estiró, se rascó el cuello con una mano antes de tomar una bocanada de aire, y volteó hacia ellos.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos matar el tiempo en esta diminuta aldea?

Akihiko sonrió y caminó hacia ella, llevándose a Kakashi bajo el brazo y acomodándose el cabello con su mano libre. - ¡Claro que hay! Tenemos muchísimas atracciones aquí para entretener a nuestros visitantes.

-Muy bien. - Colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos.- Entonces si usted lo permite, su **majestad**. - Fingiendo una pequeña reverencia y escupiendo "majestad" mientras veía al príncipe.

Kakashi estaba a punto de explotar en carcajadas por la pantomima que ella acababa de hacer pero decidió reservarlo para después. Mirando hacía el alto príncipe revisó si su compañera no lo había ofendido… demasiado. Pero como él seguía sonriendo y arreglando su cabello, Kakashi sabía que incluso si había detectado el sarcasmo en el comentario de Anko, no le importaba ni un comino. La única cosa que el jounin de cabello plateado deseaba era que el príncipe lo soltara de su abrazo, era demasiado incómodo para él estar cerca de un tipo más alto que él que lo estaba agarrando firmemente, aún si sólo era de los hombros, ni siquiera Asuma era tan confianzudo. Después de una lenta y dolorosa espera y algunos escenarios de "qué pasaría" desfilando en la mente de Kakashi, el príncipe lo dejó ir y caminó hacía Anko muy para su desagrado. Ahora Anko estaba ocupando su lugar haciendo la situación más complicada al tener que cuidar a este, con todo respeto, pendejo.

El pequeño poblado que Anko percibía desde su ventana esa mañana no era nada comparado con la vista impactante que ella obtuvo una vez estando fuera del majestuoso castillo. Todo tipo de vegetación cubría el lugar, árboles enormes cubrían la mayoría de las casas con sus grandes hojas verdes, creando el efecto de una cascada esmeralda fluyendo directamente al gran pantano sobre sus techos, ocultando con gracia las casas que habían sido construidas en el tronco de un árbol imponente. Muchos tonos de verde y café decoraban el sitio, la mayoría de las viviendas habían sido erigidas en casi todos los lugares disponibles mientras que otras desafiaban la gravedad al estar colgando de una rama gigante que se mecía suavemente en el aire. Pero las casas que la kunoichi encontró más interesantes eran aquellas que flotaban sobre el agua verde. Parecía que habían sido levantadas sobre un pequeño trozo de tierra que el agua había dejado descubierto, pero observando cuidadosamente se podían encontrar los firmes troncos soportando estas obras de arte.

Muchas casas habían sido remodeladas para ser locales, conservando el mismo estilo de madera pero con algunos toques de tecnología moderna. Algunos edificios, que parecían ser más tres casas apiladas, estaban pintados de color rojo cereza con esmeralda. Las ventanas habían sido talladas en la madera manualmente y cada detalle, Anko sospechaba, también había sido hecho así. La mayor parte de los pobladores iban caminando rápidamente dentro y fuera de sus casas, tomando con ellos herramientas y otro tipo de materiales que Anko no podía discernir de tan lejos. Se preguntó si todo tenía algo que ver con el festival, pero en cuanto vio a un joven clavando una bandera con letras blancas sobre su puerta supo que así era. Toda la gente en la cuidad parecía ocupada con los preparativos del festival, los botes navegando rápidamente mientras cargaban flores salvajes en ellos, muchachas tejiendo bufandas verdes para sus hijos y esposos, hombres clavando cosas en casi todo espacio disponible, inclusive los animales que vivían ahí se mostraban entusiasmados acerca de sus alrededores dando la impresión de que sabían perfectamente lo que estaba por suceder.

Anko parpadeó varias veces y seguía sin estar convencida de lo que veía. Restregó sus ojos con ambas manos y una vez que su vista se había aclarado, su cerebro confirmo lo que sus ojos cafés habían visto. La aldea en verdad era hermosa. Sintiendo la urgente necesidad de saltar del balcón en ese instante y salir a explorar el poblado por sí misma, se estiró lista para cumplir su deseo egoísta, pero desafortunadamente una leve tos viniendo de su espalda la trajo de vuelta de sus fantasías. Arqueando su ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperó pacientemente a cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera al príncipe. Sin embargo, el no dijo nada, sino que mantuvo su posición aún sonriendo y mostrándose relajado. Con algunos gestos simples comenzó a acomodar su pelo chino de color café con una mano y a rascar su barbilla sin ningún vello. Anko resaltó más su gesto y siendo la primera vez en toda su vida que había decidido tomar una misión en serio, abrió sus brazos y decidió intentar lo que había aprendido en sus clases de actuación.

-Entonces… su majestad. ¿Qué es lo que desearía hacer? - Sonriendo y parpadeando inocentemente.

Kakashi estaba complacido que incluso la ruda y difícil Anko podía arreglárselas para fingir una sonrisa de ese modo, inclusive él podría ser engañado con esa carita inocente. Pero sabía bastante bien lo que ella se alejaba de la definición de inocencia. Mirando discretamente hacia el príncipe desde el rabillo del ojo, espero por la reacción positiva. Como siempre el ninja copia estaba en lo correcto sobre que el príncipe había sido engañado con ese truco tan simple que cualquier shinobi y kunoichi en el mundo conocía. Pero la única cosa que no esperaba era que el príncipe de cabellera color nuez caminara directamente hacia la kunoichi y con su usual sonrisa altanera impresa en sus labios tomó la mano de Anko y la aproximó a sus labios.

-Cualquier cosa que involucre tanta belleza como mi compañía.

Anko respiró hondamente y liberó suavemente su mano de la sofocante sujeción del príncipe con la urgencia de castigar tal osadía. En su lugar sonrió amablemente y asintió. - Será un placer.

Kakashi juro que su ojo bueno había botado de su cabeza y vuelto a crecer sólo para salirse de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Estaba más loco que de costumbre? A pesar que su mente estaba girando con tantas preguntas, su cara no mostro nada más que su estoica expresión de siempre. El príncipe tomó la mano de Anko y comenzó a llevarla a la salida cuando ella recordó a su compañero, aún serio y sereno como siempre, clavado en su posición. Parpadeando confundida sacudió la mano enfrente de su rango de visión, trayendo al ninja copia de vuelta de las profundidades de su cabeza. En sus ojos Kakashi leía su duda y con un simple movimiento de cabeza comenzó a seguirlos calmadamente para pasar desapercibido, pero también para mantener vigilado al bizarro príncipe que caminaba como un pato enfrente de él. Entraron de nuevo al castillo y fueron directamente a una escalera que llevaba al patio frontal del castillo del país del Pantano.

Anko estaba fascinada con todas las posibilidades disponibles. Aunque el festival todavía no estaba listo, ya había algunos puestos que estaban anunciando sus productos o servicios. Casi toda la gente que se encontraba en el camino del trío se sorprendía por la presencia del príncipe y sus singulares guardaespaldas, mientras que él no estaba impresionado y saludaba cortésmente a todo aquel con quien intercambiaba miradas. A Anko no le importaban las miradas extrañas, estaba tan complacida con la idea de probar cada uno de los postres disponibles en la celebración, al contrario de Kakashi. Mientras seguí y supervisaba a ambos niños discernió que en caso de un ataque sorpresa durante el festival, el cual estaba seguro de que sucedería, sería una pesadilla mantener un ojo avizor en los alrededores debido a que la belleza del lugar también era su debilidad: demasiados escondrijos y ventanas para amenazar la vida del señor feudal y su hijo, sin mencionar la parte faltante del pergamino.

La kunoichi estaba distraída por todo el movimiento cuando sintió que algo se arrojaba contra sus piernas. Confundida e irritada miró hacia abajo tratando de matar cualquiera que pensara que era una buena idea molestar a una kunoichi a la mitad de sus sueños despierta cuando un par de ojos color avellana se encontraron con los suyos cafés. Era una pequeña niña con un simple vestido blanco con tiras que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Gracias al impacto la pequeña estaba en el piso sobándose la cabeza pero viendo hacía el gigante que se había interpuesto en su camino. Anko parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y arrodillarse frente a ella. La niña comenzó a temblar un poco, trato de escapar pero aparentemente sus pies no estaban cooperando y la única alternativa que le quedaba era esperar a cualquier cosa que la extraña estuviera a punto de hacerle.

El miedo llenó las fosas nasales de Anko, deleitada lamió sus labios y puso su cara al mismo nivel que la de la pequeña niña. Complacida confirmó que era cuestión de segundos antes de que la pequeña mocosa comenzara a llorar, lo único que se necesitaba era un pequeño empujón, y la niña rompería en un mar de lagrimas y un trauma permanente quedaría grabado en su subconsciente durante el resto de su vida, gracias a la kunoichi que había decidido hacerlo simplemente para pasa el tiempo. Lamentablemente para ella una mano interrumpió su contacto visual, la niña confundida volteó a ver hacía su dueño y comenzó a sonrojarse al ver quién era. Akihiko estaba viendo cálidamente hacia la niña, y ofreciéndole su mano derecha, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Sonriendo tímidamente la niña arregló su vestido blanco y levantando algunos de los hongos que llevaba en su vestido que habían sido esparcidos gracias al impacto, mantuvo su expresión hacia el príncipe y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Furiosa, Anko se levantó y trató de empalar al príncipe con su mirada mortífera hasta que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: no había caso en la historia de la humanidad en la que una persona fuera asesinada por un simple mirada malintencionada y de que estaba tratando de asesinar a un miembro de la realeza, el mismo a quien se supone que debía estar protegiendo. Rechinando sus dientes caminó enfrente de los dos hombres sin meta particular y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que el imbécil que la seguía como su perro faldero le había despojado de su diversión, solamente porque había decidido ser un mamón y ayudó a la pequeña mocosa que había chocado con sus piernas. ¿Y si no había sido culpa de la niña a quién le importa? A ella no, obviamente, porque era su estúpida culpa por ser una torpe, chaparra, retrasada y bien estúpida por no ver hacia donde corría.

Kakashi no estaba seguro de si debía estar sonriendo o suspirando, quizá ambas a la vez. Primero temía que ella intentara algo malvado con la inocente niña, lo cual era completamente factible si se le daba la oportunidad. Pero ahora que el príncipe detuvo tal conmoción con el todopoderoso poder de una sonrisa y su generosidad por ser realeza, ahora Anko estaba furiosa de una manera que al ninja copia le parecía hilarante. Podía incluso leer los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la kunoichi, la mayoría de ellos involucraban técnicas asesinas aplicadas al príncipe, las cuales le daban curiosidad de ver si ella se atrevería, pero ya que su misión era protegerlo sería recomendable que se olvidara de esas ideas tontas. Pero como la gente dice, no hay daño ni cuenta por soñar, ¿Cierto?

Anko aun estaba planeando algunas maneras en que pudiera desquitarse sin matar a Akihiko cuando un delicioso aroma llenó todo su cuerpo, hacerla caminar sin siquiera mirar al lugar donde su nariz había detectado tal belleza. Akihiko notó esto, y viendo sobre su hombro derecho busco por un signo de aprobación por parte del ninja de cabello plateado. Asintiendo, ambos hombres la siguieron a lo huego de un árbol enorme que estaba en su camino. Anko ya estaba sentada en un tronco esculpido para servir como silla, sonriendo vívidamente con unos palillos en su mano derecha y un pequeño tazón en la otra. Kakashi suspiró y caminó hacia ella con ambas manos en los bolsillos y se sentó a su derecha, mientras Akihiko hizo sus ademanes usuales que denotaban realeza y luego se acomodó a la derecha de Kakashi, muy a su pesar.

Una mesera adolescente se encaminó hacia esa peculiar mesa, y haciendo una reverencia de respeto al príncipe, comenzó a tomar su orden. Kakashi pidió solamente un vaso de agua, Akihiko imitó al jounin pero con una rodaja de limón en ella y Anko ordenó la especialidad del pequeño restaurante, preferentemente algo con mucha azúcar. El jounin giró su ojo visible pero sonrió discretamente bajo su máscara. Mientras esperaba los dos shinobi observaron sus alrededores, revisando cada pequeño detalle en ellos, buscando por algo que pareciera sospechoso o fuera de lo normal. En su lugar encontraron para su consuelo un lugar seguro donde tener una comida y se decidieron relajar un poco. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la niña apareció con una bandeja de madera con un plato de vegetales al vapor con hongos y algo parecido a pollo, dos vasos de agua y una taza de té verde. Anko dio la primer mordida sin siquiera dar las gracias por la comida cuando descubrió que era un poco rara la mezcla y que en realidad no era pollo, era más duro y ligeramente distinto. Masticando de nuevo confirmó que era pato con especias.

La comida transcurrió sin novedades, algo de charla intrascendente viniendo del príncipe mezclada con historias diversas acerca del festival, sus tradiciones y el itinerario de este año. Anko estaba cabeceando de sueño, no estaba segura de si era debido a la comida, la plática aburrida, el príncipe, o todo, así que decidió mantener sus manos ocupadas con algo de tal forma que no terminara dormida en la mesa. Mientras encontraba algo que hacer, sus dedos tocaron accidentalmente la rodilla de la persona a su derecha, el dueño no muy feliz con esa leve caricia.

Anko sonrió diabólicamente y tocó de nuevo su pierna, esta vez deslizando su dedo índice un poco hacia su muslo derecho. Kakashi contuvo el pequeño gemido que salía de sus labios y miró con furia a la kunoichi junto a él. Anko simplemente lo ignoró y continuó haciendo círculos en sus muslos, y estaba a punto de llegar más arriba cuando fue interrumpida por la mesera que les preguntaba si querían algo más. Akihiko volteó hacia ellos, de vuelta a la mesera y agradeciendo amablemente su servicio declinó. Después de sonreír y dejar algunas monedas extrañas en la mesa se levantó, y viendo a sus compañeros los incitó a que lo siguieran. Kakashi con gusto se levantó y caminó hacía el príncipe, seguido de una perezosa Anko que se aproximó al jounin de manera discreta y murmuró en su oreja "Más tarde".

Después de un par de horas de caminar a través de los varios puestos instalados en el camino de madera, el trío decidió que era hora de regresar al castillo y revisar por novedades o cambios. Algunos guardias les dijeron que el señor feudal estaba ocupado, todavía arreglando los últimos toques del festival. Los dos shinobi se vieron el uno al otro y luego voltearon a ver al príncipe que estaba estirando sus brazos en el aire. Después de un par de segundos volteo a ver a sus guardaespaldas y sonrió complacido.

No es por ser grosero, pero ya que soy el hijo del señor feudal de esta tierra tengo asignaciones que atender. Así que hasta que el sol se ponga de nuevo nos volveremos a ver, mis queridos guardianes.

Y tan sólo escuchar eso tres damiselas aparecieron de la nada y lo escoltaron a sus habitaciones. Anko y Kakashi esperaron un poco más hasta que sus pasos hubieran cesado por completo, para después mirarse el uno al otro y suspirar. Anko se estiro y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su cuarto cuando sintió una muy conocida mano en su hombro derecho, sin siquiera voltear la cabeza sonrió y espero a que él se aproximara a su espalda, pero en lugar de eso se pasó enfrente de ella e indicó el camino. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que ese gesto quería decir, Anko lo siguió mientras sonreía y casi brincaba de felicidad. Una vez ahí Kakashi abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la kunoichi, que llevaba una cara tan alegre como la de un niño consentido a punto de recibir su regalo de navidad. Anko cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

-¿Y bien? - Torciendo una ceja y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El plateado ninja copia sonrió, justo la reacción que esperaba de ella. Camino hacía ella y aproximando sus labios a la oreja derecha de ella murmuró. - Aprovechémonos de estas horas solos, con una cama y una bañera, señora Hatake.

Anko asintió y saltó a sus brazos, besándolo furiosamente y por primera vez desde que habían llegado al lugar, estaba feliz por escuchar ese alias.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	24. Capítulo 24

Anko despertó sintiéndose un poco mareada y malhumorada. Normalmente, no tendría problema alguno tomando una siesta después de una gran comida, pero hoy no solamente había comido y se había ido directamente a la cama. Bueno, en realidad si fue a la cama, pero no para dormir, sino a gastar su energía en más de una manera. Bostezando abrió los ojos y miró a la ventana a su derecha, percibiendo que el sol estaba a punto de meterse. La kunoichi suspiró y se dio vuelta a la izquierda, desviando su mirada ahora hacia el techo. Se sentía pegajosa y sucia, y no precisamente por el resultado de la "lucha" constante entre ella y su acompañante presente. Era el maldito clima. Buscando algo de refugio entre las cobijas, deseando que fuera mejor eso a recibir la luz del sol directo a la cara, lo encontró inútil. En su lugar decidió hacer buen uso de la tina gigante que les habían proporcionado.

Viendo sobre su hombro derecho y encontrando a una figura durmiente con su cara hacia el lado opuesto, sonrió, y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, caminó hacia el baño. Divisando a su alrededor, Anko estaba agradecida de estar pasándose la noche en una de las habitaciones maestras. Cierto, no era la mejor en el palacio pero era más grande que su departamento. Esto le hizo preguntarse, sí esta habitación es suculenta… ¿Cómo serían los aposentos reales? Haciendo a un lado estos pensamientos abrió la llave del lavabo de la tina y una vez que el agua estuvo a la temperatura de su preferencia, se metió en ella y suspiró de placer.

El shock inicial de las distintas temperaturas hizo que su espalda se arqueara por reflejo, pero después de un par de segundos su piel se acostumbró a ella, agradeciendo la frescura que proveía. Cerrando sus ojos se sumergió hasta que no quedo parte de su cuerpo seca, y después de aguantar la respiración por un par de segundos emergió sólo para relajarse al borde de la tina tarareando. Después de un minuto o dos comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y lavar su cabello, y cuando sus dedos se arrugaron tomó una toalla y salió de la tina.

Una vez fresca y limpia, observó su reflejo en el espejo. Había algunos moretones y áreas moradas, junto con algunos rasguños. Sonrió traviesamente recordando cómo los obtuvo. "Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién habría pensado que eres de los que muerde, Kakashi?"

Tomando una bata cerca de la puerta y dando un último vistazo a su imagen por última vez, salió del baño. El sol seguía desvaneciéndose del horizonte. Lamentado que su tiempo de paz y tranquilidad estaba a punto de acabarse, se fijó en la figura durmiente que estaba en la cama. Dando unos pocos pasos hacía ella, estaba a punto de darle una ligera sacudida cuando éste se sacudió, haciendo que Anko casi se saliera de su piel del susto. Su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su cara, y si era posible, estaba más desarreglado que lo usual. Sus ojos estaban marcados por dos círculos oscuros que indicaban que requería más tiempo para dormir. Anko estaba arrepentida de ser quien interrumpía sus sueños, pero una vez viendo el reloj en el buró sabía que era por buenas razones. Aun si los dos hubiesen preferido quedarse encerrados en ese cuarto y abusar del servicio a la habitación, tenían una misión que cumplir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre su mejilla derecha, conteniéndola suavemente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios de él se frotaron gentilmente sobre los suyos y con eso Kakashi se dirigió al baño. Anko siguió sus pasos con los ojos y hasta que cerró la puerta ella suspiro. Definitivamente una terrible lástima que su tiempo juntos hubiese concluido.

Le tomó sólo 5 minutos a Kakashi el salir del baño, refrescado y listo. Le mostró a ella una leve sonrisa antes de recoger sus ropajes y vestirse. Notando la formalidad de su atuendo, Anko lo imitó y después de un par de minutos los dos estaban listos. Dando una última mirada al espejo, Anko arregló su chongo en el pelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Kakashi ya la estaba esperando, con la mano en el picaporte. Ella miró hacia arriba y le sonrió, y a pesar de que su máscara ocultaba gran parte de sus emociones, Anko sabía que él también estaba sonriendo.

El silencio reinaba en los salones vacíos del palacio. Solamente la ocasional sirvienta realizando sus obligaciones rompía la ilusión de una edificación desierta. Una vez que llegaron al salón principal, divisaron a una damisela esperándolos al extremo. Aparentemente ella había estado esperando específicamente a su llegada. Ella hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a un cuarto adyacente. Una vez dentro, la damisela cerró la puerta tras ellos.

La habitación resulto ser uno de los comedores más grandes en los que Anko había estado. Estaba decorado a la antigua usanza, con todo y candelabros interminables y pinturas enormes sobre los muros. En el centro de la habitación había una inmensa mesa donde fácilmente podían caber hasta 40 comensales, pero únicamente la mitad de ella estaba ocupada por lo que parecían ser cancilleres. Quedaban disponibles dos sillas cercanas a la derecha de la silla principal, ocupada por el Señor Chichiatsu-sama. Justo a lado de él se encontraba Akihiko, sonriendo e invitándolos a que los acompañaran.

Guiados por la damisela, Anko empezó a ver a los cancilleres alrededor. Todos sus ojos estaban posados en ellos, escrutinizando cada movimiento con una mirada vigilante. Una vez llegando a sus lugares, Akihiko sonrió de manera más marcada antes de regresar su atención de vuelta a su padre. Tomando la silla a lado de Akihiko, Anko respiró hondamente y trató fuertemente de ignorar las miradas sobre ella. Una vez sentados la tensión fue rota por los murmullos de conversaciones ente partidas pequeñas. Después de un par de minutos un grupo de mucamas apareció de una puerta en la esquina, todas ellas empujando carritos repletos de comida. Las pláticas siguieron su curso hasta que todos los invitados fueron servidos. Después de eso, todas cesaron y sólo el choque de los cubiertos llenó el lugar. Una vez que la comida finalizó y que las mucamas se encargaron de los trastes sucios, el Señor Chichiatsu-sama habló finalmente.

"Caballeros, como ustedes probablemente ya saben el festival es pasado mañana. Debido a circunstancias fuera de nuestro control" se detuvo por un momento y por un segundo vio fijamente a Anko antes de proceder. "Este año es probable que recibamos personas no invitadas." Hubo algunos murmullos, y Anko imaginó que la mayoría de ellos se trataban de ella.

"Como iba diciendo" el Señor Chichiatsu interrumpió "Estas personas pertenecen al grupo de fugitivos rebeldes que han estado causando disturbios en las orillas de nuestra tierra. Como muchos de ustedes deben saber, su propósito no es otro más que el recuperar parte del mensaje que estos Konoha shinobi se suponía que nos entregarían" dijo viendo directamente a Anko con ojos penetrantes.

Anko no retrocedió, en lugar de eso, mantuvo la mirada hasta que el señor feudal regresó a su audiencia.

"Así que es imperativo que, además de sus tareas ya asignadas, deben reforzar los protocolos de seguridad".

Un escándalo comenzó en el lugar, una queja seguida por una más alta, cada persona intentado obtener la atención del Señor Chichiatsu. Él en vez de eso solamente se quitó sus lentes, respiró en ellos y los limpió con el revés de su manga. Una vez que se acallaron los gritos, se colocó los lentes de vuelta sobre su nariz y procedió.

"Para proteger a nuestra gente debemos seguir las medidas de seguridad apropiadas y no alarmar a la población. Darles noticia de este posible ataque solamente causara un estado de alarma, y nada bueno puede venir de ello."

Una mano se levanto pero antes de que el dueño pudiese hablar, el Señor Chichiatsu complementó "Y no, no es una opción el posponer el festival."

La mano se bajo y el dueño regresó a su lugar. El señor feudal miro sobre toda la mesa antes de continuar.

"En caso de que haya alguna duda o alguna posible preocupación pueden dirigirse y preguntarle a los expertos en el tema" dijo, volviendo a ver a Kakashi y a Anko. "Ellos gratamente les proveerán con información y asistencia _a cualquier hora._" Terminó, enfatizando cada palabra al final.

Anko sintió el impulso de quejarse pero en ese momento sintió una suave caricia sobre su pierna, sin duda la mano de Kakashi en señal de advertencia. La kunoichi se tragó su enojo y asintió en aprobación junto con Kakashi. Una vez confirmado lo dicho, el Señor Chichiatsu regresó a su audiencia principal.

"Si hay otro tópico de discusión aparte del ya tratado, siéntanse libres de seguirme a la cancillería. De no ser así, pueden retirarse."

Con eso se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a dirigirse a una de las puertas en la esquina, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente por una dama esperando por el marco. Solamente dos ancianos y Akihiko siguieron por ese camino, los demás se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Anko esperó en su lugar hasta que todos los cancilleres hubiesen salido de la habitación, antes de voltearse a su lado con una ceja levantada.

"¿A cualquier hora?" dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Asumo que es una especie de castigo debido a nuestra falla" Kakashi respondió, reposando su espalda en la silla.

"Te refieres a mi falla" dijo cerrando sus ojos y posando su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla. " ¿Qué tal si deciden consultarnos a deshoras?"

"Entonces no deberemos estar ocupados en ninguna clase de actividad, si tal es el caso."

Notando el juego de palabras juguetón, Anko sonrió y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. Como respuesta el sonrió.

Después de un minuto de silencio Anko se levantó y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Entonces… ¿Ahora qué?"

Copiando sus movimientos, Kakashi se levantó de la mesa y coloco de regreso la silla en su lugar.

"Yo sugiero que hasta que la junta del señor feudal acabe, y nuestra asistencia con su hijo no sea requerida, vigilemos la aldea y busquemos evidencia de estos bingo shinobi."

Anko rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero asintió poco después.

"Tomaré el oeste si está bien contigo" preguntó, y ella solamente levantó los hombros de manera desdeñosa. "si encuentras algo, por minúsculo que sea, ten la libertad de reportármelo."

Anko giró sus ojos y chasqueó su lengua. "¿Sí? ¿Cómo?"

Como respuesta Kakashi comenzó a buscar dentro de su chaleco y sacó un set de diademas pegadas a un mini receptor. Entregándole uno a ella, comenzó a colocarse el dispositivo en su oreja izquierda. Anko se encogió de hombros e imitó a su compañero, colocando el aparato dentro de su oreja izquierda. Una vez que revisó que estuviesen en el mismo canal miró hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa Kakashi estaba justo enfrente de ella. Anko tragó saliva, sintiendo que su cara le quemaba al ver su rostro acercándose al de ella. Prediciendo lo que esos movimientos significaban, cerró sus ojos y abrió ligeramente sus labios, sin importarle que fuera un lugar público y probablemente vigilado. Pero cuando no hubo un suave roce de piel sobre sus labios frunció el ceño, abriendo sus ojos lentamente. Ahí seguía la cara de Kakashi justo al frente de ella y antes de que pudiese pregunta que estaba mal, el tomó un desvío y se acercó a su oreja derecha. "Hasta medianoche, señora Hatake." Suspiró antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco.

Anko parpadeó un par de veces antes de sacudir su cabeza y sonreír deleitada. Una vez que su cara regresó a su tono pálido usual, abrió su abrigo y comenzó a revisar su inventario, verificando que todo estuviese en orden y disponible. Una vez terminado eso, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta opuesta mientras pensaba en todas las posibles maneras en que podría vengarse cuando estuviesen recluidos en sus habitaciones privadas. Y entre más lo pensaba, más se arrepentía de que no estuviesen patrullando la aldea juntos.

La noche había sido tranquila, la mayoría de los aldeanos ya estaban en sus casas, probablemente cenando, ignorantes a su ojo vigilante. Mientras ella brincaba a través de los techos, ocultando su presencia, contemplaba la belleza del lugar. Como brillaba con los pálidos resplandores de las varias luciérnagas que volaban sobre el agua. Como la mayor parte de la aldea estaba edificada sobre un pantano, era natural que los insectos hubiesen aprendido a convivir con las personas del lugar, o tal vez simplemente toleraban su existencia. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, la mezcla de las dos especies definitivamente daba la ilusión de una ilustración sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Parándose arriba del techo de la casa más alejada de la aldea, Anko se agachó y decidió vigilar el lugar desde ese punto. Definitivamente era un escenario hermoso, pero una pesadilla sin duda. Había bastantes escondites donde uno fácilmente podía confundirse y deshacerse del rastro. Era indudable que Kakashi y ella tendrían que estar extremadamente vigilantes hasta que recuperasen la parte faltante del mensaje. Ella mordió sus labios internos, recordando el dolor de la falla. Mientras se arrepentía de su descuido comenzó a analizar qué era lo que había hecho mal exactamente. Y entre más lo pensaba, más culpable se sentía. Sacudiendo su cabeza bufó de coraje. No había nada bueno en perder la figura con culpa, necesitaba mantenerse enfocada. Además no tenía sentido lamentar el pasado, lo único que ocupaba era encontrar a esos desafortunados bastardos, que se habían atrevido a desafiarla, y hacerlos pagar con creces. Tenía que admitir que, incluso si habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas al cruzarse en su camino, ellos tenían agallas y algunos trucos bajo las mangas.

El sonido de una rama romperse la sacó de sus pensamientos, colocándose en guardia y con kunai listo en su mano derecha, comenzó a rondar el lugar de donde el sonido había procedido. Se quedo ahí en silencio, esperando que cualquier cosa pasara pero cuando ningún sonido vino, aparte del croar de los sapos y el zumbar de los mosquitos, regresó el arma a su abrigo. Sus piernas comenzaron a quejarse debido a la larga exposición a la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba en ese momento, por lo que se levantó y agitó sus piernas de manera que su circulación regresara a sus pies.

Un vistazo al cielo le dijo que eran alrededor de la media noche, viendo hacía la aldea notó que la mayoría de las luces de las casas ya estaban apagadas. Estirando su espalda en un arco, tronó su cuello antes de saltar al techo más cercano, regresando al palacio. Una vez aterrizando graciosamente en el techo, comenzó a correr al área donde asumía estaba la ventana de la habitación. Pero luego recordó que eso podría no ser conveniente, pues podría activar una especie de alarma en el castillo, además de que probablemente estaban esperando que entrara por la puerta principal. Girando sus ojos se volteó y se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Al momento que el guardia abría la puerta para ella, sus suposiciones resultaron ser correctas. Había una damisela esperándola. Anko se sintió culpable de privarle a la joven de su descanso normal, pero dejo de hacerlo una vez que recordó que no había estado simplemente paseándose por el lugar. La mucama se inclinó ligeramente antes de entregarle sobre una bandeja de plata una nota doblada por la mitad. Anko agradeció a la joven y la excusó de sus labores. Una vez que estaba sola, abrió la hoja de papel. Era de Kakashi y no decía mucho, sólo que se quedaría toda la noche rondando la aldea. Anko dobló la nota y la guardó en su bolsa derecha, tronando su lengua. Aparentemente sus ideas de cómo pasar la noche con el hombre enmascarado tendrían que esperar, y juzgando por la apariencia de las cosas, no serían posibles hasta que regresaran a casa.

Rascándose la nuca ella bostezó y comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta a su cuarto, aparentemente los efectos secundarios de la sustancia con la que la habían drogado no habían cesado completamente, considerando que todavía se sentía más lenta que lo usual y somnolienta. No era como ella, puesto que podía manejarse bastante bien bajo stress y vivir hasta 3 días sin dormir y casi sin comer. En ese momento se sentía como una persona normal, lista para cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer al olvido una vez que su cuerpo hiciera contacto con la suavidad del colchón.

Maldiciendo a sus ataques anónimos, ella bostezó una vez más mientras usaba el picaporte de su habitación. Como esperaba el lugar estaba vacío, ni una señal de su compañero. También el lugar se veía todavía desarreglado, justo como lo habían dejado antes de la cena. Por un momento pensó que las mucamas eran ineficientes, pero una vez recordando que la limpieza tradicionalmente se hacía por las mañanas, dejo de pensar eso. Además, ¿cómo podría saber el servicio que ellos harían tal desorden en el cuarto durante la tarde, cuando usualmente ese tipo de acción estaba reservada para las altas horas de la noche?

Teniendo una remembranza vivida, Anko sonrió traviesamente mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Colocó su abrigo en la silla frente al tocador y sus armas sobre él. Era una terrible lástima en verdad que todo lo que tenía planeado para su compañero tendría que ser pospuesto hasta que su misión terminara, ya que no había manera de que tuviesen un momento de privacidad, no con las nuevas órdenes del señor feudal. Por ahora debían mantenerse alerta y tomar turnos, vigilando la aldea y asegurándose de que nada malo sucediese bajo sus miradas vigilantes. Anko bufó pero reconoció que era lo menos que podían hacer, había fallado y ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad completa por esa falla. Y mientras se introducía en la cama enorme, comenzó a desvanecerse dentro del sueño mientras pensaba en todas las tareas que el siguiente día traería consigo.

La siguiente mañana Anko apenas tuvo algo de tiempo para ella, comenzando por el principio cuando su sueño fue interrumpido mundanamente por un golpeteo persistente. Su respuesta inicial fue darse la vuelta en la cama, pero el sonido seguía repitiéndose ahora junto con un murmuro. Dándose cuenta que no había manera de evadir lo inevitable, se levantó y abrió la puerta ligeramente. Detrás de ella estaba la misma chica que le había dado el mensaje la noche anterior, y justo como la última vez, estaba cargando con ella una bandeja de plata con un mensaje arriba de ella.

Anko inmediatamente reclamó el mensaje y le agradeció a la chica, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Esperando encontrar la escritura estilizada de Kakashi, se sorprendió cuando sus ojos encontraron una desconocida. Frunció el entrecejo pero leyó a pesar de todo, y una vez terminado de leerlo, hizo bolita el pedazo de papel y lo arrojó a una esquina. Quejándose se dirigió al baño y una vez que se limpió la cara y se vistió, se dirigió afuera.

-.-

Kakashi estaba cansado, lo cual era poco usual, considerando que incluso podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así. En todos los años de ir de arriba para abajo con todas las misiones que usualmente tenía durante el año, nunca se había sentido tan desgastado. Frotando su ojo con el revés de su mano derecha, bostezó profusamente mientras salía del cuarto.

El lugar naturalmente había sido limpiado y ordenado ya. Agradeció a quienquiera que estuviese a cargo de tal tarea mientras jalaba las cortinas. Definitivamente necesitaba otra pestaña antes de salir de nuevo. Mientras se acomodaba en el enorme colchón, golpeó la almohada algunas veces antes de posar su cabeza sobre ella. Tomando una bocanada de aire cerró su ojo y comenzó a cabecear entrando en su sueño, cuando una suave fragancia acarició su nariz suavemente. Frunció el ceño pero una vez que reconoció lo que era, sonrió.

"Lavanda" murmuró antes de dormirse.

-.-

Anko sabía con mucha anticipación que la 'sugerencia' del Señor Chichiatsu sería tomado seriamente, era casi como si les hubiese ordenado a los cancilleres que le preguntaran incluso si no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo. No le molestaba guiar a la gente en como mejorar la seguridad, después de todo era parte de su trabajo incluso si al final ella terminase haciendo todo en lugar de ofrecer asistencia. Pero aparentemente estos cancilleres pensaron en tomar las palabras del Señor Chichiatsu más allá del departamento de consejos, lo cual tampoco la molestaba. No fue sino hasta después, cuando descubrió exactamente lo que estos hombres requerían de ella, que comenzó a arrepentirse de haber abandonado su cuarto.

Primero comenzaron con preguntas menores acerca de como mejorar la vigilancia y cuales lugares eran los óptimos para colocar guardias. Una vez terminado eso fue arrastrada a una de las múltiples habitaciones que contenía el palacio, argumentando que su punto de vista era requerido, y para su mala suerte era en el aspecto donde tenía poco, si no es que nada, conocimiento de lo que estaban discutiendo. Necesitaban su asistencia para ayudarlos a recoger flores para las decoraciones de las festividades.

Mientras se le aproximaban por varias muchachas, mostrándole toda clase de tipos y colores. Anko resistió el impulso de protestar cuando dos damiselas comenzaron a discutir entre los colores de los moños que los buqués debían de tener, no podían decidirse entre índigo y celeste, los cuales desconocía Anko. ¿Qué había sucedido con rosa, azul, púrpura, amarillo? ¿En qué momento los colores básicos habían cambiado a nombres tan complicados? Pero cuando ambas se dirigieron a ella y le preguntaron su opinión, ella optó por la primera. La dama aplaudió y sonrío de manera triunfante hacia la muchacha celeste.

Creyendo que la reunión había sido disuelta se levantó, lista para dejar el lugar cuando las damiselas de alguna manera la arrastraron de vuelta. Ahora estaban discutiendo si azucenas o lilas serían adecuados para las esposas de los cancilleres y cuando consultaron a Anko sobre ello, repitieron la pregunta, como si estuviese retrasada mentalmente. Enojada por esto les respondió que las dos sonaban para ella igual, haciendo que el grupo de muchachas diera un grito ahogado debido a su ignorancia en el aspecto de las flores. Anko se quejó internamente mientras ellas no paraban de murmurar sobre su falta de feminidad y por qué había sido nombrada como canciller cuando claramente no podía distinguir entre ese par de flores. Levantando sus ojos hizo oídos sordos a esos comentarios poco discretos, pensando en qué momento había dejado de ser una ninja respetada para ser un miembro del grupo floral de viejitas.

La reunión duró otro par de horas antes de que fueran interrumpidas por otro grupo de damiselas que acarreaban carritos con comida. Recordando que no había introducido nada a su estómago, Anko fue la primera en acercarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar una especie de pan fue detenida por una mano. Torciendo el gesto miró hacia arriba para encontrar quién había sido el gracioso que se había interpuesto entre ella y su comida, cuando encontró una sonrisa pronunciada y un par de ojos brillosos.

"Si come algo de esa comida, no habrá espacio para la merienda que he preparado para usted, mi dulce dama"

Anko levantó una ceja, claramente no impresionada. Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho dio al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella una mirada conocedora. Después de un par de segundos puso en blanco sus ojos y suspiró.

"Muy bien, ¿A dónde, su alteza?"

-.-

Kakashi abrió sus ojos cerca de medio día, pensó que eso sería suficiente para mantenerse estable para el siguiente turno, además no quería ser reportado por el Señor feudal a su jefe. Era suficiente que la misión no hubiese ido de la manera que él esperaba. Mientras repasaba su pelo con una mano y cepillaba su ojo somnoliento con el otro, caminó al baño y decidió darse una ducha refrescante. Despojándose de sus ropajes y abriendo el grifo, su mente comenzó a preguntarse como exactamente todo había salido mal.

Estaban bien, tomándose una siesta antes de regresar a la aldea. Pero lo que intrigaba a Kakashi sobre todo lo demás es que había sido sorprendido con su guardia baja. No era como si no hubiese pasado antes, pero esas ocasiones podían contarse con los dedos de una de sus manos. Así que ¿cómo era que ellos, ambos jounins experimentados, habían sido sorprendidos por una simple charada?

Mientras entraba a la ducha y dejaba que el flujo de agua hirviendo golpeara directamente a su espalda, comenzó a reflexionar más detenidamente los incidentes. Era sumamente obvio que habían sido emboscados, pero eso no era lo que lo sorprendía. Lo que lo dejaba perplejo era el hecho de que les hubiese pasado en primer lugar, ¿Cómo es que no había escuchado ni sentido algo extraño en el ambiente? Él era experto, era la razón por la cual la mayoría de las misiones se le eran asignadas. Y no era por presumir, pero su porcentaje de fallo era casi nulo. En ese caso, ¿Cómo era posible que ellos, una bola de bingo ninjas, hubieran agarrado con la guardia baja no sólo a un jounin, sino a dos?

Él no conocía el rango exacto de error de Anko, pero sabía por lo que había escuchado que era despiadada y tan efectiva como él. Y en la misma tesitura, ¿cómo es que habían sido emparejados en dos misiones en la semana pasada? Considerando que sus especialidades eran totalmente incompatibles. Así que ¿Cómo era que el Hokage había considerado como un buen curso de acción el juntar a una pareja tan contrastante como ellos? En términos estratégicos era la peor clase de movimiento que un líder podía realizar, hablando militarmente.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza una vez que se dio cuenta que había dejado de moverse y que el agua se estaba desperdiciando, cerrando el grifo comenzó a tallar su pelo y su cuerpo. Una vez que eso estaba fuera de la mesa y había enjuagado toda la espuma, tomó una toalla y resumió su tren de pensamiento. Obviamente ya había pensado sobre esto cuando fue llamado a la oficina de Tsunade y se le informó que Anko sería la persona a cargo de supervisarlo a él y a su equipo. Jamás había escuchado de algo así, pero no sentía que fuese un pensamiento congruente el discutir con la Hokage sobre eso. En su lugar siguió con la corriente y para su sorpresa había recibido más de lo que esperaba.

Justo cuando regresaban a la aldea se sorprendió de que le hubiesen asignado de nuevo a la misma compañera con la cual había compartido más que sólo trabajo, era extraño pero Tsunade siempre había sido de esa manera. Además estaba más preocupado por los eventos previos, la fiesta de Kurenai y la eventualidad de la cachetada, para pensar más allá de ese curso de acción tan atípico. Pero ahora que su cabeza estaba clara, estaba seguro que Tsunade tenía planeado algo para ellos, aparte de las misiones. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué, pero una vez de vuelta en Konoha encontraría la manera de desenmarañar este enigma.

Mientras terminaba de vestirse su mente comenzó a regresar a su pensamiento original, ¿cómo era que sus defensas habían estado tan bajas? ¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidados? No quería pensar lo que Tsunade les haría una vez que descubriese el fallo parcial de la misión. Pero en ese momento no importaba realmente, una vez que recuperaran la parte faltante del mensaje este incidente sería olvidado así sin más. Ahora la prioridad era la falta de ejecución profesional durante la misión. Rascándose el cabello comenzó a reproducir los eventos en su cabeza, recordando exactamente lo que había sucedido antes de que fueran atacados y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta.

Había sido tan afectado por los sucesos en los días previos concernientes a Anko y lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos, que su cabeza no había tenido la misma capacidad de procesar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Aparte no ayudaba que este tipo de, lo que quiera que fuera, lo confundiera en más de una manera, y no olvidemos el pequeño detalle de placeres físicos que tampoco ayudaban mucho. Sacudiendo su cabeza caminó hacia su mochila y comenzó a sacar objetos de ella, evitando pensar más del asunto. Pero muy dentro de él sabía que era inútil tratar de quitarse el asunto de la cabeza, no podía ignorar más tiempo el gran elefante en la habitación, y ya que su compañera se rehusaba a afrontarlo, él tendría que hacerlo por los dos.

Mientras llenaba su chaleco con nuevas armas y lo cerraba, escondió su mochila lejos de ojos curiosos. Revisando su reflejo en el espejo y dando una vista aprobatoria se dirigió afuera, pensando que sería una buena idea el comer algo antes de patrullar de nuevo la aldea. Pero aún si trataba de ocupar su mente con cosas mundanas como comida y protocolos, no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de malestar que se había asentado al fondo de su estómago. De cualquier manera debía de suceder, si quería recobrar su ser anterior y prevenir cualquier falla posterior que pudiese traer peores consecuencias, tendría que romper con lo que Anko y él tenían.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** Después de mucho tiempo (y bastantes falsas alarmas) por fin me he sentado a escribir. De hecho esto no hubiera sido posible sin mi BetaReader/Traductor y su gran apoyo, en especial de Shira y Pochi. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y espero no haberlos desilusionado. Se que muchos esperaban escena lemon (*cof cof* Pochi y Shira) pero de momento no es como tengo en mis apuntes. No se les olvide que hay un pequeño detallito que se debe resolver, antes de cualquier cosa.

Bueno ojala y les haya gustado, ya saben si tienen comentarios o dudas no duden en enviarme un review.

Saludos


End file.
